A tale of two brothers finaly bonding
by sessinulover
Summary: Timeline: 600 years later. Naraku gets defeated again when the two brothers work together. From then on Inuyasha is fighting against himself, not admitting he feels more then brotherly love for Sesshoumaru. Is Sesshoumaru willing or not? eventually yoai.
1. Introduction Inuyasha

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

**Introduction**

"What?" "Yes, a nuclear bomb is stolen. An unidentified cloud engulfed the plane and it vanished from sight and radar. Not long after, we received a message from a certain Naraku, who claims the hijacking and threatens to drop the bomb on Washington within two hours."

The general tried to remain calm. "What are his demands and who the hell is this Naraku? I want that dammed nuclear warhead back. I won't deal with terrorist." His crew just didn't know. No one ever heard of a Naraku person or organization.

"I'm surrounded with incompetent fools. What **do** you know?" Shivering they could tell him that Naraku would make contact in about a half hour. "Send for the commander of the special forces, Inuyasha! He for one is not a complete idiot." "He is already waiting outside."

"What are you waiting for? Send him in." The general was known for his short-temper, but Inuyasha he considered as his friend, son and now even grandson. "Are you already informed?" "No sir, I just arrived. I was making preparations to go on leave. But that can wait." The general looked at the tall slender young man in front of him. Not looking a year older then 21 years, but as he knew he must be over 800 years. His long silvery white hair was restrained in a low ponytail, far to long, but admissible. The bright golden eyes in the fine face looked innocent. But looks could deceive. This young man could kill in an instant, was very strong and was the best commander of the Special Task Force they ever had. He ended the update with "this man Naraku will contact us in less then a half hour."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. _Naraku! How can that be? They had killed him. He was sure of it. This Naraku couldn't be the same._

"Naraku you said?" Inuyasha asked with a slight tremble in his voice. "Yes, do you know him?" "I'm not sure sir. He can't be. The Naraku I knew was killed a long time ago. Even his incar… children had died."

_No, it couldn't be! How could he have survived? _

"Sir, Naraku is on the line." Inuyasha stepped back into the shadows. The screen flickered and showed a handsome man with devilish cold eyes, long curly hair, almost feminine. Inuyasha could feel the cold hate boiling up his guts. _Naraku, still alive! In this era where human dominate the world and youkai mostly extinguished. What was he up to?_ Inuyasha immediately answered his own question. _Conquer the world. Why now after 600 years?_

"General, how nice it is to finely meet you." Spoke Naraku with his deep evil voice. The general wasn't amused and asked bluntly. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" "Well, well, well you are very eager to go on with business. Patience my dear general! Let me introduce myself. I am Naraku. No harm will come to you and your country if you cooperate. It is not you who I'm interested in. I merely need your assistance in a very important matter for me and maybe even you." Inuyasha merged with the shadows. He resisted the urge to confront Naraku. He didn't act on impulse anymore. He now stopped to analyze the situation. He did that most of the time, ok sometimes, ok once in a while, ok never! He thought of it though. He missed the earlier times that he could freely wield the Tetsuseiga. Now it was reduced in seize to fit under his clothes and was scarcely drawn in action.

"Hand us over the nuclear head back and we will do our best to help you." The general boasted. "Buhahahaha," laughed Naraku his evil laugh. "That is very amusing indeed, but I still think, I will hold on to the nuclear head to make sure of your cooperation. But enough of the chitchat. This is my demand! In the next 24 hours you will bring this person here. If you fail to do so, your capital Washington will be no more!" Naraku disappeared from the screen. Inuyasha's heart almost stopped beating, when he saw the picture appearing on the screen. He saw the pale perfect shaped face, the silver hair, narrow golden eyes, _perfect twin of his_, a dark blue crescent moon on the forehead and twin purple stripes on both the cheeks. _Sesshoumaru!_ Inuyasha heard Naraku's voice say, "This person is called Sesshoumaru."

"We need more information about this person and more time!" The general asked, but the screen went blank. "Show the picture on the screen!" The general demanded. Again the face of Sesshoumaru was staring from the screen. _The bastard, even on this picture, the son of a bitch had his disdainful stare. Why couldn't he get rid of him? Why did he have to see that smudged face again? Why did he force himself into his life?_ Inuyasha thought incoherent.

Inuyasha couldn't avert his gaze from the screen. _How long has it been? The last time he had seen him was about 200 years ago. After they had "killed" Naraku 400 years went by meeting each other occasionally, not picking a fight, just two ships passing by. _

"Damned, who is this woman? Is she an actrice or something?" The general was almost breathing fire." What is this, a lover's quarrel?" "NO!" Inuyasha was shocked that he felt offended by the words of the general. Everybody in the room looked at Inuyasha.

Controlling his growing anger he tried to soften his earlier outburst. "No, Sesshoumaru is not a woman but a man. No, they are definitely not lovers, but arch enemies." Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off the screen while moving out of the shadows.

"Do you know this man?" "Yes, he…. he is my older bro….. half brother " Inuyasha tear his eyes away from the screen. " He is a very strong and powerful eh individual." "Call him!" Inuyasha explained to the general that they weren't close, _an understatement,_ and had lost contact a long time ago. But he would do his best to contact him.

Inuyasha hurried outside. "Myoga, come out. I need you. Come on. I know you are here." Suddenly Inuyasha felt a sting in his neck. WHAM! "Master Inuyasha, why did you do that for?" Myoga flat as a leave swirled down to the ground. Once on the ground he popped up. Now wearing a bathing suit and carrying a little beach ball, parasol and big sunglasses on his pointy nose. "I am ready master Inuyasha. Ooh I can't wait to relax on the beach and touch all that beautiful..." "Myoga!" "I meant water, master Inuyasha, you have a twisted mind." He mumbled. "You know I am too old to touch or even look at all those beautiful bodies. So the big problem is how to caress all that beauty in the much to short vacation time." SPLAT! "Just shut up. We have a bigger problem here." Inuyasha said angrily.

He told Myoga what happened. "Hmm, Master Inuyasha this is indeed a big problem, but not to despair. I for a fact know that at this very moment Totosai is forging a new weapon for Lord Sesshoumaru. We can ask him." "Where is Totosai? Still in Japan? That'll take to much time. We will have to fly there, maybe a helicopter, come on why you are still standing there, Jump on." "Lord Inuyasha, always so hasty. Use your cell phone, call him!"

Totosai just finished the sword he was forging for Sesshoumaru when the call came. He answered it, but wasn't very informative as usually and couldn't give any information about the whereabouts of Sesshoumaru. He would come and collect the sword one of these days, that's the only thing he knew. Inuyasha felt disappointed. One off these days, that won't help much. These old geezers, there mind didn't work well at all. He felt a strong urge to bonk his head on a wall. No, he would feel better to bonk his fist on Totosai his head. "Can't you remember anything else? Something! Whatsoever?" "Wait a minute. The imp was going on and on how wealthy his lord was and that he had bought Japan in Dubai. I'm sure that's nothing. How can you buy Japan in Dubai? The imp had to be delirious, maybe because he was in the constant proximity of a strong youkai as Sesshoumaru. "But enough of this, forging swords makes one all hot and sweaty. I need a nice hot bath. Inuyasha can you come to help an old man with his bath? Hey!" All he heard was toot, toot, toot… "The ungrateful young menace," complained Totosai. "I won't tell him about the new power of Tetsuseiga, serves him right!"

"What new power, Totosai?" Totosai almost jumped in the air, was it not for his old limps. "Sesshoumaru don't you creep on to me."

* * *

Do you like it? Please, please, please review


	2. Introduction Sesshoumaru

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Inuyasha acted instantly and the address of Sesshoumaru was known within an hour. A delegation was on his way to persuade him to cooperate. Inuyasha advised the general to keep him out of it and to make sure to mention Naraku's name. It could be that the treat of bombing Washington wouldn't be enough for Sesshoumaru to cooperate, but he definitely would come if Naraku was involved.

"Where is he? Naraku will make contact any minute now." The general was almost drenched in sweat. "General, colonel Hightower phoned and said they will be here within ten minutes." The general sighed relieved. "General, Naraku is calling." "Put him on the screen."

"Dear general, I am delighted to see you again." The sleazy voice of Naraku was heard. "I hope you have what I have asked for." "Yes, mister Naraku, we have located this Sesshoumaru. He will be here any minute now." Naraku's eyes became a pool of evilness as he looked displeased at the general. "**If** you are telling the truth I congratulate you, but otherwise I won't hesitate to destroy your capital. Naraku picked up a detonation device and put a finger on the button.

Inuyasha knew Naraku wouldn't hesitate to push the button. He had to stop this and just when he wanted to step out the veiling shadows, a gush of youki with the scent of thunderstorms threw the door open and Sesshoumaru strode in.

Everybody in the room just froze and looked at him. Even Inuyasha was somewhat overcome by the appearance of the youkai lord. They saw a tall aristocratic young man with long shiny silver hair, markings on his pale perfect face and cold molted gold eyes. Inuyasha eagerly drank in the so familiar scent and sight of his brother. Not that he had missed him or something like that, but because he reminded him of the good old times with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, hunting for the jewel shards and Naraku.

The son of a bitch hadn't changed a bit. He still had that smug look on his face and the arrogant composure. The only things that had changed were his clothes. He was dressed in an ivory white silky tuxedo, that smoothly moved intone with his body. The fluff was replaced or transformed in an ivory white shawl and the armour was absent leaving his owner looking more slender.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am highly honored with your presence." Naraku said in a sly voice. Sesshoumaru didn't comment and just glared at the screen. "Aren't you going to ask, what I want from you lord Sesshoumaru?" When Sesshoumaru still didn't answer Naraku's cool composure crumbled a little. "But I suppose you already know the purpose you have for me. I implore you to come and meet me. Your arrival in five days could convince me not to push the button to destroy Washington."

"This is of no concern of mine." Sesshoumaru said in his deep baritone voice. The youkai lord turned and commenced to walk away. "STOP!" yelled the general. Sesshoumaru stopped and slowly turned, his cold gaze fixed on the general. The general felt the urge to cringe and hide, but there was more at stake then his own hide. "Sorry! But could you please reconsider! Millions of people could die."

Naraku just laughed his sinister laugh and disappeared from the screen, replaced by a map of South America with a red dot in the center of the Amazon rainforest. "Mister….eh lord Sesshoumaru, I know that this looks like it is of no concern of you, but…" Sesshoumaru just hardened his gaze and the general stopped talking. He turned and watched the screen.

"Inuyasha are you hiding for me, little brother?" He said in an even voice.

"As if I need to do that," Inuyasha sneered. "Selfish as always I see. Now that we know the rendezvous spot, we don't need you anymore, just go and hide in the hole you usually crawl in." Inuyasha felt more then saw the youkai lord stiffen and in a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru stood in front of Inuyasha and locked eyes with his brother. "Even here, midst of these human I will not hesitate to kill you." He hissed softly in his ears. Only Inuyasha could hear his deadly treat. "Just try!" Inuyasha could barely breath with his brother so close to him. The powerful aura of Sesshoumaru was now even stronger. "Still trying to save the world, Inuyasha," He stated in an even voice, while turning away. Inuyasha barely saw it, _but did the cold gaze have a concerned spark? That couldn't be right. _

"General! I'll be staying in my hotel." Sesshoumaru walked out the door. The general immerged out of his daze. "Inuyasha see to it that lord Sesshoumaru gets a ride to his hotel." "I'm not his driver." Inuyasha smirked.

"That's an order and I want to see you both tomorrow morning at 08.00 hour."

"But general we need to plan our strategy." The general didn't want to hear any of that. "Guard him with your live!" _Oh sure, as if that's necessary. And who will guard me, against him?_ Inuyasha rushed after Sesshoumaru. Catching up, just as he was leaving the building. Nobody dared stopping the youkai lord or stand in his way. The guards even opened the door on the passenger side of the car. Sesshoumaru didn't make any move towards the car. "Don't you dare fly away." hissed Inuyasha. "Just sit in the car and I will drive you to your hotel."

"Inuyasha, you dare to order me?" The poisonous claws of Sesshoumaru began to glow. "Ok, ok, stop that claw glowy thing already. I'm sorry. Jeez, I'll **ask** you if that's so important to you. Would your lordship **please **sit in the car? Inuyasha sneered.

"That's better, **acting** humble suits you." Inuyasha thought he saw a faint smile with that. Gracefully Sesshoumaru seated on the passenger side. Inuyasha slammed the door shut. _Shit, no luck there, Sesshoumaru's fingers were already in. _After a short drive they arrived at the hotel. "You not stop to amaze me. I expected a more reckless style of driving" "No need to destroy things and distress other drivers, is it?" Inuyasha pointed out and jumped out the car. He handed the keys to a parking attendant.

Keeping in pace with Sesshoumaru, they entered the beautiful main hall and instantly a bell boy rushed to open the door of an elevator with a key. "Don't you have to get a key or card or something like that?" Sesshoumaru ignored him and stepped into the elevator. _Hey, this elevator is private._ Sesshoumaru pushed the button on the top and they whooshed up. The elevator doors opened in a beautiful round glass walled penthouse. Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator and looked around. "Wow, the view is amazing. The room is amazing. Oh boy. What a big bed. "I've always liked a round bed." Inuyasha let himself fell backwards on the bed. _Hmm, so soft and it smelled heavenly. But wait a minute, there also was the scent of Sesshoumaru all over the place. _

"Hey, when did you check in?" Again Sesshoumaru didn't comply to answer and talked into the phone while taking off the coat of the tuxedo and hanging it in a dressing room. "Hey!" Inuyasha jumped to the door and peeped inside. Surely Sesshoumaru didn't travel with this much clothes and the scent of Sesshoumaru was strong here. So the clothes were his. "You live here." Inuyasha stated. "Come out off my dressing room and get your dirty hands of my clothes," He said in an even voice.

Sesshoumaru continued untying his tie; unbutton his shirt and pulling the skirts of his shirt out of his pants. His shirt fell open, showing a well build muscular chest. Inuyasha stepped out the room and shut the door. Sesshoumaru's hands about to unbutton his pants stopped when Inuyasha shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" "Can't you even state the obvious? I'm preparing to take a shower. Unlike a certain hanyou, I like to be proper."

"You can undress in the bathroom and I am clean enough," squealed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's cold golden narrow eyes met with the startled wide golden eyes and locked. Slowly he began to walk towards Inuyasha. His shirt fluttered sideways unveiling even more pale bare skin. Inuyasha could see twin purple markings, similar to his face and wrists, starting on both side of the waist and disappearing in the pants. Inuyasha didn't even want to think where the stripes would end.

As Sesshoumaru approached, Inuyasha felt more and more a hunted prey and backed up against the closed door. He wanted to yell at Sesshoumaru, but when he opened his mouth, his voice refused to answer his call. With another two steps and Sesshoumaru was too much in his personal space. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had to be teasing him, but still his heartbeat picked up and his breathing was mere superficial. He couldn't think straight anymore. Sesshoumaru just stood there and looked down at him, studying the features of the face in front of him.

"What?" Inuyasha finally could ask.

The youkai lord didn't move or diverted his gaze. Inuyasha was totally freaking out. An elegant hand was raised and Inuyasha braised himself against a blow in the face, but the hand kept moving up to his hat, taking a hold of it and lifting it slowly from the head of the hanyou. Inuyasha's snowy white dog ears now released from captivity twisted a few times in relieve, that felt good. "Hmm, it must be uncomfortable to hide those abominations all the time." Sesshoumaru's breath gusted down on his cheeks. "Keh, it is for the best, with all that noise around." Inuyasha boasting manner of speaking was now reduced to merely whispering.

Inuyasha tried to move away from the overwhelming presence of Sesshoumaru and pressed even harder against the now creaking door. So close to him, Inuyasha saw a faint twinkle in the golden eyes of his brother. The bastard was using him as amusement and he couldn't do anything, but endure it and hopingly come out of it unharmed. Sesshoumaru carefully put the hat on a table next to the door. He slightly bent towards him.

Inuyasha's eyes already wide became even wider in…., _what was this feeling? Fear?_ His line of thoughts abruptly ended when he heard a sound of a knob turning and he went tumbling down in the dressing room. The door closed softly behind him. "You can pick something to wear now you are already in and touch only the most necessary." Inuyasha was sure he heard a slight laugh in the voice of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I love, no need, no yearn for, no crave for reviews


	3. Sesshoumaru explains

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Infuriated, but still not able to control his breath he promised he would get his revenge. His mind still refused to work accordingly. The strong scent of Sesshoumaru was all around him. It felt, yeah, quit nice. Like a comforting embrace. He felt save.

What was he thinking? Sesshoumaru and save! He was loosing his mind. Quickly he picked a training suit and some other necessary garments and rushed out off the room, startling the waiter who was pushing a food cart out of the elevator.

"Hi, there," a little nod and a faint smile was all he got and the waiter continued to arrange the dinner table. Inuyasha sank in a comfortable couch and waited. He was just examining his nails when he noticed the waiter staring at him. "Are you done? O, wait a minute." He reached into his pockets and stretched out his arm with some money. But the waiter didn't move. "What's the matter? Oh shit!" He forgot all about the hat. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!"

At that moment Sesshoumaru stepped out the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe. "Orusukot, are you done? The waiter nodded and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Leave me and my little brother." Inuyasha blinked surprised. _Sesshoumaru wasn't troubled with the waiter seeing his ears and even more, he referred him as his own kin. _A feeling of belonging flashed through his being. Inuyasha slightly lowered his head, letting his bang cover his treacherous eyes. The waiter left in the elevator. _Well maybe he would think he was a freak of nature. If you consider the facts, maybe he was one, _he thought gloomy_. Sesshoumaru would totally agree_. "Well nothing can be done now." Sesshoumaru glanced at him.

"Hmm, something smells delicious. Lets eat!" Inuyasha was hungry. "I refuse your company at my table." Sesshoumaru cold voice stated. "Figures, his lordship is to high and mighty to have dinner at the same table with this hanyou. Shall I leave the room, so your highness can enjoy his dinner and wait for the scraps?" Inuyasha felt like he received a blow to his stomach.

"Inuyasha don't interrupt me, Go wash and brush up, I'll wait." He turned and walked to the desk. Inuyasha felt the warm feeling of belonging starting to glow again. Sesshoumaru ordered him around just like a regular older brother. Confused Inuyasha hurried to the bathroom. In a record time he washed up and returned.

Sesshoumaru moved from the computer, he was working on and gracefully took his place at the table. Inuyasha tried to mimic his brothers, but failed completely. His stomach made a deep growling sound. A faint smile graced Sesshoumaru's face and a stupid grin the hanyou's. Inuyasha got seated and without loosing any time he began to eat the delicious food. "Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the food. "Is it poisoned? Is that why you gave me the fake sense of security, to kill me? I'll eat none of this food anymore."

"That would hardly be useful now you have already devoured all that food. But rest assures Inuyasha I don't need poison to kill you. I was merely enjoying the view." His even voice as cold as ice. He gracefully began to eat. Inuyasha gave a suspicious look at Sesshoumaru and the food, wondering if Sesshoumaru was being sarcastic. Shrugging his shoulder he resumed his dinner.

_He remembered the day Kagome explained about family diners and him imaging a diner with Sesshoumaru. He had a vision about the two of them exchanging murderous glares above a plate of food. He had totally freaked and passed out in shock._

_Why was it like this? Why was Sesshoumaru behaving like this? Why was he so tolerant?_ Inuyasha looked at his half brother and frowned.

"Is the food not good Inuyasha?"

"No, the food is great, but there is something I want to ask you." Sesshoumaru raised one delicate eyebrow. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he blurted out. "Is **that **bothering you? I could easily satisfy your desire, but then I would be a bad host." Sesshoumaru answered looking straight at Inuyasha. "So, all of this is just because you don't want to be a bad host. It must be very frustrating and degrading to be forced to act this way with your filthy hanyou brother. You didn't have to make the efforts," said Inuyasha self repudiate. Again Inuyasha's feeling of belonging began to fade.

Sesshoumaru examined the features in front of him. The hanyou's emotions were easily read from his face. "I'm aware." He said continuing his dinner. _Does that mean what I think it means?_ Inuyasha stared at his brother.

"You can have the bed, when you are done having diner and staring at me." Inuyasha snapped out of it and a faint blush graced his cheeks. "I could sleep on the couch." Sesshoumaru just walked over to the desk with an already switched on computer.

With a shrug Inuyasha went over to the bed and let his body fall on it. _Aaah, this bed is heaven. I could sleep forever in it. Maybe I could get one too, but it wouldn't be the same though. The ambience would be missing. _Inuyasha folded his hands on the back of his head and stared at the ceiling, his mind now occupied by Naraku. _Apparently Naraku survived the last battle, but he had to be badly injured, it took 600 years to recover and be strong enough to consider challenging Sesshoumaru_. Flipping on his side Inuyasha stared at him. _Like himself Sesshoumaru must be even stronger then before. He looked somewhat different. Not his physical appearance, that was almost the same, but his aura. It was not only more powerful, but also a kind of mature_.

"Are you still not done staring at me? Do you find me that interesting or have you developed certain feelings for me?" "Gyah no, you wished." Inuyasha kept looking at Sesshoumaru. "But I was wondering. Is this hotel yours and that waiter was also a youkai, wasn't he? I can sense a strong youki presence and it is not only yours."

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised you noticed." Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha. "While you were squandering time and strength protecting human, I was fulfilling my duty as youkai lord. The youkai in the evolving world tried fighting for its right for existence, but even though human were weak their weapons kept advancing. They greatly outnumbered the youkai and their new weapons were responsible for the demise of them, but not all of them. They had to hide from human or adept. For some it was easy, others failed. They couldn't transform in a humanoid form and had to stay as much as possible in hiding. Legends like the Yeti, Big foot and the monster of Loch Ness were born.

I started a chain of hotels to provide an environment were human didn't stay long and so the difference in aging wasn't noticed and accommodate at the same time youkai who were determinate to have a fulfilling and prosperous live.

The last decade though youkai all over the world went unexplained missing, first the weaker and then gradually the stronger ones. Naraku's recovery explains this occurrence.

Inuyasha looked in pure shock at his brother. Not only because, although Sesshoumaru was a youkai lord, back then he didn't seem to be concerned about the wellbeing of other youkai, but it turned out he wasn't the selfish bastard he thought he was. But he was even more shocked because he got an explanation out of him. Mostly what he got earlier was "I don't have to explain myself" or "that is of no concern of mine" and not to forget those smirked or disdainful looks on his face.

"Hmph." "BONK!" Sesshoumaru struck Inuyasha on his head and not so lightly as well. "Hey, why did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled."If you require I can hit harder to stop you staring at me." "You freak, I'll get you for that." "As much as you trying would amuse me, I can't spare the time. You can **get** me on a more appropriate time." Put it like that, it sounded more like a promise then a threat. Sesshoumaru turned away to his desk.

A big yawn was Inuyasha's sign that the day for him had come to an end. He had needed his vacation badly and now due to Naraku's actions and mostly Sesshoumaru playing games with his mind he was truly poefed out.

In order to keep his sanity and not be pushed around he, as always had to take charge of things and be more offensive and lose the defensive behavior. He wouldn't let Sesshoumaru get to him. With that last coherent thought Inuyasha dozed off.

* * *

This chapter is a little slow, some explaining had to be done. Next chapter within a few days.


	4. Ready to leave

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

_

* * *

__Dream: __He was balancing on the edge of a cliff, one side a wide safe plane covered with flowers as far as you could see. On the other side a misty depth. Someone was coming out of the mist and looked up to him, Sesshoumaru! Just when he wanted to step on the safe side, the edge began to crumble and he stumbled down and kept falling and falling._

_What the hell? _"Yieee," that was a purely manly sound. It didn't sound a bit like a girly shriek. Inuyasha was already on the side of the bed, before his mind comprehended the situation. His face was burning like hell and he had gone blind. _Oh no, my face is melting. O wait, it is only water dripping from a hot wet towel slapped on my face. _To his defense, it **was **a steaming hot towel.

Pulling the towel of his face Inuyasha send a murderous look at the culprit, his brother. Who apparently was too scared to look at him. He wasn't ignoring him, no, he was definitely afraid. _Yeah, that's the attitude. No more defense! From now on take charge, offense is my middle name. _Inuyasha barged into the bathroom, finding his clothes clean and neatly on a hanger. _Eh, that's the way it should be._ _Not letting anybody take control of you or your actions._ _Hmm, that smells good. Breakfast! _He would take his time and show Sesshoumaru that he wasn't easily influenced as he thought. He would have breakfast whenever **he**wanted and that was not now. His growling stomach totally disagreed. Ok, ok, just this time the control freak could have it his way.

Coming out of the bathroom Inuyasha seated in front of Sesshoumaru, trying to be as aloof as possible. "Good morning, Inuyasha, you slept well I hope." Ooh, he acted so innocent, Inuyasha glared angrily at him. Next time he would kill him, now was not the right time. It wouldn't do to be a bad guest, by killing the trying to be a good host.

"Good morning." Inuyasha mumbled, picking up his fork and knife and instead of attacking Sesshoumaru, he attacked his breakfast. After a short while and a great deal of disappeared food, he sensed Sesshoumaru watching him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Inuyasha wiped his face off with his hand. _Oh, no,_ he freaked, noticing his not so clean hands. _I didn't make things worse, did I?_

"There **was** nothing on your face. Your tie is crooked."

With a napkin this time, Inuyasha wiped off his face, jumped of his chair and inspected his appearance in a mirror on the wall. He adjusted his tie and turned around. "It's still not good," Sesshoumaru commented evenly. Inuyasha turned to face the mirror again. He was right! For the second time he adjusted the tie. "So, can Mr. Perfect agree with my appearance?" "No, your tie is still crooked." Sesshoumaru commented evenly. "If it hinders you that much, you fix it." Inuyasha was fed up with the situation.

Golden narrow eyes locked with his. _Oh no, what has he done? _

Again Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards him. _That predatory walk should be forbidden by law. And also that virile musky, leached power scent of him. _Inuyasha bent his head and fumbled his tie, making things even worse. Not looking up he saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. A striped hand moved under his chin, pushing it up. Inuyasha had the uneasy feeling of baring his throat to a predator. He didn't want to meet the eyes of the youkai standing in front of him, but when the fingers slowly began to unbutton his jacket, startled golden eyes met with intense golden eyes. After the third button Inuyasha stopped breathing. _What was this feeling already? Fear?_ _Would he stab through his chest with his claws? _Fixing the tie neatly in the jacket, straightening it by stroking it a few times with a warm hand, the youkai lord buttoned the jacket and turned away. Inuyasha's heart was beating twice as fast by now.

_Breath you fool! Aah, air! Think offence, offence, offence, maybe if he repeat it often enough, he could brainwash himself._

The 'TING' of the elevator warned it was up and opened, revealing a red haired young man and a very ugly midget holding the staff of two heads. The red haired young man was a kind of familiar. "Shippo!" Inuyasha happily recognized him. "Inuyasha, I've missed you so." The fox youkai flung himself in the open arms of Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught him in a tight embrace. "Ok, you can let go of me now. LET GO OF ME. I CAN'T BREATH!" Inuyasha loosened his grip and gave him a glob on the head, for old time's sake. "Hey, what was that for?" Shippo's bright eyes looked happily into his. The grin on his face could easily split his face in two and the bump on the head completed the nostalgic look. "Shippo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was surprised to see him here. "Lord Sesshoumaru summoned us. I'm managing the complete communication system between all the hotels. I'm considered to be one of the best in my field." "Yeah, sure you are." Inuyasha was impressed.

The very ugly bold greenish repulsive looking midget, with a very annoying high pitched appalling voice, groveled at the feet of his lord and master, Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we came as fast as we could. I'm happy to inform you that all is, as you ordered, in place and… Isn't that Inuyasha? Prepare to die you filthy hanyou. The very ugly bold greenish repulsive looking midget turned the staff of two heads, preparing to send a blast of fire to him.

"Jaken, mind your tongue," and a 'gentle' stroke on the head, witch led to the biggest bump Inuyasha had ever seen and causing Jaken to fall over and pass out, was Sesshoumaru's part in the reunion. "Shippo, you and Jaken wait here. Inuyasha it's time to leave." _Since when is he in charge? I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. _

The general was eagerly waiting for them and was relieved to see them arrive. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. I hope you slept well. We have to plan our strategy right away. These are the information we got. The spot indicated is located in South America, in the heart of the Amazon rainforest. This area is a reservation. This is also a reason why we can't go in with a big attack force, but have to do with a small specialized unit. Lord Sesshoumaru, have you any idea why he demands your presence?"

The general looked at the supposedly youth in front of him. He didn't get much information on him. The only thing he got was him owning quite a lot classy hotels all over the world, even in the most remote places. There were no mention of trouble with personnel or otherwise. The general was puzzled. _Why would Naraku make a demand like this?_ _Money is probably not the issue. He could have demanded that from them, having the nuclear head as a strong negotiation point. Why does he want this Lord Sesshoumaru, who seems to be a very proud young man and isn't likely to work with or for anybody else, especially if he is forced to. _

Two pair of golden eyes were looking at him. One pair had no expression at all and the other one vivid and open. Inuyasha send a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. _Would he accept to work with human? In this case he probably will. A nuclear blast would also kill many youkai. _

"Your live is most valuable to us. I assure you we will guard you with our best men." He general wanted to reassure the young man. One eyebrow was pulled up. "I don't need protection."

"Look Sesshoumaru, I know you don't need protection, but we have to retrieve the nuclear head. So it is necessary to work and travel together." Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha became more and more uncomfortable under his gaze. He just wanted to yell, 'what the hell are you looking at?' when he turned to the general. "There will be some addition to your special unit." Sesshoumaru stated. "Eh, sure, let's go through the plan of action." The general wasn't happy with it, but played along.

The military based plan of the general comprised a flight with a helicopter, reaching the target, negotiating, if necessary the use of military force, retrieving the nuclear head, save return and the guarding of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru the whole time during the briefing. His disdainful look was not very clear, but under the blank expression, for the more trained eyes, it was definitely there. Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. Finally the general was done and the next step was getting some suitable jungle gear and wear for Sesshoumaru.

"Brian, bring lord Sesshoumaru to get the necessities. Inuyasha I want a word with you." Inuyasha reluctantly watched Brian leave with Sesshoumaru, who didn't walk, but strode in his usual manner. _I hope nothing goes wrong there._"Yes sir?" "I was wondering. Is your brother capable to do his part of the job? He looks so … eh… fragile and delicate. Can he handle the physical endurance?" The general looked concerned. Inuyasha tried to keep his face straight while answering. "Sir, I can assure you Sesshoumaru won't be keeping us back. I even think the main problem will be keeping up with him. He is most definitely not fragile or delicate." Inuyasha was barely done uthering those words or they heard a tumult.

Inuyasha was sure it had something to do with Sesshoumaru. The general and he rushed out. The scene in front of them was almost funny, where it not that Sesshoumaru was nearly choking the poor guy to death. A muscular build soldier, almost twice as big as Sesshoumaru, was held in the neck grip. His feet were dangling in the air and the eyes almost popping out of its sockets. The golden eyes of Sesshoumaru were like blazing pools of fire. "Sesshoumaru let go of the man," hissed Inuyasha, grabbing the wrist of him, trying to loosen the grip. The golden eyes lowered to look at Inuyasha, but didn't let go of his hold. "You will kill him. Let go of him." "He deserves it." Sesshoumaru stated. "Whatever he did, I apologize for it." Suddenly Sesshoumaru let go and turned away. "I'll be in the control room. Don't let me wait Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru walked away. The general followed, sending a fierce glance to the molested man and mumbled apologies.

"What the hell happened? Brian you explain." Inuyasha demanded. "I'm not sure, Sir. One moment I was coming back with your brother and the next moment he was on the other side of the room choking Stanley to death. Man, is he fast and strong!" Brian was impressed. Stanley still coughing was sitting on the ground where he had dropped down. With huffs and puffs he told his story. "I just said to David over here 'that lord Sesshoumaru is so pretty I would fall in love, if he would be a girl' and that he already let my heart beat faster. It was just a joke and I said it soft enough so he shouldn't have heard." Again Inuyasha had to put effort to keep his face straight. "Let this be a lesson. Don't you ever underestimate him."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Next: Their adventure in South America begins. Will they meet Naraku?

Thx for your reviews. Send more, reviews keep me alive.

'Pathetic'

Looking around franticly. Who said that?


	5. Training

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

* * *

He hurried back to the control room. One could never know when Sesshomaru would try to kill somebody else. He already was majorly pissed off.

The general was still apologizing. Sesshoumaru's cold posture clearly stated that the general's attempts were in vain. The general looked relieved when Inuyasha stepped into the room. Sesshoumaru turned towards Inuyasha ignoring the general. "We must leave." _Oh, thank god he would still cooperate. Hey, why am I thanking god for? I don't want him around. _The general interrupted his line of thinking. "Inuyasha, keep in mind that, that part of the Amazon rainforest is a reservation. Try not do destroy anything in it. The general was well aware of Inuyasha's fighting style.

After a quick change of clothes in the private quarters of the general, the brothers stepped into the helicopter along with the selected group.

There were the girls, Amber and Stephanie. David, Stanley and Brian were also part of the group. Inuyasha had numerous times worked with this crew, except for Stephanie. She was assigned to the group, because of her knowledge of tropical flora and fauna. The group was completed with the extra addition of Jaken and Shippo, who also were dressed in jungle wear. The imp looked almost his old self, wearing all those green stuff. He gazed malicious at the human. Shippo's eyes sparkled in anticipation of an adventure just like old times.

Sesshoumaru was seated right next to the exit, with Jaken on his side. The whole time Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed and was supposedly asleep. The other passengers didn't dare to make a noise. After a few hours of flight, the dense green rainforest was spread below. The helicopter was loosing altitude and was searching for an adequate landing spot. With the helicopter still hovering high in the air Sesshoumaru slit open the door, grabbed Jaken and leaped out, falling to the ground. Jaken shrieked all the way down. They turned in a bold of light and disappeared in the dense rainforest.

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth. _The bastard, the idiot, the fucking show off. I will kill him, the next time I will see him._ Inuyasha displayed a controlled posture, slit the door shut and acted as if everything went accordingly to the plan. The human were shocked. "Wow, how does he do that?" Stanley was baffled. "Your brother is the most amazing man I have ever met." The admiration was clearly noticeable in his voice. "Feh, the show off has some kind of jet pack to fly with." Inuyasha hoped that nobody had noticed that Sesshoumaru didn't have anything strapped on his back, not even a parachute.

"He was surely fed up to be so long in the presence of human. He never was a team player, more the solitude hero type." Shippo whispered to Inuyasha. "Hero? More the villain if you ask me. He will get himself killed."

"Are you worried about him, Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered teasingly. "Nah, I was fed up with him already. Let him get killed. Good riddance and get that stupid grin of your face. I'm not worried! I just have an assignment to complete and it includes guarding him. But if he runs off like this, how can we do our job?" The irritated voice of Inuyasha didn't fool Shippo. "He will be back." Their whispered conversation stopped when the helicopter touched ground.

After unloading their equipment, the helicopter took off. Using his keen nose Inuyasha found a stream nearby. "You all set camp and I'll scan the area." Inuyasha ordered. Everybody nodded. Shippo was already busy rumbling in his backpack. Inuyasha had to get used to the smell of the jungle. He didn't sense any danger. So now he could go off and find the son of a bitch and convince him 'nicely' to cooperate.

He leaped from tree top to tree top. Aah, he missed doing this. He could feel the muscles in his body respond, but they were a little rusty. Inuyasha had missed the feeling of air rushing by and the freedom to run like this. Sometimes it was straining to be around human all the time. He was compelled to act like a human and his youki would always complain. In de feudal era he could act as himself. Back then youkai and human coexisted, not peacefully but still.

"Where are you running off to, Inuyasha?" O hell, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed the scent of his brother. He looked down in the clearing below him. Sesshoumaru was seated on a boulder, one leg slightly pulled up, looking as always, serene, in his white silk hakama, his fluffy boa and colorful obi.

Inuyasha landed in front off him. _Wait a minute! A white silk hakama?_ "What the hell do you think you are doing? Why are you dressed like this? You can be spotted from miles away. Get out of those clothes. Where are they? Aha, there they are!" a neatly folded stack of clothes lay nearby. Inuyasha picked them up and presented them to his brother. Said brother just looked at him. "Now, are you going to change or not?" Sesshoumaru lost interest in his little brother and diverted his eyes. "Don't you come crying to me, if they find you." A quick glance was his answer. "Ooo, I get it. You **want** them to find you." "Inuyasha, I surely wasn't giving you enough credits. You did figure it out on your one. Now be quit and go and hide."

Inuyasha also heard it. Something big was approaching and it was fast. Inuyasha leaped into the bushes. A big snake youkai appeared, slithering towards Sesshoumaru. Its grotesque split tongue was sweeping from side to side in its beak. "Lord Ssessshoumaru, I've been ssend by lord Naraku to welcome you and be your guide to hiss casstle." It hissed. "Lord Naraku, you said. I have no business with you. I won't follow a mere weak youkai."

The snake youkai looked furious at the youkai lord and was deceived by the fragile looking person in front of him. "A weak youkai, you ssaid. I'm going to sswallow you whole." It hissed angrily. The snake youkai swiftly uncoiled its body and went for the kill, striking at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru was even faster, leaping into the air and coming down, he cut the snake youkai in one movement lengthwise in half. The body of the snake youkai disintegrated in mere dust.

Sesshoumaru wiped Toukijin off on some grass. "Pathetic!" He calmly declared. A faint rustle in the bushes, from the direction the snake youkai had appeared, was heard and it was moving away. Inuyasha leaped out the bushed, ready to pursue the disappearing creature.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru jumped in front of him holding Toukijin in fighting stance. "Sesshoumaru we don't have time for this." Inuyasha leaped into the air, a hand caught his ankle and he was painfully smacked on his back. The tip of Toukijin moved to his neck. Angrily Inuyasha pushed away the tip of the sword. Jumping up to his feet he unsheathed Tetsuseiga. "A fight is what you want, isn't it? You bastard I'm going to enjoy killing you." Inuyasha yelled and charged towards Sesshoumaru.

The attack was easily deflected by the youkai lord. A counterattack was so forcefully, that Inuyasha was pushed back and hit the ground again. Quickly he jumped back on his feet. He leaped into the air and coming down slashed into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru simply dodged it by slightly moving aside. Before Inuyasha landed, Sesshoumaru wielded Toukijin and a big flesh wound was his prize. "Dammed!" Inuyasha grabbed his arm and squeezed it a little to ease the pain.

But he didn't get much time to recover. Sesshoumaru charged again, now even more forceful. Tetsuseiga clashed with Toukijin. Inuyasha tried to hold his ground but was gradually pushed back. The adrenaline rushed through his veins and with a power blast he pushed away Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha send the windscar after him. Sesshoumaru dodge the attack by changing direction midair. Coming down he ran towards Inuyasha, not granting Inuyasha enough time to get the Tetsuseiga into another attack or even in a defensive stance. The result was another cut, this time in his leg. Inuyasha fell on one knee.

The tip of Toukijin was held once again on his neck. Heavily panting Inuyasha looked up in the cold eyes of his brother. "Kill me, if that's want. What are you waiting for?" yelled Inuyasha. "As always this Sesshoumaru has beaten you during a training session, little brother." Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin and turned away. He walked over to the boulder he was previously seated on and elegantly sat down.

_Training session? Since when did they have training sessions? _"I knew this fight was for practice, that's why I was holding back, next time I won't." boasted Inuyasha sheathing Tetsuseiga. He didn't dare to look at Sesshoumaru, expecting a smirk for his obvious lie. "Hey, what is that smell?" A whirlwind came rushing through the trees towards them. It stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, Mutt!"

"Kouga, you stenchy wolf, what brings you here?"

"None of your business you mongrel, still hanging out with human are you." Kouga sniffed Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed Kouga away. "That's none of your business, you stupid wolf." "Ewh, what is that stink on you. Oh, that's your blood. Still to weak, aren't you mutt?" Inuyasha growled at Kouga ready to attack.

"Kouga!" Sesshoumaru efficiently stopped the squabble between the two. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha and turned to Sesshoumaru. With a slight nod to the youkai lord he reported that he had followed the youkai that was hiding in the bushes, until it vanished in a barrier, most likely put on by Naraku. Kouga pointed out the direction and with a "bye mutt, Try to keep alive, you weakling" and again a slight nod towards Sesshoumaru he rushed away.

"Lord Sesshoumaruuu, lord Sesshoumaruuu, where are you?" The imp came falling out of the bushes. "O, there you are, my lord. I'm so sorry lord Sesshoumaru. It won't happen again. The staff of two heads is not damaged at all. I wouldn't have let it fall out of my grasp, but the sudden change of direction in the air, allowed the wind to knock it right out of my hands. But not that I'm complaining, that was the right move to make. Hey, you again Inuyasha. What are you doing here? You are wounded. Have you attacked Lord Sesshoumaru? I will…" Jaken raised the staff of two heads.

"Jaken, pick up those clothes."

" Oh yes, of course lord Sesshoumaru." The imp forgot all about Inuyasha and hurried to comply with the wishes of his lord. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru stand up. "Are you leaving? Where are you going? This time I won't lose you." Inuyasha stumbled towards Sesshoumaru. "You aren't going to lose me, little brother. I'm taking you with me." Inuyasha was stunned. "Taking me? Where?" "Obviously to your camp, your wounds need to heal." "My wounds wouldn't need to heal, if you hadn't inflicted them in the first place," accused Inuyasha.

Youki power began to swirl around Sesshoumaru giving him a divine glow. Jaken jumped on the boa, tucking in his head ecstatically and took a good hold on it. Inuyasha looked confused at the scene in front of him. _What was he supposed to do? The boa didn't look strong enough to support his weight. Maybe taking him along was just a matter of speaking. _Sesshoumaru was already floating in the air. Inuyasha averted his eyes, expecting them to depart, leaving him to follow in his own pace.

The glow became brighter and the gush of youki stronger. Any moment now Sesshoumaru would fly away. Suddenly a striped arm appeared in his vision. It grabbed him around the waist, lifted him in the air and held him against a hard as steel body to steady him. Startled Inuyasha looked up at his brother, looking away instantly when he met the golden eyes too close to his. Again his heartbeat picked up. _I will get a heart problem if he continues to do this. _

"Hold on to me," sounded the icy commanding voice. Inuyasha reluctantly wrapped his good arm around his brother's shoulders. The unintended embrace disturbed him enough to deliberately try to concentrate on something else.

It was nice to fly in the open sky. He felt free as a bird. Maybe Sesshoumaru could teach him how to do this? Ok, the altitude had definitely rushed to his head. Sesshoumaru wouldn't teach him anything. _He practiced with him though or was he merely used as target for target practicing? Hmm, probably the last. _

Regarding the flying, one needed controlled youki. His youki, if surfaced, totally freaked out and went on a rampage trip and couldn't be stopped easily. No, the risks weren't worth the sensation of flying. Maybe he could convince Kirara to accompany him instead of the females she preferred. He, so missed the times back then with Kagome, Miroku and Sango when he could be himself without holding back. Inuyasha uttered a sigh.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Inuyasha scanning his features. He saw the gloomy glance in his brothers eyes, but diverted his eyes. Inuyasha moved to a more comfortable position in the arm of his brother, allowing his wounded arm a little more space. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha.

Maybe all was not that bad. He still had Myoga, Shippo and Sesshoumaru._ Woh, stop! What is he thinking? He doesn't 'have' Sesshoumaru. _The murderous freak was the last one he wanted to be around. He had to snap out of these feelings of hurt, loneliness, belonging, comfort, fear and more he didn't knew he got. He had to be more aloof like Sesshoumaru._ Why is it that he always ends up with him on his mind? He was turning into a 'Sesshy' boy._ Inuyasha smirked at his own joke. Ok, it was official now. He was pathetic and loosing his mind. Maybe he lost too much blood and the close proximity to his longtime enemy and brother wasn't helping much.

* * *

reviews please, please, please.


	6. Group talk

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

* * *

After a short while and close to the campsite Sesshoumaru descended to the ground and released Inuyasha. Inuyasha stumbled a few steps and murmured a "Thank you." An annoyed flicker in the golden eyes was all he got. Inuyasha went ahead and stepped limping into the clearance of the camp.

"What happened? Come let me mend your wounds. Amber was the communication navigator, but also took care of wounds and cuts. "Neah, leave it be, it will heal." Inuyasha pushed Amber hands away. "Don't be so stubborn and let me at least clean the wounds." Amber got the first aid box and grabbed the arm of Inuyasha. Inuyasha wanted to pull his arm back, but at that moment Sesshoumaru, with Jaken on his heels, walked in, strode over to a tree and sat down against it. The human looked stunned at his new look.

"Hey, wounded man here. Aren't you going to mend my wounds, Amber?" Inuyasha sneered feeling ignored. Conveniently forgetting he was the one who rejected Amber's help in the first place. Amber snapped out her gaze and started to clean the already healing cuts.

Shippo was busy with all kind of electronic equipment and on arrival of the youkai lord he hurried to him. After a quick conference Shippo walked over to the now patched up Inuyasha. "This is his doing. Isn't it?" Shippo whispered. "yeah, said something like its for training as always," said Inuyasha sarcastically. "It felt great though to use Tetsuseiga again like that." The glow in his eyes emphasized it. He wasn't going to admit that to the bastard.

"Listen up everybody. There are some new aspects to this mission." Everyone looked at Inuyasha accept Sesshoumaru, who had his eyes closed. "Naraku is some kind of mad scientist, whose aim is to gain immense power. We have encountered and defeated a creature sprout out of his deranged mind, an overgrown mutated snake with the ability to speak and with great strength. I'm sure we'll encounter many of this kind of creatures the next few days. We also have located his layer. We can reach it in tree days. Any questions?" Inuyasha looked around.

"What about your brother? Why does Naraku wants him so desperately?" Stephanie glanced seductively at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha also looked at his pure blooded brother. If he or rather his powerful youki power would be absorbed, Naraku would become invincible. Turning away Inuyasha answered, "Naraku needs some kind of gene only to be found in Sesshoumaru's blood. That gene is the final ingredient for his ultimate mutation."

"You are brothers, so will Naraku not want to get to you also?" Amber asked. "At this moment Naraku doesn't know that I'm also involved." Inuyasha glanced again at his brother. "But even if he was aware, he wouldn't be interested in my blood. My blood doesn't contain the same essence. We are mere half brothers." Inuyasha lowered his head to let his bangs veil the hurt in his eyes and looked away, missing a slight raise of one of the eyebrows of his brother.

"Then we must guard your brother." Stanley commented. "No, in fact, you will not talk to him, not approach him and don't try to annoy him. Just stay away from him. Tomorrow at dawn we will leave. Our main goal is to recapture the nuclear head." Inuyasha looked around at the serious faces. "What about some food now?" Everybody gathered around David who was a good fighter as well as a good cook. Inuyasha got a plate with food pushed in his hands. Everybody, but Sesshoumaru and Jaken, who had fallen asleep next to his master had some food.

The nightfall had come as the swift attack of a predator. Inuyasha, Shippo and Amber were working together on some detection equipment. Stephanie picked up an extra plate and walked seductively over to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was in a discussion with Shippo and didn't notice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I hope I didn't disturb you." She pushed away her shoulder length blond hair out of her face and glanced at the good looking youkai lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes slit open a bit showing a brilliant beam of gold and were closed almost immediately. Amber tapped Shippo and gestured with her head towards them. Amber gave an ironic smirk when the youkai lord didn't react as Stephanie had hoped for. Stephanie smacked the plate next to Sesshoumaru and walked away offended.

The noise awakened Jaken and gladly grabbed the plate with food. "Hmm, this tastes good. Did you get this plate for me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken looked with eyes overflowing with adoration at his lord. A smack on his head was the answer. Jaken didn't mind at all. The Youkai lord raised and walked towards the dark jungle.

"Hey, wait a minute. You must not wander off on your own." Brian stepped in front of the youkai lord. A cold glance was enough for him to step aside. Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged a small smile. "Let him go Brian. Rules don't apply for him."

The youkai lord disappeared in the darkness. Inuyasha rushed after his brother. "Wait a minute. Can we talk?" Sesshoumaru stopped abrupt, causing Inuyasha to bump into him, his face buried in the soft silky hair that smelled, smelled quite heavenly. _The bed had the same smell,_ realized Inuyasha. He unconsciously inhaled the scent. An annoyed growl warned Inuyasha to keep his distance. Stepping back Inuyasha spat, "yeah, yeah, you don't have to bite my head off and it is your own fault. Why did you have to stop like that?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face him. Inuyasha looked into the emotionless eyes and felt anger build up. "You are going on your own, aren't you? Why do you always have to do everything on your own?" Sesshoumaru scanned the face in front of him. "What is the matter, Inuyasha? Are you seeking my company?" "Hell no, but I…we need you to get close enough to Naraku to get to the nuclear head."

"I'm aware." The cold glare was enough to piss Inuyasha off. "If you do, why are you leaving? Don't you care?" Inuyasha knew he was overdoing it, but he had to keep Sesshoumaru from walking off.

"Inuyasha, as always you jump into conclusions. I'm not leaving you." The statement was made matter of factly. _Not leaving me!? A_gain that feeling of belonging rushed through his body. _Oh, he meant the group. _

"Kouga is waiting to report. Do as you wish." He started to walk. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Sesshoumaru actually invited, no not quite like that, but implied that he allowed him to come along. Quickly Inuyasha ran back into the clearance of the campsite to notify the group that Sesshoumaru and he were going on patrol and again hurried after his brother.

Sesshoumaru hadn't gone far yet, walking in his strode mode. Sensing his little brother's activities a faint smile graced his stoic face. _The hanyou was so predictable. _He increased his speed substantially. Inuyasha kept in pace close behind. He increased his speed even more, letting Inuyasha fall behind. _The bastard, if he wants a race, he will get one. _Inuyasha knew he couldn't possibly win due to Sesshoumaru's lightning speed, but he sure was going to give him a hard time.

They rushed through the jungle. Sesshoumaru kept changing direction. Inuyasha was forced to concentrate on his speed and ran as fast as he could without loosing control. Again a sudden stop of Sesshoumaru caused Inuyasha to crash into him. Now he got caught in the fluff of the boa of his brother.

It wrapped around his body forcing his arms against his body. It also wrapped around his mouth, leaving enough space to breathe. Inuyasha was pulled against the back of his brother. Sesshoumaru let a gush of youki flow, letting his hair constantly flutter around, concealing Inuyasha from the sight of Naraku standing in front of them.

* * *

tum,tum,tum,tummm. Please review


	7. Confrontation with Naraku

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

* * *

Naraku was once again looking and dressed like the ancient prince Kagiwagi and hiding in a barrier.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm delighted to finally meet you in person, again, after so many years." Naraku deep voice sounded devious. Sesshoumaru coldly looked at him. "It is been far too long, but the wait was well worth it." Sesshoumaru still didn't react. "Hmm, I'm glad to see you haven't changed, but yet your silence is endangering the very existence of the city of Washington." Naraku was pissed off by the lack of response. He floated in his barrier closer to the youkai lord.

"Naraku, even you, a mere hanyou cannot be deceived by thinking that I could have any interest in the wellbeing of human. Naraku kept closing in. He now was as close as touching distance from Sesshoumaru. His barrier was an inch away from the youkai lord. "Not the humans, lord Sesshoumaru, but the youkai and their offspring living there. It seems that the great Lord of the West indeed has a heart." Naraku extended his hand out of the barrier and pressed it on the youkai lord's chest, where his heart should be beating.

Instantly his hand was chopped off. "My heart has nothing to do with this." sounded the cold reply. Naraku grew a tentacle replacing the chopped off hand. "Aah. I can feel your youki power. It is more powerful then before. Naraku's red eyes turned into blazing pools of fire, glowing frantic with desire for that power in front of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I no longer desire to engulf your power neither to fight you. I have a proposition for you, which will benefit us both." Sesshoumaru stare wasn't inviting to go on, but didn't appose either. Naraku reduced his barrier to move even closer to the youki lord, creating an intimate atmosphere.

"Humans has invaded and penetrated everywhere. There is no space for youkai to live the life they desire. These lowly beings manage to keep growing and overflowing the earth. I propose an alliance. Together we could get rid of these pests and claim what is rightfully ours. We have to bring their domination to an end." Naraku's voice deepened in his attempt to convince the youkai lord.

"Hmm, if I well recall, it was your doing the human got their advantage. By devouring as many youkai as you did, the delicate balance between youkai and human was disturbed. You inflicted greater damage to youkai then human ever." The cold even voice of Sesshoumaru stated.

Naraku's narrow eyes narrowed even more in anger. The youkai lord was not impressed. Naraku visibly tried to regain his supposedly cool posture. "Now an alliance is even more important. We have to regain the balance by exponentially reduce the amount of human. I implore you to consider my proposition."

Naraku expanded a tendril to pick up a strand of silvery white hair, which had escaped the youki gush swirling around the youkai lord and was resting on the barrier. Pulling it into the barrier the evil hanyou's eyes began to glow. "Even in this strand of hair I can feel substantial power flowing." Naraku's evil burning eyes locked with the serene cold eyes.

The youki lord saw the fire in the hanyou's eyes grow. A swishing sound was heard when a sword penetrated the barrier and split Naraku's face in half. The barrier pulled back and an evil laughter faded away.

"Khuff, khuff, khuff. What were you trying to pull? Suffocate me to death?" Inuyasha was finally released from the grasp of his brother's boa. "You had enough space to breath."

"Yeah, there was enough space to breath, but heavily drenched in your disgusting scent. I almost fainted." Inuyasha spat to his brother. The heavenly scent, the proximity and the gush of youki forcing the silky silver hair fluttering around had deprived him of his senses.

Naraku's voice had snapped him out of his daze. His hatred for Naraku urged him to attack, but the grip of the boa kept him on place and prevented him to do so. Inuyasha was extremely pissed off.

"What was Naraku trying to pull? He was almost drooling on you. What is this between the two of you? Did I miss something?" Inuyasha ended his agitated questionings with the statement. "He can't have you."

"I'm not a thing to be possessed." Sesshoumaru watched his brother's flushed face.

"Why did you prevent me to fight Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"You are missing the point Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru turned away. Inuyasha was enraged and without thinking of the consequences grasped his brother's shoulder and span him around. Sesshoumaru snarled and within the same spinning movement he pounded his fist on the jaw of his offending brother. Inuyasha was thrown away backwards and slammed into a tree.

Slowly he stood up glaring at his brother. He rubbed his sore jaw. "No, I'm not missing the point. Naraku wants you to join forces and destroy human. I won't allow you." He coldly growled.

"And how do you intend to stop me?" The icy voice seemed even colder. Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga and forcefully attacked Sesshoumaru. He felt betrayed. Sesshoumaru easily dodged his attacks. He didn't even bother to draw his sword.

"I won't hold back Sesshoumaru. Draw your sword and defend yourself!" Inuyasha warned his brother.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a shorter then the other ones. I will do better next chapter. Please review.


	8. Battle

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *

Inuyasha warned his brother. He jumped in the air, somersaulted and would have sliced Sesshoumaru's hand off if he had remained standing on the same place. "Inuyasha, you not stop to intrigue me." A heartbeat later Sesshoumaru jumped in the air and moved a step behind the spot Inuyasha would come down. "What do you mean? You bastard, just draw your sword." Inuyasha turned quickly trying to slash into Sesshoumaru, but again he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The bastard was moving to fast. Hands from behind caught his hands criss-cross, pushing them against his body and pulled back against a body as hard as steel. Warm breath gusted down, close to his ears. Inuyasha struggled to get away, but the arms encircling him tightened even more and he couldn't move at all. Their body heat mixed.

"Let go of me, you bastard." Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha don't you worry. I already said I'm not leaving you." Again that word 'you' implicated exclusivity, but probably meant everyone. Inuyasha relaxed reassured and Tetsuseiga transformed back to a dull sword. The arms encircling him loosened and pushed him away. Inuyasha stumbled a few steps forward and sheathed Tetsuseiga. He lowered his head slightly to cover the confused glance in his eyes. "Why?"

"You need to ask, little brother?" Sesshoumaru cold look was a little disdainful. "Yes, I need to ask. The world is in danger and you are playing games. Your sword was able to cut through the barrier, but you didn't destroy Naraku. I'm not sure what your intensions are anymore." Sesshoumaru looked impassively at the furious hanyou.

"My intentions," thoughtfully Sesshoumaru tasted those words. "Naraku's defeat will benefit both youkai and human. Killing him, not knowing where the nuclear head is located and with whom would be foolish." Inuyasha felt guilty he doubted his brother.

Sesshoumaru dashed away heading the same direction as before. Inuyasha hurried after him, well aware that he could keep up with him, so he was holding back at the account of him.

A whirlwind rushed towards them. Kouga stopped in front of the youkai lord. A little nod to the youkai lord and a "Still alive mutt?" was his acknowledgement of the inu-brothers. He reported the departure and later the arrival of the wounded evil hanyou in a barrier. The barrier enclosed a few buildings and quite a few youkai, mostly lower ranked. Some of them were almost humanoid. The barrier was monitored by surveillance cameras located outside the barrier.

"We will meet you tomorrow." The youkai lord nodded, turned and strode away. "Hey, fleabag, have you finally made peace with your brother? Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. "No, I don't think so. He is as annoying as always. But that is of no business of yours." Spat Inuyasha, feeling a little confused by the words of Kouga.

There were some changes in his brother's behavior towards him, mostly for his own amusement. Peace was still very far away. He shrugged mentally. Not, that he was hoping for **that** to happen. Of course not or… Inuyasha send a fiery glance at Kouga, who laughed and rushed away. Inuyasha gave a shrug, turned and followed his brother to the campsite.

_Dream: _

_Inuyasha was once again balancing on the edge of the cliff, one side the wide safe plane covered with flowers as far as you could see. On the other side the misty depth. Sesshoumaru emerged out of the mist and looked up to him. Inuyasha hesitated to step on the safe side. The edge began to crumble. He stumbled down and kept falling and falling._

The next morning they made an early start. With nothing said or asked the company of human acknowledged the natural leadership of Sesshoumaru. They headed in the direction pointed out by Kouga. The human in the pack were astonished that Sesshoumaru didn't try to cloak himself. He walked in his composed pace and seemed aloof to his surroundings. Nothing could touch him. Even the dense heat of the jungle had no effect on him.

After a good hour walking Stephanie, under the pretense of being scared, got a chance to move in at the youkai lord. Sesshoumaru had noticed her actions and ignored her. Stephanie stayed in the close proximity of the youkai lord.

A loud and dangerous growl startled the human in the pack. The youkai and hanyou had sensed the natural predators in the jungle. A jaguar was following the intruders of his territory. The group was too big to be attacked by this predator, but it was curious enough to follow their scent. The scent of the powerful youkai lord was enough to discourage the jaguar to attack.

Suddenly the jaguar tensed and with a loud roar dived into the pack. It landed right in front of Inuyasha, who instantly positioned Tetsuseiga ready to strike. The jaguar jumped to the throat of Inuyasha. Inuyasha wielded the Tetsuseiga and slashed through … thin air?

For a moment the jaguar floated in the air and then was thrown away behind the group into the jungle. Sesshoumaru's energy whip disappeared again. "You didn't have to save me. You show off! I can handle my own fights." Inuyasha literally stamped his feet on the ground in frustration. "I didn't save you I've saved the innocent creature." Sesshoumaru evenly commented. Inuyasha remembered how the general had pleaded not to destroy the reservation and relaxed.

"How did he do that? Where has the whip disappeared to? That guy is totally mind-blowing." Stanley's eyes darted between Sesshoumaru and the spot the jaguar had disappeared.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Yes, I also sense them. Everybody get ready for a fight. Shippo, you Amber and Stephanie stay in the middle." Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuseiga. The sound of numerous feet rumbled through the jungle. "Remember people the creatures are mutated and have unexpected attack modes," Inuyasha was looking forward to a good fight.

Finally the first giant centipede broke through the bushes. Stephanie shrieked at the sight of the monstrous creature. The energy whip flashed through the air and the giant centipede was slit in half. Then, hell broke loose, countless enormous youkai emerged from all around. Inuyasha swayed the Tetsuseiga cutting through a youkai snake, about to release an energy blast.

Concentrating on the youkai that could generate energy blasts, Inuyasha wielded Tetsuseiga killing most of them. The human fired away their automatic machine guns, wounding the foe youkai. Jaken had the time of his live. Blasts of fire erupted out of the staff of two heads, frying the tails of most of the slithering youkai. Shippo grabbed Amber and pulled her out of the battle zone.

The assaulting youkai concentrated their attacks on the youkai lord, who was killing them without any mercy. A huge pile of corpses was building up around him. Sesshoumaru darted around, gracefully avoiding any spat of blood or dirt to reach him and at the same time delivered blow after blow with his energy whip. The foe youkai kept coming, their numbers seemed endless.

The human and Jaken were growing tired, Inuyasha looked more and more frustrated, because he didn't want to use the WINDSCAR in order to avoid unnecessary damage to the jungle and Sesshoumaru was plain bored. "Inuyasha gather your company and move out of the way. Jaken you go with Inuyasha and Shippo." Sesshoumaru wanted to end this encounter as fast as he could. Inuyasha signaled everyone to gather beneath a huge mango tree. The human ceased firing.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, gathered energy and stabbed the sword in the ground, releasing enough crackling energy and instantly killed almost all of the charging youkai and except for a few bushes and a tree he evaded further damage to the jungle.

Inuyasha quickly annihilated the remaining youkai with a few blows with the Tetsuseiga. Exhausted the human dropped down at the base of the tree. David gathered a few delicious looking mangos and they enjoyed a well deserved break. Nobody was serious wounded only a few scratches and bumps.

"Hey, where is Stephanie?" Startled Inuyasha looked around sniffing the air for her scent. He couldn't catch her smell at first, but moving around he located her scent not far away in the bushes. He leaped into the bushes and saw the girl lying on the ground, not moving.

Inuyasha hunched down to examine the girl. "She is merely unconscious." Sesshoumaru coldly looked at the girl. Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and headed back to the group. Looking back he noticed Sesshoumaru still standing motionless on the same spot. _The bastard, what is he up too?_

Stephanie began to stir I his arms. He placed her on the lush grass and squat down beside her. The others gathered around them. "What happened?" Stephanie pushed herself up and delicately swept a hand over her forehead. Inuyasha looked worried at her. "I've found you unconscious in the bushes over there."

"O yes, I remember. One of those hideous creatures came after me and I ran as fast as I could and bumped into a giant centipede. I suppose I passed out then. I was so scared." Stephanie started to cry. She flung herself in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha held her uncomfortable in an uneasy embrace. "When you are done crying, we can be on our way." Sesshoumaru watched her with an intense cold gaze. Timidly Stephanie stumbled on her feet. Inuyasha helped her stand up and strapped her backpack on her back. He threw a murderous look at Sesshoumaru. _Always the impassive bastard!_

Again Sesshoumaru leaded the way and Inuyasha closed ranks. Stephanie didn't try to attract the attention of the youkai lord and picked a few plants and herbs along their path. After a few hours walking they reached a clearance where they decided to make camp and stay the night. Everybody pitched in to set up camp, everybody except the youkai lord it goes without saying.

He disappeared right after they decided to make camp. Inuyasha was convinced that his brother wouldn't go on, on himself and granted him the time alone. _As if he had asked his approval_. Besides Inuyasha could sense his youki energy and it didn't move away, but surrounded their camp

A half hour later a boar came flying into the camp and hit Inuyasha on the back causing him to stumble forward and fall flat on his face. Inuyasha jumped on his feet, turned and was about to shred the offending animal to pieces when he noticed that the animal was already dead.

His brother materialized out the shadows, his face was impassive as always. Inuyasha could swear he had seen an extra spark in those golden eyes. Inuyasha own golden eyes sparked with anger. Again his brother was using him for his amusement. Inuyasha glared daggers at his brother and his body tensed, ready to launch himself on his brother and rip those golden eyes out of that smooth face.

Sesshoumaru looked at his angry little brother and almost unnoticeable twitched an eyebrow. "You are not content with my contribution Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently. "Content? You fucking bastard. I will show you how content I am." Inuyasha yelled and jumped forward, intending to claw his brothers eyes out. At the last possible moment Inuyasha would hit him Sesshoumaru moved aside. Sesshoumaru accelerated his brother's speed, by giving him an extra push and Inuyasha went flying by his brother.

The poor hanyou slammed face forward into a tree. His hair fanned around him. For an instant he remained standing then he fell backwards on the ground. After the initial shock Shippo burst out in laughter soon the rest followed. Inuyasha groaned and Shippo rushed over to help his friend. Smothering his laugh Shippo tried and succeeded to calm down Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had walked to a tree on the other side of the camp and sat down against it. Jaken busied himself by fussing over his lord. Occasionally they could hear him complain about the filthy hanyou, how ungrateful Inuyasha was and how generous his lord was. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let the imp babble endlessly.

Inuyasha glared at his brother wondering why Sesshoumaru was so patient with that repulsive looking creature. Patience was not one of the virtuous of Sesshoumaru he had encountered. But maybe his position was unique, considering his patience with the imp and back then with the joyful human girl Rin.

David managed to cook up quit a tasty meal. The boar was roasted to perfection. Everybody ate to their hearts content. Even Sesshoumaru accepted the plate Jaken brought him.

The nightfall was as swift as always and everybody gathered around the campfire. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from his place and everybody positioned themselves in such a way that the youkai lord was included in their company.

* * *

I have a major problem with uploading new chapters. It is getting annoying. Anyway, please review.


	9. Stanley's confession

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Brian had poured out some liquor to celebrate their victory of the day. "Hey, Inuyasha do you want some?" Brian presented a cup to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the drink and staggered back. "No, thank you. That thing is poison." He remembered the first and only time he had a glass of champagne with Kagome. They were celebrating their first New-year together with their friends. He totally and very fast had lost control over himself, maybe because he was an inuhanyou, but maybe he wasn't used to it.

He knew he had made a fool out of himself. He had proposed to almost every girl in sight. He even proposed to Miroku, who had eagerly accepted his proposal being as drunk as Inuyasha was. He had cried hot tears when they had pulled him away from his 'fiancé'. It was horrifying to think that he would do something like that again. Inuyasha mentally shrugged the memories away.

Shippo and Amber also had refused to have some. Jaken eagerly had a cup or two to warm his old limps he said. Shortly after that he dozed off leaning against the feet of his lord.

The liquor had made the human a little lively. They talked about the fight that evening. "Man that is a nice sword you have Inuyasha. The technology must be very new. I have never seen a weapon emit energy like that. How does it do that? May I see it?" Inuyasha didn't want to be rude to Brian to deny his request, but the sword wouldn't transform to its amazing form in the human hands. "Sure Brian, but it eh…eh has almost used up almost all its energy and can't transform for long. It needs time to recharge.

Inuyasha pulled the dagger shaped Tetsuseiga and it transformed into the magnificent sword surrounded with crackling energy. When the energy diminished Brian touched the sharp of the sword. "Au, it's very sharp." He had cut himself. "It's not made of metal, is it?" Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at him, his stoic mask in place. No, he wasn't getting any help from him. "No, it's forged out the fang of a very powerful eh… being."

"Oh. I get it. Like a tusk of an elephant or rhino.' Brian was eying Tetsuseiga closely. "Something like that." Inuyasha agreed. "May I hold it?" Brian already reached for the sword. "The energy level is very low, but sure why not?" Inuyasha knew that Tetsuseiga would turn into a dull sword the instant he would let go of the hilt. "Ooh, it has transformed again. It's now a harmless dull sword." Brian was still amazed by the transformations.

"This form is probably the travel mode. No metal detector can detect it and it will pass through a scan without a problem." Brian handed Tetsuseiga back to Inuyasha. David joined the discussion. "What about the sword your brother has? The power blasted out of that sword was extraordinary." David glanced at the youkai lord. "Yeah, Toukijin is a very powerful sword indeed. Not as powerful as mine though."

"Wow, you have named the swords? That is way to cool. How are the others called?" David looked fascinated at Inuyasha "Mine is called Tetsuseiga and the other sword of my brother is called Tenseiga. That sword has a most amazing ability. They are gifts from our father. But it's not to me to talk about the swords of my brother."

Inuyasha hoped that the human were done questioning him about their swords. He glanced again at Sesshoumaru. His eyes wandered to his swords. _Hey, there is a third hilt_, he had all forgotten about that one. It had cut right through the barrier of Naraku. This third sword is probably the new sword Totosai had forged.

Amber was sitting next to Shippo and had a big mischievous grin on her face. "Hey Shippo, do you know there is a saying, about swords and men." Shippo looked at Amber and smiled. "It's something like this. The bigger their sword, the smaller their eh… equipment." Amber send a quick suggestively look at the crotch of Inuyasha. Inuyasha shifted uneasy. "Hey, that is not true."

Startled Inuyasha looked at his brother and was relieved that he didn't seem to be offended by the playful mocking of the girl. Everyone but Sesshoumaru burst into laughter. Jaken snapped out of his slumber. He looked around and again lowered his head to continue his slumber.

Stanley had a few too much to drink. He walked over to the youkai lord. Inuyasha and Shippo shared a worried glance. Jaken stepped between the youkai lord and the human, positioning the staff of two heads. "Be gone you lowly person. You are not allowed to approach my lord," The imp squeaked. The youkai lord ignored them. "I just want to apologize to him." Stanley sounded sincere. "Whatever, you may not address my lord without his permission. So be gone you lowly hu…"

"Jaken!" The deep voice efficiently stopped the babbling of the imp. "Yes milord." Jaken stepped away to a tree further away, mumbling about human and their pretentious behavior. He sat down against the tree, closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. Stanley fell on his knees a few feet away from the youkai lord. "My eh… lordness, I have neglected to offer my apologies for my behavior yesterday in the canteen. I want you to know I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Sesshoumaru turned towards the remorseful human and gave a slight nod of acceptance. Inuyasha breathed out relieved. The ordeal was over. But he tensed again when Stanley continued speaking with a glint in his eyes. "It was more like a compliment. I have never met or seen a more beautiful, gracious and dashing person like you, male or female." Shippo slapped his forehead with his hand. _How stupid can human get?_

Inuyasha made ready to jump between the human and the very proud youkai lord. The narrow golden eyes of the youkai lord, narrowed even more. His gaze was intense on the human kneeling in front of him. The words he used, reminded him of the little girl, Rin. She tend to make use of the same kind of words to describe him. It was an innocent way to word her admiration. The human man displayed the same sincerity.

Stanley wasn't done yet. "And man, your fighting skills are amazing. The power you radiate is awesome. How old are you 21 – 22? I never have done something like this, but today I bow my head in respect for you." Brian bowed his head. Inuyasha looked baffled at the scene in front of him. As if the son of a bitch wasn't already highly pleased with himself. The one thing that was lacking in the scene was the youkai lord knighting the humble human. Inuyasha smirked and watch what Sesshoumaru would do.

If the youkai lord was amazed it didn't show on his face. In fact it looked like he was used to these kinds of things. The youkai lord gracefully stood up and walked over to the respectful human. He briefly placed an elegant hand on the bowed head. "I acknowledge your feelings." His deep silky voice sounded regal. Sesshoumaru walked back to the tree, sat down and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged a quick glance. Stanley stood up, intensely content with his actions and announced that he was tired. He staggered to his tent. Everyone else, except Inuyasha decided to follow his lead. Inuyasha would take care of the first watch. Inuyasha poked up the fire and picked up his drink and emptied it in one gulp.

"khuff, khuff, khuff, khuff. What the hell?" His throat was burning. Inuyasha looked shocked at the cup in his hand. He had mistakenly picked up a cup with liquor. O no, this is totally not good. He had to get to Shippo before he lost control of his body and mind. Inuyasha staggered up and stumbled forward to the tents. Sesshoumaru opened an eye and watched the peculiar movements of his little brother. Not thinking much about it he closed his eyes and ignored the inept movements of the hanyou.

Inuyasha tried to walk straight to the tents, but his feet had other plans. They wobbled to the tree Sesshoumaru was sitting against. His mind was now in a complete blur. "hey you, yeah you I'm twalking to you. Why are you so gwoomy? Come let's have some fffun. I don't have fffun anymore. Come on Mirrroku and Sssango lets hunt down some fffucking youkai." Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha, saw that he was talking to the tree and sniffed. The hanyou was drunk.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. By now Inuyasha was pulling a branch of the tree trying to make it come along. "Hey Sssango, what are you fffeeding Mirrroku? He has gained too mwuch weight." Inuyasha pulled harder bending the branch. Suddenly he tripped over a root and was swept back by the branch right into the lap of Sesshoumaru.

The startled youkai lord growled and was about to plunge his poison claws into the offending body in his lap when Inuyasha caught the hand and folded it around his waist. For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was perplexed. "I've missed you so much Kagome. You sure have aged beautifully. I like what you have done with your hair." Inuyasha looked mischievous, fisted a hand in the hair of his brother and pressed his lips on the lips of the un-expecting youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru's narrow eyes grew as big as those of Inuyasha. He pulled back a fist and knocked out the hanyou. Inuyasha collapsed in the lap of his brother, clenching on his haori.

* * *

Special thanks to: DarkAngelJudas, Dragon77 and Demitria Miriam for reviewing. Thank you all beautifull readers of this story. Please review.


	10. Meeting the wolf pack

__

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *

_Dream: _

_Inuyasha was once again balancing on the edge of the cliff, one side the wide safe plane covered with flowers as far as you could see. On the other side the misty depth. Sesshoumaru emerged out of the mist and looked up to him. Inuyasha looked at the boring plane on the safe side. The edge began to crumble. He jumped down and landed in front of his brother. Sesshoumaru raised his poisonous claws and everything went black._

Grumbling Inuyasha tried to open his eyes. His head hurt too much. He decided to sleep a little longer and snuggled into his pillow. The pillow moved and Inuyasha tightened his grasp. The pillow was a little bumpy, but comfortable. He snuggled a little more. "Inuyasha!" The demanding voice was to close to ignore. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked into a white world. Horrified he jumped up and sat in front of his brother.

The horror! He had been sleeping in his brother lap. Everything in his mind was swimming around criss-cross and up and down. Gradually the blur in his head began to fade. Mortified he began to remember of what he had done. Had he really …eh… kissed…? No! That couldn't be true, could it? No! Sesshoumaru would have killed him instantly if he had done that. Sesshoumaru watched the face in front of him and saw the emotions shift on it.

"Inuyasha, just when I thought you couldn't do anything more dim-witted, you proved me wrong. You have outdone yourself in foolishness and have a drink, when you know you can't handle it." Sesshoumaru deep cold voice sounded disdainful.

"That was so uncalled for." Inuyasha protested. "I don't drink." Sesshoumaru looked coldly at Inuyasha "I see." He replied. "You see nothing. It was a mistake." Inuyasha was all fired up. "That is an understatement," sounded the icy voice. "I mean I had it by mistake." Inuyasha got angrier. "Besides, I do what I please. I'll have a drink if and whenever I want to." Inuyasha spat the words at Sesshoumaru.

"It is of no concern of mine if you want to make a fool out of yourself, but when you drag this Sesshoumaru into it. It becomes my concern. I forbid you to drink." Sesshoumaru demanded evenly. "You can't forbid me. You have no right." Inuyasha almost fumed. "I can and I will. As your older brother I have all the rights." Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly.

Baffled, Inuyasha mouth fell open. His anger quickly melted away. "And close your mouth." Inuyasha lowered his head to conceal his eyes. A warm feeling enveloped his heart. Sesshoumaru had finally acknowledged him as his own kin. Feeling thankful he mumbled "Thank you". "What are you mumbling about? Speak in full sentences and have the courtesy to look at me when you are talking to me." Sesshoumaru scolded icy. Inuyasha looked up and smiled "What are you smiling about? What is so funny?" Sesshoumaru had his icy condescending look in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't think saying 'you are funny' would effect the situation in a positive way. "Nothing."

Inuyasha jumped up, walked over to the smouldering campfire and poked it up. After a while he looked out of the corners of his eyes at his brother. Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed and was apparently asleep. Inuyasha jumped onto a branch of a tree at the edge of the camp and sat down. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. He already had slept through the most of the night. There were still a few hours before sunrise.

'SPLAT' "Myoga, where have you been?" Inuyasha picked the flattened flea youkai between two fingers. "Master Inuyasha you could be more welcoming by allowing me to have a little sip of your very tasty and nourishing blood." Myoga popped up to his old self. "What brings you here?" Inuyasha looked inquiry at the flea youkai. "Master Inuyasha, I was worried about you." Myoga lowered his voice. "How is everything going between you and your brother? You are not fighting each other anymore, right?"

"Ooh, Now I get it. You fled, running away from a fight between Sesshoumaru and me. You are such a coward Myoga." Inuyasha looked angrily at Myoga. "Hush, hush, master Inuyasha, he could wake up. I wouldn't want to be around that murderous youkai when he is awake." Myoga looked scared at the youkai lord. "Myoga I'm sure he is awake and has heard everything." Inuyasha shot away Myoga in the direction of his brother. "Master Inuyasha, noooooo."

Sesshoumaru caught the youkai flea without opening his eyes and pinched him between two very sharp and dangerous claws. "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's always a pleasure and honor to be in your beautiful presence." Myoga groveled. An eye slit open. Bright gold shimmered between the eyelids. "Myoga, stop you meaningless babbling and state your presence." Sesshoumaru squeezed the little youkai flea a little. Myoga began to sweat uncontrollable. "I've come to offer my help in your quest, milord. Please don't kill me." Myoga pleaded. Sesshoumaru lost interest in the youkai flea and pinched him away. Myoga was shot away and disappeared falling behind a few trees.

After a short while the camp came alive. David and Stephanie busied themselves preparing breakfast. Stephanie took care of the tea and even the youkai lord accepted a cup. Jaken looked angrily at the girl, but didn't say anything because he had overslept and didn't want to extract attention to it.

Within an hour they were on their way. The youkai lord and his retainer had vanished short after consuming his tea. Inuyasha followed his scent. After a good three hours walking Inuyasha sensed that Sesshoumaru had stopped moving. Soon they caught up with the youkai lord. Kouga and his faithful tribe members, Ginta and Hakaku, were accompanying them.

The two groups introduced themselves at each other. "Hey Shippo, you haven't changed much, still a squeaky little guy." Kouga patted Shippo on his back. "Yeah, I've missed you to." Shippo smirked at Kouga. "Hey mutt, have you something to eat?" Kouga dived into the backpack of Inuyasha. "You flea Invested menace, couldn't catch anything do you? Figures you couldn't." Inuyasha mocked Kouga and quickly turned away before Kouga could get something out of the backpack. "We have nothing to share with the likes of you." Inuyasha sneered. Amber already had her backpack on the ground and handed some left over roasted boar meat to the hungry wolf youkai. "Thank you, beautiful lady." Kouga said with his charming smile. "Oh, it's my pleasure." Amber giggled shyly. Both Inuyasha and Shippo send deadly looks at Kouga. David shared some boar meat with the other two wolf youkai.

"We shall set camp here." The youkai lord gave his order in his usual even voice. "Kouga, Shippo and Inuyasha follow me." The two youkai and the hanyou followed the youkai lord to the edge of the clearance ahead. "Naraku's layer is right in front of us. Shippo, Kouga will point out all the surveillance camera's and you will cloak there view without taking them out." Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo. "Yes lord Sesshoumaru. I could even cloak the view of the cameras inside the barrier, but we must be inside the barrier for that. I shall work on it immediately. Inuyasha, I shall require some assistance from Amber." Inuyasha nodded and Shippo hurried away.

"Inuyasha you and Kouga will search together and protect the human needed to disarm and retrieve the nuclear warhead. I shall distract Naraku." Sesshoumaru turned away and started to walk back. "How will we pass the barrier? I'm sure your sword will not penetrate it again. Naraku definitely has adjusted the barrier to withstand your sword." Inuyasha looked doubtful at Sesshoumaru. "Naraku isn't aware of your presence so I'm sure you can use the red Tetsuseiga. He will invite me in his barrier." Sesshoumaru walked over to Stephanie and accepted another cup of tea.

Shippo and Amber had succeeded to cloak the security cameras by hacking in the system and transmitting repeating film of the surrounding without any of their movements. Amber would stay behind to keep an eye on the equipment when the others would be in the barrier to search for the nuclear head.

Inuyasha watched his brother sitting close to Stephanie. The girl had a glowing blush on her face and was talking to him. His contribution was some short questions. Inuyasha was curious what they were talking about."Master Inuyasha, I suppose you know that the girl with your brother has priestess power." Myoga looked at the cozy couple. Inuyasha was surprised. He hadn't noticed it, but maybe she wasn't practicing the art.

After a while Sesshoumaru stood up and stood motionless. Stephanie was constantly chanting ancient words and the youkai lord began to walk in a controlled pace towards the clearing were the barrier of Naraku was. Stephanie followed the youkai lord still chanting the words.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Where are you going?" Inuyasha called out. Sesshoumaru didn't react. Inuyasha made ready to run after his brother, when Kouga stopped him. "Inuyasha I think it is time." Inuyasha looked at Kouga and nodded.

* * *

Please review.

Answer to a review: I know the Inu brothers are not gay. I also know they are cute anime figures. Yes I think Sesshoumaru is also cute. sexy and cute.


	11. Recapturing the warhead

Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Stanley and Brian hurried to the barrier. David and Amber stayed behind. Inuyasha saw his brother with Stephanie disappear in the barrier. Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga and the magnificent sword became red. Inuyasha slashed the sword through the barrier and a part of the crumbled down. Swiftly they entered the barrier.

Shippo prepared his equipment and within a few minutes he nodded that all was clear to go. They couldn't be detected by the surveillance cameras. The main building was right ahead, but there were also a few smaller ones surrounding it. Moving stealthy from building to building, they checked every one of them. The most of the small shacks were empty.

"Hey mutt, look at that one. I'm sure that's the one we are looking for." Kouga said in a hush voice. The one Kouga revered to was guarded by two boar youkai. They were playing a card game sitting on the ground in front of the door. "This will be easy. Kouga come let's go. You all stay behind." Inuyasha and Kouga rushed away in their high speed.

The boar youkai didn't know what hit them. Kouga jumped up and forcefully landed on the head of one youkai, knocking him out for good. Inuyasha shredded the other one with his 'iron reaper soul stealer'.

Leaving Ginta and Hakaku on guard at the door they entered the big storage room. The nuclear warhead was placed in the middle of the room on a table. "Brian, disarm that fucking thing and make haste!" Inuyasha moved to a window on the back of the room. He had a good view on the main building. Quite a few youkai were moving around. The main building was well guarded. Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru was in there.

"Hey mutt, are you concerned about your brother? He can look after himself." Kouga was standing next to Inuyasha and smirked. "Mind your own business wolf boy. I'm not concerned about him, but the nuclear head is not the only thing with great power. If Naraku succeeds to engulf Sesshoumaru he will gain unlimited power and will become more dangerous then with the nuclear head." Inuyasha was indeed concerned.

After a minute or ten Brian was done disarming the nuclear warhead. Now they had to carry it out the grasp of Naraku. Inuyasha with his inuhanyou strengths picked it up and carried it by his one. They could move faster if he carried it alone. Ginta peeked inside. "Hurry up they are on to us." Kouga rushed outside. Inuyasha was close behind him, the others followed. They were surrounded by foe youkai.

Inuyasha couldn't wield Tetsuseiga with the nuclear warhead in his hands. He had to depend on his companions, who did a great job fighting their way to the barrier. By now the number of the foe youkai were drastically reduced. Inuyasha lowered his load on the ground and joined the fight. Soon the remaining youkai were also destroyed.

Inuyasha wielded the red Tetsuseiga and slashed through the barrier. Kouga and his tribe members rushed through it. "Brian, you and Stanley carry the warhead to the camp. I will watch your back." Shippo hurried after the two humans. The barrier closed with Inuyasha still in it. He waved the others away and rushed back to the main building.

The most youkai he encountered on his way were easily shattered. Naraku had not gained enough power to produce any reincarnations like Kagura and Khanna. _He must be desperate to obtain that power_. Engulfing Sesshoumaru would for sure be a huge advantage in gaining that power. Inuyasha had to keep Sesshoumaru out of the clutches of Naraku.

Inuyasha had reached the main building. The guards were formidable dragon youkai, blasting balls of energy out of their mouths. To fight one of them was hard enough, but fighting two of them at the same time was close to impossible. Inuyasha dodged the energy balls as much as he could. Still he suffered a few direct hits. One of them had him thrown away backwards. The impact with the ground was very hard and Inuyasha almost lost consciousness, but he held on.

The next energy blast he shielded with Tetsuseiga. Even the 'windscar' didn't harm the dragon youkai. But then both of the dragon youkai simultaneously build up a energy ball and released them at the same time at Inuyasha. Again the impact send him away flying through the air and crushing down flat on his back on the ground.

The two dragon youkai exchanged a glance. "You stupid hanyou, It would be for the best if you stayed down and let us fish you off. It seems you are already beaten, ha-ha-ha-ha." They laughed. The pair of dragon youkai began to gather energy for the final combined blast.

Inuyasha hunched down and looked from under his bangs at the dragon youkai. "There you are wrong. I'm beaten when I'm death and I'm far from death. The blood of the great Inu Taisho flows through my veins and I have someone and the whole world to protect. I won't give up. I have already killed more formidable opponents and you too will share the same 's voice was low and dark.

The dragon youkai were enraged. "You insolent pup, feel our wrath." They simultaneously released the large energy balls. Inuyasha was about to be hit when he wielded Tetsuseiga and summoned the BACKLASH WAVE. The power of the dragon youkai was met with the power of Tetsuseiga, fused together and rebound back in numerous destructive whirlwinds of energy. The dragon youkai were shred to pieces by the attack and turned into dust.

Inuyasha charged through the door, He had to be on time. He could smell the musky scent of his brother. Following his nose he barged into the room. Naraku was standing in front of Sesshoumaru, Stephanie lay on the ground unconscious and Sesshoumaru stood motionless staring at Naraku. He was almost buried in undefined pulsating chumps of flesh of Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" whispered Naraku astonished. "I have no time for you Naraku. I'm taking my brother back." Inuyasha shouted and launched the ADAMANT BARAGE at Naraku. The countless shards of adamant pierced through the monstrous body of Naraku. Inuyasha didn't stop to look at the damage he had made. He could hear the patter of feet coming scooped up Stephanie, swung her over his shoulder, grabbed Sesshoumaru at his wrist and pulled him along to the door.

"Don't you think you have won Inuyasha. I'll get you and your brother." Naraku sounded very pissed off. "Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled slamming the door behind him. "Let go of me." Sesshoumaru pulled his wrist out of the grasp of his little brother. "Oh, you are back." Inuyasha was relieved. "I was never gone." Sesshoumaru commented coldly. Inuyasha looked confused at him, but this was not the time for explanation.

They were outside and surrounded by enemy youkai. They moved to a back to back position, their swords drawn and ready to fight. "Have you retrieved the nuclear head?" Sesshoumaru inquired in an even voice, not at all disturbed by the amount of youkai surrounding them. "Yes, it is back in the camp. We have disarmed it." Inuyasha replied also evenly, scanning the strength of the youkai all around.

The foe youkai attacked. The two inu brothers counter attacked slicing the offending youkai. Blast after energy blast emitted out the swords. Inuyasha was hindered by the dead weight and form of Stephanie on his shoulder. They fought effectively the charging youkai, but more kept coming.

"This is taking to long." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, grabbed Inuyasha with one hand and extended his right arm and summoned his whip. He slowly began to swirl around and let the whip swirl around much faster. The youkai surrounding them were lashed down fast and Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha and the unconscious Stephanie on his shoulder changed in a small sphere of light and shot away.

Inuyasha looked startled in the eyes of his brother when he felt his arm snake around his waist. But when his being began to change in a sphere of light he freaked out. He saw the perfect face of his brother change in a bright light. His body felt tingling and then all of a sudden there was no feeling at all. He couldn't see, hear or smell anything. Nothing else existed but is thoughts, his pure being.

This was scary beyond any reason and at the same time exciting like hell. He couldn't use his regular senses, but was able to be aware of the world around them, flashing by. Then they began to materialize again just in front of the barrier. His body was again all tingling. For an instant he leaned on the support of his brother's arm. His legs were not able to carry his own weight and that of the still unconscious girl.

A few blinks of the eye later everything was once again as always. Sesshoumaru release Inuyasha and he silently slashed through the barrier with the red Tetsuseiga.

* * *

Again: Please review

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *


	12. Job offer

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *

Shippo ran towards the two brothers. "Are you alright?" He didn't wait for their answer and continued. "We have tried to contact the general, but we can't get through." Both the inu brothers didn't react. Shippo looked confused at them. "What happened? Lord Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha?"

Shippo was starting to freak out. He grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and shook him up vigorously. Stephanie almost slipped from his shoulder. "Shippo calm down. There is nothing to be worried about." Inuyasha reinsured the kitsune. "Naraku for now is shredded into pieces, but is still alive. He will need some time to recuperate, but will come after us again."

They had reached camp by now. Inuyasha laid down Stephanie on the ground. Amber checked the girl. "Everything looks all right. She is in a deep sleep." Amber gestured to Stanley to pick the girl up and bring her to her tent. "We shall camp here tonight." Inuyasha looked at the confused faces of the human and explained that he didn't expect an attack this night and a good rest was necessary for Naraku would for sure attempt to attack hem the next day.

After a hearty meal they once again sat around the campfire. The joyous feeling from the last night was nowhere to find. In fact they should have felt victorious after they had recovered the nuclear warhead, but the mood surrounding the campfire was gloomy.

Stanley stood up and walked up to the sitting youkai lord and again kneeled in front of him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't know if I will get a opportunity later on, so I'll take the liberty to implore to you to consider a request." Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the human kneeling in front of him.

He gestured Jaken, who was starting to stammer, to shut up. Jaken sputtered a little, but wouldn't go against an order of the youkai lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you consider to employ me as your bodyguard?" David kneeled next to Stanley and solicited the same request.

Inuyasha was stump folded for a moment. He walked over to the two men, grabbed them on their shoulder and jerked them up. "You are army men, serving your country and we have to complete our mission. Stop harassing my brother." Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru and send him a dark glare. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and send back a warning glare. "Don't try to steal my men." Inuyasha spat at Sesshoumaru.

"That is so uncalled for, lord Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have to sink so low to steal whatsoever. He didn't try to steal your men. If you only had a slight bit of the leadership capacity of lord Sesshoumaru, then your men wouldn't run away from you. You are totally unfit to be a leader." Jaken was all heated up by the insult to his lord and master. 'BONK.' Irritated Inuyasha struck the annoying imp. He knew he was unreasonable, but he couldn't let the jerk steal away his men.

Sesshoumaru ignored everyone and everything said. Shippo hurried t bring him a cup of tea. "I've made this myself. There are no potions in it." Sesshoumaru accepted the cup. "Hey, why are you all fussing about him? Don't I get a cup of tea? I've rescued the son of a bitch (authors note: female dog)." Inuyasha sat down complaining. "Stop acting childish Inuyasha." Amber handed him a cup of tea. Soon they all went to sleep. Inuyasha would take the first watch.

Inuyasha leaned over to the fire and poked it up a little and watched the dancing flames. Tomorrow they would be back and he could go on his well deserved vacation. Inuyasha should have felt relieved, but something was amiss. He felt an emptiness creep into his heart. The kind when Kagome had left.

After the shards of the jewel of four souls had merged together, Kikijo had taken the jewel to her grave and final resting place. Kagome had jumped for the last time through the dry bone eaters well, leaving everyone behind. Inuyasha had been waiting for her on the other side, 500 years later. He waited a few years longer, to marry her. They lived a happy married live for about ten years, when their relationship became tensed.

Inuyasha didn't age visibly and Kagome couldn't handle the fact they weren't to able bless their bound with a child. First she was content with mothering him, but after a while that wasn't enough. The difference in aging became a burden. Finally she left him and married her childhood friend Hojo and they got two children. The feeling of loneliness had engulfed him then and was trying to do so now. It hurt.

He sighed. Oh well, he should have been used to these feelings. Everybody he cared for had abandoned him after a while. Some died and others just left. Inuyasha sighed again. "Are you going to sigh the whole night?" The even cold voice startled the hanyou. "Mind your own business. I'll sigh whenever I want to." Inuyasha spat weakly.

Sesshoumaru watched his little brother poke the fire fervently. "You will kill the fire if you continue." He commented. "You're right. I'd rather kill you." Inuyasha felt the urge to destroy something, so he could get rid of the disturbing feelings. He looked furious at his brother, but his anger diminished when he saw the inquiry look at his brother's face.

Sesshoumaru rose on his feet and strode over to the fire. He sat down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to do and what to expect. He poked the fire one last time and stared in the flames. The feeling of hurt and loneliness had been replaced by the uneasy feeling of the dangerous youkai sitting so close. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw him looking at him. "What?"

Sesshoumaru diverted his eyes and watched the flames. "Inuyasha are you content with your life?" Inuyasha looked startled at his brother. Was he really interested or was he just asking. No, his brother was not the kind that made small talks. "Yeah, sort of. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha wasn't sure where this was going. "How long have you been enlisted in the army?" Sesshoumaru inquired evenly. "Hmm, about 300 years now." Inuyasha smirked.

He often had to change regiments to mask his slow aging process. He had to move often, every twenty years or so, leave everyone and everything behind and start over again. Human weren't costumed to youkai and hanyou's. He had to conceal his true being constantly. It was tiresome not being able to be himself. "Your men are willing to leave the army. What about you?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked confused into the golden eyes of his brother. Was he offering him a job? "I…, I….. It depends." Inuyasha was curious to know what was on his brother's mind. "Inuyasha, as you know I have established a possibility for youkai to work and live in an environment where they can be with their own kind and prosper. I'm offering you the same option." Sesshoumaru deep voice was serious.

Inuyasha looked startled at his brother. "You are not kidding. You are offering to join you… eh your company. Me, a hanyou?" "My feelings about hanyou have changed. I do not oppose human in the same extent as earlier. Not much hanyou manage to live as long as youkai. You are more an exception."

Inuyasha was totally baffled by now. His pure blooded brother had admitted that he didn't loathed human and hanyou in the same extent as before. He even complimented him a sort of. "Oh, thank you, your high and mightiness. Thank you for your kind approval of our existence." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He was kind of happy with the words of his brother, but wouldn't show that to his stuffed up brother. His feelings towards hanyou had changed, but what about his feelings towards a hanyou brother?

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Have I offended you?" He asked evenly. Inuyasha sighed again. His brother was unique. He actually thought he was doing him a favor. Oh maybe he had to accept his brother the way he was. "Yes, but don't you worry your pretty head about it." Inuyasha mocked his brother and dodged a strike of his brother's sharp claws. "Okay. I'm sorry. For the impassive youkai you pretend to be, you get provoked easily." Inuyasha commented thoughtful. "You are the only one able to do so." Sesshoumaru admitted to Inuyasha's astonishment. "Eh, I'm honored, I think." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think of his statement.

"So, what for position do you offer me? Security or something like that" Inuyasha was sure he wouldn't accept a job like that from his brother. "You are the second son of the great Inu Taisho your place is rightfully next to me." Sesshoumaru sounded a little angry, as if Inuyasha's question had offended him.

Inuyasha looked stupefied at his brother. He opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't able to. His mouth hung open as he stared at his brother. "Why do you repeatedly feel the urge to stare at me with your mouth open?" Sesshoumaru extended a finger and pushed his chin up. Inuyasha snapped his mouth close and swiped away the finger.

"That is totally a bogus explanation. My being the son of our father has nothing to do with the 'empire' you build. I don't have any claim on it. I don't need your charity. Stop toying with me." Inuyasha couldn't believe his brother was finally accepting him as his own kin, but had pity on him. He didn't want his pity. He would rather kill himself then accept that.

"I'm not toying with you. I can be more myself around you. You are not afraid to speak your mind. This alliance would benefit me more then you." The matter-of-factly statement didn't leave any room for pity. Inuyasha fought with all his might against the feelings of belonging and comfort, laying dormant deep in his heart, ready to surface.

Sesshoumaru actually needed him? This couldn't be true. "You are still under the spell Stephanie had put on you, aren't you?" Inuyasha looked suspicious at his brother. "No Inuyasha, as I told you before. I was never under a spell. That was an act to distract Naraku."

Sesshoumaru rose again, walked over to the tree he was sitting against earlier, sat down against it once more and closed his eyes. Confused Inuyasha watched his brother movements. He diverted his eyes and once again watched the dancing flames, his mind in an emotional turmoil. This time his heart was filled with hope.

* * *

Please review!

I'm considering to lose the non yaoi act and let the brotherly love blossom in a beautiful yaoi love. What do you think?


	13. Naraku defeated

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, implied yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *

After a few hours Stanley came to take his turn to keep watch. Inuyasha walked over to the tree Sesshoumaru was leaning against and sat down next to his brother. Sesshoumaru slit open an eye and shut it instantly. Inuyasha leaned against the tree and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

_Dream: _

_Inuyasha was once again balancing on the edge of the cliff, one side the wide safe plane covered with flowers as far as you could see. On the other side the misty depth. Sesshoumaru emerged out of the mist and looked up to him. Inuyasha looked at the boring plane on the safe side. He jumped down and landed in front of his brother. Sesshoumaru raised his poisonous claws grabbed his wrist and snatched him away from under the crumbling rocks above._

'SSSHUP' a sucking sound and a sting in the neck woke Inuyasha. 'SPLAT' Inuyasha looked at the flat flea in his hand. "What's the matter with you, you bloodsucking pest? Why do you have to wake me up like this again? What's up?" Inuyasha peeled the flea youkai from his hand and let it fall. "Nothing lord Inuyasha, Everything is going dooown." Myoga twirled to the ground.

"Lord Inuyasha, where is your brother? I don't want to be squashed again. You two inu brothers are the same, arrogant and rude." Inuyasha looked around and noticed his brother had disappeared. Brian was keeping watch by the slumbering fire or rather the fire was watching the slumbering Brian.

"We are not the same. I'm not rude you cowardly good for nothing flea." Inuyasha sniffed the air. Apparently Stephanie was also awake. Her smell along with that from Jaken and Sesshoumaru were moving towards the layer of Naraku. "Maybe this time she has accomplished to put Sesshoumaru under a spell" Inuyasha sniffed the air even more, now concerned. The scent of his brother hadn't changed.

"Lord Inuyasha that's why I have awakened you. The priestess girl has put your brother's retainer under a spell and is luring him and consequentially your brother to Naraku. Naraku will not stop trying to engulf your brother to gain his youki power. You have to prevent that." Myoga was concerned.

"Tell me something new. Off course we have to prevent that, but Sesshoumaru will not put the life off his retainer in danger even though that imp is annoying like hell. Myoga, go wake up Shippo and Kouga and let them start to pack up and move back. I'm going after my brother."

Inuyasha rushed towards the layer off Naraku. Inuyasha could hear the imp annoying whimpering voice. "You insolent human release me from this spell. I can't stop moving. My legs don't obey me. Lord Sesshoumaru, please kill this girl and release me from the spell. I don't want my youki power to be engulfed by a lowly hanyou." The imp tried to withstand the pull of the spell.

"Jaken be quiet, you don't have to concern yourself about Naraku engulfing you." Sesshoumaru's deep voice sounded a little annoyed. "I'm sorry, my lord to put you in such predicament. I should have known the girl had something evil in mind when she gave me that cup of tea." The imp sounded remorseful.

Inuyasha had by now reached the group. "Hey Sesshoumaru is your retainer going to be engulfed and end up being a part of Naraku? His youki power will be a great asset to Naraku. Hell, engulfing that amount of youki power will surely be enough to bring you down." Inuyasha smirked at the startled look of the imp.

"Inuyasha stop mocking him." Inuyasha was sure he saw a glint of a smile on his brother's face. The imp kept whimpering and apologizing to his lord. Inuyasha lowered his voice. "Why are we following them? Why don't you stop the girl?" Inuyasha glanced at Stephanie. The girl was moving mechanically and was chanting a spell. She was obviously under the control of Naraku.

"I've already tried that. The more I tried to restrain her, the more Jaken gets strained. Killing the girl could be an option." Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha. "You know I cannot allow that. So are you going to sacrifice that annoying imp?" Inuyasha made sure Jaken could hear his comment.

Shocked, Jaken fluttered maniacally with his arms. "Please lord Sesshoumaru I don't want to die." Jaken eyes began to tear excessively. Sesshoumaru send a death glare at Inuyasha, who hardly could keep his laughter under control. "Why don't you just knock her out?"

"I could kill her if I use too much force. Human, especially females are very weak." Sesshoumaru glanced again at Inuyasha. "So the great lord Sesshoumaru is finally going soft." Inuyasha couldn't help mocking his brother. Sesshoumaru growled and again send a fierce death glare to Inuyasha, Inuyasha felt the shivers in his back.

He walked over to the chanting girl and smacked her on her head, causing the girl to faint. He caught her to prevent her falling on the ground. "Now was that so difficult? Cheez, I always have to bail you out." Jaken was freed from his strain. He looked with big bright thankful teary eyes up at Inuyasha. "Thank you my lord. But don't you think anything has changed."

They had reach the barrier. Suddenly the barrier collapsed. The inu brothers could sense numerous youkai speeding their way. The smell of Naraku was profoundly amongst it. Naraku was in an offence and desperate to get to his goal. Stephanie began to regain consciousness.

"Jaken take the girl and go back to the others." Sesshoumaru draw Tokijin ready to attack. He saw his brother positioning Tetsuseiga. Jaken grabbed the now conscious girl and run back whimpering all the way. Then a cloud of foe youkai clouded the sky. The inu brothers waited for them to get nearer when the WINDSCAR and DRAGON STRIKE were released, killing a great number of them.

Naraku was nowhere to be seen, but his stench was strongly midst the charging youkai. Destructive energy blasts were exchanged. Fur the first time the two brothers fought in unison. Sesshoumaru fought in his elegant controlled style. Slicing through bodies while leaping in the air and coming down elegantly.

Inuyasha had his more blunt way of fighting. He hacked through the wall of youkai, not caring for the blood or dismembered flesh falling on him. Suddenly a part of the cloud pulled out and the other part charged even more vigorously. "Naraku is going after the others." Inuyasha shouted.

"Go after him. I'll take care of this scum here." Sesshoumaru commented evenly. Inuyasha nodded and rushed after the moving away cloud of youkai and cut through any youkai in his way. He wasn't fast enough to keep up with the cloud. He was worried. When he burst out the bushes surrounding the camp everything looked all right.

All the tents were neatly packed, even the nuclear warhead was placed on bars to be carried away. Everything looked peaceful, except for the lack of any signs of live. 'SSSHUP' 'SPLAT' "Myoga. What happened here?" Inuyasha held the flea youkai once again between his claws. "Lord Inuyasha you have to be careful. Naraku has abducted everyone. He is going to use them as hostages in order to get you and Lord Sesshoumaru to cooperate. With this said it's time to bid you goodbye." Myoga cowered away.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha rushed back to his brother. Naraku was for sure going to use the hostages to gain control of his brother. When he returned he gasped in horror for the sight in front of him. His brother was covered with pulsating flesh of the evil hanyou. Every one else had collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha leaped over to them. "Are you all right?"

"Inuyasha we are so sorry. Naraku had got us by surprise. He had poured some kind of paralyzing gas on us so we couldn't resist. He threatened to kill us unless lord Sesshoumaru would surrender and cooperate." Shippo almost whined. The destruction marks and the dead youkai all around them avowed that the youkai lord was winning when he was interrupted. Inuyasha felt a pang of pain in his heart. The evil hanyou wasn't allowed to win.

The tendrils of Naraku were pulling the grotesque heap of flesh into his barrier, Inuyasha didn't dare to use Tetsuseiga, afraid that he would hurt or even kill his brother. "Bwahahahaha. Finally I will devour him. His power will be mine! Inuyasha your pure blooded will become one with me. Nothing can stop me now. You and your fellow members join me, follow me and I will reward you generously. I'll be a better leader then your brother." Naraku gloated.

"Naraku, you filthy vermin. Don't you compare yourself with him. There isn't even a thread of comparison possible. Even your own incarnations had time and time again deceit you. You rule by threats. You force others to follow you. He doesn't have to say a word. Youkai, human and even this hanyou would follow him, even if it means our death. The funny thing is that he doesn't even desires it, but he can't help it. We oblige him to lead. You sacrifice no matter who for your own gain. He protects. You want his strength, his power? He is so pure blooded even the jewel of four souls had no effect on him." Inuyasha stopped speaken.

The thought hit him. Sesshoumaru was pure. Nothing could have an effect on him. This was a trap. Not for Sesshoumaru, but for Naraku. "Inuyasha, you have developed quite some feelings for your brother. I wonder how deep they go." Naraku looked query at Inuyasha. Naraku had by now pulled the hump of flesh into the barrier.

Suddenly energy began to spark in the barrier. "Aaah, I can feel your brother's power flowing through my body. Oooh, so much power." All the limbs of Naraku were shining brightly, so bright that they had to cover their eyes. Naraku's evil laugh sounded maniacally and all of the sudden the tone changed.

Naraku's body began to shiver uncontrollable. "Nooo. What went wrong?" A sphere of bright light shot out of the barrier and materialized next to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru handed Tenseiga to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha finish him off with the combined powers of destruction and the netherworld."

Inuyasha pressed the swords together and released their combined awesome power. "Die Naraku." He yelled. Naraku startled eyes was the last thing they saw of him, before the energy blast disrupted his body, leaving nothing more of him, but ashes flowing in the wind. The group released a relieved cheer.

Inuyasha turned towards his brother. Just in time to receive a blow to his jaw. "What was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed his sore jaw and looked puzzled at his brother. "You almost revealed my strategy. Luckily for you it was already too late for Naraku."

"How did you do it?" Inuyasha continued rubbing his jaw. "It was easy. He wanted power, so I released some of my youki power. It was more then he could comprehend. That pathetic hanyou couldn't cope with merely a slight portion of it." Sesshoumaru sounded disdainful.

Inuyasha turned away from his brother and stared in the distance. "To tell you the truth, I thought you were a goner. It scared the hell out of me." Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corners of his eyes at his younger sibling. "Hmpf… Fear is not a feeling I'm acquainted with," sounded the even voice with a slight, almost not noticeable tremble in it.

Inuyasha just stood there, not moving. Then he slightly lowered his head. With his hands raised sideways, his claws contracted in a cramp he started to laugh maniacally. Everybody just stomped and turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly turned towards Sesshoumaru. The laughing stopped. An awkward silence fell.

With a low voice Inuyasha began to speak. "You are going down big brother. You toyed with me more then enough. Now I'll get my revenge. No, take my revenge and you can't do anything about it. Now fear me. You can't escape my wrath." Looking from under his bangs an evil grin appeared on his face.

Sesshoumaru just gazed at Inuyasha. "You ignorant fool. How did you dare to threaten lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken positioned the staff of two heads to blast a blustering fire, but the staff was knocked out his hands. "Jaken, don't interfere. I do not sense any danger. There is nothing to fear."

Sesshoumaru scanned the face of Inuyasha, trying to find the reason his brother acted this way. "O, there you are wrong, my dear big brother. Your biggest fear is going to come true." Inuyasha jumped in the air towards Sesshoumaru. His arms wide open. His evil grin changed in a gleeful big grin.

"I'm going to hug you." Inuyasha enjoyed the change of emotions on Sesshoumaru's always straight face, first puzzlement, then startling and then plain fear. At that moment Inuyasha landed against the torso of his brother and grabbed him in a big hug, allowing him no option then to catch Inuyasha in his strong arms and try to remain standing.

But the impact was so massive, they went tumbling down holding to each other in a strong embrace. Shippo shouted "Dog pile!" and everybody jumped on top of the brothers. Even Jaken joined the fun.

Inuyasha could see a humoristic glimmer in the eyes of Sesshoumaru right before he released a gush of youki and blew everybody of them. Inuyasha clung to his brother and the arm around his waist prevented him to be blown away with the others.

A combined joyful laughter erupted from deep in the jungle.

* * *

This was supposed to be the end of this story.

I've tried my best to keep this story non yaoi. In times I had to restrain myself to keep it that way. I'd even tried to write the yaoi feelings off in another story of mine. But I acknowledge defeat, it didn't help.

Warning: From now on the story will change from non yaoi to yaoi.


	14. back in the hotel

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

think

* * *

With Naraku destroyed and the barrier disappeared, they could communicate once again with the outside world. Within an hour a military helicopter picked them up and they were on their way home.

Inuyasha felt a little melancholic during the flight back. This trip had made it possible for him to be him self most of the time. He was glad he had met Shippo again, but now they would go their own way. Shippo still resided in the orient and Inuyasha's home was now in the USA. Maybe he could change the destiny of his vacation and visit him. With that thought Inuyasha brightened up a little.

He looked up and his eyes met the cold golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha couldn't divert his eyes. His brother had made him an offer and he never did react on it. He wondered if the offer was still standing, maybe not. Oh it didn't matter. He wouldn't have accepted the offer anyway.

They would always bicker and fight. Sesshoumaru would throw him out the same way he threw out garbage. Maybe that was not the best of comparison to make. The bastard probably didn't even know how to throw out garbage. He smirked and tried to picture Sesshoumaru with a garbage bag in his hand, totally disgusted and appalled.

After a few hours of flight back and a quick debriefing. Inuyasha was driving Sesshoumaru back to his hotel. "You could have been a little cooperative with the general." Inuyasha looked annoyed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "I was."

"Oh yeah, that was very helping." Inuyasha tried to mimic his brother. "I don't have to explain myself." He said with a straight face. "Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha with his straight face and looked not amused.

Inuyasha grinned, he began to get used to his brothers expressions. Inuyasha held back a yawn. He was so tired he could fall asleep right here and now. He wasn't looking forward to go to his apartment. Everything would be covered with dust. He had been away for almost a month now. Well, he would change the bed sheets and so just for the night. Tomorrow he would dust the place. For tonight he definitely didn't have the energy to do more then eat and go to sleep.

The thought of food let his stomach growl. Inuyasha looked embarrassed at Sesshoumaru. He was looking straight forward and probably didn't even notice. Finally they arrived at the hotel. Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru to say goodbye. They may not like each other, but they could at least act civil considering what they had gone through.

His eyes fell on the already empty seat next to him. Figures, his bastard brother didn't think him worthy to bid farewell. Inuyasha looked angry and somewhere deep inside, disappointed and hurt, at the departing back of his brother and was about to pull up the car, when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face him. Inuyasha felt his anger dissipate and looked into ice cold eyes.

"Inuyasha, you will follow me, now!" commanded Sesshoumaru and without waiting for a reaction of Inuyasha he turned and walked away. Inuyasha's anger flared up again, he almost fumed. _The bastard can't order him around. Oh God, he so wants to kill him. Oh sure, he will follow him, but only to knock it into his head that he can't order him around like that. _

Inuyasha handed the key of the car over to the parking attendant and stampede furiously after his brother in time to hustle into the elevator before the doors shut. He would have spoken his mind right there and then, but they shared the elevator with a youkai behind a food cart. The smell of the food encouraged Inuyasha's stomach to produce pronounced growling sounds.

Inuyasha glanced sheepish at the youkai. A small grin and an uneasy glance at the youkai lord was a conformation that the youkai had heard the embarrassing sound. The elevator had reached its destination and the doors slit open. Inuyasha stepped aside and Sesshoumaru strode into the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, everything is done according your wishes. Ah, the food is already here." Jaken send a vigorous glare at Inuyasha. "Hurry up boy." He gestured at the youkai behind the food cart to arrange the table. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like to wait." Jaken had transformed back to his youkai form and was as always annoyingly busy to act bossy and please Sesshoumaru at the same time.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and picked up a set of clothing put down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Jaken and the youkai stepped into the elevator and were also gone. Inuyasha stood uncomfortable alone in the room, what was he supposed to do?

Inuyasha looked at the table and tried to ignore the delicious scent invading his nose. The smell coming from the table was alluring. He couldn't resist anymore and lifted a lid from a plate and peeked inside.

"Inuyasha," sounded a voice evenly. Startled, Inuyasha let the lid fall out of his hands and turned quickly. "I wasn't… I didn't…" Inuyasha tried to regain his composure. "Go wash up." Ordered Sesshoumaru and gestured to the other set of clothes on the bed.

All heated up, Inuyasha walked right into the face of his brother. "I don't take orders from you." He spat at Sesshoumaru, waving a finger between them. Sesshoumaru looked coldly at him. "I won't wash up. You can't make me. I will not hesitate to use my Tetsuseiga even here in your hotel" Inuyasha was hungry and tired and yes he could use a refreshing bath, but he wouldn't admit that to his stuck up brother.

"You dare to challenge this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru soft hoarse voice was alarming. Inuyasha looked apprehensive at his brother and backed up a little. _What is he now up to?_ "No, that was not a challenge. I demand …" Inuyasha's voice dropped dead when an elegant hand caught the front of his jacket and pulled him back.

Inuyasha looked up into the confusing impassive golden eyes. His heartbeat picked up. "Hmm, you demand." His voice was still soft, but with a dangerous tone in it. Elegant hands began to unbutton his jacket, peeled it from his body and tossed it on a chair. All the time the cold golden eyes looked hypnotizing into those from his little brother.

Inuyasha couldn't tare away his eyes from his brother's. His breathing was superficial, he was almost panting. All kinds of unfamiliar feelings were steering in his mind and body. His hat was the next to be removed and tossed on the chair. Inuyasha's ears were almost flattened against his head, his heart was beating uncomfortable fast.

The hands were already busy with the tie. He loosened it a little and lifted it over his head. Hands disappeared in the full hair of the hanyou. Inuyasha moaned inaudible. His scalp was very sensitive and he always had loved it when Kagome would run her hands through his hair. Sesshoumaru pulled the hair up and leisurely shoved the hair through the tie, bending a little in the process, breaking eye contact.

Inuyasha inhaled quietly the heavenly musky scent of his brother. "Hmm, it seems, me undressing you gets to you. Shall I continue?" Warm breath tickled his ears. Flicking his ears fervently Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and blushed profoundly. "No, get your filthy hands of me. Stay away from me." Inuyasha wrenched the tie out of the hands of his brother, grabbed the clothing on the bed and rushed over to the bathroom.

Cursing all the time he began to wash up. "Damn you Sesshoumaru, taking advantage of my exhaustion. Damn him, hunger had numbed my senses. Damn, damn, damn, next time he comes close to me, I will kill him'" Still muttering Inuyasha left the bathroom and sat down at the dining table opposite Sesshoumaru who had already taken a seat. Without any form of courtesy towards his host Inuyasha began to eat the delicious food.

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful at the slightly bent head in front of him and elegantly began to eat. After a while Inuyasha felt he couldn't eat anymore. He looked up and saw his brother watching him. Sesshoumaru was also done and was nipping from a glass of wine. _Hmm, I hope the bastard can handle the wine. _

"What?" Inuyasha was satisfied and looked longing at the bed, he felt exhausted. He should be going home, but the clothes he was wearing were rather fit to sleep in it and not to travel. Maybe he had to change back. "You didn't give me an answer." Sesshoumaru kept watching his little brother. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked confused at Sesshoumaru.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer the question his cell phone began to ring. He flipped it open and averted his attention to it. Still interacting through the cell phone he walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. He looked at Inuyasha and said, "I will be back." Inuyasha couldn't care less where Sesshoumaru had gone.

His eyes wandered back to the bed. He could lay down a little, while waiting for the return of his brother. Inuyasha let him fall backwards on the bed. _God, this bed is nice. _He wouldn't fall asleep, just rest a while. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

* * *

Reviews stimulate me to write more.


	15. Abducted

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

During the night Inuyasha felt a hand snake around his waist and was pulled against a warm body. Inuyasha tried to open his eyes, but the warmth enveloping him, discouraged his attempt. The heavenly musk scent surrounding him comforted him to total relaxation.

The warning spark, alerting him that something was not right, suffered a content death. Inuyasha turned towards the soothing warmth, wrapped him self around it and let him sink into a deep slumber.

The next morning he woke up with the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. _Hey, that wasn't right, that wasn't his heartbeat_. His eyes split open. He looked right into a veil of silvery white hair. Shimmering through it he could detect two crimson stripes. Horrified he realized that he was sprawled over his brother's hair and underneath that blanket of smooth hair laid the owner, sleeping contentedly.

Cautioned Inuyasha tried to slide of his brother, but the hand around his waist tightened its grasp and the other hand slipped into his hair pulling his head to the chest below. Inuyasha reached backwards and carefully tried to peel the fingers one by one off his waist. With his face buried into the smooth odorous hair his task was not at all easy.

Inuyasha was working on the third finger when Sesshoumaru began to stir and Inuyasha stiffened. The hand was once again firm around his waist. The hand in his hair began to fondle and play with the hair unconsciously trying to soothe him. Inuyasha couldn't help him self and a soft moan escaped his lips. His eyes closed in delight. He lost all sense of reality and allowed him to drift in a pleasant snooze.

"Inuyasha!" Startled Inuyasha looked into the ice cold eyes of his brother. Now he was going to get it. Sesshoumaru was pissed off. "Get of me, this instance." Inuyasha hurried to move away from his brother, but he couldn't. Now it was his turn to get angry. "Maybe if you let go of me, then I can meet your lordiness demands." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at his little brother as if it was his fault he hadn't released Inuyasha. The hand around his waist slipped leisurely from its place. The hand in his hair began its retreat, but had to break off its movement.

It was entangled in the hair. "Hey, watch out, you are pulling my hair out." Inuyasha grabbed his hair with the hand still tangled in it. "If you would have taken care of your hair, this wouldn't have happened." Sesshoumaru seethed with anger. "If you hadn't put your hand in it in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha sneered.

Inuyasha was still sprawled over his brother and the warm breath flowing over his ears didn't help to calm his heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru turned on his side and Inuyasha slipped from his body. He arched over his little brother and carefully began to unravel the hair that had captured his hand. Inuyasha stopped breathing. His head was laid in the crook of his brother's arm and his face merely an inch from his.

His eyes wandered over the features of that perfect face, the deep blue crescent moon, the red touched eyelids, the crimson stripes and the soft lips. _Soft lips? What the fuck. Why does he think that? How does he know those lips were soft? Maybe the kiss… was real? No…That can't be! _

Inuyasha closed his eyes to avoid looking at the face so close to his. But then he was even more aware of the hands moving in his hair. Gradually he picked up his breathing and quietly enjoyed the feelings inflicted by the hands in his hair. Way to fast the hands and the soothing warmth against his body retreated. Inuyasha snapped out his doze when he heard the bathroom door slammed shut.

Quickly he changed his cloth, picked up his hat and fled out the room and hotel. _He didn't flee, no. He was ready to leave and left._

Back in his apartment he finally felt the pressure drop.

He was right. Everything in the apartment was covered in dust. The whole day he was busy cleaning the place. By the end of the day he was totally worn out. The fervently cleaning had done its part, but the disturbing thoughts about what had happened, the behavior of Sesshoumaru and his own response had occupied the bigger part.

After a quick meal Inuyasha decided to call it a day and allow his tired body and mind a well deserved rest. Tomorrow he would plan his vacation and close the chapter of his brother.

_Dream: _

_Inuyasha was once again balancing on the edge of the cliff, one side the wide safe plane covered with flowers as far as you could see. On the other side the misty depth. Sesshoumaru emerged out of the mist and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked at the boring plane on the safe side. He jumped down and landed in front of his brother. Sesshoumaru raised his poisonous claws grabbed his wrist and snatched him away from under the crumbling rocks above into his arms, keeping him safe._

The next day Inuyasha woke up feeling a kind of excited. Like this day was the beginning of a new chapter in his live. While having his breakfast Inuyasha wondered why he had this feeling. Maybe it had to do with his vacation, maybe it was time to move once again or maybe both.

He was quite sure it had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru, _yeah right_. The dreams he was having were just images in his head, nothing more. Inuyasha didn't want to think how safe and good he had felt lying in the arms of his brother. Inuyasha shook his head and mentally reprimanded him self. He shouldn't be making more of it then it certainly was.

Sesshoumaru hadn't consciously pulled him in his arms. His anger the next morning was the proof of that. Though he hadn't released him as fast as he had expected he would, considering the anger he had radiated. He could have yanked his hand out of his hair, hurting him in the process, but he choose to remove it carefully.

Frustrated Inuyasha jumped out of his chair, picked up the phone, called a travel agent and booked a seat on the next flight to sunny Jamaica. He was lucky, the next flight would leave in three hours and he had just enough time to pack. Ready to leave he glanced at his apartment and sighed.

When he would return from his vacation it would be time to move again. He would apply for a transfer, maybe a military base in the orient. _Sesshoumaru,_ no he wouldn't think of him and his proposition. He had to let go and forget all about his brother. With that thought Inuyasha resolutely reached for the doorknob.

The door burst open throwing Inuyasha backwards. Inuyasha flipped over and landed on his feet, ready to launch him self on the intruder. When he saw his brother appear in the doorway his heart skipped a beat. The bastard looked angrier then he, Inuyasha, felt. Inuyasha calmed a little and tensed again immediately when the face of the powerful youkai was right in his face the very next instance.

The golden eyes were blazing with fire, silvery hair whipped around the slender figure of his little brother. Inuyasha felt claws grab the front of his shirt and fist in it. Inuyasha was pulled even closer to his brother. Noses touched and Inuyasha could hear a soft dangerously rumbling growl.

"You are making it difficult for me, not to hurt you." Sesshoumaru hissed. Inuyasha grabbed with both hands the claws that were pulling him. He was about to puncture the hand with his own claws when the hissed words froze him. He looked at the face too close to his and wondered what the hell was wrong with his brother.

Why was he so angry? Why was he here? Are those lips as soft as they look? _What the fuck! Why does he think of something like that at this moment? Why is he so fascinated by his brother's lips? _Sesshoumaru was trembling to control his anger. Inuyasha trembled with the thought of the lips so close to his.

Maybe if he just kissed him this fixation would diminish and everything would go to being the same as always. There was only one flaw in this plan. Sesshoumaru would kill him. Maybe time will heal his curiosity and this feeling would dissipate eventually when ignored. _Yes, this is an option he could work with. _He would ignore his brother.

The trembling stopped. Sesshoumaru looked once again impassive at his little brother. He pushed Inuyasha back and released his shirt. "You will come with me." He stated. "Why? What if I don't want to? I'm about to catch a plane and enjoy a well deserved vacation." Inuyasha grabbed his bag to emphasize his words.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and Inuyasha tried his best to withstand the cold look and failed miserably. The coldness in the eyes faded a little. "Maybe we could compromise. You come with me willingly and then you can go on your vacation or I will drag you with me." Inuyasha looked baffled at his brother.

Why was he so keen on taking him with him? Inuyasha's curiosity flared up and he decided to take the absurd offer. "I will go willingly." He wasn't done talking, when a hand caught his wrist and he was dragged through the door and pulled down the stairs. "Hey, I said I would come with you. Stop it. The door is still open." Inuyasha yelled to his brother and tried to stay on his feet.

Sesshoumaru ignored his yelling and pushed him through the door into the limousine in front of the building. Oddly enough nobody had come to check the wreckage. Or maybe that was not odd, but rather obvious.

Inuyasha glared under his bangs at his brother sitting on the opposite seat in the luxuries limousine. "How did you find me?" Inuyasha dropped his bag on the seat. "I asked the general." Sesshoumaru actually smirked a little. "You haven't done something eh… bad, did you?" Inuyasha was worried. "I haven't killed anybody." Sesshoumaru looked intensely at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pictured a rampage trip through the base, but shrugged the images away. Sesshoumaru wasn't stupid to do something like that. "The general needed a little persuasion, other then that your precious humans were practically unharmed." Inuyasha wasn't convinced, but since the army wasn't after them. Nothing very wrong had happened.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked, not sure he would get an answer. "We are going to attend a board meeting." Inuyasha looked confused at Sesshoumaru, but decided not to react at that. "When will we be back? I didn't get the chance to close the door." Inuyasha was still not over the fact he was practically abducted from his apartment. "I have taken care of that." With that said Sesshoumaru lost interest in Inuyasha and opened his cell phone to make some calls.

* * *

Happy holidays. My holiday present! Reviews!


	16. In the plane

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Inuyasha scrutinized the youkai that was his brother. His brother's features hadn't changed much over the years. Inuyasha wondered how old his brother was. Inuyasha was now about 800 years old. Sesshoumaru was at least 1500 years old. Time hadn't touched the youkai. He was as beautiful as always. Maybe there was a hint off maturity in the features, which deepened the beauty of his brother.

The white suit combined with a white shirt and white tie with a small group of red honeycomb shapes enveloping red sakura blossoms printed on it complimented his pale complexion. Inuyasha wondered how a black suit would look on his brother. His brother looked more like a model, a female model that is, then a successful businessman.

"Why are you staring at me?" The deep voice dragged Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing of importance really, I was wondering how you cope with your eh… appearance. "What's wrong with it?" Sesshoumaru looked inquiry at Inuyasha. "Oh, there is nothing wrong with it, but you still look like a pretty and young female human." Inuyasha said blushing slightly and rather defensively.

"It's a human mistake to link good-looks to females. In the wild it is always the male, who looks more flamboyant. They have to distract the attention of a predator towards them, so the female is left alone and it is also used to attract the attention of a suitable mate. The best looking have the most success. A good example is the peacock. Secondly, the strongest predators are also the best looking, for example the tiger, the orca and snakes like the cobra." Sesshoumaru looked intense at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable in his seat under that gaze. "You have inherited the same qualities as I from our father and mothers." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Inuyasha was perplexed. What was that? He didn't look pretty. He knew he wasn't exactly ugly, but he sure was not PRETTY. Nobody ever had mentioned it seriously, that he was good looking, except for Kagome, but she was in love with him then. Inuyasha shrugged off the remark of his brother.

Almost not noticeable the limo stopped. Inuyasha looked out the window and saw they were on an airstrip. The door was opened by the chauffeur and Sesshoumaru grabbed an arm of Inuyasha and once again dragged him out his seat. Inuyasha clung to his bag and let him be dragged for now. Inuyasha was pushed in a private jet that was waiting for them. The door closed behind them and the plain took off instantly. He barely had enough time to drop in one of the luxurious seats and buckle up.

"Hey, where are you taking me? Where the fuck is this board meeting? How long will it take? I need my vacation." Inuyasha was almost fuming with anger. He had thought that everything around the meeting would take at most a couple of hours and then he would say goodbye and this time for good to his brother and go on his vacation, but now it seemed that it would take more of his time and that was not what he had anticipated for. He was fed up with him being dragged.

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at Inuyasha. This was too much for Inuyasha. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped over to his brother overlooking the flashing 'fasten your seatbelt' sign. His face was flushed with anger when he placed his hands on the armrests of his brother's seat and bend over his brother to give him a piece of his mind.

"You fucking bastard don't you dare order me around like that. Just one more time and I will slice you up to little pieces and feed you to whatever animal is stupid enough to eat you." Inuyasha had his face right into the face of Sesshoumaru. The two pairs of golden eyes where locked together and both blazing with fire. "Inuyasha, you impu..." Sesshoumaru's cold remark was cut short when the plain dropped unexpectedly.

Inuyasha slammed into his brother and an arm locked around his waist keeping him from being tossed around in the plain. After a few more shocks the plain was once again flying steady. Inuyasha tried to get off his brother, but was hindered by the arm still around him. "You can let go of me now." Inuyasha murmured.

He was pressed against the body of his brother, his head buried in his brother's hair and his own hair sprayed over them both. His heartbeat was very fast and didn't slow down. Clearly the experience had a great impact on him, that's why shivers run up and down his spine.

Sesshoumaru shoved away his brother and Inuyasha went flying through the plain and landed with his behind scrapping on the aisle. "You sick bastard. What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha glared at his brother, but for some reason his brother had more interest in his hand then for him. He was studying his hand and looked as if it was something strange and not a part of his anatomy. He glanced at Inuyasha and glanced back to his hand. "What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha got to his feet and dropped in his seat.

The 'fasten your seatbelt' was still flashing. He didn't want to repeat the humiliating fall in his brother's lap and buckled up. Just then the warning sign dimmed. Inuyasha growled softly and was about to tear the sign down when he heard a snapping sound behind him when Sesshoumaru unbuckled his seatbelt. His seat was turned around and Inuyasha faced Sesshoumaru once more. The youkai lord had his straight face in place and looked impassive at his little brother.

"Your clothes are inappropriate. You have to change." Sesshoumaru stated. "Inuyasha looked at his jeans and red shirt and didn't see anything wrong with it. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes. Not everybody has to wear those stuck up suits like you. Besides I don't have other kind of clothes with me. I was going on a vacation to a tropical island, remember." Inuyasha folded his hands in front of him, nodded once quite resolutely and turned away.

Abruptly his seat was swayed back. Sesshoumaru had him unbuckled, grabbed him by his throat and lifted in the air in one movement. Grasping for air Inuyasha grabbed his brother's wrist and tried to sink his claws into them. "Let go of me." He hoarsely whispered. His face was turning red.

"You keep testing my patience." Sesshoumaru hissed and lowered Inuyasha to the floor his hand still around the throat of Inuyasha. He pulled Inuyasha closer to him. "There are clothes in that bag. You choose. Do it yourself or if you so prefer I shall do it for you." Sesshoumaru's deep velvet voice sounded seductive by the end of the sentence. His warm breath brushed over the lips of the captured hanyou. Inuyasha nodded dumbly. His eyes were fixed on the golden eyes of his brother.

"Hmmm. So you want **me** to do it!" The velvet deep voice was a whisper in the furry ears of the hanyou. Shivers crept over his body. The hand around his throat let go of its grasp. Inuyasha stumbled a few steps backwards, that was enough to come to his senses. "No, the hell you won't eh... will. Oooh you got me all confused, you pervert." Inuyasha grabbed the bag and held it against his chest as a shield.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help a little smirk to twitch his lips. "How is it that I'm the pervert when you enjoy the feeling of me disrobing you and agreed to it?" Inuyasha looked totally horrified at Sesshoumaru. "What the fuck do you mean I enjoy it? I don't enjoy it. I have never enjoyed it." Inuyasha was by now shouting at Sesshoumaru. "Hmm, you deny too much. This is quite interesting." Sesshoumaru looked inquisitive at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha backed up more and quickly disappeared in the bathroom out off his brother's line of sight. After a while he made his appearance and stomped over to his seat and dropped on it. Sesshoumaru looked up from the paperwork he was going through. "Still moping, aren't you? Come Inuyasha let me have a look at you." Inuyasha reluctantly stood up.

The black suit fitted him snugly. The dark grey shirt and a dark gray tie in the same color as the shirt with the same small group of red honeycomb shapes enveloping red sakura blossoms like that on the tie of Sesshoumaru, printed on it completed the suit brilliantly. In the bathroom he had been standing in front of the mirror admiring his own reflection. Inuyasha was pleased with him self, he looked ravishing.

"Hmpf, you look acceptable. Your hair is a mess." Sesshoumaru commented after a long intense look and once again he turned his attention to the papers in his lap. "My hair is not a mess. I've combed it already." Inuyasha felt a little pang in his heart with the casual uninterested remark Sesshoumaru had made. "It's fussy and sticks out everywhere." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Inuyasha just turned away and again dropped in his seat. He wasn't going to argue with his know it all and always Mr. Perfect, asshole of a brother.

Suddenly he was lifted out of the seat to his feet and when he tried to turn around he was kept on his place effortless by strong hands. "Stand still, you will not disgrace me by accompany me like this." Sesshoumaru sounded irritated. A pulling sense in his hair was a give away that someone was combing his hair. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha was baffled. "I'm combing your hair if you want me to state the obvious."

The comb was stuck in knotted locks of hair. Inuyasha could feel claws carefully but steadily running through his hair entangling the knots. The sensation of the claws roaming through his hair was electrifying. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his lips to prevent himself from moaning. The hands were now on top of his head. They flowed through the now smooth hair and with a few fast strokes his hair was loosely braided. "Now turn around." Sesshoumaru commanded.

Inuyasha had his head inclined when he turned to face his brother. The hands disappeared in the bangs hanging over his eyes. The warmth of his brother was close enough to be disturbing. For a moment the claws fondled the furry ears and Inuyasha couldn't keep the soft moan from leaving his lips. The breath of his brother stirred the ears of the hanyou. It inflicted some unusual feelings and Inuyasha couldn't help moan once again.

He flicked his ears in a compulsive movement. Sesshoumaru gasped softly and with one hand he brushed softly against the furry ear, the other hand he snaked around his little brother's slim waist pulling him closer. Inuyasha was in a state of haziness. He couldn't comprehend the feelings rampaging through his body. His mind screamed to pull away but he let his trembling body be pulled towards his brother.

"Fasten your seatbelt. We are about to land." A voice blurted through the intercom. Sesshoumaru froze and Inuyasha looked shocked in the eyes of his brother. With more force then required Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha in his seat and buckled his seatbelt after he sat down in his own seat. Despite his trembling hands Inuyasha managed to buckle up his seatbelt.

All the time the plain needed to land and run over the landing strip Inuyasha pondered over the strange feelings he had. His tongue felt dried up. That could be a reason he felt a kind of lightheaded, that and the altitude. The bastard hadn't even offered him a drink. Inuyasha was content with his explanation why he had behaved that irrational.

The plain came to a stop and a cap was planted on his head. "Keep those abominations out of sight." Inuyasha growled and turned around to retort the insult, but his voice and mind stopped working when he saw Sesshoumaru, already out of his seat, flip his hair from his back over one shoulder to the front of him and braid his own hair with elegant movements. He let the loosely braided hair rest on his chest.

The braided silver hair reached his kneecaps. Inuyasha swallowed a few times. The sight of Sesshoumaru managing his smooth silver hair was oddly stimulating. The dehydration had indeed a strange effect on him. Sesshoumaru gazed contemplating through his bangs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed slightly under his gaze and grabbed his bag to regain some composure.

* * *

Liked it? Please R&R.

Thanks for the reviews and placing my story as favorite and me as favorite writer. Thanks to you all.


	17. The meeting

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

They stepped out the plane right into a waiting helicopter. Inuyasha was glad that Sesshoumaru had braided his hair. It would have been flying around with the wind whipping around like that. He blushed a little at the thought of the confusion he had felt when Sesshoumaru had run his claws through his hair.

Inuyasha didn't want to explore his thoughts about what had happened then. He just wanted everything about his brother to be over with and that he could leave and never see him again. He glanced at his brother. Sesshoumaru was looking out the window. He looked a little tensed. Why did he need him for? Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru didn't need his help to run his company.

Inuyasha sighed, he just had to wait and see. He could quit whenever he wanted. His heart cringed involuntary with that thought. He never had run from anything, but this time it involved his powerful brother who was acting strange. _Wow, stop, he didn't want to think about that. _As if Sesshoumaru had felt his gaze, he turned towards Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow, questioning his gaze. Inuyasha felt his heartbeat pick up. He couldn't tare his eyes from his brother's.

The sounds of the helicopter faded away. Everything around him faded away, except the presence of his brother. The cold golden narrow eyes where luring him into their depth where a blazing fire was burning. He knew he had to keep away from that, he didn't want to be near it, even if it looked so comforting.

"Inuyasha." The soft deep even voice effectively pulled him from his daze. The helicopter had landed on a rooftop of a tall building. Inuyasha grabbed his bag and stepped out. He didn't want to be dragged again. Sesshoumaru walked over to the elevator that whooshed open and he stepped in. Inuyasha hurried to his side. The door closed and the rather big space seemed too small. Inuyasha was about to step away from his brother when deadly claws grabbed his arms and turned him around facing his brother.

"What the fuck, don't touch me." Sesshoumaru neglected the outburst of his little brother and straightened his tie. Inuyasha inclined his head to prevent his eyes to meet the eyes of his brother. Sesshoumaru reached behind Inuyasha and let his claws run through his hair to loosen the braided hair. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable in the almost embrace of his brother. "I can do that myself." He hissed, turning away from his brother. Sesshoumaru smirked, but didn't say anything. He shook his head a little and the braid loosened itself. Inuyasha almost grind his teeth at that.

The elevator stopped at the chosen floor. The first one they saw was the annoying imp, Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru I'm happy to see you again, everything is taken care for, just as you asked." groveled the imp. Sesshoumaru didn't pay attention to his retainer and would have walked on him, if Jaken hadn't quickly stepped aside. "Jaken, take care of the baggage of my little brother." Inuyasha dropped the bag on the head of the imp, who was mumbling his disapproval, that he, a full youkai, didn't have to do something for a half-breed and effectively knocked him out.

Inuyasha couldn't keep the grin appear on his face. He glanced at his brother and he could detect an almost unnoticeable grin on his brother face. That was one thing they had in common. They both loved to torture the unfortunate, but really annoying imp. Sesshoumaru strode towards an impressive door and released a gush of youki to slam the door open. His entrance was dramatic. Everybody in the room stopped talking and turned towards the door, where they saw the mighty lord Sesshoumaru strode inside. Inuyasha suppressed a smirk. He hadn't known that Sesshoumaru could be so theatrical.

Sesshoumaru lingered a little so Inuyasha could catch up with him and walk next to him. Inuyasha examined the room casually. The room was impressive big. One wall was all glass. The view over the city was magnificent. His eyes wandered over the occupants of the room. About twenty male and female youkai had turned their head to look at the inu-brothers entering the room. Some had a smile on their face, other had blank faces and a few looked aggravated.

_Hmm, this could be fun_, Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru had stopped and Inuyasha just stood beside him, not aware of the sight they presented to the youkai sitting on the conference table. They looked stunning together. The resemblance was obvious, but the differences pronounced. Matching golden eyes were shining brightly in delicate faces framed by long silken silver hair. The pale delicate face adorned with daiyoukai marks lacked any expression. The tanned an innocent looking face had a confident expression plastered on it. They both were very tall, but the daiyoukai's few extra inches complimented the beautiful picture their black and white appearance presented to the youkai in the room.

The beauty of the two inu-brothers was only outshined by the power they radiated. Sesshoumaru walked over to a seat at the head of the table and gestured with an almost unnoticeable flick of his hand to Inuyasha to take the empty seat on his right hand. Inuyasha twitched an eyebrow. He hadn't expect to sit next to his brother and especially not at his right hand. _What was Sesshoumaru up to? _

Sesshoumaru started the meeting, ignoring the curious expressions on the other youkai's faces. A seemingly endless but informative enumeration was presented by a dark-haired youkai with a stern face. The youkai around the table were pleased with the numbers presented to them. Inuyasha was impressed. He hadn't known that his brother owned that many hotels, restaurants, cruise ships and now even an island in Dubai. It seemed that Sesshoumaru owned eighty percent of the shares, the other twenty percent were divided over nine shareholders.

After the presentation, there was a discussion about some of the numbers. One of the cruise ships was not doing so well. Inuyasha's interest flared up. Even he could see something was amiss there. The ship had almost the same amount of passengers and executed cruises as one of the other one's, but the figures stated that the profits were almost half of it. Inuyasha hadn't worked now almost fifty years in this field of expertise, but he was qualified to do so.

A couple of month after Kagome had returned to her right time where he had waited for her for 500 years, he had received a scholarship for business administration from a renowned university. He had suspected that his future in-laws had something to do with it, although they denied it. He had worked hard. His analytical ability and unsuspected feeling for numbers had made it possible to graduate, not as the best but close to it.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru. He had his eyes closed as if the discussion was not his concern. One of the older youkai asked more to the point questions. He wanted someone to explain the difference in performance of the cruise ships. The youkai that had performed the presentation was noticeable feeling uneasy. He kept sending fleeting looks at the daiyoukai, but didn't get any help there. His assistant tried to help him, but failed. The older youkai was not pleased and became more and more aggravated.

"Jarukotsu, do you really want to know why there is a problem with that ship?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice was almost a whisper, but everybody stopped talking. "Eh…yes, of course I want to know lord Sesshoumaru." The older youkai cringed when the cold gaze of Sesshoumaru settled on him. "How is your son Bansukotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked leisurely. "Oh, very well thank you lord Sesshoumaru. He seems happy with the assignment you have given him." Jarukotsu felt very uncomfortable under the cold gaze of the daiyoukai.

"I'm pleased to hear that. I believe he is in charge of the provisioning for that very cruise ship." The cold gaze turned away from the older youkai. "The matter of the cruise ship will be looked into." The matter was closed for now with that.

"I'm looking forward to the rapport about this lord Sesshoumaru, but as you and all of us know this meeting's main objective is the question who will be your heir in case, god forbid it, something will happen to you." The older female youkai looked mischievous at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had seen her glance a few times at him.

"Lady Karratika, lord Sesshoumaru has already agreed to mate my daughter Lady Larda." Jarukotsu send a harsh look at old female youkai. Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart and looked at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was concerned that the newfound and fragile bond with his brother could end soon. He conveniently forgot that he wanted to leave as soon as the meeting was over. The bastard was finally to be mated. So that's why he was dragged along. Maybe his brother wanted him, as his only family, to attend the ceremony.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. It is short but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope I can upload in 3 days.


	18. Appointing a heir

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

"You presume to much Jarukotsu." Lady Kartika was almost fuming. "Lord Sesshoumaru never agreed to mate your daughter. He would consider the need for a successor. In mine opinion your daughter is not eligible. She is not an inu-youkai." Lady Kartika's outburst was followed by a heated discussion. Inuyasha felt immensely relieved. Lady Kartika bend towards Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "And she is annoying." Inuyasha looked shocked at her. Lady Kartika grinned and winked conspiring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was still in shock when Sesshoumaru stood up. "I, Sesshoumaru, will not be forced to be mated just to produce a successor, but I am aware of your need for a heir." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him up. "I appoint my little brother, Inuyasha second son of the great Inu Taisho, as my heir." Inuyasha was about to yell at Sesshoumaru when the words hit him. _Sesshoumaru had made him his heir!_ _That couldn't be true. That was impossible_.

Inuyasha turned towards Sesshoumaru and looked stunned at him. Sesshoumaru gazed at the baffled youkai sitting around the conference table. Lady Kartika was the first one to react. She clapped in her hands. Half of the attendants began to clap also. The other half were as stunned as Inuyasha was. _His heir!_ Inuyasha couldn't get pass that. _It was clearly just a ceremonial thing. The chances, that Sesshoumaru would die were almost nil. But he appointed him, Inuyasha, his half breed brother as his heir, that was incredible. _

Inuyasha could feel a tear burn in his eyes. Sesshoumaru had given him the one thing he never had thought he could obtain. He had given him a place in the world._ He belonged somewhere. He was the heir of Sesshoumaru, the most powerful daiyoukai living. O, he didn't care about the title, but Sesshoumaru had finally acknowledged him openly_. The hand around his arm slipped away and Inuyasha dropped in his chair. Sesshoumaru lowered himself gracefully on his chair. He not once looked in the direction of Inuyasha.

Somehow Inuyasha was glad he hadn't done that. He wouldn't know how to react towards him. The only thing he knew now was that Sesshoumaru had done the unbelievable. A small smirk appeared on his lips. This was so Sesshoumaru like. Always doing the unexpected. But one thing was for sure. Sesshoumaru would never go back on his words.

Lady Kartika had stopped applauding and grabbed Inuyasha's hand to congratulate him. Inuyasha granted her a small smile. A thundering growl wiped the smile of his face. "A hanyou can't be your heir, Lord Sesshoumaru. You have to reconsider your choice. I shall never let a lowly hanyou lead me." The young cat youkai sitting next to Jarukotsu was seething with anger. His blue greenish eyes was fiery enough to let the weaker youkai present in the room cringe in fear.

Inuyasha looked coldly at the youkai and was about to stand up, when an elegant hand landed on his thigh. Inuyasha looked unbelievable at the hand. He forgot all about the cat youkai and tried to cope with the feelings Sesshoumaru's hand was inflicting on him. "Jarukotsu keep your son in control." Sesshoumaru's cold voice was icy. Still the young cat youkai choose to ignore his father's pleads to shut up and sit down. "He is a lowly hanyou, not worthy for anything else but to serve the stronger youkai." Rabamaru, the younger cat youkai spat the words towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt the pressure build up in his brother. The hand on his thigh was almost pressing him through his chair. The young cat youkai was playing with his live. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when Inuyasha interfered all fired up. "Probably you are not well informed about the strength of me. I can take you down anytime, anywhere." Inuyasha wanted to tear apart the pampered youth. He wanted to stand up and confront the irritating cat youkai, but the hand on his thigh prevented him to stand up and start a fight.

It not only hindered him to stand up, but now the thumb was stroking his thigh to soothe him. It worked. Inuyasha felt his anger dissipate and calmly looked at the challenging youth. "Brute strength is not enough to lead an empire like yours, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jarukotsu pulled his son down, but word his concern.

"I'm aware that Inuyasha is not yet ready. With the proper guidance and tutoring he will be." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, but not icy. It seemed he was amused by something or someone. His thumb kept stroking Inuyasha's thigh seemingly absentminded. It was not only soothing, but the warmth of his hand was also disturbing. Inuyasha wanted to push the hand away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru it is a known fact, that you and your brother are not that close. Your rivalry is renowned to be violent. How can we be sure that once Inuyasha is ready, your conflicting natures will not lead to a separation or maybe even assassination to take control?" The eagle youkai looked inquisitive at the two inu-brothers. Inuyasha felt his anger flare up, his face was flushed. _He couldn't even think of killing Sesshoumaru for his own gain. Yeah, he was once a while, often, okay all the time tempted to kill him because he was annoying like hell, but never for material gain. _

The hand on his thigh started to crawl up little by little. Inuyasha forgot all about his anger. He felt pressure build up in a very unwanted part of his body. _What was Sesshoumaru doing? _Inuyasha casually put his hand on the assaulting hand of his brother, stopping the movement. The heat of his brother's hand was too close to his crotch. This was bad. He wanted to yell to the eagle youkai that his accusation was absurd. He could never even consider to kill his brother and at the same time he so wanted to kill Sesshoumaru at that very moment or at least chop off his offending hand.

The smug bastard was effectively keeping him from attacking, verbally or physically, anyone in the room. "Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru glanced coldly at the eagle youkai. Inuyasha wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru declared as ridiculous. The thought of him wanted to kill Sesshoumaru or him being able to kill Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure you can handle any situation Lord Sesshoumaru." Lady Kartika smiled fondly at the two inu-brothers. They looked so cute together. Inuyasha forced a smile on his face. _Oh sure, Sesshoumaru __**was**__ handling the situation. He was practically molesting him to keep him in line._ Inuyasha tried to push his brothers hand away, but all he managed was to tilt the hand and make things worse.

The tip of a claw now touched his crotch. Inuyasha almost moaned. A drop of sweat trickled slowly down his face. He felt hot. His mouth felt completely dried up. He needed some cool water, but he already had emptied his glass and the water bottle. His brother's glass was almost untouched. He had only taken one or two sips. Inuyasha grabbed the glass and took a big gulp.

Inuyasha was still struggling with the hand on his thigh when Sesshoumaru continued the meeting. Slow moments when he wasn't involved in the discussion he teased Inuyasha by sensually brushing his fingers against the smooth inner-thigh. Inuyasha wasn't able to pull the hand away without making a scene. Once a while he glanced at Sesshoumaru, but he never avert his eyes to meet those of Inuyasha. The only thing Inuyasha could do was trying to keep the fingers from moving.

He took a firm grip on them and finally the ministrations stopped. Relieved Inuyasha wanted to take another sip of water, when Sesshoumaru picked up his glass and took a sip. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in amazement. He was quite sure his brother had noticed that he had drank out of that same glass. Sharing the same glass was kind of intimate.

Inuyasha relaxed a little, but instantly strengthened his grip when the fingers moved under his hand. Finally the meeting had come to an end. _He was so giving the bastard a piece of his mind_. The door closed behind the last youkai leaving the room. Inuyasha jumped up and swatted his brother's hand away. "What do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha's face was flushed with anger. Sesshoumaru's only reaction was a slight twitch of an eyebrow.

"O, don't pretend you don't know." Inuyasha was ready to throw a blow at Sesshoumaru. "I presume you don't want to be my heir." Sesshoumaru picked up his glass and took another sip. Inuyasha was sure his brother was hiding a smile. Once again he was used for the amusement of the daiyoukai, but his anger dissipated fast. Inuyasha lowered his head a little and veiled his treacherous eyes behind his bangs. "No, not that part. I'm actually honored you have chosen me as your heir. I…I…Thank you."

Sesshoumaru stood up, placed a elegant finger under his little brother's chin and pushed his head up to look in his bright eyes. "Why does this mean so much to you?" His voice was even, but missed the usual coldness. Inuyasha closed his eyes, not wanting his brother to see his feelings mirrored in his eyes. Inuyasha averted his eyes and murmured. "You finally accepted me as your own kin." Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp and forced Inuyasha to look at him.

"I have always acknowledged you as my little brother. It is you who is reluctant to call me brother." A hint of hurt sounded through Sesshoumaru's even voice. Inuyasha looked surprised into the golden eyes of his brother. He had always thought of Sesshoumaru as his brother but didn't have the courage to use the word. "I thought you would be offended when I would refer you as my sibling. You being so full of yourself being a full blooded daiyoukai and me a lowly hanyou, not worthy to breath the same air you do." Inuyasha's grumpy tone couldn't mask the hurt in his voice.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, their lips close to each other. "That's a phase I have passed long time ago. We are breathing the same air now," Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha slowly shook his head in denial. That was technically not true. He had stopped breathing. His brother's presence so close to him was too much to handle. "Say it Inuyasha. Call me brother. You have acquired the right to do so." Sesshoumaru breath gushed over his lips.

Inuyasha barely kept a moan from escaping from his lips. How could he call Sesshoumaru brother when his thoughts and feelings right now were not exactly brotherly and there was more to it. "I…I…can't." Inuyasha placed his hands on the chest of Sesshoumaru and pushed him away. He was surprised that Sesshoumaru actually let him be pushed away. The golden narrow eyes were void from any expression. Silently Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.

Inuyasha wanted to run after him and explain to him why he couldn't call him brother right away. Every day, hour, minute, second he was apart from him, every insult, every blow from Sesshoumaru was a tear. He had always loved his brother, craved for it to have the right to call him so. But now he couldn't because if he would do so he wouldn't be able to stop the tears from flowing in an endless stream. He was afraid that he would be considered weak and Sesshoumaru would turn away from him, disgusted by those tears. He wouldn't be able to cope with that. He would rather die.

Inuyasha just stood there a hand clutched over his heart. It hurt so much. His eyes were fixed on his brother's retrieving back, pleading in his mind to Sesshoumaru to understand and not to leave, not again. Not even if it was his own fault.

* * *

This chapter was writing itself. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews. It stimulates me to continue. xxx


	19. tears and laughter

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the door and extended his arm to open it. The movement faltered and he let his arm fall next to his body and turned slowly towards Inuyasha. "You are not to blame for not being ready to call me brother. If someone is to blame it would be me." A shadow of a smile flashed over Sesshoumaru's face. "I'll just have to win you over."

Inuyasha felt something break in his heart. Sesshoumaru didn't leave. He wanted to make effort to win him over, not because he was needed to do something for someone else, but because he was Inuyasha. He was convinced Sesshoumaru could do without a heir if he so choose to and nobody would be able to force him into doing something he didn't want to. And now he wanted to win him over.

The pain in his chest began to dissolve. Inuyasha slowly walked towards his brother. With each step the hurt was a little less. He didn't dare to meet his brother eyes. Inuyasha stopped merely an inch from Sesshoumaru, leisurely he tilted his head up to meet the golden eyes with his own wide golden eyes filled with unshed tears. Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the face off his little brother. He could clearly see the wounds he had inflicted on the fragile soul. Inuyasha didn't know what to do next.

Then Sesshoumaru opened his arms and with a whimper Inuyasha threw himself against the solid chest of his brother. "Brother," he whispered. And when the arms closed in a brotherly embrace, tears spilled over the carefully build up dam in his heart. Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace and let the youth in his arms cry his heart out. When finally the soundless trembling of the smaller body stopped, Sesshoumaru loosened his embrace and held Inuyasha at arms length to look at his face.

A tear was captured in the dark eyelashes. He had never seen Inuyasha shed a tear before. Not when he was very young and on his one. His mother had just died of old age. Inuyasha was sitting at his mothers grave, not knowing where to go. The scent of his grief was overwhelming. Not when Kagome also had died of old age and Inuyasha was still standing at her grave, when everybody had left. Both times Sesshoumaru had observed his little brother from the distance, watching how Inuyasha picked himself up and walked away, leaving the past behind. Yes, on those moments he had felt an awkward feeling of pride.

Sesshoumaru lifted a hand, scooped up the liquid with a claw and looked at it. Inuyasha's eyes shot open when the claw stirred his eyelashes. He looked at the elegant hand holding his tear. "You have never shed a tear for your mother nor for your human wife. Why now, little brother?" Sesshoumaru looked inquisitive at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't tell him, that of all the people he had known, Sesshoumaru was the only one who was real for him. Nobody else had that impact in his life, nobody else mattered.

"Whatever the reason is, I shall treasure this priceless gift." Sesshoumaru licked the tear up and pulled Inuyasha again against his chest. Inuyasha let his head rest, grateful for the support and comfort, listening to his brother's steady heartbeat. His mind was totally empty now. His heart felt also empty, but not a hurtful kind of empty. It felt good, like a new beginning. Maybe this time he could fill his heart, not with hurt and sadness, but with happiness and maybe even love.

Another part of his body decided to make itself heard and complain that it was also empty. His stomach growled angrily. With a genuine smile Sesshoumaru peeled Inuyasha from his chest. Inuyasha stared rather stupidly at his brother's smile and forgot all about his stomach. The smile changed into a laughter, a melodious sound that resonated in his mind. "You laugh?" Inuyasha was so surprised he couldn't hold back the question.

"How couldn't I? The look on your face is priceless. You always manage to destroy my self-control." Sesshoumaru had managed to control his laughter, but when Inuyasha's stomach growled even harder, he lost it and pulled Inuyasha once again in his embrace and began laughing again. Inuyasha just enjoyed the embrace, the body pressed against his, shaking faintly with laughter and most of all the melodious sound filling his heart. He knew Sesshoumaru had let his emotion show to emphasise his words.

After a little while, the laughter stopped and Inuyasha felt the arms fall from him. He pulled himself from Sesshoumaru and stared at the impassive as always face of his brother. He felt uncomfortable. "Come, let us have dinner." The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched at that. Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru was internally still laughing and relaxed. He had to learn to see through the mask his brother was wearing.

Sesshoumaru led him to the restaurant. Inuyasha wasn't aware that they drew all the attention when they walked in. One of the attendants turned towards them and send Inuyasha an angry look. It was the young cat youkai, who bend over to a sturdy looking cat youkai in his company and whispered something inaudible in his ears. The robust cat youkai also turned and glared at them. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha just ignored them.

After a good meal Inuyasha sat back in his chair. Sesshoumaru was still eating, the elegant movements were both fascinating and annoying. Inuyasha studied the movements. They were annoyingly slow, but each movement slipped graceful in another, just like every move Sesshoumaru made. Next time he would try to move like that.

"Inuyasha as from tomorrow you will get some tutoring and guidance." Sesshoumaru was again his cold self. "I so love it, when you order me around like I don't have a mind of my own." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know why Inuyasha was like that. "You are so full of yourself, that you forgot that I have a job and I'm on vacation right now." Inuyasha was on the edge to yell at Sesshoumaru.

"I am aware of that. I had taken the opportunity to request for your dismissal when I visited the general to obtain your address. The general was so generous to arrange it immediately." Sesshoumaru whipped his lips with a napkin and had his eyes were fixed onto that of Inuyasha. "You…you…arranged…my…my…" Inuyasha deeply inhaled and exhaled a few times to get a hold on himself. "Look what you have done. You caused me to stammer. Are you out of your mind?" Inuyasha was proud of himself that he didn't yell.

"It is obvious you can not do both at the same time." Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at Inuyasha. "As my heir you need to get to know the company as soon as possible." "I thought that that would be purely ceremonial. You are not going to die, ever. So it is not necessary." Inuyasha lowered his head to avoid Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was not that he didn't want to be part of the company of Sesshoumaru, but he didn't want to be a welfare case.

"Even I can die, maybe not as easily as others. You will get informed about the company and earn your status." Sesshoumaru was getting angry. "Relax, I'm not refusing, but I wanted to be sure. Besides, you promised I could go on a vacation if I cooperated. Inuyasha wasn't going to go easy on Sesshoumaru. "You are right. I did, but I never said when. You can go on a vacation after a month when the board will be informed that you are worthy to be my heir." Sesshoumaru face was again as expressionless as always.

"Oh no, you won't get off that easily. You have to make me a promise, that you will tag along on my vacation." Inuyasha didn't know why he asked for this condition, but his heart beat to fast in anticipation for his brother's answer to think rationally.

"I promise." Sesshoumaru agreed after a long intense look into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha diverted his eyes. He felt relieved and happy. To end the awkward silence, fallen after the promise Sesshoumaru had made, Inuyasha asked if he could look into the case of the cruise ship. "You may if you wish." Sesshoumaru was done with his meal. Without delay their table was cleaned and a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of them.

Inuyasha sipped his coffee when the thought hit him that tonight he would turn human. The sun would set in half an hour. He needed to be alone. "Where is that annoying imp of yours? He has my bag." At that very moment Jaken walked into the restaurant, searching for his lord. A happy expression lightened the ugly face of the imp when he noticed Sesshoumaru. He hurried towards their table. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have arranged a room for him." Jaken addressed Inuyasha as if he was something disgusting and hand him a key.

Inuyasha clomped him on his head. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru disapproved about their antics. "He deserved it." Inuyasha pout. "Well I'm off then. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm dead tired." Inuyasha was out of his chair and about to walk away when he stopped and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Good night , brother," he whispered. "Good night, little brother." Sesshoumaru's deep voice was velvety soft. Inuyasha hurried away, confused about the feelings erupted inside him.

* * *

The first part felt good to write. The other part was difficult. Next chapter will be up this week.


	20. Inuyasha assulted

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Authors note: That thing about real live Sesshoumaru was something a friend of mine thought would be funny. She had placed that chapter without my consent. I would never use this platform for that kind of things. My deepest appologies.

* * *

It was easy to find his room. His bag was tossed on the bed. Inuyasha smiled. His brother's imp was annoying like hell and it was fun to smack him once a while.

After a refreshing bath Inuyasha pulled his fire rat clothing out of his bag and changed into it. On his human nights he needed the feeling of protection the fire rat clothing offered.

The sun was setting, he could feel his body change. Only for the ear changing, it was mostly painless. When the change was complete, Inuyasha made himself comfortable in an armchair. He hadn't lied that he was really tired, but on his human nights he didn't sleep, just rest a while. His hearing and sight were dulled, but his feelings were way high.

His mind constantly wandered towards Sesshoumaru. His brother's acceptance had been unexpected. He would do his best not to let him down. His brother had accepted him, but some other youkai wouldn't accept him as the heir of the great taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was sure the cat youkai clan would give him a hard time. He had wanted to end the discussion in the meeting room right there and then. He would have, was it not for the hand of Sesshoumaru.

He had effectively shut him up, but it shouldn't have to feel that erotic. Why did his body react so fiery when he was close to Sesshoumaru? He was sure that, in the plane, Sesshoumaru almost kissed him and he would have let him. Sesshoumaru had even done the unimaginable and drank out of the same glass he had done and had licked his tear up. That was so …. sensual.

Inuyasha shook his head, maybe he was just imagining things. Sesshoumaru was his brother and nothing more, case closed. Something inside him rebelled at that. The feelings for his brother were more then brotherly.

He wasn't gay. He had enjoyed his love life with Kagome when they were still married. It was true that he didn't have any steady relationship with other girls before and after her, but that was because he didn't want to get hurt and hurt a human wife again. No woman would be able to cope with a husband who didn't age visibly.

He felt sorry he didn't have any children. Maybe his life wouldn't feel so empty and he wouldn't yearn for someone to call his own. But maybe it was better that he didn't have any children, who would probably age faster than he did. A youkai wife was a possibility, but he had never encountered a youkai female he felt remotely attracted to.

When Kagome died he had lost hope to belong to someone else. He had loved her even if they were separated. His love was unconditional. It didn't matter she had chosen someone else. Yeah sure, the passion in their love life had died some with the constant nagging, complaining and jealousy, but he didn't feel any resentment towards her. Even when they were separated, they stayed in close contact. Their relationship had changed into that of best friends. He could be himself around her, but even she hadn't known his true self, not even Kikyo knew him.

They kept seeing the exterior, the boasty, tough guy you could always call for help. Kagome had seen some glimpses of his true emotions when he had hurt unintentionally someone else. But her focus on herself didn't allow her to go deeper and she always was distracted by her jealousy. Maybe it wasn't even her fault. He never completely opened up for her. He had never told her of the years before he had met Kikyo.

He had never told anyone about the years he had stayed with Sesshoumaru in his castle and about the day Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere and killed three youkai who wanted to kill Inuyasha when he was still little and his mother had just died. He had resented Sesshoumaru. He was angry with him. Why didn't he come for him earlier? He had needed his brother. Why had he stayed away? The cold posture of his brother didn't help to mend his wounded heart.

Sesshoumaru let him stay in the castle and in the beginning trained him to improve his fighting skills. He had learned to use his unique 'iron reaper soul stealer' and ' blades of blood'. He hadn't received more attention then that on the training field. His brother was harsh, but strict. Emotionless as always. He kept trying to make his brother like him, but when the years went passing by and Sesshoumaru kept being his impassive self, Inuyasha had lost hope and decided that it was impossible to reach Sesshoumaru's heart.

On one of his human nights he had thought that things could change. Sesshoumaru had been away and had returned long after the sun had set. Inuyasha could see that his brother had a tough day. Inuyasha kept his distance as always and followed him as he thought unnoticed. But when Sesshoumaru was about to enter his chamber after a refreshing bath and good meal, he stopped and had asked coldly why he was following him. Inuyasha had been frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru had walked over to him and cupped his chin.

The young Inuyasha had been trembling, his midnight blue eyes were vivid and open. His love for his brother was clearly to be read in his eyes. Not only that but also the fear of being alone. After a long look he let go of the boy and walked away to his room, leaving the door to his room open behind him. Inuyasha had perceived that as an invitation. Inuyasha had entered the room and closed the door behind him. Nothing was said, when Sesshoumaru slipped between the sheets.

Inuyasha was about to lay down on the floor when Sesshoumaru opened the sheets and tapped once on the large bed next to him. Inuyasha didn't think twice and slipped next to his brother. That was his only human night he had slept, feeling safe. When Inuyasha woke up the sun had already risen and Sesshoumaru was gone. Inuyasha had felt happy. Maybe Sesshoumaru was finally accepting him. He didn't want to leave the bed, but he also wanted to see his brother.

He had waited for his brother. Days changed into weeks and weeks into months. Then Inuyasha received a message from Sesshoumaru that he was no longer welcome in his castle. He had done his duty and he didn't want to be responsible for a weak hanyou for the rest of his live. First Inuyasha couldn't believe the message had come from his brother, but the trusted advisor of Sesshoumaru who had brought the message assured him that it was from his brother.

Broken hearted Inuyasha had run away from the castle. His brother thought he was weak. He would prove to him he wasn't weak. It wasn't after more then ten years he heard of the 'Jewel of the four souls'. He had become strong, but this was his chance to become even stronger and become a full blooded youkai just like his brother.

But it didn't go like he planned. He got pinned to a tree and tangled in the search for the jewel shards. Sesshoumaru detested him for being a hanyou. He had called him filth. But now Sesshoumaru seemed to have changed his mind and had accepted him.

Inuyasha was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open. He would shut them to rest a while. After a few hours a sharp but soft sound disturbed his slumber. With wide eyes Inuyasha scanned the dark room trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. He didn't have to search long. The door slit open and a dark silhouette slipped into the room. Inuyasha couldn't make out who it was, but he was convinced that the intruder was not a friend.

The dark figure moved silent towards the bed and slashed with a sword through the covers of his bed. He would have been dead if had been laying in the bed. The intruder cursed when he noticed that the covers were empty and turned towards the seat Inuyasha was sitting in. "That was clever, but it will not serve you. You can hide, but I will get you." Inuyasha had heard that voice earlier. That was the voice of the cat youkai accompanying the young cat youkai, Rabamaru. Inuyasha knew he was in big trouble. The cat youkai vision could adjust in the dark.

Inuyasha slipped out of the seat and he knew he had no other option then to confront the youkai. "What do you want, you filthy sorry excuse for a youkai? Didn't your mother teach you manners and knock first before you enter a room?" Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga, but the sword stayed it dull self. "Ha…ha…ha…, what are you planning to do with that rusty old sword, tickle me to death? I had hoped that the little brother of the great Sesshoumaru would put on a fight." The cat youkai circled around Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't see him but could hear him moving.

"Oh yes, it was so fucking obvious you wanted it to be a fair fight. That's why you sliced like a coward through the bed sheets." Inuyasha had to aggravate the youkai, so maybe his emotions would take control and he would make a mistake. Inuyasha could hear the heavy breathing closing in. The cat youkai made sure he couldn't reach the door. "Hmm, you look different. Your hair is black. Oh, ha …ha … ha …, I get it. You hanyou turn into human once a while. I'm in luck. You are nothing but a weak human tonight.

The cat youkai put his sword away and grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and pulled him towards him. Inuyasha tried to pull himself loose, but he was overpowered and his arm was twisted behind his back. "Human or not, I'm still able to kick your ass." Inuyasha knew he was in great danger. He tried to free himself, but nothing helped. The cat youkai sniffed his hair. "You smell delicious. Maybe I will not kill you yet. We could have some fun first." The cat youkai nuzzled again in Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha felt the body of the cat youkai press against his back. A lump pressed against his buttocks made it clear what kind of fun the cat youkai wanted to have. Inuyasha was totally appalled by the idea. "You are even more beautiful now then you were as a hanyou." The cat youkai breathed huskily in the ear of Inuyasha. He pushed the haori from Inuyasha's one shoulder and began to lick his neck and collarbone. Inuyasha froze. This was disgusting. When a hand slipped into his haori he almost puked.

He tried to struggle out of the grasp of the cat youkai, but the cat youkai tightened his grasp even more. Inuyasha couldn't move. "Don't you like my touches little human? Hmm, is the human not into man?" The cat youkai mocked Inuyasha while he let his hands roam over his chest. "Maybe it would have been better if you were still a hanyou. Human are so narrow minded." The hand had captured a nipple and squeezed and rolled it between his claws. "Keep your filthy hands off of me. You disgusting fuck." Inuyasha tried more frantically to free himself.

"Maybe you like someone else his hands on you?" The cat youkai pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's haori and moved it over Inuyasha's hakama right on his crotch. "Maybe that of your gorgeous brother. I don't think you would mind him touching you. Do I feel a twitch? So, you want your brother to touch you. Don't feel bad. No one, male or female, would resist." The cat youkai had maneuvered himself in front of Inuyasha and grinded his arousal against his body.

"Are the two of you lovers? Do you pant his name with your sweat looking mouth when he pounds into you?" The picture in his mind of the two inu-brothers rutting aroused him even more. " Aaah, you smell like your brother. That heavenly scent of him lingers all over you, maybe you taste like him." The cat youkai grabbed with one hand Inuyasha's chin, the other one was still holding a strong grip on the wrenched arm on the back of Inuyasha.

He bend over to Inuyasha and kept the struggling chin in place. "Give me a kiss. I want to taste you." Inuyasha yanked his head back. "Taste this!" Inuyasha forcefully lifted a knee between the other male his legs. The sensitive erect manhood of the cat youkai was insensitively crushed by the knee. Panting with pain the youkai loosened his grip, but didn't let go. Inuyasha tried to pull away, but couldn't escape the grasp on his arm.

He threw a few punches at the youkai's face, but they didn't have the effect he wanted. He only managed to aggravate the youkai even more. They struggled through the room, when Inuyasha got kicked in his ankle. He could hear a bone break. Inuyasha stumbled backwards and fell on the bed with the cat youkai on top of him. The face of the angry youkai was merely an inch from his. " I'll slice you up. If you had cooperated, we could have fun, but now I shall kill you and then take your body." The youkai hissed and punched Inuyasha right in his face.

Inuyasha could feel blood gather up in his mouth. He spat the blood into the face of the cat youkai hovering above him. "That was the last straw." The youkai grabbed his sword and positioned it above Inuyasha's heart. With a cruel laugh he put enough pressure on the sword to pierce through Inuyasha's heart. The face of his brother flashed through Inuyasha's mind and a soft smile graced his lips.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his PC reading his mail, oblivious to the danger his little brother was in.

lady Larda had send a mail, hoping he could find the time to meet her. The rest of the mail was a plead to reconsider his decision to postpone the mating ceremony and her being so in love with him. She even went so far to assume that Inuyasha was manipulating Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru couldn't withhold a smirk at that. It was clear that Lady Larda didn't know him at all.

The next mail was from his mother. She requested for his presence and as he knew, his mothers patience was not renowned to be great. It appeared she had heard of his decision to appoint Inuyasha as his heir. He didn't want to ignore her request. She had done him a big favor by granting Rin life, when she had died in the netherworld and he would never forget that.

He had started his reply when the scent of Inuyasha's blood hit his nose. He was already a few levels down, when it occurred to him that the scent of Inuyasha reeked of human. This was his little brothers human night. He knew about his transformations in the moonless nights, but hadn't realized it was tonight. A flash of light was the only thing the people in the corridors saw when Sesshoumaru passed by. He burst into the room and threw the cat youkai from the body of Inuyasha.

* * *

Again sorry.


	21. Tenseiga refuses

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

The cat youkai was smacked with his back against the wall. He crawled up, kneeled in front of the taiyoukai and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant, but unexpected visit. I wasn't aware, that this human was spoken for. We just wanted to have a little fun." The cat youkai tried to soothe the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just stood there. The cat youkai felt more and more uncomfortable.

He knew the taiyoukai was furious, but maybe if he played his cards well enough he could survive this. Then, Sesshoumaru moved towards Inuyasha turning his back to the nervous cat youkai. The cat youkai jumped up and gashed with his sword at the back of the taiyoukai. But Sesshoumaru had anticipated that move. Without turning back, with a flick of his wrist, his energy whip slashed through the room. The cat youkai didn't have a chance. The whip cut through his body and he disintegrated in a cloud of dust.

Sesshoumaru walked right next to the bed and watched the motionless stature of Inuyasha splayed out on the sheets. Blood had seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga and held the heeling sword above the body of Inuyasha. When the sword didn't pulsate Sesshoumaru took a stronger hold on the hilt trying to will it to act. Still the sword didn't pulsate. "So you won't grant me my wish. I have no use for a defect sword." With a disdainful look Sesshoumaru tossed the treacherous sword of his father away. It landed in the back of the seat Inuyasha had been sitting earlier.

In another room in the hotel the older cat youkai Jarukotsu scolded his son about his disobedient behavior earlier. "You know we need to obey every word of Lord Sesshoumaru." Jarokotsu looked with angry eyes at his youngest son. "Have you forgotten what is at stake here? We owe everything we have to him. Is this how you want to repay him?" Jarukotsu slumped down on a seat. "Dad don't be a hypocrite. Don't pretend you are feeling grateful towards him." Rabamaru turned away from his father. "I'm not pretending. It's not about feeling thankful. I am thankful for all lord Sesshoumaru did and still is doing for us all." Jarukotsu felt exhausted.

He didn't understand why his son was so rebellious. "Please, try not to aggravate him. If he accepts your sister as his mate, this, everything will be ours." Jarukotsu's eyes began to glimmer with greed. "And what if he doesn't? You are fooling yourself. He will never mate with Larda." Rabamaru sounded hurt. "You're still not over your childhood fixation for him, aren't you?" Jarukotsu looked thoughtful at his son. "Off course I am. He… he, oh just shut up. I'm leaving. I'm going home." Rabamaru fled out off the room, leaving his father behind, with a worried expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru felt his knees tremble and uncharacteristically dropped to sit on the bed next to Inuyasha's chest. In a slow movement he reached out and pulled the slump upper body of Inuyasha to his chest. "Inuyasha!" He whispered in his little brother's human ears. Then harder, "INUYASHA!" When he didn't get any signs of live Sesshoumaru felt pain erupt in his chest and the body in his arms slipped a little out of his grasp.

"Wake up," Sesshoumaru demanded. He scrutinized the blank pale face imbedded in the deepest black hair. "Wake up," he pleaded softly. A tear trickled out of the corner of one eye and fell on the pale face in his arms.

Another tear trickled out of an eye, but this time it was not his. Sesshoumaru's narrow golden eyes widened in disbelieve. He pulled Inuyasha's face closer to his. Inuyasha breathed! He had been fooled by the strong unusual scent of the human Inuyasha. A relieved smile graced his lips. The lidded eyes in the face in his arms shot open. Wide midnight blue eyes dominated vividly the pale face.

"You fucking bastard. Let go of me!" Inuyasha punched Sesshoumaru midst in his face.

On the other side of the world Lady Taisho received a phone call from her friend, Lady Kartika. "Hello, Ina, how are you?" asked Lady Kartika happily. "Fine," answered the cold female voice. Lady Kartika was used to her friends supposedly uninterested tone. "I have met your step-son, Lord Inuyasha, but I know you are not interested in him. So I won't fill your head babbling about him." Lady Kartika knew that the inu-female taiyoukai wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to get more information from her. She was already enjoying and bracing herself how she would evade the subtle questions about him.

"I'm not specially interested in the illegitimate offspring of my late husband. But now my son has appointed him to be his heir, I'm curious. Is this Inuyasha anything like my Sesshoumaru?" Lady Kartika was baffled. Lady Taisho was mostly restrained in her questioning. She had never been so blunt.

Lady Kartika hated it when Lady Taisho see through her actions and spoiled the fun. "In appearance they have somewhat similar features. They are both slender build, golden eyes and silvery white hair, but their characters seem very different. While Lord Sesshoumaru is as cold as ice, Lord Inuyasha is as sizzling as fire. Lord Inuyasha is hotheaded, but every outburst was controlled by Lord Sesshoumaru." Lady Kartika had seen Inuyasha sweat at moments and the looks Inuyasha had send to Sesshoumaru were sometimes murderous. There was something more going on between the two inu-brothers.

"What about Jarukotsu. How did he react?" Lady Taisho was not very fond of the cat youkai and his daughter Lady Larda. "Well like his sleazy self. He didn't like it at all, but was careful. His son on the other hand was furious. He strongly opposed against a hanyou as the heir of your son. He was playing with his life when he kept differing even after his father urged him to shut up."

"So Sesshoumaru didn't harm the young cat youkai," said Lady Taisho thoughtful. "No, it seemed he was preoccupied with something else. I think he was more focused on his little brother then on what the young cat youkai was saying." Lady Kartika smiled when she thought of the train of different emotions on Inuyasha's face.

"**Half** brother." Lady Taisho rectified. "O yes, half brother. There was even a question about the possibility that Lord Inuyasha would try to kill Lord Sesshoumaru to gain control. It was cute how Lord Inuyasha was obvious aghast by the idea of killing his br… half-brother."

"Is there anything else imperative to mention about the meeting?" Lady Taisho cold question sounded uninterested, but Lady Kartika knew she was dying to know if her son was to mate Lady Larda. "Nothing special, there was something mentioned about the new cruise ship and the suspicious low profits. We will get a report on that the next meeting. Oh, and Lord Sesshoumaru announced that he would not mate just to produce a successor. I hope you are not disappointed. It would be nice if Lord Sesshoumaru would find someone who could give him the love he so deserves." Lady Kartika listened careful for any sound on the other end of the phone. She was surprised that she actually heard a sigh of relieve before the phone was abruptly disconnected.

Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha slip out of his arms. The punch with human strength didn't hurt at all, but it had startled Sesshoumaru. He yanked his head back and long white silvery hair flowed in the air, coming to a rest around the taiyoukai's flustered face. Inuyasha grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen over his face. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered. _What was he doing here?_ "Where is that bastard of a cat youkai?" Inuyasha crawled up, sat on the bed on his knees and tried to look over the bed pane.

Sesshoumaru drank in the sight of the vibrant face in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry I hit you," said Inuyasha casually, not aware of the distress he had caused to the taiyoukai. "I thought you were that fucking cat youkai trying to ehm…ehm." Inuyasha dropped back on the bed and began to examine himself on possible wounds. "That stupid beast has broken my ankle and on top of that he planted his fucking knee on it when he tried to pierce through my heart. Hey, what happened then?"

All the time he was blabbering around Inuyasha was oblivious to the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was a fond look. He was enjoying to watch the antics of his little brother. Inuyasha pulled his haori a little open to look at the skin above his heart. "I'm glad I was wearing the fire rat clothing otherwise I would be minced meat. The sword hardly scratched my skin. Stupid human body, to pass out when that hideous cat youkai stepped on my ankle. I could have been dead without knowing it."

Inuyasha was still complaining when he turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha looked uneasy in the golden eyes of his brother. _Had he been worried?_ Inuyasha slit his eyes a little close and moved closer to Sesshoumaru so he could have a better look at his brother's face. "Dammed these human eyes." He mumbled. Sesshoumaru had his straight face in place again. _No, Sesshoumaru looked as always_. "What have you done with that ugly cat youkai?" Inuyasha looked around. "I have eliminated him," said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"You bastard, why did you kill him?" Inuyasha was pissed off.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to get Sesshy's mother into the story. Please please review if you like my story. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It doesn't matter if its short.


	22. Payback time

Summary: An epic story about the two brothers, still living 600 years later, after their feudal area adventures. Forced to work together with their friends Shippo, Myoga, Kouga and Kirara when their old enemy Naraku appears to make live miserable again. Pairing Inu/Sess, yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I would love to own Sesshy-maru though.

"speak"

_think_

* * *

Inuyasha had planned, if he had survived, to interrogate the cat youkai and find out who had sent the cat youkai to kill him.

"I thought you were in some kind of danger. It didn't occurred to me you liked a rough foreplay." Sesshoumaru sounded irritated. Inuyasha's face flushed. "It wasn't like that. I didn't invite that mangy cat youkai. He was not acting on his own accord. He was send to kill me and now you have killed him before we got some answers." Inuyasha looked around if some clue could be obtained.

Sesshoumaru got off the bed and walked over to the seat and pulled Tenseiga out of it. He scrutinized the sword for a brief moment before he stashed it away in its sheath on his side. Inuyasha stumbled out of the bed and switched on the light. The room looked exactly how it was supposed to be after the struggle, messy. He shuffled over where Tetsuseiga had fallen and picked up his sword.

Sesshoumaru threw a towel at Inuyasha. "Make yourself presentable. You are sleeping in my room." Sesshoumaru announced. Inuyasha looked shocked at Sesshoumaru. "The hell I won't." Inuyasha caught the towel and held it protectively in front of him. Mentally he berated himself for getting in such trouble once again. Sesshoumaru looked annoyed. "You are not safe here." Sesshoumaru was visibly losing his patience. "Don't you trust me Inuyasha?" The cold question made Inuyasha flinch.

"Off course I don't. You act very weird when we are alone. Hell, even if we are not alone." Inuyasha looked from under his bangs at Sesshoumaru, expecting him to get angry. When nothing happened and Sesshoumaru impassive returned the look, Inuyasha blurted out. "If you promise you won't do any funny stuff, I'll sleep with you." Sesshoumaru twitched an eyebrow at that. Blushing profoundly Inuyasha tried to undo the words he used.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I didn't mean it like that. You are so a pervert. Just promise me you won't harm me and won't do any weird stuff." Inuyasha yelled angrily at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha I appointed you as my heir. I promise you will not be harmed and I won't do anything without your consent. You will be perfectly safe with me tonight and for the records, you have promised to sleep with me." Inuyasha was sure he saw Sesshoumaru smirk when he turned away and strolled towards the forced door.

"I told you I didn't mean it like that. You can be so irritating." Inuyasha whiped his face clean and straightened up his haori and kimono. He knew he wasn't safe here. He limped after Sesshoumaru. "Hey, wait for me." Inuyasha ankle hurt like hell. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards Inuyasha and in a few steps he was right in front of Inuyasha, who looked with widen midnight blue eyes at Sesshoumaru. He bend down a little, hooked an arm under the knees of Inuyasha and lifted him bridal style. With Inuyasha cradled in his arms he walked towards the elevator.

"What the fuck? Let me down. I can walk by myself. Just let me down." Inuyasha pound his fist on Sesshoumaru's chest, who obviously didn't feel a thing. An older human pair coming out of the elevator looked smiling at them. "Aw, they look so cute together. Why don't you carry me sometimes like that?" The woman stomped her husband in his side with her elbow."If you were as beautiful as her and weigh like her I would." The man answered and wincked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stupefied. Did they think he was a girl? No way! He looked at his flaming red fire rat clothing. It could be mistaken for modern clothing for woman. He didn't look like a girl. Sesshoumaru did. Inuyasha heard the woman mutter "If I looked like her. I would like to be carried by a dreamy looking stud like him. So don't get me started." Sesshoumaru strolled into the elevator. Inuyasha looked concerned at the disappearing couple. He hoped their brawl wouldn't continue.

The doors of the elevator swished close. Without any strain Sesshoumaru shifted Inuyasha in his arms and pushed the button of the top floor. Hesitant Inuyasha wrapped an arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. The blank face of Sesshoumaru kind of helped to deal with the emotions flowing through his body. The arms around him felt comforting, safe. Inuyasha fought the impulse to relax in the arms. Just one floor up, the elevator stopped.

"Hide your face!" Sesshoumaru hissed. Inuyasha wrapped his other hand around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulled himself up a little and buried his face in the soft silky hair of his brother. The arms around him tightened their grasp. Lady Kartika walked into the elevator. "O, Lord Sesshoumaru I tried to contact you. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for Japan." Lady Kartika chuckled a little at the sight of Sesshoumaru being so lovingly towards anyone.

"The private jet is ready to take you whenever you want." Sesshoumaru deep voice sounded throaty. Lady Kartika tried to see who the lucky lady was, but her face was buried in the lush silver tresses of Sesshoumaru. This was quite an unexpected development. She couldn't wait to tell her friend Lady Taisho about this. Lady Kartika was sure, that Ina would be relieved to hear that someone had managed to warm the ice around the cold heart of Sesshoumaru, but maybe the information would not get the respond she hoped for. The person in Sesshoumaru arms was human and even after all these years Lady Taisho hadn't spoken once in a positive manner about human. Lady Kartika sighed she hoped this won't damage the fragile bond of mother and son. The acceptance of Inuyasha was already a possible set back.

Inuyasha got a brilliant idea. He turned his face and moved his lips right against an elfish ear of Sesshoumaru. "Payback time!" He whispered hoarsely in the ear. Mischievous he began to shower soft kisses on the neck of the taiyoukai and with one hand he began to caress the other ear of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha could feel the tension build up in Sesshoumaru's body. Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru was getting more and more angry. He smiled against the smooth skin and continued his ministrations.

He boldly let his fingers roam over the magenta stripes on the face of the taiyoukai. They felt smooth and soft. Inuyasha could rather feel then hear the deep rumbling sound in the chest of Sesshoumaru. The sensation of the subtle vibration against his body was very hot. Inuyasha got lost in his own devious game. The heavenly smell of Sesshoumaru was intoxicating and he…he tasted so good. Inuyasha tried hard to get a grip on himself, but the closeness of their bodies didn't help much.

The trail of little kisses wandered towards the delightful looking lips. The lips parted slightly. The chest he was pressed against was heaving noticeable. Inuyasha scrutinized for an instance the gorgeous face with the soft looking lips. The world stopped existing. Everything around them faded away. His heartbeat was now dangerously fast, too fast to think rational. He pressed his hand on the chest of Sesshoumaru. The warmth of the body was alluring him to surrender to his emotions. Inuyasha moistened his lips and moved to claim the much desired goal.

"I'll see you tomorrow and a very good night." Lady Kartika's amused voice snapped Inuyasha out of the web of uncontrollable feelings he had spun. Inuyasha could hit himself. The brilliant idea sucked. Instead of getting even with Sesshoumaru he got himself in more trouble. With a smirk Inuyasha loosened his hold on Sesshoumaru's neck, expecting to see an angry taiyoukai. But the sight he got scared him even more. The eyes of the taiyoukai were half lidded. The gold of the eyes were hazy. Sesshoumaru was looking straight ahead. His arms were like steel around Inuyasha.

"Hey, snap out of it Sesshoumaru. I was just kidding. Now we are even." Inuyasha had planned to sound cocky, but his voice didn't cooperate, it came out huskily. They had reached their floor and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator. Without loosening his grip on Inuyasha he opened and closed the door behind them. "Let me down." Inuyasha knew he was in big trouble when Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face him. The haziness of the golden eyes were tempting to lose control. "Just let me go." Inuyasha almost begged.

"I'm not inclined to do that." Sesshoumaru's breath caressed the lips of the hanyou. Inuyasha gasped softly. _God, he so wanted to taste those forbidden lips_. Inuyasha berated himself about that thought. "Please, you promised." Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru halfheartedly away. Sesshoumaru seemed to come to his senses. He walked over to the bed and lowered Inuyasha onto it. Inuyasha tried very hard to remove his arms from around Sesshoumaru's neck, but they had a mind of them own and didn't let go.

Sesshoumaru was pulled down with Inuyasha. Silver hair pooled down on top of deep dark hair, creating more intimacy then Inuyasha could handle. "Inuyasha let go of me." Sesshoumaru's voice was dangerously low. Inuyasha locked his midnight blue eyes with the golden eyes of his brother. "I know I have to, but I can't," Inuyasha whispered out of breath. The hot breath of Sesshoumaru gushing over his lips, assaulted his sanity. He wanted to surrender to the beautiful taiyoukai. He wanted to capture those enticing lips, press his lips on them and dip his tongue in the mysterious depth between the lips.

* * *

I'm losing my motivation to go on with this story, at least for now. I think I will pick up where I left with my other story or start a new one. I hope I get motivated very soon to continue.

Please, please review.


	23. Meet Romiku

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled his head back and pried Inuyasha's hands from around his neck. "No, Inuyasha, don't." Sesshoumaru gently pushed Inuyasha on the bed. "Sleep my confused little brother. I shall stand guard." Sesshoumaru walked over to a comfortable looking seat and sat down. Inuyasha felt his heartbeat slow down. He missed the arms around him and was consumed by emotions. Sesshoumaru had rejected him. He was torn between relieve that Sesshoumaru had prevented him to make a complete fool out of himself and the incredible longing for the gorgeous taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru turned off the light and darkness enveloped the two brothers. The strong presence of his brother was both reassuring and disturbing. Although it had been a very intense and tiresome day Inuyasha couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned on the comfortable bed. Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru sigh and the next moment he felt the bed move. Avoiding any contact the taiyoukai slipped into bed next to him . Inuyasha instantly fell asleep.

The next morning when Inuyasha opened his eyes, he knew something was amiss. The profound presence of his brother was missing. He wasn't in the room. Inuyasha was glad he didn't have to confront Sesshoumaru soon after what he had done to the taiyoukai. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He cursed at his human feelings. Feeling uneasy he resolutely pushed all memory about the last part of the last night to an unreachable place in his mind, ignoring the nagging feeling of longing.

He jumped out of bed. He would deal with things as they would present them. After a refreshing bath Inuyasha came out the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe and squeezing his long thick white hair in a towel to get it dry.

"Well, well pretty lady. I was wondering if you would have breakfast with me?" Surprised, Inuyasha froze. He hadn't heard that tone of voice quite a while. He peeped from under the towel at the young dark haired man standing in front of him, with a big smile plastered on his face. His hear was at shoulder length and was gathered in a low ponytail. The black trousers and the dark purple shirt completed the picture of the memory he had from just some like him.

The young man took his silence as an invitation and moved closer to Inuyasha. He reached out to cup the chin of the beautiful and enchanting being in front of him, when a low warning growl changed his mind. "Eh, you don't have to be afraid lovely lady. I won't harm you." The young man chuckle nervously. Inuyasha removed the towel from his almost dried hair. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Inuyasha fixed his golden gaze on the other man.

"I could ask you the same question, my enchanting beauty. I was instructed to meet the young lord here." The young man looked around and his wandering eyes stopped on the bathroom door. "Oh, were you taking a bath together?" Inuyasha ignored the mischievous smile and the blunt question. He picked up a brush and started to brush his hair. "You haven't answered my question." Inuyasha was becoming impatient. The commanding tone of voice snapped the young man out of his daze.

He had work to do. "I'm Romiku, a PR- officer (PR=public relation). I was send to assist the young lord." Inuyasha put the brush down, walked over to Romiku (=Miroku = Rumiko?) and extended a hand. "I'm Inuyasha. The younger brother of lord Sesshoumaru." The startled young man grabbed the extended hand and shook it automatically. "You are lord Inuyasha? But… but…." Romiku collected himself and the smile reappeared on his face.

He let go of the hand and picked up a strand of hair. "I've never seen such beautiful pure white almost silver hair before. It certainly is a killing combination with your molted gold eyes. Are you sure you are a guy?" Romiku looked disappointed at the beauty in front of him. Inuyasha pulled his hair out the grasp of Romiku's hand. "Do I have to prove it?" Inuyasha let his hand wander to the knot of the bathrobe. "Oh no, that is not necessary. I believe you."

Romiko took two cleansing breaths and composed himself. "As I was saying I'm a PR-officer and lord Sesshoumaru has left instructions to follow. Romiku explained that his instructions were to show Inuyasha around and assist him as much as possible. "Okay, let's start by finding the head of communication, Shippo." Inuyasha was eager to act. If he stayed busy, he wouldn't be able to think about his stupidity. "That is easy enough. Luckily we don't have to go very far. I know for a fact that he is in the communication centre a few levels down."

After Inuyasha got dressed Romiku took the lead and walked to the elevator. In the elevator Inuyasha sniffed unnoticed the still lingering heavenly scent of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's mind wandered off to the scene he had created last night. His heart cringed painfully, probably from embarrassment. "You know, you truly have the most amazing hair, the color is enchanting. And man your eyes, just breathtaking." Romiku had once again grabbed a strand of hair and let it flow out his hand. "I reckon you haven't met my brother. Save your compliments until you have seen **him**." Inuyasha didn't feel at ease with the young man openly showing his admiration. "No, I'm sorry to say I haven't met him, but in the half year I'm with this company, I've heard about him. He is strict and not very outgoing." "Hmpf, that is mildly said," scoffed Inuyasha.

When they reached their destination Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised to find Amber with Shippo. She explained she had resigned the force and joined his brother company. Shippo was as always glad to see Inuyasha. He jumped to embrace Inuyasha and got globed on the head in return. "Aww Inuyasha. Why do you always have to be so violent. I just wanted to congratulate you with your appointment as heir of this all and much, much more." Shippo gestured with wide open arm towards the whole building. Inuyasha explained that's why he came to him.

"Lovely lady, would you consider to have breakfast with me." Romiku was enchanted by the beautiful girl in the room and made his move to show his appreciation of her beauty. He groped Amber's behind. 'SLAP' a profound red handshaped mark was developing on Romiku's cheek. "You pervert. Do it one more time and you won't be able to use your hand for a long time." Amber threw an angry look at the PR-officer, who was soothing his abused cheek.

"May I say, your hand is a soft as your beh…" Romiku had a dreamy look in his black eyes and moved closer to Amber. "Oh, just shut up." Amber interrupted Romiku and pushed him away. The apparent love stricken young man didn't seem to mind. In fact he blew a kiss towards the girl. Amber rolled her eyes and walked over to the far end of the room, trying to create as much as possible space between them. Romiku didn't let this terminate his attempts to win the girl over and followed suit. Amber kept moving away with her admirer right on her trail. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"He must be somehow related to Miroku. I pity Amber." Shippo wiped a tear of joy. "Yes, he has to be. He even looks like him and his name is the same, just scrambled a little." The laughing faded away. "Those were good times. I do miss them. But let us not dwell on that. How does it feel to be the heir of the great lord Sesshoumaru? You have finally made up." Shippo looked happy at Inuyasha. "Sort of, it feels great to belong." Inuyasha diverted his eyes. He didn't want to talk about his brother. The mere mentioning of his name was enough to feel the spikes of embarrassment, quilt or rejection? Oh, he felt frustrated. He didn't know what the feeling was.

"That brings me to the main reason why I'm here." Inuyasha explained that he wanted to examine the irregularities in the performance of the cruise ship. Shippo confirmed he had come to the right place. Inuyasha watched data after data flash by on the screen. "I'll make you a user so you can access the files on your one." Shippo was glad he could help and he could smell an adventure coming up. Inuyasha carefully examined the data. "This will take quite some time. Did you have breakfast?" Shippo had to admit he had, but wouldn't mind going for a second round.

'SLAP' "You pervert. I'm going to kill you!" Amber picked up a keyboard and aimed it at Romiku's head. The 'poor' chap made a run for it and hid behind Inuyasha. "Amber cool down. He can't help it. Let him live." Inuyasha pulled the 'weapon' out of Amber's hand. Amber reluctantly let it go. "My dear lord Inuyasha I'm so happy that finally someone understands my problem. It's not me, but my cursed hand. It's uncontrollable." Romiku looked with bid 'sad' eyes at Amber.

She took pity with the perverted young man and made effort to resolve the problem. "If you promise you won't grope me again I'll forgive you." Amber extended her hand for a handshake. Romiku gently took the hand in his and softly stroked it with his thumb. "I'm so sorry lovely Amber, but it is impossible for me to commit to such a promise. Your gorgeous behind is far too inviting to be ignored." Romiku plastered his most seductive smile on his face. Amber pulled with strength her hand out the misbehaving young man and slapped him again.

Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't stop laughing. "Come on Romiku let's find some food. I'm hungry. Are you going to join us Amber?" Inuyasha looked at the still fuming face of the girl. "No, not if **he** is coming." Amber turned away and dropped in a chair. "We'll be back my cute little angel. With pain in my heart I'll take my leave, but rest assures pretty lady my heart belongs only to you." Inuyasha pulled Romiku away from the stressed out girl. Amber had put her hands over her ears to block the voice of the bothersome young man. Inuyasha pushed the lecher out the door.

"What do you prefer lord Inuyasha room service or the restaurant?" Romiku walked over to the elevator. "Loose the lord title and just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha was fed up to be called lord. He didn't feel like a lord. "But I can't do that. You are the brother of lord Sesshoumaru." Romiku wasn't sure he could break protocol. "I'm ordering you to call me Inuyasha, so just do it." Inuyasha wasn't accepting a 'no' for an answer. "Okay, Inuyasha what will it be?"

"My own room isn't available I think and I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru would like it if I got room service in his room." Inuyasha didn't want to get too comfortable in his brother's room. "You don't have to worry about that. The instructions were very clear about that. You have to stay in your brother's room until further notice." Romiku pulled a sheet of paper out his pocket. "Let's see what more instructions he left." He mumbled. "Oh, I forgot. Your brother had to leave unexpectedly for Japan." Romiku didn't see the pain flash over Inuyasha's face. Slowly Inuyasha breathed out.

"When will he be back?" Inuyasha tried to sound casual. He didn't want the others to know he felt guilty, very guilty. It was his fault Sesshoumaru had left. He had messed up big-time. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and smiled reassuring. "I'm sure he will be back." Inuyasha shook his head. "He won't. But why are we talking about him. Who wants that stuck up bastard around?" Inuyasha stepped out the elevator and tried to look cocky. Shippo looked contemplating at him. _It seems you do_, he thought.

After a good meal and gone through a few more data, they decided there was definitely something suspicious going on. They decided they needed more info and returned to the communication centre. Romiku's eyes lit up thinking of seeing Amber again. Amber wasn't thrilled to see the lecherous PR-officer. She looked warningly, but uneasy at him. Inuyasha took pity on the girl and decided to help. "Romiku, if you don't behave I'll have to knock some sense in your head." Romiku didn't want to aggravate the young lord and played along.

"My behaviour will not be compromised by my cursed hand. I present my deepest apologies if I may have offended you. I'll do my utmost best to appease you." Inuyasha was sure Romiku didn't mean anything of it. Amber once again let her be fooled. A big smile appeared on Romiku's face and with a elegant gesture he grabbed Amber's hand, pressed a soft kiss on it and let it go. Amber blushed cutely. Inuyasha and Shippo rolled with their eyes. She was doomed.

After a few long days behind the computer, gathering and analyzing information they had enough to fit the pieces together and conclude that the malfunctions were deliberate. The culprits were on high places.

Inuyasha was ready to take action.

* * *

Sorry I updated after so long. The chapter was very hard to write. Please review.


	24. Meet Kagome

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

On the other side of the world Sesshoumaru looked through the one way mirror from his office into the office of the General Manager of Taisho cruises. The GM wasn't in his room at the moment. The young woman waiting for him in the office was inspecting her pearly white teeth and arranged her admirable cleavage in the said mirror. A few strokes through her dark brown hair and a breathtaking smile at her reflection and unintentional at Sesshoumaru completed her preparations to impress the one who had send for her.

Sesshoumaru looked impassive at the girl. She resembled the now death human wife of Inuyasha. She also radiated the same innocence and enthusiasm as the dead priestess. He didn't like to gamble so in order to be sure he had to act.

Kogome was glad she had got the opportunity to join Taisho enterprises. She was now for almost four month assigned to the cruise ship, ARIGATTO. She was one of the lead hostesses on the ship. A dream job and she worked hard to perform the best she could. She liked travelling and interacting with people. She was also very ambitious. This job was the first step in Taisho enterprises.

When she had gotten the much desired job, she was stunned. She was qualified alright, but had lacked experience. It was truly a wonder she had gotten the job. She had heard some of her co-workers whisper behind her back that she must have been sleeping with the right person. She was repulsed by the idea and tried to deny it, but when that only fueled the rumors she just ignored the 'bitches' and enjoyed her job.

It was great working on a cruise ship that immense, but in time she noticed that things weren't quit right. One of her tasks was to take inventory and the figures just didn't match. She had tried to explain it to her supervisor, but he didn't want to listen. He brushed it off implying she was smart enough to get the whole picture. She knew she wasn't stupid so she decided to contact head-office. She wasn't searching for trouble, but she didn't want to get blamed for something that wasn't her fault.

She turned away from the mirror and sat up straight. The door opened and the GM walked in. The young woman was quickly on her feet and bowed respectful like it was custom here in Japan. The GM gestured her to sit. "Tell me, why have you requested for this meeting?" The GM looked inquisitive at the young woman. He knew why she had come and was curious to see how she would present her case. He knew that the taiyoukai in the next room was following the meeting.

He had taken special interest in the girl ever since she had applied for the job as hostess. The GM scrutinized the girl in front of him. She was a beauty, but not a 'blinding' beauty. Her grades were good, better then the average, but still he couldn't figure it out why the taiyoukai had taken special interest in her. He didn't even try to meet her once. He was sure the girl wasn't aware who was responsible for her getting the job.

"Well, as I have indicated in my letter, something is not quite right." The girl took some paper out an envelope and pointed out some misdeeds in the figures. Sesshoumaru could clearly hear her high pitched voice trying to convince the GM. The girl was almost angry that someone had tried to deceit the company she worked for. The GM smiled a little. This girl was passionate. "Well, miss Hojo."

"Oh, call me Kagome." Kagome Hojo was named after her grandmother. Her father said she looked exactly like her. She had died short after her granddaughter was born. Her father said she not only looked like her, but also got in all kind of trouble just like her. "Okay, Kagome I'm very glad you have come to me. We are going to look into this matter." The GM saw the eyes of the girl loose their shine. She was under the impression that she was brushed off.

"In fact we were already going through a standard investigation of the supplies on the cruise ships. Your information is important enough to hasten the investigation on the cruise ship you are on. Our special investigation team will contact you on the next trip. Maybe you could assist them." The GM saw the glimmer in the dark brown eyes of the girl. "But be careful. If it's true what you have said then this could get dangerous. Don't tell anyone else about it. Maybe it would be better to transfer you to another ship." He was a little worried about the enthusiastic girl, but he hoped she would incline the offer for transfer.

The taiyoukai in the next room would kill him if he messed up. "No, no, no I couldn't do that. I want to help." Kagome jumped up and hurried to the door. "Goodbye. I'll promise I won't tell anyone and be very careful." Outside the door she swirled around happily. She was excited. She was in a real adventure, just like her grandmother.

Kagome was about to leave when the massive door further in the corridor opened and a tall ethereal person stepped outside. He turned and walked away. Kagome stared at the long swaying silver hair. When he disappeared in a side corridor Kagome snapped out her daze and left in the other direction.

Inuyasha snuggled deeper in his pillow. He had worked till late last night. The PC beeped once again. Inuyasha opened an eye and shut it again, hoping the beeping would stop. The bastard had gotten a mail. Again his heart cringed. The beeping had successfully disturbed his sleep. With a annoyed gesture towards the beeping sound he stepped out the bed. He just as well could get up. He wouldn't get any sleep with this empty feeling inside.

Again a beep, Inuyasha looked at the screen. It wasn't an e-mail. It was a message floating across the screen. 'Time to get up, lazy ass' probably a stunt of Shippo. Inuyasha turned off the message and was about to disappear in the bathroom when the phone started ringing. "Hey Shippo, you pest. Why won't you let me sleep? Runt!" Inuyasha barked in the phone. "Ehm… goodmorning sir. I have the GM of Taisho cruises on the line. May I put him through?" The voice on the other end of the phone was trembling. "Oh, ehm… yeah sure. I'm sorry." Inuyasha smirked. This wouldn't do good for his reputation.

"Hello, lord Inuyasha?" sounded a pleasant voice. "Yes hello. This is Inuyasha." After a short interaction Inuyasha was briefed that he and his associates where booked on the next sailing away of the cruise ship, ARIGATTO. An airflight and other transportation was already arranged. He also had to pick up an envelope with some credit cards and buy whatever he needed.

A few suits were recommended by his brother and some nice shoes. Inuyasha growled a little at that. The GM chuckled in amusement. "Tell my stuck up brother, my clothes are good enough." Inuyasha didn't know why he was this mad. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru didn't call himself. No, he just didn't like to be ordered around.

Not long after the phone call had ended Romiku knocked on the door. Together they went to find Shippo and Amber. Shippo was coming out his room and Amber had just returned from the exercise room. The moment Romiku caught sight of her he was euphoric. "Lovely Amber you are looking quite enchanting today." Everyone even Amber looked at her slobbering T-shirt and baggy sweatpants. She was sweaty and her hair clung in wet tresses on her face. She didn't look enchanting at all. But the glimmer in the eyes of Romiku told another story.

A few quick steps and hand movements on her behind lead to the inevitable outcome of their meeting. "You lecher keep your hands to yourself!" 'SLAP' "Why do you keep doing this? Doesn't your face hurt?" Shippo was mystified. He didn't understand Miroku then and Romiku now. Romiku had a dreamy look on his face. "You are still too young to understand my dear Shippo." Romiku stalked after Amber and got the door slammed in his face.

"I don't think this has to do with age. It has everything to do with your lecherous self. Why is Inuyasha not groping every girl he sees? Come to think of it. He was a two timing bastard back then. Now he is almost celibate." Inuyasha glommed Shippo on his head. "You don't know anything about my life." Shippo grinned at Inuyasha. "I know you didn't have a girlfriend after Kagome. Maybe that's why you are this frustrated." Shippo dodged another blow on his head and took off with Inuyasha right on his heals. "Shippo! You pesty runt. Stop running I'll get you." Romiku was now the one looking amused at the others antics.

At breakfast the four friends discussed the latest developments. Inuyasha updated them about their trip on the cruise ship. Romiku dropped on his knees on the ground next to Inuyasha, looked him in the eyes and said. "I so love you." He then took Inuyasha's hand and kissed it fervently. Inuyasha pulled his hand away in disgust. "Gyah, what are you doing? Go away from me. What's the matter with you?" People around their table were sending curious looks at them. Some had a smile in understanding on their face. They thought they were more then friends.

"Are you crazy?" Amber smacked Romiku on his head. "Thank you my love. I'd needed that." Romiku brushed over a big lump on his head and returned to his seat. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I was overcome with joy. Imagine being on a ship with all those beautiful lady's ready for love. It's a dream come true. Thank you." Amber smacked him again on the head and a second lump made itself visible. "You are such a lecher. I'm done with you." Amber turned away from Romiku.

"Guys focus. It's not a vacation. We have to work and be alert. I'm sure it could get dangerous." Inuyasha thought about what had happened with the cat youkai. The rest of the day they went shopping. Romiku had convinced Inuyasha that he was in desperate need for more suitable clothes. Shopping turned out to be more tiresome then a good fight with an ogre. After dinner Inuyasha turned in early.

Once in his room Inuyasha lounged back on the bed and let the words of Shippo pass through his head. Maybe the attraction he felt for Sesshoumaru **was** a sign of frustration. He had always longed for his brother to accept him and maybe he read too much into Sesshoumaru's behavior. The taiyoukai always had a strange sense of humor. He had allowed himself to be captivated by the elegance and power of his brother.

The power Sesshoumaru radiated was addictive. He wasn't able to resist the pull. If he stayed away from him long enough he should get over these yearning feelings. He sure wasn't gay so his confused feelings would straighten up once he opened up more to other people. Maybe he was still true to his first/second love. His mind wandered off to Kagome. Her innocence and perkiness had him enthralled. Maybe he needed to meet someone like her.

_And the hell with the __fascination_ for the lips of Sesshoumaru!

* * *

This is a fast update. Please review.


	25. Back in Japan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

It had been a long flight to Japan. Inuyasha hadn't been in his homeland for more then fifty years. Right after Kagome had died he had left the country. He never had the urge to return. He had left his heart behind. Maybe that's why his heart had opened up for Sesshoumaru. His brother had felt like home. The place he belonged. Unfortunate for him he had misinterpreted his feelings and messed up big time with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha wasn't sure the taiyoukai in Sesshoumaru would forgive him. He so wanted to turn time backwards. But nothing could be done now. Sesshoumaru was obviously appalled by him and had left him behind. Maybe time would lighten thing up and they could back to acting like brothers again. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to forget the thrilling feeling he got every time he was in the proximity of Sesshoumaru.

They checked in one of the hotels of the company. Due to them boarding the cruise ship the next day the friends unpacked only the necessary. They wanted to take the opportunity to explore Tokyo.

Tokyo was as lively as always. Shippo took up the role as guide and showed the two foreigners, Romiku and Amber, around. Inuyasha was walking silently with them. He felt the uneasy feelings of then flowing through his body. He had never liked to live in the city.

Kagome and he had bought a beautiful house in the country. He had been happy there. At first Kagome had also been happy, but after a while she had missed her friends. This was one of many regular arguments they had.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and felt for him. Last night he had been angry at Inuyasha and accused him that he had abandoned him and most likely also Kagome. She had also been too soft and nice for him. Inuyasha explained that they had tried to make their relation work, but the aging difference and mostly their inability to engender a child were the main reasons they parted. Shippo asked the unavoidable question. "Did you love Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't answer that question.

He wasn't sure anymore he had waited for her 500 years to jump out the well. He had idealized her in that time and then when they where finally together he was amazed she was so childish. He knew it wasn't her fault. She hadn't changed. He had changed. In 500 years the world had changed dramatically. He had forced to adapt or die. When Kagome still very young had flung herself in his arms, he had felt that he belonged and he wasn't lonely anymore.

He had found himself a place where he could be himself. Kagome and her family knew he was a hanyou, but they had to hide this knowledge for the rest of the world. After both of them had graduated they got married and got a job in Tokyo. When she told him she wanted a divorce, but exclaimed they could stay friends, he had been relieved. Yes he had loved her. Had he been in love with her? He wasn't sure anymore. Shippo had tried to understand that, but he knew now that Inuyasha never would do anything to hurt his friends.

When Kagome had left the feudal era Inuyasha had written to his brother and had requested him to accept Shippo in his care and make him a fox youkai to be proud off. Shippo had been very angry with Inuyasha back then. He had felt discarded, but after years when he became older he could understand him. Inuyasha had done the best possible for him. The youkai under the protection of lord Sesshoumaru were safe and could get educated.

Barriers, an army of guards and the taiyoukai himself had protected the ever growing population of the castle. Not only human, but also foe youkai had regularly tried to invade their world. The taiyoukai had merciless dealt with these attacks. Rin had stayed with her 'father' until she got married to Kohaku and they left to live with Sango and Miroku in the rebuild slayers village. Lord Sesshoumaru had visit them once a while showering then with gifts.

After Rin had died Sesshoumaru would call Shippo and let the boy talk to him. At first Shippo was terrified and couldn't say much. The annoying imp didn't help much. He yelled that he was offending lord Sesshoumaru by stammering and then the taiyoukai would fling whatever was in his reach to the head of Jaken, knocking the imp out. Shippo couldn't help snicker at that. The taiyoukai face not showing any emotion if he felt one.

In years he understood why the taiyoukai kept calling for him. He was lonely. Shippo didn't understand why the taiyoukai and Inuyasha didn't patch up. But maybe they couldn't. They were too different at the same time so much alike. Sometimes the taiyoukai would inform Shippo about the where about of Inuyasha. At those times Shippo would listen to all Sesshoumaru had to say and run off to the consolatory of his room to cry his heart out. He missed Inuyasha badly, but as always, time healed the wounds and Shippo fixed his attention on the taiyoukai and made** him** his hero.

Then Kouga and his clan of wolf youkai had joined them after a few hundreds years. Shippo was very happy to see the little pups of Kouga and Ayame. They were as cocky as their father, but Shippo loved them very much. Inuyasha had lived for a while with the wolf youkai. It was he that had them convinced to contact his brother and join him. The wolf youkai had taken charge of the defenses of the castle. At that time lord Sesshoumaru resumed his wandering. Sometimes he was away for years.

Now lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were on speaking terms. Shippo would do anything to keep the two brothers like this.

After an hour Inuyasha excused himself and took off on his one. He needed to be alone. He took a cab and left the city behind. The cabdriver was a little worried when Inuyasha insisted he would leave him midst of nowhere. When the cap drove away after Inuyasha reassured the man he would be alright, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could and not long after he reached familiar surroundings. He deeply inhaled the almost untouched nature. He knew he was close to the western castle, but he wouldn't go there uninvited. The last time he had been there he had been driven away and he had been heartbroken. He had never forgotten the hurt he had felt when Sesshoumaru had send orders for him to leave the grounds.

Inuyasha jumped in a tree. It felt good to sit like this, safe in the branches of a tree. It was relaxing. After a while he dozed off. Suddenly he was wide awake. He definitely had felt a gush of youki. "Hmpf, little brother, you are getting careless." Sesshoumaru hunched on the same branch, facing him. Inuyasha relished his eyes on his brother's sight. "As if I didn't sense you. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha felt his heartbeat pick up. He had missed the bastard. Not that he would admit that.

"The question is not what **I** am doing here, but what are **you** doing here? These are the western lands. I'm entitled to be here, to protect." Sesshoumaru watched pain flash in Inuyasha's expressive eyes. "You don't need to protect you precious land against me. You are such a bastard." Inuyasha jumped down and was about to run away, when a slender hand locked on his arm and he was slammed with his back against the tree.

"Aww that hurt. What's with you? Let go of me!" Inuyasha tried to free his hands out the grasp of his brother. But his attempts were futile. His hands were pinned on both sides of his head against the tree. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the chest in front of him. "It's not the lands I need to protect" Warm breath gushed over his ears. Inuyasha moaned involuntary. "There is nothing more here but me." Inuyasha struggled even more to get away. But the more he struggled the more Sesshoumaru closed in. "Exactly!"

Inuyasha froze. "I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself. Since when are you concerned about my safety?" Inuyasha tried to sound cocky. In the meanwhile the heat radiated by the body of Sesshoumaru was driving him crazy. "You would be surprised." Inuyasha could feel his body react on their closeness. He just wanted to escape this predicament. "Okay, whatever. I promise I'll go right back to the hotel. Just let me go." Inuyasha felt the hold on his wrists dissipate. His arms fell to his sides. The taiyoukai didn't step back.

"Eh, there is something I wanted to clear up before I go." Inuyasha still couldn't look at his brother's face. "That night…I…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Inuyasha put his hand on the lean chest in front of him and pushed his brother back. He turned to walk away, but long elegant fingers caught his chin and forced him to look up. Inuyasha quickly tried to close his eyes, but wasn't fast enough. Gold met with blazing gold and Inuyasha wasn't able to divert his eyes. Time stood still. His eyes wandered to the tempting lips above him.

"You don't have to apolog…" Sesshoumaru's sentence was cut short. When warm breath caressed the hanyou's lips and the taiyoukai sensually curved his lips to form words, Inuyasha lost it. In one move he grabbed the hair of the youkai, yanked his head down and pressed his lips on the alluring and oh so soft lips, there was no need for words. Inuyasha was startled as Sesshoumaru. His heart pounded as a locomotive in his chest, but he relished his need as much as he could.

Elegant hands fell on his hips to prevent Inuyasha to move closer. Instead Inuyasha got on his tiptoes to taste more, feel more of the softness of the desired lips. He desperately tried to get a response from the taiyoukai. Blazing narrow golden eyes closed leisurely and for an immeasurable moment Inuyasha was kissed back. Then Sesshoumaru bolted backwards tearing their lips apart, transformed in a sphere of light and shot away.

With a heavy feeling in his chest Inuyasha saw the sphere of light disappear into the night. He slammed a fist into the tree, then another one. He kept punching the tree until the skin on his fists was torn to shreds and blood splattered all over the tree with each blow. It wasn't working. The pain in his chest couldn't be overshadowed by the pain of his hands. Inuyasha dropped on his knees and slumped backwards against the tree, tears flowed down his cheeks. He had done it again and this time it was worse. He had made the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, who never backed down, flee. He should have feel proud, but the only feeling he had was misery.

A sickening scent reached his nose, Inuyasha whipped away his tears and got up on his feet. He glared at the youkai standing in front of him. "Hmm I haven't taste hanyou blood quite some time now. It would give me more strength then human blood." The barely humanoid form of the weasel youkai was covered in chicken blood. "I would advice you to turn around and run away. I'm not feeling quite magnanimous now to let you live if it comes to a fight. So be a good weasel and weasel out of here."

A part of Inuyasha hoped the weasel would actually run away. The other bigger part hoped it would come to a fight so he could fight his frustration away. Not that the weasel would be a compatible opponent, but well he could use any distraction now."You mangy mutt. Who do you think you are? I'm the mighty Alluriku. I'll could kill you in one sweep." The weasel stood as tall as he could, bragging and full of himself.

"I'm sure somewhere in your own universe you are mighty and all, but once again I would advice you to turn chicken and run." Inuyasha took pity on the fool. "I'm going to chop off your limbs one by one and devour you whole." The weasel was fuming with anger and pulled out a sword. "Hmm, I think you have to reconsider your words. They are not only stupid, but also impossible." Inuyasha pulled Tetsuseiga and transformed it to its mighty form. The weasel looked both shocked and eager at the sword and Inuyasha.

"Oh, so you are Inuyasha the brother of lord Sesshoumaru. I could get a good price for your sword and head." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at that. The weasel thought to take advantage of the confusion of the hanyou, but he miscalculated. Inuyasha was a well trained fighting machine. His reflexes were indubitable. He didn't have to use one of the advanced powers of Tetsuseiga to overpower the measly weasel. With one strike he had the weak foe disarmed.

"I'll let you live if you reveal the names who are after my sword and head." Inuyasha held the sharp of the sword against the throat of the weasel. "Tell me the truth and I'll spare your miserable live." Inuyasha was getting impatient. The weasel whimpered and begged for his live. "TELL ME!" Inuyasha shouted out.

"It's…it's your brother, lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

If you don't review I'll kill Sesshoumaru and donate Inuyasha as love slave to eh…eh… JAKEN.


	26. On board

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

"Ridiculous." Without a flaw Inuyasha severed the head of the weasel from its body. Contemplating he looked at the disintegrating corpse.

"Hmpf, lying bastard."

The pain in his chest was there again. He started to walk back to the hotel. His slow pace gradually became faster and faster. In the city he jumped from building to building and soon he reached the hotel. Without any interest for his surroundings he picked up his key and went to his room. Automatically he showered and stepped into a short and let him fall on the bed. The pain in his chest kept nagging. He didn't want to think about what happened, but couldn't.

_Why? Why couldn't his live be less complicated. Maybe if he just returned to the army he could get his old live back and pretend all this never happened_. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He smelled Shippo on the other side and invited him in. Shippo looked at the miserable feeling Inuyasha and felt sorry for him. "Inuyasha are you alright? Maybe it would help if you talked about Kagome. I'm all ears." About ten ears popped out Shippo's head and he dropped on the foot-end of the bed. Inuyasha smirked and pulled his legs up to make room for his friend.

The extra ears disappeared and Shippo settled more comfortable on the bed facing Inuyasha. "Thank you Shippo, but I don't know if I can." Inuyasha was reluctant to share his thoughts with someone else."

"Come on Inuyasha. You know you can trust me and I promise I'll not judge you. After all I'm your best friend." Shippo smiled reassuring at Inuyasha. Sometimes even though the hanyou was much older and very strong he seemed more vulnerable. "Maybe some day I'll take you on your offer, but not today."

Shippo didn't want to pressure Inuyasha. He began to tell him how their evening and night went, how Romiku and Amber had tasted sushi for the first time and liked, no loved it. Simpering he told Inuyasha how impossible Romiku was. He had asked every beautiful girl to have breakfast with him and every time he got a good punch of Amber. "Romiku is all bruised up." Inuyasha smiled a little "That Romiku is as incurable as Miroku. He had never stopped his antics even when he was old." Inuyasha shook his head.

"His second son, Amatsu, had inherited all his 'special' talents. Those two made live a hell for Sango, luckily their first born son and baby girl where just like her. You know once Amatsu even proposed to Sesshoumaru, he had him mistaken for a girl. It had taken all from Rin and Kohaku to calm him. Otherwise he would have killed the young man. Sango told me that a good beating would probably have done him some good, but knowing Sesshoumaru he would have killed him if Kohaku hadn't jump in front of him and Rin didn't literally hang on his striking arm. I had loved to see that happen." Inuyasha had laughed a lot when Sango had told him what had happened.

"Amatsu didn't come unharmed out the whole ordeal. The light whip of Sesshoumaru had graced his butt. He wasn't able to sit for a whole week." Shippo wiped some tears of laughter out his eyes. "That Amatsu, now I understand why he was that timid when he visited the castle with Rin and Kohaku." Shippo was glad Inuyasha wasn't gloomy anymore.

"How was your night? Did something special happen?" He asked casually. "No, nothing special. O yes, something did happen. I almost forgot." Inuyasha told Shippo about the encounter with the weasel youkai. "Do you believe him Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I do. Someone had tried to kill me in the hotel. I'm not sure these two attempts are related, but there is a possibility they are." Inuyasha wasn't sure, because the weasel youkai wasn't the assassin type. They were too weak. "No, that's not what I meant. Do you think lord Sesshoumaru has put a price on your head?"

"Neah. Off course not." Shippo breathed relieved. Inuyasha looked surprised at Shippo."I'm not stupid you know. If he wanted me dead, he would kill me himself. He has claimed my death you know." Inuyasha stated that as something to be proud off. "You know, you two have the strangest relationship. You fight constantly, ignoring everyone and everything around you when you do. But when someone else threatens you, you trust each other completely. You never doubt on the other having your back. I don't think he ever wanted to kill you." Shippo was relieved that Inuyasha didn't think ill off Sesshoumaru. He loved both the inu brothers.

"If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill me, I would be dead by now. I'm strong, but he is much stronger. He could kill me and think nothing of it." Inuyasha felt a pain streak flash through his heart at that notion. "No, I don't think so. I've watched you two together. Sometime you behave like regular siblings." And after a calculated silence Shippo continued." But sometimes you act more like quarreling love birds." Content Shippo watched Inuyasha's face flush and plastered a mocking smile on his face.

"Why you stupid runt I'll kick your ass." Inuyasha kicked Shippo of the bed. "Jeez, Inuyasha I was just kidding. You act if I hit a soft spot. What's the matter? Are you in love with your beautiful brother?" Shippo mockingly batted his eyelids. Inuyasha looked in utter horror at him. "Just disappear." Inuyasha yelled and threw a pillow at Shippo. He caught the projectile and looked serious at Inuyasha. "There is nothing wrong in loving your brother." Shippo didn't wait for an answer and fled before another pillow was thrown at him.

Inuyasha looked at the closed door and clenched the pillow in his hand, against his chest. "Maybe not, but what if it's forcing to become more." He mumbled. _Ooh, this was frustrating_. Inuyasha flipped on his belly and clamped the pillow tightly. He just wanted to forget he had tried to seduce his own brother. Forget how good he smelled, how alluring his body heat was, how soft his lips felt against his. No, no, no, he shouldn't think like that. Sesshoumaru was his brother. Okay his half-brother, but still a guy and his brother. That fucking bastard not only looked like a god, but tasted even more heavenly then he smelled.

Inuyasha punched the pillow a few times and flipped over on his back. He was such a lousy little brother. Each time Sesshoumaru made an attempt to be a caring big brother he went on and ruined everything. He had actually made Sesshoumaru flee. God, this was so frustrating. No wonder Sesshoumaru had sent someone to kill him. _I would, if I was in his position_.

Maybe tomorrow everything would be different. He had to focus on that. Inuyasha closed his eyes. The image of blazing golden eyes hit him merciless. They had softened at one moment, just when they closed and… and… Sesshoumaru had kissed him back. Inuyasha's eyes shot open. Sesshoumaru had kissed him back. With a content smile Inuyasha closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

The next morning the four friends left early to check in on time. When they arrived at the cruise ship, the captain of the ship personally escorted them to Inuyasha's room. It was a penthouse suite. The suite was big with a separate sitting area and a spacious balcony. Amber examined the space behind the two other doors in the room. One concealed a walk-in closet and the other a bathroom with a large whirlpool bath.

Amber was quite taken with the suite. She made a deal with Inuyasha to make use of the bath. Inuyasha promised her she could use it whenever she wanted. Romiku eagerly asked for the same privileges. He asserted he wouldn't mind sharing the bath with Amber. Amber sent him a cold look, but didn't hit him, because of the presence of the captain. Romiku shivered under the coldness of her stare.

The captain smirked and wished them an enjoyable stay. A steward would accompany the others to their rooms. He informed them, that due to their early arrival the hostess that was assigned to them was unfortunate still busy with her preparations and would as soon as possible give them an appropriate welcome. Inuyasha reassured the captain that they had gotten a very good welcome, probably even better then the one they would get from the hostess.

"It is an honor to be welcomed by the captain of such a beautiful ship. We are fortunate to be under the care of a competent captain like you." Inuyasha bowed in respect. Satisfied with the complement the captain went on to do his own preparations for the cruise. The steward showed them the other two rooms. Both were staterooms with a large window, so they had excellent view of the ocean. Amber was quite taken with her room.

Romiku tested the twin bed in her room. "You know Inuyasha, your brother could have saved some money. You could have shared your suite with Shippo and I wouldn't mind to share a room with Amber." Amber's eyes were as a pool of blazing fire, but her voice sounded very sweet when she replied. "That's so noble of you and you are right. We could save money by sharing rooms." Romiku got a big stupid smile on his face. Finally he had won Amber over. These cruise ships had definitely a magical effect on people.

Amber walked over to Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around his neck and settled her head on his shoulder. The shock on Inuyasha's face was as big as that on Romiku's. Shippo had a big grin on his face. The steward just watched the scene in amusement. Amber settled a little more comfortable against Inuyasha and turned to look at Romiku. "You could share a room with Shippo and I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room, would you Inuyasha?" Amber looked seductively at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could feel blood streaming to his face. The beautiful lean, but soft body of Amber was pressed against his and the only thing he could think of was how to get away. Amber made things worse by finger walking over his chest. "We could have much fun together, don't you think so." She locked her beautiful brown eyes with the golden eyes of Inuyasha pleading to play along. Inuyasha decided to lighten up and join Amber in her game.

He wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pulled her even closer and lowered his head. Romiku emerged out his shock and pulled Amber away from Inuyasha. "That is not necessary. The distribution of the rooms is already fixed and we don't want to bother them with rearranging the reservations." This was the first time a serious look was on the face of Romiku. Amber pulled her arm out the grasp of Romiku, sent a mocking smile at him and disappeared with her bag in the bathroom.

"So, Romiku. How does it feel to be on the other side?" Shippo grinned at him. "I knew she was only kidding. She isn't interested in Inuyasha. I was just played along." The mischievous look was right back on his face. "And why wouldn't she be interested in me?" Inuyasha asked all fired up. "You are too dependable. Girls like her don't fall for your kind. They love the thrill of a bad boy. And besides, you are too beautiful. Girls don't like to be overshadowed in their looks." Romiku was again the confident lecher.

"Amber is very beautiful." Shippo commented. "Yes she is, but not a striking beauty that can rival with Inuyasha's looks." Romiku stared at Inuyasha until he got uncomfortable. "I'm not beautiful. Only women are beautiful." Inuyasha mumbled. Romiku was definitely a strange person. "It was a compliment. So my good man, where is our room?" Romiku turned to the stewards who still had an amused look on his face. He brought them to the room next door. They decided they would meet each other in half an hour in Inyasha's suite. Inuyasha returned to his room to change in more suitable clothes.

When everyone had arrived they started to plan their strategy on the balcony of the suite. Shippo suggested having a look in the files of the ship. It was clear that cargo was unloaded midst in the cruise, because the inventory was checked by the company when they departed and arrived. A knock on the door interrupted their meeting. Romiku went to look who it was. He returned with a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"Hi." Inuyasha and Shippo looked shocked at the girl in front of them. "Kagome." They said simultaneously.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I eagerly make use of your suggestions to come up with a good plot. The latest reviews have given me the most idea's.

Oh and do review again. Otherwise I'll send Totosai to your home in a thong.


	27. questionsanswers?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

"Yes, that's my name. How did you know? Oh, of course, my nametag. Let me officially introduce myself. My name is Kagome Hojo and I'll be jour hostess for this journey." Her bright smile lackluster a little when her eyes fell on Inuyasha then brightened even more.

Kagome told them about her meeting with the GM and his note to her to help wherever she could. They invited her to sit and she chose to sit on the empty chair next to Inuyasha. Romiku pulled his chair next to her and fixed his attention on her every word. The annoyance was clear to read on Amber's face. "You are so brave and smart. You must have been scared." Romiku took Kagome's hand into his and gently stroked it.

"Oh, it was nothing." Kagome quickly pulled her hand back and turned towards Inuyasha, sending a harsh glare to Romiku. "You aren't saying much. What do you think?" Inuyasha looked contemplating at Kagome. He still could not believe this cruel play of destiny, she looked and acted exactly like her grandmother. The similarity was confusing him.

"I think you did well. With your information and ours combined we can be sure someone is stealing from the company. We need to catch him red-handed." Romiku looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and back. There was a tension in the air. It seemed that the little brother of his boss was interested in this girl.

"So, your name is Inuyasha. It is rather strange, but I could have sworn, I have seen you before." Bright sparkling hazel brown eyes met with troubled golden eyes. Shippo decided to help. "I don't think so. We arrived in Japan yesterday in the evening." Kagome turned towards Shippo and in the exact tone of voice her grandmother used she called his name.

"Shippo, I love your name." Shippo felt something cringe in his heart. He had loved Kagome like a mother. Without any hesitation, she had accepted him and taken care of him. She had been there for him, to lessen the pain when the thunder brothers killed his father. "Thank you. I like yours also." Kagome smiled and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Now I know. Didn't I see you outside the GM's office last week? I couldn't see your face, but I do not think there are many people with long swaying silver hair." Inuyasha's heart cringed. "No, that wasn't me. You probably saw my older brother." Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged a glance. Romiku jumped in the conversation. "You saw lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome laughed sparkling. "No, just his hair. He is very tall. That is all I saw. Now what shall we do today?"

Kagome gave them a grant tour of the beautiful ship. She included a fast stroll through the storage department. After the tour, they decide to rest a little and enjoy the cruise. Romiku was all in for it. He convinced Amber to take a swim together. Amber dragged Shippo along to escort her to her room to change. She did not want to be alone with the pervert.

"So tell me something about you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at a bar overlooking the swimming pool. "Eh, there is not much to tell." That not much turned out to be quite a long story. She told him about her study, how lucky she was to get this great job and everything about her job, her childhood, about her grandmother and how her father thought she resembled her almost in every way.

"Yes, you could be her twin." That slipped out Inuyasha's mouth. "You said that like you knew her." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha laughed nervously with her. "No of course not, but you told me so much about her, I could picture her." She accepted his explanation and told him about her plans for the future. She was ambitious and wanted to make a difference in live.

"Hey, you two. Are you going to sit there talking the whole day? Come in, the water is great." Romiku gestured to dive in. Inuyasha, minding his doggy ears, declined. Kagome said she would go change and join them. "If you are sure you don't mind to sit alone." Inuyasha cringed when he heard the infamous enchanted word 'SIT' out her mouth. Of course, nothing happened. Kagome smiled at him.

"No, go ahead." Inuyasha smiled back and Kagome rushed to change, "What is the matter Inuyasha? Didn't I say yesterday, that maybe tomorrow everything would turn out to be great. Maybe she is your second chance." Shippo stood next to Inuyasha. "Maybe I could consider grabbing this chance." Maybe she could fill the emptiness of his heart. If he gave it a chance, he could simplify his live and get rid of the infatuation he had for Sesshoumaru. He could not afford to drive Sesshoumaru away with his unwanted lovesick actions. He could find love with this Kagome.

After their swim and a few slaps on Romiku's cheek from both girls for unwanted grouping they went back to their rooms to wash and get ready for diner. They got an invitation to have dinner at the captain's table. Amber was nervous about it and did not know what to wear. Kagome offered to help and the two girls left talking about dresses, shoes and make-up. They would meet outside the restaurant in an hour. Inuyasha's mind dwelled continually to the Kagome of the past and the live they had.

He took a bath and changed in one of his black tuxedos, combined it with a red shirt and a black tie with some bright red squares on the lower side. He combed his hair until it shined like molted silver. He moved his head and the hair swayed smooth from side to side. His brother would be proud of him. _No, no must not think of him._ He had to concentrate on Kagome. He ran his claws through his hair and remembered another claws doing the same thing and….

He quickly grabbed a black cap, planted it on his head and rushed out the door. The sooner he got over his childish infatuation, the better. Something in him protested.

Shippo and Romiku were already outside the restaurant. Shippo gestured to take the chair next to him. "Wow, you look great, simply breathtaking. Red suits you." Romiku was as always generous with compliments. "Thank you. You two look also great. I did not think you had it in you Shippo." Inuyasha smirked at Romiku and Shippo. "I have lived with the impersonation of elegance and grace. Lord Sesshoumaru. So I have learned from the best." Shippo childishly stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha.

"I am eternally grateful to you, for sending me away. If I stayed with you I would be a fashion mistake like you." Shippo dodged a blow to his head. "I am hungry. Why do girls always take so much time getting ready?" Shippo rub his stomach. "When you grow up you will know." Romiku smiled teasingly at Shippo. "Hey, I am already grown up. I was just kidding. Not everyone is a lecher like you and considers everything on two legs to be humping food. I need real food." Shippo's face flushed and the redness of his face clashed with his orange hair.

"May, may what a language. Did I hit a sensitive spot there Shippo, my dear boy? Do not get all worked up." Shippo was about to clomp Romiku on his head when luckily for Romiku the girls arrived. They looked beautiful. The guys hurried to their sides. Romiku showered them with compliments. Inuyasha mumbled something in the direction, that they looked great and offered his arm to Kagome. With a shy smile, she accepted. Shippo looked baffled at Amber.

"You look like a real girl." His amazed voice sounded more disappointed than complimentary. "That is because she is a real girl." Her well-filled décolleté fixed Romiku's eyes on it. Amber slapped him on his head and took the arm of Shippo. In the restaurant, the captain and his crew welcomed them. Inuyasha was not used to so much respectful attention. He now was the heir of Sesshoumaru and got the befitted treatment.

The captain offered him a seat next to him and the others mingled with the crew. The captain conversed animatedly with Inuyasha and asked him all about his life. Inuyasha had a hard time keeping his experiences in a lifespan compatible to humans. The captain was delighted with the younger brother of the owner of the ship. Inuyasha tried to keep the conversation as least as possible about him.

Everyone had a good time and interacted with each other, everyone, but one officer. Inuyasha could smell he was a cat youkai. He could be the son of Jarukotsu. He had focused his attention on Amber. Pondering, he glanced once a while at Inuyasha, but nothing else. Romiku was having the time of his life. He sat between two lovely female officers and he totally charmed them. Shippo had a happy conversation with Kagome.

After diner, the captain excused himself, but a few members of the crew stayed behind. A band was playing soft romantic songs and they danced the night away. Romiku danced the whole night. He shared his time equally between the girls in their group. Shippo kicked Inuyasha under the table and signed him to ask Kagome for a dance. Inuyasha complied, asked her for a dance and she accepted. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and took a small hand in his hand.

He loved to dance, but was a little nervous at first. He relaxed when he felt Kagome nestle up to his body. Kagome also danced with Shippo, but mostly with Inuyasha. When Shippo began to yawn secretly, Inuyasha called it a night. Romiku objected a little, but the girls were already saying goodnight and insisted they would go alone to their room. They did not trust Romiku and Shippo was too tired to go against them. Inuyasha did not listen to the girls and walked them to their rooms.

Amber stepped out her high heels and walked bear footed through the corridors. When they got to her room, she tiptoed, gave a peck on Inuyasha's cheek and thanked him for the wonderful night. Inuyasha's face flushed a little and he almost pushed the girl into her room. Kagome smiled and insisted she would be all right. Inuyasha did not answer and walked with her. When they reached the deck, she asked him to stay a little longer.

She sat down in one of the lounge-chairs and Inuyasha sat down on the one next to her. It was clear she liked him and was trying to get to know him better. She asked him about his past. Inuyasha found it difficult to answer. What could he tell her? He could not tell her, that he once was married to her grandmother, that he was over 800 years old and that he could live for almost forever. Maybe he could stay on the safe side and tell her about his current life.

That he was the heir of the mighty lord Sesshoumaru and that he had an incurable fetish for his brother's soft lips. No, no, no he certainly could not tell her that. Instead, Inuyasha listened to the girl. The more she told him, the more quiet he became. She was so full of life. After a while, he stood up and reached for her hands to pull her up. Kagome went quiet mid sentence.

The ambiance was very romantic. The darkness of the sky, the sparkling stars, the soft salty wind, a beautiful girl and he was hot blooded enough to appreciate the moment. He pulled her up and loosely wrapped an arm around her waist. Kagome looked in the enchanting golden eyes of the silver haired young man. He was so mysterious, attractive as hell and such a sweat person. It did not hurt, that he was the younger brother of the owner of a prestigious company. Kagome relaxed her body against his.

Inuyasha spread his hands on her back and in her hair. Kagome felt her heartbeat pick up. He was about to kiss her. She tilted her face up, saw his lips approach and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her eyes shot open when she felt a soft peck on her forehead. A disappointed feeling rushed through her. He lowered his head more. Kagome slightly opened her lips and closed her eyes again. She could almost taste his lips, but again the disappointment washed over her, when the lips graced her cheek.

_Maybe this was good. He did not want to rush into things. Maybe he did not consider this to be a fleeting thing_. He held her on arm length. He could feel her disappointment, but he could not kiss her. He did not want to rush into things. His kisses were restricted to the ones he truly loved. He conveniently chose to ignore the heated kiss he stole from Sesshoumaru. That kiss had nothing to do with love, it was … was … oh, just forget it. That was easier said than done. _Maybe if he kissed her he could get rid of this insufferable longing for the soft forbidden lips of his brother._

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled shyly at him. She looked in those beautiful golden eyes and sighed. He looked so enchanting and desirable, but she could not force him, could she? She hooked her arm into his and let him walk her to her room. After a sweet 'goodnight' she closed the door behind her, leaving him standing in the corridor. Inuyasha looked at the closed door and knew he once again was charmed by a look alike of Kikyo. Was there not a saying go something like, it is allowed to try three times running?

He strolled back to the deck and leaned on the banister. He stared into the dark night, scarcely lit by a crescent silver moon. "Hey Shippo, are you done spying on me?" Inuyasha had smelled the presence of the fox youkai for quite a while now. "I'm not spying on you. I'm enjoying the beautiful night, when you came along and ruined it." Inuyasha walked over to the comfortable lounge-chairs and sat down on the one next to Shippo.

Shhhup, SPLAT, Inuyasha splattered a pestering flea. "Hey Myoga, when did you come?" Myoga plopped up to its rounded self. "Master Inuyasha, I am so disappointed in you. You did not once asked me along on this enchanting cruise. You could have been more considerate for an old flea like me. A nice cruise would do wonders for my old limps." Inuyasha tried once again to splat the annoying flea.

"I have my own problems. So do not nag me. Life can be very complicated." Maybe Myoga could help him to clear things up. "Sometimes it is only complicated in the eyes of the beholder, master Inuyasha. Since I have known you, you are always fighting. The biggest and toughest fights are against your own feelings. You never could make a wise decision." Shippo smiled when Inuyasha's anger flared up. He was so predictable. Myoga hid into Shippo's hair.

"He is right Inuyasha. It was not an accusation, but an assertion." Inuyasha scoffed. "What do you know? You were a pup back then and still are." Shippo rolled his eyes. Inuyasha could be so ignorant. "I was a kid, but not stupid you know. I blamed you for hurting Kagome's feelings. I thought you were a heartless two timing dog, but now I know your heart wasn't free when Kagome sort of forced herself in your life and eventually in your heart."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. For once, the fox youkai was not blaming him for the heartache Kagome suffered. "Yes, my heart was not free then. She was so generous in sharing her kindness with anyone. She never looked down on me. She accepted me and I was not lonely anymore." Inuyasha's heart cringed in sadness. He never planned to hurt Kagome, but he unintentional did numerous times.

Shippo continued. "I have thought about it, you know. Kagome was mistaken that your heart belonged to Kikyo. If you had loved Kikyo whole-heartedly, Naraku could not have fooled you when he impersonated her and she supposedly turned against you. You could have sniffed him out. Your nose is too keen to have missed the difference in smell. You subconsciously wanted to get out the relationship and the promises made." Myoga interrupted Shippo. "Yes, master Inuyasha, you never truly loved that priestess and certainly not her revolting undead corpse of bones and graveyard soil."

"Why you, disgusting blood sucking flee. I'll kill you." Inuyasha tried to squash the jumping flee. Shippo ignored the interruption. "That is why you were so frantic in trying to rescue Kikyo. You blamed yourself for putting her in danger for a promise you knew you could not keep. You would never choose to become a human. Although for a moment you thought you did." Inuyasha's thoughts flashed back. He had met her right after he learned about the ability of the jewel to grant the beholder his deepest wish. He wanted to become a full-blooded youkai, just like his brother.

Sesshoumaru may have offered him protection that night, when he became a human, but was disgusted by him being a hanyou. Inuyasha had once thought it was merely a matter of time, that Sesshoumaru would accept him and maybe even like him. His heart was overjoyed when at sparring moments, if he did well, his brother would look at him with a less cold expression. That memorable night when he was human and allowed to follow his brother to his room and his bed, his heart had sung.

In the night, his brother had wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He had felt safe and welcome. The wall around his lonely heart began to crumble. He had snuggled more into his brother's arm. He had felt home, this was his destiny. This was what he wanted and needed, to be with his brother. When he was told, he was not wanted any more in his brother's castle and his life, he was heartbroken.

Kikyo managed to mend his broken heart. He had mistaken gratitude for love. Twice he made the same mistake. He was grateful to Kagome for accepting him and staying with him. She had loved him, just as Kikyo had done. He was not sure anymore if he had loved them back in the same extend. The realization hit him hard. He almost started to hyperventilate. He controlled his breathing and shook his head in denial. That could not be true.

Shippo was still talking. "You wanted the jewel to become a full blooded demon. At first I thought it was because of the power you would gain, but you were already more powerful than the most youkai. You being a hanyou was socially not accepted, but you could not care less about what others thought about you. There was only one whose words and detest could hurt you, could trigger you to become unnecessary violent. You are brash, but not violent. Only one who mattered. You never were in love with Kikyo and neither with Kagome."

Inuyasha did not want Shippo to say the inevitable. "Just shut up. You are wrong. I loved Kikyo and Kagome. I never loved someone else. No youkai could love a hanyou." Inuyasha felt a pang of hurt in his heart. "No youkai could love a hanyou." Contemplating Shippo repeated the words. "I was right you wanted to become a full blooded youkai to gain love from a youkai." Inuyasha could bite his tongue off. "You wanted to become a youkai so you would be a worthy brother to lord Sesshoumaru. You wanted to be accepted by him."

Shippo's smug face irritated Inuyasha. "Is an applause enough or do you prefer a medal for your stupid deduction?" Inuyasha applauded and sneered sarcastically. "Applause is enough, thank you, but I'm not done." Shippo missed the horrid look on Inuyasha's eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru would eventually accept you as your brother without you becoming a youkai. He always referred you as his little brother, but that was not enough for you. You wanted more than his acceptance, you wanted his love." Inuyasha's heart stopped beating for a second and then accelerated again.

"So, what about it? I admit I wanted his love. There is nothing wrong in wanting your brother's love. He is after all my only blood relative." Shippo continued merciless. "It is not brotherly love that has occupied your heart in that extend, that no one can get in. You are in love with lord Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha looked horrified at Shippo.

"You are crazy. You do not know anything. I loved Kagome and we had a wonderful life together. I loved her." He ended softly, trying to convince himself. Shippo scoffed and asked dramatically. "Did you Inuyasha? Yes, of course, you loved her but were you in love with her. Did the world stop existing, when you kissed her?" Shippo hassled Inuyasha with his questions.

"You have not changed a bit. You are still an annoying smart ass as ever. Would I wait for 500 years for her to jump out the well if I was not in love with her?" Inuyasha hoped this would end this disturbing discussion. "No maybe not if you were someone else. Inuyasha you are one of the few most honorable beings I ever met. You would never go back on your word. Nevertheless, it is a fact that once you lived together things went wrong. Kagome was a smart girl and she was in love with you. She wouldn't be the one that let the relationship go wrong."

Inuyasha wanted to yell to Shippo, but stopped to consider what he said. Was it his fault things went bad in their relationship? She did not want to move away from Tokyo, but she knew he was miserable in the city. She had missed her family and friends. He was always too busy to accompany her when she went for a visit. She became as lonely as he felt. She urged him to do some medical tests to figure out why she could not get pregnant. He would not cooperate. He could not. He was build differently and he did not want anyone else to know.

She even suggested adoption, but it stayed a suggestion. With the passing years, she became older and he stayed the same. She shared her grief with her friends and spent her time more and more away from him. Even when they were together, he felt lonely as if a big part of his heart was missing. When they quarreled and she accused him he was not open with her, he tried to change, but could not.

There was always a part of him he could not, no would not share with her, the part of his childhood with his impassive and cold-hearted brother, a brother he never could forget, a brother who detested him. He did not want to talk about him. He knew Kagome would urge him to find him and make amends, but he was afraid. Afraid he would look with cold eyes at him and turn away. _He did not want to endure that heartache again._ "You are right to some point, but not all. I loved Kagome."

Myoga stepped in. "Let me explain lord Inuyasha. Love, developed in adventurous time is hard to maintain in times that are more tranquil. Promises made then are hard to fulfill." Inuyasha knew he had failed Kagome. When she asked for a divorce, he felt relieved. "I could not bear the responsibility for her happiness. It was easier to kill a hundred Naraku's than look in her sad eyes day after day."

Myoga nodded a few times. "There is only one conclusion for everything I heard today. You, Inuyasha are not a pack leader." Myoga cashed a blow to his head, but recovered quickly. "Think about it lord Inuyasha. Even back then in the feudal era you were not the one leading, even when you walked in front you did not lead the way. Kagome was in fact the pack leader. You were the best second in command. In the military you was the commander of your troops, but others gave you orders. When returned to her own time Kagome handed her life and heart over to you. You now had to act as the pack leader. It went against your nature. You tried to do your best, but failed. You are not to blame."

Inuyasha did not want to agree, but had to admit it made sense. When needed he could take charge, but mostly he let life lead his way. He did not try to change or bend things to his will. Not like Kagome tried and definite not like Sesshoumaru had done and still did. That is why he did not object that much when Sesshoumaru practically abducted him.

He felt a weight of responsibility for the failure of the relationship with Kagome fall from his shoulders. Nor he or Kagome were to blame. He could let go of the quilt he carried. His heart was free again. Maybe he could afford to love again. "Myoga you are wrong. I am not weak and do not need someone else to hold my hand and lead the way. I am strong and perfectly capable of living my own life."

Myoga looked annoyed at Inuyasha. "I never said you are weak lord Inuyasha. The pack leader does not necessary has to be the strongest in the pack. He or she is mostly the one who can organize, control and think things over." Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm not stupid. I can think things over, I can do all that." Myoga agreed. "But not constantly. I never said you are not a good leader. Shippo here would follow your lead even if it would kill him." Inuyasha cringed at that.

"You do not have to be that dramatic." Myoga smiled. "See lord Inuyasha, that is exactly what I mean. You take charge but do not want to be responsible for others lives. You will rather die protecting others than interfere in their lives. Let us take your brother as an example. He is a true leader. He takes charge and leads without hesitation. He will make sacrifices, take lives, when needed. He is a natural alpha, just as you are a natural beta.

You are a strong beta, dependable and not submissive. You can balance an alpha." Inuyasha was confused. "How can one be a beta and not be submissive?" Myoga grinned at Inuyasha. "A submissive beta will weaken the alpha. The alpha needs the support and feedback from his or hers beta. The beta has to be strong and assertive enough to discuss things with the alpha on the same level. Every alpha needs a worthy beta and every beta needs a worthy alpha. A beta will not commit to just any alpha. A strong beta will only commit to a strong Alpha. In this the strength of the mind is a measure not, physical strength. Therefore, the beta is not beta to all alphas, only to one. You are stronger than most alpha. You need to find a strong alpha to commit too. Kagome and you were always competing. She would 'SIT' you when you tried to take the lead. You never accepted her as your alpha and you could not be her alpha. This alpha and beta relation does not necessary has to be sexual."

Shippo laughed mockingly. "I am a natural alpha, Inuyasha. I could take you as my beta." He jumped off the lounge-chair and bolted away with Inuyasha right on his tail. "You runt. Stand still so I can kill you." Myoga looked at the pups and jumped away stalking for fresh blood. Inuyasha knocked Shippo twice on his head before he managed to rush into his room, securely shutting the door.

Inuyasha walked in thoughts to his own room. He took a nice long bath and let everything run through his head. He figured, he had only two choices. Find a strong alpha female, commit to her, and let her do the leading. He would follow her and make her and his life fulfilling, or stay single and let life take him wherever it wanted. He was mostly doing that already. This life was not fulfilling and he missed someone to call his own. No, that was not true anymore. He had someone he belonged too. Sesshoumaru allowed him to call him, brother.

Inuyasha sighed. At least, that was before he overstepped and forcedly kissed his own brother on the lips. His heart cringed painfully enough to grasp his chest. He tried to relax a little and forced to think about this new Kagome. She was also an alpha. Maybe that second chance thing was not all that bad. Now he would be able to work on his relationship. He would stimulate her alpha instincts. She could be happy and he too. Something in him protested again. He sighed again. Whom was he kidding? She was not a strong alpha and he could not commit to a weaker alpha. He sighed once again. Life could be a bitch. Inuyasha finished his bath, stumbled to his bed and slipped in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he woke up late. The sun was rising. The slow movements of the ship had lulled him in sleep. The friends met for breakfast. Inuyasha avoided looking at Kagome. He did not want to rush into things and give her false hope. He still was not sure what he wanted. Today they would check out the storage room. The storage room was huge. It contained fresh fruit, frozen food, beverages, liquor and so on. They were stored in separated sections. Everything was neatly stored. They split up to cover more ground in lesser time.

Amber walked with Kagome and of course, Romiku tagged along with them. Shippo and Inuyasha checked out the frozen food section. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and after their rounds, they regrouped. A nice handprint adorned Romiku's face. Both Amber and Kagome looked furious. Kagome walked as far as possible from the lecher. As it seemed, he had tried to do something to Kagome and Amber delivered the staining price.

The amount of food was far too much for the journey. These huge amounts could bring in big money. The question was now, when will the goods be transferred and who was involved? On their way, back Kagome walked very close to Inuyasha. Deliberate or not, once a while their arms touched. Shippo walked behind them and watched the whole in amusement. Inuyasha had a faint blush on his face and Kagome acted if she was not aware of anything. Maybe those two could have a good future together. It could work out just great, now Inuyasha knew the rules of the game.

When they arrived on deck, Kagome excused herself to attend to some of her other duties. Amber wanted to exercise a little and then take a dive in the pool. Romiku immediately agreed with her plans and accompanied her to her horror. Inuyasha and Shippo slumped down on a louge-chair on deck and watched the scenery. The ship would port the next day. That would be an opportunity to unload the merchandise.

Inuyasha folded his arm in the back of his neck. "Something you said yesterday is still bothering me." Shippo had closed his eyes to doze a little, but when he heard the serious tone, he was wide-awake. "Eh, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I did not have the right to say those things" Inuyasha closed his eyes. "What said is said. Don't you all of the sudden pretend you are not the meddling menace you always was." Shippo grinned. "Guilty as charged. So, you have forgiven me. Okay, let us hear what is bothering you."

"I cannot be in love with my brother," Inuyasha blurted out. Shippo's face flushed. "That is one part of our conversation I overstepped big-time and did not want to be reminded of. Nevertheless, as it bothers you I will ask you the question. Why can't you be in love with him?" Shippo had anticipated a straight out denial, not this. "First of all I'm not gay. I do not like men in that way. I like women and secondly. I hate that eh…eh…bastard and had always done so. He also hates me and always tried to kill me. He even has claimed my death."

Shippo looked with empathy at his friend. "You are so misguided. Lord Sesshoumaru never tried to kill you and you know that. He was training you. He claimed your death to prevent others to take your life. He was angry with you. Why? That is something you have to ask him yourself. However, I do not think he is angry anymore. I think he was hurt by something you did, but he did not want to admit his weakness."

Inuyasha could not think of anything he had done back then to hurt his cold-hearted brother. He was already angry with him before he knew that he and the hiding place of Tetsuseiga were linked. "You two have one thing in common. You both have very intense feelings. The passionate feelings can only be deep hate or deep love. Watching you two back then and now I am sure it is not hate you pretend to feel." Shippo watched in sympathy the troubled face of Inuyasha.

"But I am not gay. I like woman." Shippo smirked. Inuyasha did not deny he had feelings for Sesshoumaru. "He is my brother. Oooh, I am so messed up." Inuyasha flipped on his belly and buried his face in his arms. Shippo felt sorry for his friend. "No, you are not messed up. You are confused." Inuyasha peeked from under a bang of silver hair at Shippo. "He is my brother, a male. How pretty looking he may be, he is still a male." Shippo could hear the longing and desperation in his voice.

"Maybe if you act on your feelings and give him a kiss, it could disappoint you enough to get rid of your unwanted feelings. No, that is a stupid suggestion. Kissing the dangerous, lethal taiyoukai without his consent is suicide. "Inuyasha buried his face again in his arms. "I have already done that," sounded his muffled voice. "What? What did you say?" Shippo pushed Inuyasha on his back. Inuyasha kept his arms folded over his face.

"I said I have stolen a kiss from my brother." Shippo peeled the arms of the face. "Look at me Inuyasha. You have kissed lord Sesshoumaru, on his lips?" Shippo could not believe it. "Yes, on his lips." He leisurely opened his eyes, revealing bright golden eyes with a dreamy look. Shippo gasped. "I do not have to ask you if you liked it. You obviously did. Eh, did he consent to the kiss? He must have, otherwise you would be dead." Again, Inuyasha got the troubled look in his eyes.

"He did sort of. The kiss took him by surprise. He did not react on it, but I am sure he kissed back for a split second before he bolted away and fled." Shippo paled. "Lord Sesshoumaru fled? He let you live and fled?" Shippo needed something to drink. This was too much. "Of course he did. He could not kill me. I am his heir." Shippo had not become from the shock yet. "You kissed him, he did not kill you, you liked it, he fled and you are not gay." Inuyasha looked angry at Shippo.

"I do not like men. I like women." Shippo shook his head in despair. "So you say over and over again. You like women, but cannot fall in love with them. You do not like men, but have a thing for your brother." 'SSHHUP.' Inuyasha slapped the flea sucking his blood. "Myoga go suck someone else's blood." Myoga twirled to the ground, but popped up and jumped on Shippo's shoulder. "Lately your blood is especially tasty, lord Inuyasha. That however is not my main reason to be here. You need my guidance. I accidentally overheard you talking." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You were eavesdropping." Myoga made a dismissing gesture. "That is not the point. The point is your distress and I can help you out. What you are feeling lord Inuyasha is the urge to commit to a strong alpha and his acceptance of you. The feelings you harbor are related to the pack bounding instincts you canines have. That kiss did not involve tongues, did it?" Inuyasha shook his head. "You are instinctively sending a message to your pack leader. Telling him, you commit to him. He could have been sending related messages to you. You are only reacting on them." Inuyasha thought about all those subtle touches of his brother.

"Yes, this could be a very plausible explanation. I am not falling in love with my own brother. Ha, ha, I was so worried." Inuyasha was relieved. He fumbled Shippo's hair. "This is only natural. I am following instinct. Man, I am so fucking relieved. Now, I can look at his lips without wanting to devour them." Myoga was watching Inuyasha, smiling mildly, but he tensed when he heard that last remark.

"Wow, I am so glad it's nothing sexual, just pack bounding. No wonder he kissed back for a second. He accepted my signal of commitment. Therefore, he is not angry with me. Live is great. I am not gay." Inuyasha pulled Shippo up and did a silly dance in joy. Shippo jumped along with the cheerful hanyou.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, what's up?" Romiku dragged Amber along, Inuyasha grabbed both of them, and they joined their crazy dance. People gathered around them, smiling and clapping to encourage them. Kagome came to investigate. Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and swirled with her round and around. Bowing deep to their public and grinning like fools, they backed up and disappeared in one of the corridors. Laughing, they followed Inuyasha to his room and sat down on the chairs on the balcony.

"Well that was fun. Did something special happen?" Romiku looked inquisitive at Inuyasha. "No, nothing special. I am just happy." Inuyasha calmed down and ordered some drinks and snacks. They talked about the action they could take to reveal the culprits. Kagome told them that this night a party was planned for the celebration of the 100th voyage of the ship. A few special guests would arrive in boats. There would be a coming and going of boats for a while. The security was always very tight when the guest arrived, but later on when the guest would return it slumped down. That would be the best time to transfer the goods.

They talked a little more. Inuyasha focused his attention on Kagome. She was so sweet and he definitely liked her. She was not as good looking as Sesshoumaru, but hell, nobody was. He needed to see Sesshoumaru again. To be sure, his feelings for him were only brotherly and nothing more. His heart cringed, but that was because he still was more than a little embarrassed about him kissing his brother.

After a while the two girls left together to do some shopping and get ready for dinner. Romiku offered his help. Shippo wanted to stay behind with Inuyasha, but the girls dragged him along for protection against the lecher. When Inuyasha was alone, the happy, carefree feeling did not dissipate. After a refreshing bath, he picked out his dark-red, almost black, suit and combined it with a pearly white silk shirt and a tie in the same pearly white color with little dark red sakura flowers splayed casually over it. He always felt more at ease in red. He studied himself in the mirror and smirked. He was dressed to kill.

The friends met each other in front of the dining room. Kagome lead them to the captains table. Inuyasha was instructed to sit one seat away from the captain. The girls waited long enough for Romiku to sit next to Inuyasha. They hurriedly pushed Shippo next to Romiku. Romiku was now far enough to be harmless. Inuyasha was not happy at all with this arrangement. He rather had Kagome sit next to him. He glanced at her and saw her blush sweetly when their eyes met.

They were waiting for the special guest to arrive. The captain invited Inuyasha to meet some of the high ranked official looking people and their wives. He also met the GM he talked on the phone. The GM was a skunk youkai and smelled surprisingly nice. They talked a little and afterwards Inuyasha returned to his seat.

"Hey mutt face. There are no dogs allowed in this dining room. Couldn't you wait for your doggy bag?" Kouga ruffled through Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was about to retort the insult, when he saw the wolf youkai stop dead in his tracks. "She…she is still alive?" His eyes were fixed on Kagome. Under the unwavering glare of Kouga, a blush crept over her face. With a finger, Inuyasha closed the open mouth of Kouga. "She is the granddaughter of Kagome and she is also mine. So buzz off wolf boy." Kouga was stunned enough to quietly sit down on his own table.

He kept staring at Kagome. She bent towards Shippo and inquired about the strange guy. Shippo elaborate informed her of the importance of Kouga's role in the company. It could have been done in one word, security, but Shippo liked to hear himself talk and the attention Kagome lavish on him was motivating to go on.

Inuyasha started to get impatient. He was hungry. The very important guest of honor had not arrived yet. Then the faint heavenly smell hit his nose. It grew stronger by the second. The guest of honor had arrived. Inuyasha turned his head towards the entrance and there he stood. Arrogant and distant, the mighty lord Sesshoumaru, his brother. His impressive composure was only matched by his astonishing looks.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the serene person. His pearly white tuxedo, deep red shirt and pearly white tie just like the one of Inuyasha with red sakura blossoms on it amplified the ethereal impression of the taiyoukai. The golden glare wandered through the room and settled on the wide golden eyes of his little brother. The captain rushed over to welcome his important guest.

Romiku elbowed the flabbergasted Inuyasha in his side. "God, I'm in love. I never ever have and will see such a beauty in my whole live. If I could get her to be my wife, I would never want to look at another woman ever. " Inuyasha diverted his eyes from his ethereal brother to the young woman standing a little behind him. She looked beautiful all right.

Her hair was a misty gold and her eyes were dark green. She was tall, not as tall as Sesshoumaru though, maybe even smaller than he, Inuyasha was. She shared the same elegance and grace of Sesshoumaru. She was as confident as he was, maybe a little too much, to cover up the diffidence she probably felt. A sweet smile towards the captain was much appreciated. In the whole, they looked quite good together. The, not of this world, beauty of Sesshoumaru was unapproachable, but her beauty was more amenable.

The captain introduced them to a few other prominent guests. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked impassive at the flattering people. His composure was not unkind, but neither friendly. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Yes, she is a beauty. Her green eyes are her best features." Inuyasha had a hard time admitting that. Romiku looked confused at Inuyasha.

"Her eyes aren't green they are bight rays of golden sunlight. A little, like yours. Her hair is a waterfall of liquid silver. God, I would love to trail with my fingers through that hair. Her legs are endless. She is dressed a little manly, but she can wear anything and still let it look good. Look how she walks. I do not think her feet are touching the ground. She is an angel!" Inuyasha looked flabbergasted at Romiku. He was talking about Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha started to giggle a little. Romiku looked a little crossed at him. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Why are you laughing like that?" Inuyasha effectively stopped his stupid giggle and with a serious face turned towards Romiku. "That angel you are talking about is not a young woman. That's my brother." Romiku grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and turned him towards him to look into his eyes, to be sure he was not lying. "You got to be kidding. She is a man?" Romiku could not believe that. "Most definitely. He is a man, born like one and all that." Inuyasha smiled when he saw the baffled face of Romiku.

Romiku was still trying to comprehend the fact that the most beautiful being he ever saw, was a man. "You must be kidding." He repeated. Inuyasha smirked. "No, he is the great lord Sesshoumaru, your boss." Romiku finally looked convinced. "Oh well, no harm done. I'll just have to turn gay and win him over." Now Inuyasha was shocked. "What? Are you crazy? He is not just a pretty face you have to bed. You are more a lecher then I had thought." Romiku looked serious at Inuyasha.

"I instantly would give up my lecherous ways for someone like him, but you wouldn't understand. You are his brother." Inuyasha could understand completely. In his case, it was related to pack bounding, nothing more. They arrived at their table and everyone Inuyasha and the other males stood up out of courtesy. Inuyasha could feel the golden eyes on him, but he did not dare to look into them. He fixed his eyes on the mystical magenta stripes on the smooth cheeks.

"Hello, big brother." That was all he was able to say. The heavenly smell of his brother and the powerful youki radiated by Sesshoumaru, instantly surrounded Inuyasha and made it difficult for him to think rationally. "Hello, little brother. Have you fared well?" Inuyasha looked startled into the eyes of the taiyoukai. He was concerned about him. Then Inuyasha's heart stopped beating, Sesshoumaru stepped closer and took him in an embrace. It last only a moment, but Inuyasha knew this was Sesshoumaru's way to say he forgave him, his not-brotherly act.

Sesshoumaru sat down and everyone followed. The captain walked over to the stage behind the microphone. He proudly delivered his speech , than the GM of the department, after him a few more prominent speakers. Inuyasha glanced covertly at Sesshoumaru. His face was as impassive as always. He looked in the direction of the speakers. Lady Larda kept drawing the attention of Sesshoumaru. She was obviuosly very in love with him.

Romiku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered. "Won't you introduce me to your brother, Inuyasha?" He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist to fortify his plead. Inuyasha hushed Romiku, but the whispered plead was clearly audible for both the inu brothers. Sesshoumaru turned his head towards them and raised an eyebrow. His golden eyes grew wider when he saw the hand of Romiku around Inuyasha's wrist. "Yes, won't you introduce me to your special friend?" Inuyasha looked startled at Sesshoumaru.

His brother's voice sounded harsh. He followed his glance and saw he was looking at the hand around his wrist. He quickly shook the hand off. "He is not my special friend. He is the pr-officer you send to assist me. I have no special friends." Inuyasha did not know why he added that last unnecessary information. "Not even your Miko's granddaughter? She has the same qualities as your late wife."

Their conversation was not perceptible for the others around the table. Romiku elbowed Inuyasha one more time. "Stop doing that." Romiku raised his eyebrows and posed innocence. "Oh, if you want it so badly, so be it. Sesshoumaru, this is Romiku, the greatest pervert walking on earth." Romiku looked shocked at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's impassive face did not change. Romiku reached to Sesshoumaru for a handshake. "It is my greatest joy to be in your presence." Romiku knew he said something inadequate, but Inuyasha's introduction had unpleasantly surprised him.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hand in front of Inuyasha. "Oh, just grab the damn hand and shake it. It won't bite." Leisurely Sesshoumaru wrapped his long elegant fingers around the extended hand, and then they shocked open and quickly withdrawn. Inuyasha looked baffled at Romiku's hand still in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "Tell me, you did not do that." Inuyasha looked now angry at Romiku's all but innocent face. "You stroked his hand with your thumb. You are even worse than the lecher I knew a long time ago." Inuyasha hissed and glared at Romiku.

He turned to Sesshoumaru and apologized halfheartedly. "I said he won't bite. I never said he would not do anything else." Sesshoumaru dismissed the so-called apologies. "I have to reconsider the assignment of this young man." Inuyasha frowned annoyed. "Oh, let him be. He is harmless." Sesshoumaru was not convinced. "As harmless as your monk friend, back then?" Inuyasha smirked. "Not exactly. Romiku is totally smitten by you. He is willing to turn gay for you." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Hmpf, only for me or also for you?" Inuyasha shivered in disgust. "Hell no, that is nasty." Sesshoumaru did not react and diverted his attention to lady Larda. Romiku bent over to Inuyasha to inform, what they talked about and if Sesshoumaru said something about him. Inuyasha bent away a little, now feeling awkward with Romiku so close to him. He even shifted his chair closer to Sesshoumaru. Now he landed in another predicament. Their upper legs were touching. Each movement sent shivers to his spine. He would look like an idiot if he shifted back.

Sesshoumaru did not notice his unease. _Yeah right and pigs can fly._ In his unease, he kept shifting in his chair. "Inuyasha sit still." A feather light touch of his thigh accompanied the soft, but stern command. Inuyasha froze. He did not want to challenge his brother. The son of a bitch had proven to have no trouble to molest him in front of everyone.

"Can we talk?" He relaxed his leg against that of his brother. Diner was almost over and Romiku asked Kagome for a dance. She first glanced at Inuyasha before she accepted. Shippo swept Amber to the dance floor and the captain asked lady Larda for a dance. Inuyasha informed Sesshoumaru about the progress they made and their suspicion. He called Kouga to listen in and after a quick discussion with Kouga. Sesshoumaru decided Kouga would handle things.

"I can do it myself. I do not need any assistance." Inuyasha hissed. "You are not getting any assistance. You are not to be involved." Sesshoumaru's deep voice was unyielding. Kouga smirked. "You have done well pup, but leave it now to the men." Inuyasha almost jumped up to punch Kouga on his smug face. "Relax mutt. Just enjoy your trip." Inuyasha send an angry glare to him, but the real culprit was Sesshoumaru. He turned towards his brother to give him a piece of his mind, but Sesshoumaru stood up and walked with lady Larda to the dance floor.

He danced as expected, graceful and elegant. Kouga intercepted Kagome on her way to their table and asked her to dance. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and swept her away. She basked in his charming attention and smiled a lot. Inuyasha felt a cringe of distress in his heart. He wanted to storm to the dance floor and rip them apart. He almost growled in annoyance. He never had felt this jealous in his whole live.

The word 'MINE' vibrated in his head. He tried to control his feelings, but the jealousy only grew more. 'MINE' it thundered in his head and his eyes were fixed on the long silky platinum tresses swaying in tune with the music. 'MINE' this time it was desperate and longing. These pack bounding instincts were getting him hard. He needed to distance himself. He stood up and without glancing at the dance floor he stepped outside. He needed fresh air.

Inuyasha could feel the cold burn of jealousy snake through his body. He strolled over the deck to a secluded area. He needed some time alone. He had no right to feel this way. He had to get rid of these feelings. He looked up to the silver crescent moon, surrounded by bright shining stars. The night was beautiful. His heart felt empty. He leaned heavy on the banister and tried to control his emotions. Why was he always so emotional? He needed to be more like his brother, cold hearted and impassive. "God, I am so fucked up," he whispered. A tear escaped his carefully build up control.

Heaven wrapped around him and soothed his upset heart. An elegant claw scooped up the tear. Inuyasha looked up in his brother's face. "Jealousy is not a constrictive emotion. It does not suit you well, little brother." Inuyasha was mortified. Sesshoumaru had figured it out. He felt a streak of panic rush through him. "Kouga is happily mated with Ayame. His interest for the girl is only academic." Inuyasha was confused. What was he talking about, what girl and what had Kouga to do with his all? Then it clicked.

Sesshoumaru was under the wrong impression he was jealous about Kouga and Kogome. He was worried about him and tried to comfort him. Inuyasha felt the warmth of belonging float through his being. Something in him was almost purring in delight. Sesshoumaru studied the tear. "Just wipe it off. It's nothing special." Inuyasha was not comfortable with the fact that Sesshoumaru once again caught him shedding a tear like a weak bitch.

"Your rare tears are intriguing me." Inuyasha scoffed. A pink tongue licked the tear up. "Gyah, you freak. Are you going to lick up all my tears? I am definitely not shedding a tear again." Sesshoumaru looked for a moment contemplating at him, then turned away to look at the scenery. Brotherly they stood side by side.

"How was your meeting with the lizard youkai?" Inuyasha scoffed. "That weak lying bastard considered himself to be a match for me. Hey, how do you about that sleazy reptile? You had, eh, left already." Inuyasha tried not to think about what happened before the lizard youkai walked in. "I had send him to you." Inuyasha was flabbergasted. "You send him to me? He was not lying?" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by his shoulder and spun him around.

"Tell me, was he telling the truth?" Inuyasha could feel his heart beat accelerate. He frantically searched for a denial in the cold impassive eyes. "Yes, if you mean his assignment to kill you and bring the Tetsuseiga to me." Inuyasha lashed out and four deep gashes in his brother's cheek marked his hit. Sesshoumaru stepped back, pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and pressed it to the wound. His eyes never left the expressive golden eyes of his little brother. Inuyasha pulled the Tetsuseiga and positioned it to strike.

The massive power of the sword gushing through his body was soothing. He never was going to open up to someone else ever again. He felt heartbroken. He could not deal with this deception. Sesshoumaru's acceptance was just a scheme to get his sword. His heart was beating painfully and he trembled on his feet.

"What is the matter with you? I believed you. I thought we could be brothers. I…I… Just pull your sword Sesshoumaru. If you want to have this fang of our father you have to kill me yourself." Sesshoumaru pulled the handkerchief of his already healed cheek and tossed the bloodied piece of cloth away. "We are brothers, half-brothers." Sesshoumaru stated and stepped towards Inuyasha. "Do not give me that shit. You know what I mean." Sesshoumaru kept coming at him and Inuyasha backed away.

"Draw you sword Sesshoumaru. I will kill you, armed or un-armed." Sesshoumaru did not falter. He was now too close to Inuyasha for him to deliver a strike. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and maneuvered the sharp of the fang to his throat. "Listen to me and then if you choose so, slice through my throat." Inuyasha struggled to free his wrist. The fang slid over the throat and a red scratch appeared on the pale column. Inuyasha fixed his eyes on the scratch.

"I just can't believe it. You send a freaking weak lizard youkai to kill me and take the Tetsuseiga." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I was aware he was no match for you. If I wanted to kill you, I could have done that myself." Inuyasha felt his heartbeat slow down. "You were getting careless." Inuyasha's anger flared up. "You send an assassin, because I was getting careless." Sesshoumaru smirked. "He was hardly an assassin." Inuyasha transformed Tetsuseiga back to its dull and handy form.

"I killed the poor bastard, because I thought he was lying." Inuyasha felt guilty. "You do not have to feel pity for him. He was a nuisance. Even after warnings to stop stealing and killing poultry, he did not listen." The blow to his face was unexpected. Inuyasha shook the pain of the impact to his hand away. "You manipulating bastard. That was for using me to do your dirty work." The golden eyes of Sesshoumaru began to blaze fire. Inuyasha considered this was the best time to make himself scarce. He fled away to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Good riddance." He almost got a heart attack when he looked up in the still blazing with fire, eyes of his brother.

"You insolent brat. I have tried to be a considered brother to you, but you keep testing my tolerance. I am aware that in the past I have failed you as a brother, but my efforts to rectify my error are pointless if you keep this up." Sesshoumaru looked very pissed off. "What? **I** have done nothing." Inuyasha backed up a little, when Sesshoumaru stepped closer. "Nothing? You are not ignorant Inuyasha." The soft alluring voice was sending shivers over his spine.

Inuyasha knew that with one more step he would be cornered between the bed headstand and the wall. He had to escape now. With a swift move, he jumped over the bed, but Sesshoumaru was even faster. He grabbed Inuyasha and they both fell on the bed. Inuyasha on his back with Sesshoumaru splayed over him. Startled eyes met with cold eyes. Inuyasha froze for a second. "Get off me." Inuyasha tried to push Sesshoumaru away. Not paying attention to Inuyasha's struggle, Sesshoumaru pressed his body closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped and felt he was losing control over his body. The tortures weight of the lithe body on him was enthralling. "You are driving me crazy, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head away from the alluring sight above him. "Look at me." The voice was deep and soft, almost pleading. "I can't." Inuyasha stopped trying to escape the long limps. His body wanted to relish on the feelings inflicted by the body on top of him, but he forcedly pushed the sensations aside.

A long elegant finger pushed his chin up to face him. Inuyasha closed his eyes. When a hot breath hit his lips, he sighed and opened his eyes to confront the inevitably. Inuyasha tried not to drown in the sight of the tempting lips, "I do not understand this compelling need for your closeness." Sesshoumaru's breath flowed over his face, when he whispered the words. Inuyasha struggled against the attraction his brother's lips had on him.

Breathless he answered. "Myoga has a plausible explanation. Your recent acceptance of me has awakened the slumbering pack bounding instincts we, having Inu youkai blood, share." Inuyasha lifted his hand and let his fingers slip into the silky platinum hair of his brother. When Sesshoumaru did not react, he trailed his fingers slowly through the endless hair. Wistful, he continued. "Because of our constant fighting our pack instincts were suppressed for a long time. It is reacting out of proportion when we are close to each other."

The fingers were mapping the outlines of an elfish ear. "How can we end this?" Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the wonderful feelings the fingers inflicted, but could not prevent to moan softly when tender claws traced over the magenta stripes on his cheek. "I do not know." The finger traveled over the contour of the soft lips. "Does this involve physical contact?" Sesshoumaru captured with his teeth the wandering finger, but let go instantly.

"You should know more. You have lived with other inu youkai." A thoughtful frown appeared on the smooth forehead. The mystical dark-blue crescent moon wrinkled. Inuyasha would have nothing of that and stroked with a tender finger the frown away. Sesshoumaru growled soft and deep. "I do not recall the bounding instinct's call to be so strong." The finger had again wandered to the irresistible lips. "Maybe that's because you were near each other on regular bases. For an old man, you have very soft lips." Inuyasha moistened his own lips with his tongue.

Sesshoumaru did not react on the veiled compliment. His eyes were fixed on the movements of the wet pink tongue. "Maybe we should investigate this supposedly pack bounding call." Sesshoumaru lowered his head a little. His lips were dangerously close. Inuyasha's heart was already beating fast, but now it was beating like crazy. "Maybe we should." Soft as a morning breeze the lips touched Inuyasha's longing lips. Sparks of delight crackled through his being. The longer the delicate contact lingered the more the impassive lips lost their indifference.

With a faint moan, Inuyasha kissed back. That startled the taiyoukai and he pulled back, breaking the frail connection. Inuyasha could hit himself. He did not want to break the soft kiss. He tried not to sound disappointed, when he asked breathless. "Are you satisfied?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "No." Again, he lowered his lips, recapturing the soft ones under his. This time the lips did not remain impassive. They moved with endless tenderness.

Inuyasha had never expected and experienced such tenderness. He wanted to react, but was afraid when he did so, Sesshoumaru would stop. He wanted the kiss to last forever. His hand sank in the long platinum hair and combed leisurely through the silky soft tresses. He felt so good. He felt accepted, belonging, safe and… and… aroused. That couldn't be good, he should not feel aroused. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips more on his.

A hot wet tongue swayed over the hanyou's lips asking, no demanding entrance. Inuyasha gladly consent to the demand and opened his lips a little. The tongue did not hesitate and plunged into the wonderful cavern. Inuyasha pressed his lips more on the lips of his enchanting brother. Tongues clashed together and swirled around each other, tasting and exploring everything the other had to offer. Inuyasha's heart was beating so fast, that it actually hurt.

The kiss deepened and the long slick tongue thrust deep into the mouth and relished on the delicious taste of his little brother. Inuyasha's hands were on their own discovery tour. They strolled over the fully clad back. He wanted to feel more of the body on top of him. The impeded clothes had to go. Inuyasha removed with unexpected ease the first arm of his brother out a sleeve then the other arm. He let the jacket fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his exploration of the mouth and cooperated automatically. The silky shirt felt great under his fingers, but he needed to get to the hot body within. He wriggled his hands between their bodies and began to undo the buttons. Sesshoumaru pushed up his upper-body for better access. Inuyasha pulled his lips away to catch some desperate needed breaths. He was granted a few inhales of air, when his lips were captured again in a searing kiss.

For a moment, Inuyasha forgot all about his explorations and surrendered to the hot deep kiss. After a while, he resumed unbuttoning the shirt and slipped his hands into it. Oh, this was heaven. The masculine body felt as soft as velvet and burned with desire. Inuyasha explored with his hands every curve, every dip and every smooth part of his brother's back. He grabbed the shirt and pulled it out the pant. He strolled with a finger just inside the pants.

Suddenly the lips tear apart from his and the hot body on top of him left him laying cold. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. With a bewildered look in his beautiful golden eyes, Sesshoumaru stood at the bedside looking down at Inuyasha. He combed with his claws through his hair to regain his composure. Inuyasha sat up and ignored Sesshoumaru's gaze. He tried to catch his breath and control the beating of his upset heart. It had hurt when Sesshoumaru tear apart from him.

The pain of rejection diminished a little when he saw the trembling fingers struggle with the buttons. He turned towards the alluring body and reached out to help, but his brother stepped back.

"Maybe we could go back to hating each other." It almost killed Inuyasha saying something foolish like that. His heart cringed painfully. Hate was the last thing on his mind when he observed the uncharacteristic clumsy, but still very sensual way his brother tucked his shirt in his pants. Sesshoumaru picked up his jacket, fling it casual over his shoulder, keeping it in place with a delicate finger. Still a little disordered he looked absolutely stunning.

"Do as you please." Inuyasha jumped out the bed, in front of his brother. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru looked contemplating at Inuyasha. "If hate is your answer, so be it." Inuyasha felt frustrated. He wanted to kiss the taiyoukai senseless, but at the same time, he knew he was not allowed to do that. Sesshoumaru was almost engaged, not gay, neither was he and most of all he was his brother.

"Maybe it is. Everything was easier when I hated you." Inuyasha almost died when he saw the hint of hurt in his brother's eyes. Sesshoumaru turned away and opened the door. "I never hated you Inuyasha. I never thought you did." He stepped out the room, softly closing the door. Inuyasha looked heart broken at the closed door. "I could never hate you. I have and always will love you."

He stumbled to the balcony and deeply inhaled the salty air. He could hear the helicopter of his brother take off. For a moment, it hovered right in front of Inuyasha and golden eyes met. Then it turned and flew away. Inuyasha promised himself, the next time they met, he would confess, he never hated him.

An explosion brightened the night. Inuyasha was already in the water swimming as fast as he could, his eyes fixed on the falling wreckage. He did not see any bright orb flash through the night, escaping the blast. He did not see a white form fall in the water. He did not see a sign of his brother.

Once midst of the leftover pieces of the wreckage he searched for a body floating on the water. He desperately called out his name. Frantically he dived, searching for a sign of his brother. He kept diving until a rescue boat with Kouga and Shippo on board hauled him in. More boats joined their search. Inuyasha pierced with his eyes through the night. He kept calling his brother's name. Every second was agony. Every second a piece of his heart died.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	28. I am missing you

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

They searched all night for a sign of life. Inuyasha would not give up, although after a while Kouga and Shippo urged him to return to the cruise ship and change his wet clothes. They would continue the search. Inuyasha did not argue, in fact, he did not react on them. He kept scanning the surface of the water. Kouga put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I never knew you liked him this much." Inuyasha shrugged the hand off.

After a while Shippo had fallen asleep in the rescue boat and Kouga leaned uncomfortable against the side of the boat. Inuyasha looked at them and then looked at the water surrounding them. _'Sesshoumaru'_ his mind cried out. The pain inside had expanded to each muscle, each cell in his body. It was overwhelming him. He could not control his emotions anymore. A pain filled howl tore through the night. Inuyasha clasped his hands on the side of the boat. Tears flowed out his eyes. He could not hold them back.

Shippo wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder and pulled him in a tight embrace. Inuyasha leaned into the comforting embrace and cried his eyes out. He sensed that Kouga turned the boat. They headed back to the cruise ship. Inuyasha gently pushed Shippo away and get a hold on his emotions. He wiped the tears out his eyes, straightened his back and smiled sadly at Shippo. "Thank you, but don't worry. I'll be alright. I'm used to being alone and I still have you, Kouga, Romiku, Amber and Kagome as my friends. So I am not completely alone."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and wanted to embrace him again. Sometimes he felt much older then Inuyasha. The huge golden eyes were swimming in tears. The devastation was clearly readable in the expressive eyes. His heart cringed painfully when he saw the sad smile of Inuyasha.

"I should have known this would happen. The bastard had probably planned it all along. That is why he appointed me as his heir. You'll see he will be back after a long vacation. The traitor left me to do his job. He will regret this. He probably thinks I'm not able to do it and everyone will be relieved when he returns. I'll show him. I will do this so good nobody will want him back. They won't get the chance to miss him. I'll show him. I'll make him regret he left."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and felt for him, but there was no time for pity or self pity. "We are almost there pull yourself together, mutt face." Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Do not think I'm weak. I'll do my part, you do yours." Kouga smiled. "Yes, lord Inuyasha."

Once on deck Amber ran to him and tightly embraced him. "I'm so sorry for you." She kissed him on his cheek and let go. Kagome also embraced him. "It's a good sign you did not find a body. He probably is floating on some wreckage. I'm sure he will be found." Inuyasha nodded, but he knew they wouldn't find any body. If Sesshoumaru did not survived, he would change in a cloud of dust. I

nuyasha casually sniffed the air. The scent of his brother still lingered on the deck, but it was faint. Inuyasha accepted all sympathizing words from everyone else. Kouga made way for him and Inuyasha slipped into his cabin. The air inside was still heavily drenched with the scent of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stared at the bed. They had kissed. No, He should not think about that. His heart rampaged in his chest. It hurt, it hurt more then any physical wound. Inuyasha tear his eyes from the ruffled up sheets.

After a bath he gathered all his stuff and called for Kouga and Shippo. When they arrived they saw a collected Inuyasha. He was again the feared and controlled commander of his troop. He had a mission to fulfill. This mission was different, but still a mission. He was the heir of the great lord Sesshoumaru and he would do his duty.

Kouga received instructions to take care of the mishaps on the cruise ship. Kouga mentioned that Sesshoumaru suspected the captain and that Bansukotsu may be compelled to participate in the scheme. He had messed up in the past and the captain could have used him as a scapegoat. Inuyasha thought about it and concluded that this was the only possible explanation. The captain knew what happened on his ship. He was not that ignorant.

Kouga looked anticipating at Inuyasha. "So what shall we do? End the cruise and relieve the captain from his duties. It is your call lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha thought about it. "No, let him finish the cruise. Our customers must not suffer any losses."

Kouga smiled. Inuyasha accepted his role. "Let me handle that. I'm used to this kind of things." Inuyasha was not sure he could leave it to Kouga. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill him. I'll just dismiss him for a few months and claim the money he took and keep a close watch on him. That is what lord Sesshoumaru's orders would be." Inuyasha looked surprised at Kouga. "Sesshoumaru would order you to operate like that?"

Kouga smirked and confirmed. He did not mention that Sesshoumaru's spoken words would be just that, but the glare would indicate a good intimidation and in some cases a good beating. "Yes." Inuyasha had a hard time believing that, but accepted it. "Kouga, I want to get off this cruise ship. See to it that the search for Sesshoumaru intensifies. I have to return to take care of business. It would be best to reassure everyone that even though Sesshoumaru is…is…missing everything is still in control. Shippo you will assist me." Shippo and Kouga bowed.

Kouga arranged a chopper. They returned to the deck. Lady Larda walked over to Inuyasha. Her eyes were glinting with unshed tears. "Have you any news about lord Sesshoumaru?" The soft voice was pleading for a reassuring answer. Inuyasha was not sure what to say and how deep her feelings for Sesshoumaru were. "He is still missing. We will intensify the search."

Tears began to flow out her beautiful dark green eyes. She stepped closer to Inuyasha and grabbed his hands. Inuyasha noticed he was a little taller then her. "I love him." Her voice was sweet and full of pain. Inuyasha could relate to her. He gently pulled his hands out her grasp and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She trembled in his arms. His face was buried in the lush golden hair. She cried almost inaudible. Her brother stepped forward and gently pulled her off Inuyasha and glanced thankful at him.

When the chopper arrived to pick them up, Inuyasha, Shippo, Romiku and Amber boarded. Kagome had to stay behind. She reluctantly let the hand of Inuyasha go when he stepped into the chopper.

The next two weeks were very demanding. Inuyasha traveled constantly from company to company. Every time he made sure that he, prior to the visits, knew as much as possible of the company and their management team. He worked from day break till long after nightfall. His approach was a little different then Sesshoumaru.

At meetings he let the team do the talking and when they finished he made some suggestions to improve their work and compliment them on specific points they did well. He also showed interest in the personal lives of the team members. He congratulated them when a child was born, for graduation, marriage and so on. They were pleasantly surprised and accepted him as the new leader.

Shippo tried to keep up with Inuyasha, but he had to admit he couldn't. Taking turns with Romiku he accompanied Inuyasha to all the meetings. Amber gathered the required info for their visits. Inuyasha had made the hotel he first stayed with Sesshoumaru his home base.

The first time he arrived there, he found a devastated Jaken on the ground in front of the round bed. He shivered and cried dramatically. Inuyasha could feel the misery the kappa felt, but he couldn't deal with it now. He coldly pushed with his foot the miserable kappa over in a sitting position and crunched in front of him.

"Jaken you are no longer bound to serve your lord. Go and have a life on your own." He said gently. Jaken looked shocked at Inuyasha, wiped the tears out his eyes and looked then angry at him. "You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my boss. Nobody was ever my boss. I'm my own boss. It was my choice to serve your beautiful brother." The kappa was all greenish-red from agitation. He looked like a very ugly and angry elf. He was flapping his arms and jumping up and down.

"And now I choose to serve you." He stomped past Inuyasha, who fell back in surprise. He walked out the door and slammed it shut. "Well I'll be…" he couldn't finish his sentence. The door flew open and Jaken peeped in and yelled. "It is my choice. If you like it or not, I'll make you a worthy brother of my dear lord Sesshoumaru." Again he slammed the door shut. "Okay, that was unexpected. I wonder if he also forced his service on Sesshoumaru." He shook his head and dismissed the thought, grabbed some clothes out his suitcase and went to the bathroom to get a refreshing bath.

After his bath he saw the table was set with trays of food. Jaken had started to do his job. Inuyasha smirked and opened the lid of one of the trays. It smelled good. He sat down and began to eat. The first bite went pretty well. The second did not taste so good anymore and Inuyasha couldn't get another bite through his throat. He could not get rid of the image of his brother sitting across the table. He shoved his chair back and sat behind the computer to do some work.

Jaken came in to let the dishes take away. He mumbled about ungrateful hanyou not able to appreciate a good meal. He picked up the towel from the ground and walked over to the bathroom. He kept complaining about him. Inuyasha smirked and let the kappa tidy up. From then on Inuyasha was adopted by the little kappa, who kept bugging him about rules, etiquettes, composure, details, eating habits and much more.

In the few busy weeks the kappa traveled almost everywhere with him. He invisibly arranged his life. Inuyasha got used to him and to his constant nagging and complaining. He even tended to depend on the services of the little kappa. He actually improved his manners and style. He was a better dresser now. Jaken did the shopping for him. The only thing the kappa was not able to do was getting Inuyasha to eat enough.

After the two weeks Inuyasha called for Kouga. Kouga was assigned to lead the search party, but there was no sign of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had stayed all the time in close contact with him. Now it was time to end the search and accept that Sesshoumaru was no more. Inuyasha felt his heart cringe painfully. He did not want to accept that, but for the sake of stability of the business he had to announce the inevitable.

Inuyasha was in a meeting with Shippo when Kouga arrived. Kouga detailed information convinced them that there was no way that they couldn't find Sesshoumaru if he was still out there. Kouga looked at the straight face of Inuyasha and noticed the changes in the short two weeks. The blushing full cheeks were hollow and pale. The boy had lost considerable weight. Kouga listened to Inuyasha, talking about a memorial service. Something was missing. He missed the fire in the voice. The brash young inuhanyou had changed to a collected young man.

"Shippo has tried to inform Sesshoumaru's mother about the missing of her son, but she retreated in her castle in the sky and as you know, nobody knows where it is. It is floating around. Lady Kartika is with her. I hope she will be back for the board meeting next week. We will plan the memorial service after we have informed my brother's mother." Inuyasha's voice faded away.

His mind floated back to the last time he had met lady Kartika. He smiled a little. She was under the impression he was a girl. It had felt good to be in the arms of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha shook his head. No, he did not want to go there. He could not afford to think about him. He had to be strong. Kouga looked at the troubled expression on Inuyasha's face. "I hear good things about you. You have handled things quite well. Lord Sesshoumaru would be very proud of you." Inuyasha nodded feeling sad again.

"But it is straining, all those visits all over the world. I don't know how you managed to do it." Shippo said admiring.

"Maybe this is not that bad. Your brother and you did not get along very well, so enjoy what you so generously have received." Kouga never knew when Inuyasha jumped on him, but the moment he was done uttering the words he was slammed to the ground with a very angry Inuyasha on top of him. Inuyasha growled and bared his teeth.

"I'll kill you when you ever again say or even think something that stupid. You know nothing, so don't assume I enjoy this." Inuyasha's voice was a deep rumble out his chest. Kouga smirked and tried to push Inuyasha off him, but the growl became fiercer. "Relax mutt face. I did not mean to anger you. I'm glad you are handling things this good. You deserve this."

The golden eyes above him began to bleed red. Shippo grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and tried to pull him off Kouga. Inuyasha's hands closed around Kouga's throat. Kouga tried to pull Inuyasha's hands away without hurting him. He knew Inuyasha was confused.

"Inuyasha look at me. Snap out of it. Kouga does not mean it like that. He is relieved you are handling things and doing a good job. He is not accusing you. He has a bad choice of words." When the claws began to pierce through his skin, Kouga began to worry big time. This Inuyasha wasn't kidding.

"I do not deserve this. I do not deserve to be left alone." When the voice sounded so dark and dangerous, Shippo knew he had to do something and fast. Inuyasha was transforming into his youkai form. Shippo frantically searched for the Tetsuseiga. He sighed relieved when he saw the mighty sword in its dagger size on the bed. He leaped up the bed and grabbed Tetsuseiga.

The barrier flared up and burned his hand. With a hiss of pain he dropped the sword on the bed. The surprised look on his face was almost comic. He never thought the barrier would reject him. When he was a little child he was able to wield it. Why not now? The dangerously flaring of youki in the air and the choking sound of Kouga snapped him back to reality.

He pulled off a pillowcase, wrapped the hilt of the sword in the cloth and picked it up. He jumped back in front of Inuyasha, who was still trying to squeeze the air out Kouga and pressed the sword on his hand. The redness in the eyes gradually turned to its original color. Trembling Inuyasha let go of the throat and grabbed the sword. Kouga coughed and tried to catch a breath. Shippo gently pushed Inuyasha off Kouga. With a bewildered look on his face Inuyasha sat down on the ground next to Kouga. The transformation reversed completely.

Stroking his throat to ease the pain Kouga stood up. Inuyasha looked up at Kouga. "I'm sorry." Kouga smirked. "Don't worry. Your weak grasp on my throat couldn't even hurt a wolf youkai pup. It was more like a caress, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm already spoken for." He hoped he sounded all cocky, but his voice was throaty. It felt like his windpipe was crushed. He walked to the door, opened it and turned to Inuyasha before he stepped out. "I'm sorry mutt. I did not mean to hurt you. I will find the bastard who killed your brother and hand him over to you." Inuyasha smirked. Kouga was a true friend. "Do that." Kouga softly closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and saw the concern in his eyes. "It hurts so much." Inuyasha clasped his chest right were his heart beat. "I thought every day the pain would lessen a little, but it only grows. The more I try to forget, the more painful the memory of him gets." Shippo regarded the devastated young inuhanyou. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I know you two were finally connecting and now this happens." Inuyasha turned his eyes away from Shippo.

"It's my fault he got killed." A shocked silence filled the air. "No Inuyasha. I know for sure you couldn't have done anything to have caused this. Don't do this to yourself. You love your brother. It is not your fault." Shippo grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulder and shook him.

"I…we had a disagreement. I slashed his cheek open." Shippo stopped shaking him and listened. "And then we made up. We talked about the strange attraction we felt towards each other, about pack-bounding and one thing lead to another. Suddenly we were kissing. It was breathtaking." Shippo smirked. "You kissed him again?"

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "No, actually he did all the kissing. I…I was undressing him. His body is so delicate and felt great under my fingers." Inuyasha drowned in the memory of their explorations. "But that is good. You made love." Inuyasha's face flushed. "No, we are not in love with each other. We were simply exploring the pack bounding instinct. For once in my live I felt completely safe and I went a little too far. He felt disgusted with me and bolted off me."

Shippo gasped softly. The inu brothers were so ignorant. "Are you sure he was disgusted?" Inuyasha frowned his fore head. "No, he didn't look disgusted. He was more disoriented." Inuyasha grinned. "His fingers trembled when he tried to tuck in his shirt. He looked adorable." Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Can you imagine? Adorable is not a word fitting to Sesshoumaru, but he actually looked adorable and breathtaking."

Shippo wanted shake some sense in his head. It was obvious Inuyasha was head over heal in love with his brother and Sesshoumaru was to some unknown point returning the feelings. But it could only harm the grieving hanyou if he would realize this. For now it was better to leave him think it was all pack bounding.

"I with my stupid ideas suggested we could go back to hating each other. He said he never hated me and always thought that I also didn't hate him. I did not answer. I did not run after him to say I never hated him and ever could hate him. Now he is gone and I'll never be able to say I love him. That he is my brother and I always loved him and always will love him. This pack bounding is really hard. It feels like my heart is mortally wounded and it is not only not heeling, but it gets worse every time I think of him. It is killing me that it is my fault he is d… gone."

Shippo listened with growing concern to Inuyasha. "You are so ignorant." He said gently. "His dead, is not your fault, so do not blame yourself."

The door opened and Jaken walked in. He started to complaint over the mess they had made. Inuyasha ignored him. "If we did not have a fight, he would be more careful and maybe he could have sniffed out the bomb. You see it is entirely my fault. I don't know I can go on without him. He should not have died. He was supposed to live forever." Inuyasha felt disheartened and his despair was clearly readible. Jaken stopped his murmuring and moved right in front of Inuyasha.

"My lord was right. You are a weak pathetic hanyou, not able to handle yourself. I knew you would let him down, let us all down. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are pitiful thinking anything you could do caused lord Sesshoumaru to be less alert. As unbelievable it was for me, I noticed he was always more lively after he met you. You amused him. Do not let him down. Do not assume it is only you who misses him. I do too, but I am proud to have known such a beautiful kindhearted daiyoukai. I am a proud and strong youkai. I will do my job no matter what. I will take care of you, so you can take care of your heritage. He does not need your tears, he needs your strength." Jaken wiped a tear out his eyes and looked angrily at Inuyasha.

The two friends looked taken aback at Jaken. Inuyasha straightened his back and walked over to the desk. "We have work to do and eh…Jaken. Thank you." Jaken send an annoyed glare to Inuyasha and did not reply. He called for roomservice and ordered some food. "Lord Inuyasha, you will eat all what is served. You are loosing too much weight."

Jaken cowered when he received a harsh glare from Inuyasha. "Jaken do not push your luck." Jaken tried to regain his composure and mumbled. "That was a pitiful imitation of lord Sesshoumaru's deadly glare." Inuyasha threw a stapler to Jaken's head. Shippo laughed when the kappa dodged the stapler, but tripped over the rug and fell flat on his back, bumping his head against the table. Jaken stood up angry and walked out the door. "Poor Jaken."

After a meal, that Inuyasha hardly tasted but ate a little because he knew Jaken was right. He worked till late that night. Shippo retired earlier.

The next morning they visited some of the catering companies. After a management meeting he went through some reports with Shippo, when Lady Larda walked in the meeting room. The catering branches were all supervised by the cat youkai clan. Politely Inuyasha rose to greet the beautiful female youkai. "Lady larda, I'm so s…" Inuyasha did not get the chance to finish his sentence. She flung herself into his arms.

He automatically wrapped his arms around the trembling female. She returned the embrace and held on tightly. Inuyasha could smell tears. He tightened his hold on her. She cried silently in his arms. Shippo smirked and watched the scene. He would make himself scarce, but he did not get the chance to leave. The door swung open and a younger cat youkai male entered the room. With angry strides he walked to the female and pulled her from Inuyasha.

"Get your filthy paws off my sister, hanyou." Inuyasha recognized the bratty young cat youkai from the board meeting. Inuyasha growled softly. The cat youkai was testing his patience. Shippo scraped his throat and Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled to regain his composure. He needed to stay calm. Lady Larda looked up with teary eyes at her brother. "Jarukotsu, he did not do anything. I…he… only comforted me." The fierce glare in the young cat youkai's eyes did not diminish.

"Ask what you have come to ask and let us leave. You do not need any comfort from a hanyou." Inuyasha could feel his anger flare up, but he controlled it again. Something in the young cat youkai brat was not right. He could sense a deep grief. _Was this brat somehow connected with the assassination of Sesshoumaru?_

"Lord Inuyasha, have you any news about lord Ses…shoumaru." Inuyasha watched them both with growing interest. "No, we have no news about him, we are still looking for him, but there is a very little chance he survived." Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. Lady Larda buried her face in her brother's neck. The young cat youkai looked with a frozen face at Inuyasha. "Do you know who did this?" Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not yet, but rest assures we will find out and take the appropriate measures." Inuyasha growled the last words. He had planned a slow and agonizing death for all who was involved.

The young brat sent him a harsh glare. Lady Larda looked up, freed herself from the embrace of her brother and walked over to Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha, I am sure you will find the culprit." She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his lips, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Call me." She whispered in his ears and let go. She walked out the door with her brother following suit. Inuyasha could hear him scolding her for being too familiar to a hanyou.

Shippo looked shocked at Inuyasha. "Did she actually flirt with you?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she needs someone to ease her grief." Shippo smirked and sat down again. "And maybe she wants someone with power. Now Sesshoumaru is gone, you are the one with power. Be very careful. She is stalking her prey." Inuyasha wanted to deny the accusation, but shrugged it off for the time being.

The following days they managed to complete their visits. Exhausted but satisfied Inuyasha returned to the hotel. He stepped into the penthouse and looked at the round bed, _"Sesshoumaru!"_ His mind cried out. The sound of the elevator opening interrupted his thoughts. Jaken walked out the elevator and with him a waiter pushing a food cart. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are you never going to give up? I'm not hungry." Jaken glared at him. "This is not for you. I know you live on air. Some of your noisy friends have invited themselves over. This food is for them. You can join them if you want. Now go wash yourself, your stench is nauseating."

Inuyasha walked right up to Jaken, picked him up and held him close to his armpit. "I don't stink. Smell how fresh I am." Jaken gagged and pretended to faint. Inuyasha dropped him on the floor. "You insolent brat I will kill you." Inuyasha took off with Jaken right on his tail, swaying the staff of two heads. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard Jaken threatening him, that if he would show his face, he would burn his stupid smirk off. Inuyasha smiled fondly at the door. Jaken turned out to be all right.

After a good bath he changed into jeans and a red sweatshirt. He was tired of the three piece suits he had to wear at the meetings. He was about to sit down behind the desk to do some work when the elevator swished open and his friends burst into the room. Inuyasha looked surprised at them.

"Hey guys, what is all this commotion about?" Shippo held his belly and laughed. Amber and Kagome were almost breathing fire and Romiku soothed his cheeks. He had a red handprint on each cheek. "Oops. I did it again." Both Amber and Kagome rolled their eyes. Amber turned to Inuyasha and pulled him in a embrace. "How are you doing?" A little embarrassed Inuyasha tried to peel her arms from around his neck. "Fine, but you don't have to choke me to death."

Amber pulled him closer." You feel like a bag of bones. You are too thin. Luckily for you we are here." Amber held him at arms length and scrutinized him. "It is time you let us take care of you." She walked over to the already set table and opened each lid to check if the food was healthy.

Kagome awkwardly extended a hand to Inuyasha and looked him deep into his eyes. Inuyasha took the hand and looked for a moment at them entwined and then he looked up. Romiku 'accidently' bumped into Kagome and send her flying in Inuyasha's arms. He automatically caught her and wrapped her in his arms. With a deep red face she mumbled a sweet sorry. Inuyasha let his hands fall from her and she reluctantly stepped back. She glanced angry at Romiku.

Shippo elbowed Inuyasha. "She likes you very much," he whispered. Inuyasha just looked at her. "Inuyasha come sit down. This food is delicious." They all joined Amber. The conversation and food was easy digestible. Inuyasha really tried to eat his share, but his stomach protested. He pretended he ate his share, but Shippo was not fooled. He did not know how to make Inuyasha eat more. Even, he ate just enough to be healthy. The death of Sesshoumaru was also a constant pain in his heart, but he had to keep it together and be strong for Inuyasha.

After dinner they relaxed and talked about what they would do next, when the reception called in a visitor. Inuyasha straightened his clothes and hair a little. Kagome watched him suspicious. The conversation came to a halt when the elevator smoothly opened. Lady Larda walked straight to Inuyasha and ignored the others in the room, or maybe she did not see them at all. She was focused on Inuyasha.

The beautiful female youkai stopped mere inches from him. The shy smile was back. She looked at him with bright eyes. "I had to see you again." She stepped closer and he could feel her soft breasts against him. "Oh…eh. I'm glad to see you too." Inuyasha berated himself for stammering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "I could not stop thinking about you and your warm embrace. A girl could get used to that."

Inuyasha felt like a haunted prey. She definite was an alpha female. Sesshoumaru had considering her as is mate. Maybe he could give her a chance. "Can I speak to you in private?" Inuyasha glanced a little uneasy at the others. Romiku grabbed Amber's and Kagome's hands and came up with an excuse about a party he wanted to attend. He invited Shippo along. Shippo was not sure what to do, but agreed. If Inuyasha wanted to be alone with her, he should respect his wishes.

Kagome tried to say something, but Amber shushed her. Kagome pulled her hand out Romiko's grasp and looked at Inuyasha. She was not giving up on him that easily. "Why don't you two come with us?" Lady Larda looked surprised at the impudent girl. She pressed her soft body closer to Inuyasha. "No thank you. We will build our own private party. You go and enjoy yourselves." She locked her dark green eyes with the golden eyes of Inuyasha. She did not like to share his attention with the others.

Kagome looked with pained eyes at him. Her heart cringed. Shippo was not sure what to do. Lady Larda was trying to occupy all his attention and Kagome was very unhappy with that. He decided to help his friend. "Inuyasha join us and let's have some fun." Inuyasha breathed out. He wasn't aware he was holding his breath. The soft female body against him was alluring. "No, I am not in the mood for a party."

Lady Larda smiled, but the smile faded away, when Inuyasha gently loosened her arms from around his neck and stepped back. "I am also not interested in the fun you are offering." He looked with cold eyes at her. If she had been in love with Sesshoumaru, she wouldn't try to seduce him like this. He could never be with a person like her. Lady Larda's eyes began to burn with hatred. "Hn, you will regret this." She turned around and marched to the elevator.

On her way to it, she pushed Romiku aside. The young man slammed against the wall. Amber sent her a dirty look and hurried to help Romiku, who was slumped against the wall and seemed unconscious. Lady Larda stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind her.

With a tender hand Amber brushed Romiku's hair out his face and tapped softly on his cheek. When she did not get any reaction, she began to panic. Shippo rolled his eyes, grabbed a glass of water from the table and emptied it on Romiku's head. "What the hell?" Romiku jumped up, scolding Shippo. Shippo could not stop laughing "Serves you right. He was only feigning."

Very angry, Amber turned towards Romiku and slapped him to the ground. Shippo rolled on the ground laughing. Kagome stepped towards Inuyasha. She began to extend her hand towards him, but lowered it when he turned away from her. "Thank you guy's for your company. I needed this." Inuyasha felt exhausted. The events lately had worn him out. Amber embraced Inuyasha lightly. "Sorry things did not work out with lady Larda. Promise you will sleep well. We will see you tomorrow." Inuyasha smiled reassuring at her and freed himself from her embrace.

Romiku and Shippo also said goodnight. Kagome did not want to go yet. This was a too good opportunity to let it slip. Inuyasha needed someone to take care for him and she was suited for the job. She walked to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed immediately. "Maybe I could stay a little. You should not be alone now." Inuyasha knew he needed to be alone now, but she would be disappointed if he rejected her offer. He was contemplating his answer when once again the elevator door opened and Jaken stepped out.

He glared irritably at everyone. "Lord Inuyasha you need your rest." He began to push Shippo and Romiku towards the elevator. Relieved Inuyasha breathed out. Jaken had saved him from an ordeal. "You do not need to worry. I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha saw the disappointment in Kagome's eyes. Annoyed she warned Jaken not to dare touch her. Jaken scoffed and said he had no interest touching her filthy hide. Inuyasha reprimanded Jaken, but was glad he got rid of her.

When the elevator closed behind the friends, Inuyasha fell on his stomach on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled the still lingering heavenly musk scent of his brother. _"Sesshoumaru!"_ He whimpered softly. Jaken stopped his ranting and tidying up for a moment.

"He would be proud of you." Inuyasha looked up. His golden eyes were swimming in unshed tears. Jaken sat down on the bed. "He was always proud of you, even while he fought you. He never allowed anyone to talk ill of you. I know this does not help to ease the pain, but I think you ought to know." Inuyasha felt a warm feeling grow inside him. Jaken jumped off the bed and finished tidying up. There was not much to do. He pushed the food cart to the elevator and wished Inuyasha goodnight.

Inuyasha mumbled a goodnight back and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when the elevator door opened again. Inuysha looked up and there he was. Dressed in a white tuxedo, magenta stripes on his cheek, a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and flowing platinum hair. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to him. He raised his hand and punched him right in his face. "You fucking idiot."

* * *

A/N: This would be a great cliffhanger, but I'm not that bad.

* * *

"Shippo I'll kill you. Your stench is obnoxious." Shippo transformed back and brushed his aching jaw. "This is not funny." Inuyasha looked with angry blazing eyes at Shippo. "I did not want to make fun of you. I thought you would feel better if you saw him one more time." Inuyasha cooled down a little. He knew Shippo tried to help. "No reflection of him can fill the void in my heart." Shippo heard the hurt in Inuyasha's voice and felt ashamed. "I am sorry. I did not think this would make things worse."

Suddenly he saw a spark lit up in Inuyasha's eyes. "You know, this gives me an idea. You can use magic. So maybe some sorcerer can help me bring him back. Maybe I can convince Totosai to make me a sword like Tensuseiga, so I can revive him. I'm going to search for my brother. I won't accept him leaving me. I will search for him even if that means dragging him from the clutches of death. He is not allowed to leave me. He can't let me do all the work and play dead. And when I find him, I will kill him for leaving me."

Inuyasha felt all fired up. Shippo was not sure what to say. But maybe some magic could actually work. "Don't you need his body to revive him?" Inuyasha looked annoyed at Shippo. "I do not know how or what I need to get him back, but I want him back. He has to return to me. We are not finished yet. Tomorrow right after the board meeting I will begin my search and I'll not rest until I find him." Shippo was concerned.

* * *

This is the real ending. Thank you all for the reviews. Please review.


	29. Accusations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly enough not Sesshoumaru. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. _

_Special thanks to Tanith Night for beta-ing this chapter. She is the best. All remaining errors are completely my doing. _

* * *

Note: Sesshoumaru has both his arms.

"Talk"

_Think_

* * *

"But why wait until tomorrow? We can call Totosai right now." Inuyasha grabbed his phone. "I have his number somewhere. Here it is," Once, twice the phone rang. "Hello Totosai are you there?" Only heavy breathing came as an answer. "Totosai are you there?" Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"No, I'm not there, I am here. Why are you yelling? I am not deaf you know." Inuyasha controlled himself. This could take a while."Totosai, I want you to make a sword like Tenseiga for me," again the heavy breathing. "Totosai, did you hear me?" Inuyasha tried not to yell. "What do you think I am? I'm not a copy machine, annoying brat." Inuyasha was loosing his patient. "I don't want you to copy Tenseiga, but want one sword like Tenseiga," the breathing became heavier.

"Young insolent brat, I for one won't make an imitation of any sword I made. Who are you?" Inuyasha was taken aback by the question. "Oh sorry, I thought you knew. I am Inuyasha." The heavy breathing was replaced with a deep satisfied sigh. "Inuyasha you say? I can't recall knowing someone called Inuyasha." A distinct sound of water splashing could be heard.

"I am the little brother of Sesshoumaru." He could imagine Totosai scratching his head to remember. "I don't recall lord Sesshoumaru having a little brother. You don't sound like that annoying kappa that is always in his way." Inuyasha sighed. "There was a pesky brat all in red, a hanyou. Oh yes. I do remember you. You are Inuyasha. Why didn't you say so?" Inuyasha decided not to answer. "Ask your brother for Tenseiga if you need it. I've heard that nowadays the two of you are getting along quite well." Inuyasha blushed.

"Eh. I can't ask him. He is dead. That is why I need a sword like Tenseiga to revive him. Tenseiga is lost with him." Inuyasha told him about the circumstances of Sesshoumaru's death.

Totosai scraped audible his head. "I can't help you Inuyasha. A special sword like Tenseiga can only be made once. It was very careless of you to loose it. Are you sure that brat is dead? He is too powerful to die that easy. Besides that, you need a body part to revive him. There is no way you can revive him with nothing to start with." Inuyasha felt his heart break. Totosai was very confident that he could not revive Sesshoumaru.

"If you don't want to help, just say so. Don't make up excuses," Inuyasha all but yelled through the phone. Shippo put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I'm not saying I don't want to help you. I'm saying I can't help you. Are you sure he is dead? I did not sense Tenseiga breaking. So it's still there somewhere." Inuyasha felt a spark of hope bloom in his heart. "Are you saying that if Tenseiga survived the blast, maybe its owner also did?" Totosai sighed.

"No, young fool. That is not what I am saying. I am just stating that Tenseiga is not broken. You could retrieve it, but it won't do you any good. You still need a body to perform." The spark of hope began to fade. "Have you considered the possibility that he doesn't want to be found? Your brother is very unpredictable." Inuyasha sighed discouraged. "You should be happy, that he is out of your way." Inuyasha counted backwards from ten to stay calm.

"Thank you for your help Totosai." Inuyasha ended the call. "The old fart did not help at all." Inuyasha sat down on the bed and looked up at Shippo. "You know magic. Who is the best when it comes to these kinds of things?" Shippo blinked a few times. "Oh…eh…I think eh Totosai is considered the best." Surprise and shock was readable in Inuyasha eyes.

"You got to be kidding. That old fart? There must be someone else who can help us?" Shippo shook his head.

"No, he is the best." Inuyasha fell backwards on the bed, folded his arms over his eyes and groaned.

"I want to be alone." Shippo looked worried at Inuyasha. He did not want to leave him like his, but maybe some rest would help him. Once Shippo was gone Inuyasha jumped out the bed. There was no way he was giving up this easily. He changed and packed a few things. He had a good feeling about this. He would search for the bastard as long as needed. He would travel over the whole world if needed. Hell, he would even travel to the netherworld to get him back and be released of the responsibilities his stuck up brother dumped on him. With that resolve in mind, Inuyasha stepped in the elevator. It swished down. Inuyasha stepped out and marched to the exit.

"And where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha froze. Jaken stepped up in front of him. "Jaken, move out my way." Inuyasha tried to push the imp aside, but surprisingly he did not budge. "First you have to explain yourself." Inuyasha crunched down and looked angrily at Jaken. "I don't have to explain myself." He mocked, imitating his regal brother. Jaken stood his ground and unfazed looked back.

"Okay. ** Hell. If that's what you need to move you miserable excuse for a living being I'll tell you where I'm going. Jeez, you are not my father you know. I'm going to find your stuck up lordliness and bring him back so he can play mister high and mighty again and I won't return unless I find him." Inuyasha saw a spark of hope lit the imp's ugly bulging eyes.

"I can't allow you to leave at this time." Baffled Inuyasha dropped cross-legged on the floor. He ignored the strange looks the people in the reception hall where giving him. "I'm not asking your permission." The sneer in Inuyasha's voice was chilling.

"I won't allow you to leave and destroy all what Lord Sesshoumaru has built. You must finish your job. You have worked hard to maintain the stability in the company, but if you leave now and chase after an impossible goal, you will lose everything. All what Lord Sesshoumaru has worked for will crumble and fall. You will ruin everything." Inuyasha knew Jaken was right, but he desperately needed to find his brother. He could not go on without that stuck up ** making his life miserable.

"I don't care. I am going to search for him." Jaken grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and shook him as hard as he could.

"Come to your senses young fool. Your magnificent brother is dead. There is no way you will be able to find him. He is dead. He would kill you if you neglected your duties. You have to attend the board meeting." Inuyasha stood up.

"I don't have to do anything. Just move out my way." Inuyasha pushed the imp aside and walked to the door.

"I always knew you were a coward. Your human mother failed to teach you gratitude and take responsibility." Jaken used the one thing Inuyasha couldn't ignore. Inuyasha slowly turned around. He was now really ** up.

"Leave my mother out of this." The hotel personnel directed the nosy people away from them. "Responsibility? I've done everything what was needed to stabilize his work. His work not mine." Inuyasha bent down a little to look in the eyes of Jaken.

"And I'm grateful he finally after so many ** years accepted me. That is ** why I'm going to search for him. Bring him back for all of you so he can once again play god almighty and you all can grovel at his feet." Inuyasha grabbed Jaken by his shirt and lifted him to eyes level. "I'm doing this for you all. So back off!" Hot tears began to form in Jaken his bulging eyes.

Softly he pleaded to Inuyasha. "Don't you think I want him back? I would go with you this instance, but you can't leave right now. Everything will fall apart. Youkai all over the world will loose their stability. They depend on the Inu clan to live in peace and prosper. If you won't attend the board meeting it would seem like you are not competent to maintain control and are fleeing. The people who are responsible for the death of Lord Sesshoumaru will come out as victors in this battle. Lord Sesshoumaru lost his life and will loose his life work. Those vultures at the board meeting will try to destabilize everything. A battle for dominance will commence. Nobody will win and everyone will loose. The weak and small youkai will loose the most. You can't be so selfish. We are all counting on you. Lord Sesshoumaru counted on you to understand this."

Inuyasha dropped the sobbing imp on the floor. He picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulders. With measured paces he walked away to the private elevator, stepped in and returned to his duty. He wasn't selfish. Even if he would try he wouldn't be able to ignore the pleading eyes of Jaken, pleading for the lives of so many.

The next day Inuyasha woke up a little late, but it didn't matter. He did not have to do much. All preparations for the board meeting were done. Shippo called to come over, but he declined. He wanted to clear his mind. Jaken came in and out the room and acted like nothing had happened, but when Inuyasha was about to leave to the conference room, he whispered a 'thank you.' Inuyasha nodded, straightened his tie and left.

In front of the mahogany door to the conference room Inuyasha stopped, straightened his tie one more time and opened the door. With a self-assured grin plastered on his face he walked into the room. The room was like the other conference room. One side was all glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. The tense atmosphere was almost thick enough to cut through it.

Inuyasha let his eyes roam over those in attendance. He was happy to see Lady Kartika amongst them. That meant he would have to pay a visit to Sesshoumaru's mother. A part of him was terrified for being forced to bring such painful tidings to a mother. The other part was curious to know who she was.

He walked to the empty seat at the head of the table and sat down. He formally started the meeting. Most of the meeting went fluidly and the tension decreased somewhat. The hard part would be the discussion about the memorial service. With a clear voice Inuyasha reported what had happened on the cruise ship. He left the more personal things out, but everything else, the captain's treachery, the exploding helicopter and the search for Sesshoumaru he truthfully reported to them all.

Lady Kartika glanced at the young collected hanyou next to her. He held his head high, but she could sense the sadness enveloping him. The boy did a good job to assure the stability in the company. "Lord Inuyasha I'm pleased to learn that you have everything under control. Lord Sesshoumaru would be proud of you." Inuyasha thanked Jarukotsu for his kind words.

Lady Kartika also wanted to word her appreciation for his hard work, but she did not get the chance. Rabamaru, the young cat youkai, jumped up. His face was red in anger. "Are you all blind? This hanyou killed lord Sesshoumaru. He is the only one with the opportunity and motive. Why must we all listen to the murderer of our beloved lord Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha felt the ire rise in his body. His hands moved to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He carefully breathed in and out. He shouldn't allow anger to take over. He was now the lord of the West and had responsibility towards almost all living youkai all over the world and their offspring's.

The young cat youkai looked angry at Inuyasha. "Can't deny the accusations, can you?" he said with a sneer. Inuyasha was about to retaliate in his own manner and give the young menace verbally a piece of his mind or physically teach him a valuable lesson, but the approach of a powerful youki interrupted his planned reprimand. Everyone in the room turned towards the door. The door swung open and an ethereal figure strode into the room.

His heart rampaged through his chest and then slowed down. For a second Inuyasha thought his brother had returned. The white long hair, golden eyes, a dark blue crescent moon on the forehead and crimson stripes on the cheeks all were present. Slowly Inuyasha got up and stared at the now motionless female inu youkai. She was beautiful. Her youthful face was expressionless.

Jarukotsu broke the heavy silence. "Lady Taisho, it is a great honor to have you in our midst." He shoved his chair back and walked over to the still impassive female inu youkai. Inuyasha snapped out his daze. She was the mother of Sesshoumaru, the first and only mate of his father. She was breathtaking. It was clear were Sesshoumaru had his good looks from.

Jarukotsu extended a hand towards her. "I offer you my deepest sympathy with the loss of your son." Lady Taisho ignored the male in front of her and turned towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly stepped forward, fell on his knees and bowed deep with his forehead on the floor. He did not dare to say anything.

The youki radiated by the female inu youkai was impressive and dangerous. "Little hanyou stand up." Her voice was a sharp tinkling of bells. Inuyasha fluidly stood up, but kept his eyes cast down. A clawed finger pushed his chin up. Inuyasha looked in the matching golden eyes. "Tell me. How did the taiyoukai of the West meet his demise?"

First Inuyasha offered her his chair, but she refused his chair. Lady Kartika quickly gestured the youkai sitting next to her to move to an empty seat at the end of the table. She took his seat and Lady Taisho sat on Lady Kartika's now empty seat. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with the powerful and dangerous female youkai next to him. He once again told everything that happened.

The expression of Lady Taisho never changed throughout his recitation. Everyone was quiet when he ended. Inuyasha glanced sideways. Lady Taisho had her eyes closed. The resemblance with her son was disturbing. Sesshoumaru was a tad more beautiful and had twin lines on each cheek, but otherwise they could be twins.

Inuyasha noticed that Rabamaru shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He glared at him. Inuyasha counted the seconds. Within the count of three the cat youkai couldn't control his outburst. "He is responsible for your son's death." He pointed towards Inuyasha. "The hanyou killed Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha jumped up and draw his sword. Tetsusaiga transformed to the formidable weapon it was. "You **-ing idiot. I'm tired of your stupid accusations. Draw your sword and fight."

Jarukotsu jumped up and stood protectively in front of his son. He tried to calm him. Rabamaru pushed his father aside. "Tell me hanyou. Isn't it very coincidental that after Lord Sesshoumaru appointed you his heir, he dies and surprise, surprise you were also present there at the moment? It is a well known fact that he and you couldn't get along very well and that is an understatement. There was a time you fought each other to kill. You even chopped his arm off. If you not personally killed him, you certainly arranged his death."

Inuyasha growled. "I could never kill my brother or arrange his death. You know nothing about our relationship. If we were such enemies he wouldn't appoint me as his heir. You know nothing." Inuyasha all but yelled at the cat youkai. "I did not ask to be his heir. It was his decision. I don't want anything from him." Inuyasha felt the pain once again erupt in his heart. He did not want to be alone again. He lost his only kin and this idiot tried to blame him.

"Then step back and let us choose someone else." Few of the other youkai backed Rabamaru up. The eagle youkai applauded for him. A few others joined in.

Lady Kartika looked from the all fired up cat youkai to the now deadly calm inu hanyou. Slowly Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga back and put it in its sheath. She hoped he would do the right thing. "You are right. I should step back and leave the company in more experienced hands. That would probably the most sensible and easy thing to do. It would take a load off my shoulders." Inuyasha's voice was calm and even. He glanced at Sesshoumaru's mother. She had her eyes open and stared at the centre of the table. "But since he appointed me as his heir I cannot disregard his wishes and just do the best I can."

Lady Kartika applauded for him. "And you did a very good job." Inuyasha accepted the compliment with a slight nod towards her.

"You don't want to step back. Don't pretend you are respecting his wishes. You stay on, for your own good. You planned this. My sister, Lady Larda, told me how you fought on the cruise ship and injured him. When you couldn't win from him in a fair fight you cowardly blew his chopper up. A fine brother you are, but maybe you can't help it, after all your blood is not pure. It is half human." Rabamaru spat the last sentence out like human blood was the foulest thing one could imagine.

"I'm …" Inuyasha stopped talking when Lady Taisho interrupted him. "You were the last one to see my son." She did not ask, but stated it. Inuyasha nevertheless nodded. "You fought and injured him." Inuyasha reluctantly nodded again. "You are still alive so he accepted it was his fault." Inuyasha blush a little and cleared his throat. "Eh yes. We talked and made up." A delicate eyebrow lifted in wonder. "You made up." Lady Taisho repeated thoughtfully. "Little hanyou you did not kill Sesshoumaru. Fulfill your duty. His absence does not release you from the promises you made."

Inuyasha felt relieved. He had thought she would believe the shit Rabamaru was telling, but she was all right. Inuyasha looked challenging at the cat youkai.

Rabamaru was not done yet. "There is not only the question about his involvement in the death of Lord Sesshoumaru, but he also transferred a large amount of money to a bank account in a Swiss bank." Inuyasha did not know what Rabamaru was talking about.

"He is systematically and unexpected cleverly plundering the accounts of almost all the companies he visited."

Lady Taisho glanced from Inuyasha to Rabamaru. "Can you proof these accusations?"

Rabamaru smirked. "Off course we can. Rawan has all the figures." The eagle youkai handed a report to both lady Taisho and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the report and glanced through it. He felt a part of him turn cold. Someone was trying to blame him for stealing money. It was cleverly done. The amount was substantial. The money transfer started three days after Sesshoumaru appointed him as his heir. "Rabamaru I for now do not know who is involved in this scheme, but I promise I will find out. Pray you are not one of them." Inuyasha sent a harsh look to the cat youkai.

Rabamaru smirked. "So you want us to believe you are innocent. This is not all the proof we have." Rabamaru gestured to the eagle youkai. Rawan connected his laptop to the beamer and showed a video-footage about Inuyasha entering a Swiss bank, followed by him going in and out rooms, shaking hands with an apparently important bank employee and departing the building with a stupid big grin on his face.

"This does not prove anything." Lady Kartika would not believe that Inuyasha could do something like that.

"No you are right, it does not, but if you add all the facts it is clear that the hanyou is guilty." Rawan spat the vicious words towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to stay calm. He was wrongly accused, but there was more at stake then only his own hide. "I can prove I was not in Switzerland on the day the video was made."

Rabamaru smirked again. "How? By letting your friends vouch for you? We know that one of your friends has shape-shifting abilities so it would be easy to produce an alibi. No, Lord Inuyasha, you are guilty. You stole from the company and maybe Lord Sesshoumaru found out about it and confronted you with this. He probably granted you the chance to return the money and you killed him." Rabamaru's voice broke. The young cat youkai looked like he could burst into tears any moment.

Lady Taisho listened silently to everything. The hot anger in Inuyasha turned cold. It consumed him from inside. "All your accusations are false and I will prove it." Inuyasha looked in the angry sad eyes of the young cat youkai.

"Try to prove it, but it is clear you have stolen the money for your own gain. Nobody can benefit from the stolen money. Only you can get to the money in that account. You stole from your brother." Rabamaru's voice was getting hysterical high.

"Half brother. The hanyou is my son's half brother." The statement was clear, not accusing, just a plain statement, but it distant him from everyone else in the room. Once again, being a hanyou damaged his credibility.

Jarukotsu looked unsure from Inuyasha, to his son, to Lady Taisho. "I think it would be for the best to ask Lord Inuyasha to step back for a while and let us investigate the accusations and evidence presented. For the time being a team can take care of the company. Lady Taisho, can you agree with me?" Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru's mother. She was most likely not happy with him being a hanyou. If she backed up the motion, it would benefit the ones who were trying to get control of the company, the stability of the company he fought to maintain after the death of Sesshoumaru would collapse. He knew that this was what they wanted and then the culprits would get the chance to take over the company. He could never let that happen. "Lady Taisho has no right to make such decisions. She is not a shareholder in this company."

Lady Kartika gasped in disbelieve. The young lord was playing with his life. "Little hanyou, you are right. I have no share in my son's company. I am not entitled to interfere," Sesshoumaru's mother said with a cold voice.

Inuyasha knew his words must offend her, but he had no choice.

"Maybe not yet Lady Taisho, but you can fight his claim."

Lady Taisho turned her icy gaze towards Jarukotsu. "I know what I can and can not do. I am not ignorant. I will not fight the judgment of my son." She turned her cold gaze to Inuyasha. "Little hanyou, a company as big as this has much to offer. Wealth, power, comfort, but it also comes with hard work, responsibility, strength and endurance. You are appointed to take care of it and the ones depending on it." Inuyasha was glad she would not appose him, for now at least.

With a fierce growl Rabamaru launched himself on Inuyasha. With his chair and all Inuyasha crashed on the ground. Rabamaru jumped up and clawed towards Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha dodged the attack and was also on his feet. "Don't do this. I don't want to kill you." Inuyasha hissed and circled around the young cat youkai.

"Stop this foolishness immediately!" Lady Kartika was fed up with all the negativity. Rabamaru would not back down. "You robbed Lord Sesshoumaru and then you killed him. You have to die!" He jumped towards Inuyasha clawing at his face.

Inuyasha caught with ease the cat youkai's wrists, tackled him and pushed him to the floor. He straddled him and pinned the hands on the floor, making it impossible for the other to fight. Rabamaru trashed in vain. Inuyasha turned towards the table. "I am not going to step down. I have done nothing wrong. Jarukotsu call off your son. I do not want to harm him. Let us solve this in a civilized manner."

The youth under him snarled. "No, I can not allow you to go unpunished. You must pay for killing Lord Sesshoumaru." He trashed more wildly.

Inuyasha had a hard time keeping him in control. He sighed. The brat was annoying and stubborn. He felt a kind of sorry for him. The death of Sesshoumaru really hurt him. Inuyasha leaned down and whispered. "You are not alone." Rabamaru stopped struggling and looked surprised up in Inuyasha's eyes.

Lady Taisho rose elegantly to her feet. She turned towards the door and a powerful youki burst into the room. The door swung open and Inuyasha's heart stopped beating.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha blinked, blinked and blinked once more. He could not believe his eyes. Sesshoumaru was alive. Everyone was stunned. Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall on Inuyasha. Warmth flashed in the eyes, but the coldness was almost immediate in place again.

"I see you are too pre-occupied with your special friend to greet your brother." Sesshoumaru turned away from him. Inuyasha felt blood rush to his face and jumped off Rabamaru. He had missed the icy cold voice and the cold glare. He was about to rush right into Sesshoumaru's face and give him a piece of his mind, when a soft tingling voice interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru, you have not lost your peculiarity to play games with other's minds." Her cold and icy voice was slightly amused.

Inuyasha looked amazed from him to her. _Her son had returned from death and she showed no happiness. He was definitely a son of her and what did she say? Sesshoumaru was playing a game? She may be amused, but he for one wasn't. His heart had almost shriveled to nothing and here the smug bastard acted like nothing happened. Inuyasha flexed his claws. If Sesshoumaru was playing a game, so could he. The game would be called, 'Kill the smug bastard as slow and painfully you can.' Yeah, that would be a fun game, tearing your traitor of a brother apart piece by piece_.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized Inuyasha's face. The boy's face turned from happiness, to a gleeful murderous glare. Sesshoumaru arched a delicate eyebrow. The now sadistic smile on his little brother's face turned into a mock innocent smile. Sesshoumaru glared for a second warningly at Inuyasha, then turned his attention to his mother. "Playing games is more a trait from you." Sesshoumaru looked with cold golden eyes at his mother and walked towards her. Inuyasha was confused. The tension in the air was heavy. Youki flared around the two full blooded inu youkai. Inuyasha was not sure what Sesshoumaru was planning to do. His mother looked calm at her approaching son.

"Are you playing a game, mother?" Lady Taisho smirked calculating. A fang glittered dangerously.

"Life itself is a game, my son. In this particular game I am merely a spectator." Sesshoumaru looked coldly down on his mother. Inuyasha was confused. _Was Sesshoumaru accusing his mother for the attempt on his life?_ Lady Taisho reached up and tucked with an elegant finger a stray strand of hair behind the elfish ear of her son. The coldness in Sesshoumaru's eyes faded away. He turned towards the attendances in the room.

"Inuyasha will stay in charge of the company for now." A shocked silence filled the air. Inuyasha was as shocked as the others. He made a step towards Sesshoumaru.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru we have evidence that Lord Inuyasha has transferred a vast amount of the company's money to his own bank account and we also suspect him to be the one behind the attempt on your life," said Rawan.

Sesshoumaru leisurely turned around and faced Inuyasha once again. The impassive golden eyes began to turn to ice.

"Indeed." The cold low voice was terrifying. Inuyasha faintly shook his head in denial. Youki began to flare around Sesshoumaru. The tips of his platinum hair began to flow in the stirring air. Inuyasha gasped at the irresistible sight. The power sated air was overwhelming. With each step Sesshoumaru made towards him, his heartbeat began to accelerate. Inuyasha reached out to him in a gesture of denial, trust and hope that his brother wouldn't believe the accusations. Sesshoumaru ignored the gesture and kept closing in. Inuyasha stepped backwards until his back hit the wall.

"You can not flee from me, little brother." The voice sent shivers over Inuyasha's back. He closed his eyes to cope with the turmoil of feelings in him. The closeness of his brother was again inflicting all kind of unwanted feelings. He wanted to shout to him that he was innocent. He wanted to yell, that the bastard could not return from the dead and mess up his life again. He wanted to punch him in the face for believing the accusations. He wanted to cry in relief that his annoying brother was alive and well. He wanted to kill him for making him so miserable, but most of all he wanted to run in those arms and…and come home.

"I won't run. It is your call." Sesshoumaru made another step closer. Inuyasha lowered his hand. If Sesshoumaru deemed him guilty it would break his already injured heart. He would not object or deny. He would accept the consequences and disappear from his brother's life.

In the background Rawan kept summing up the 'evidence'.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer. Inuyasha could feel the burning heat from his brother's lean body. His own body wanted to reach out to him. His heartbeat had accelerated to a thundering speed and he had difficulties breathing. Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly. Inuyasha stopped breathing and his heart came to a screeching stop.

"It's a pity you won't run. I would love a good chase," Sesshoumaru whispered above the lips of Inuyasha. The warm breath gushed over his face. Inuyasha could not think clearly anymore. Sesshoumaru turned away.

Inuyasha's heart was shocked into beating and he forced himself to breath. _What was wrong with him? Why was his body always trying to kill him when the bastard was too close to him?_

"Rawan the evidence will suffice." Rabamaru glared satisfied at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his heart break. Sesshoumaru believed them. "It would be more convincing if Inuyasha was as stupid as you want me to believe he is. He may be brash, impulsive, ignorant, bad mouthed and more, but he isn't a thief and if he wanted me dead he would try to kill me in a fair fight. My little brother is not capable to premeditate anything that will unnecessarily harm anyone." Inuyasha's heart began to stabilize. Then it accelerated again when he heard the deep alluring voice state. "Inuyasha will never betray me. Those evidences are false."

A shocked silence filled the air. Inuyasha clasped his hand on his chest where his heart was beating wildly. "Sesshoumaru," he whispered. His brother believed in him. Sesshoumaru turned towards him. Cold narrow golden eyes fixed on the huge golden orbs of his little brother. "Thank you," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru arched a delicate eyebrow and a faint disdainful smirk graced his lips. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. Why would the bastard be offended by a 'thank you'? "Oh, sorry to offend you lord 'too good for a hanyou's gratitude'. It won't happen again," Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer. "You did not offend me. It seems I still have to gain your trust."

A sharp high pinched sound tore through the air and the next moment it seemed like the room exploded. Inuyasha instantly draw Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru punched Rawan to the ground when he charged with his sword drawn. Ten to fifteen eagle youkai had crashed through the glass wall. Some of the attendances ran for cover, others drew their swords and some fainted. It took a moment to figure out who the enemy's were and who weren't.

With his back to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha cut through the charging eagle youkai. The dust they disintegrated into formed a disturbing mist. Sesshoumaru flashed away to defend a few small helpless rabbit youkai. Inuyasha moved towards the shattered windows. The eagle youkai kept coming. As soon as they flew in, they got attacked by both Inuyasha as Lady Taisho. She was standing in front of Lady Kartika and attacked with small energy balls blazing with power. Swaying her arm gracefully around she shot strings of the energy balls from her hands and they exploded on impact. Every energy ball was shot with amazing accuracy and each of them reached their aim. She was a one woman army.

The door swung open and fighting youkai fell into the room. Kouga and his men fought with numerous cat youkai. With the same accuracy as his mother's weapon, the whip of Sesshoumaru flashed through the air killing and wounding the enemy. Rabamaru had his sword in his hand and stood defensively in front of his father. He had a confused look on his face.

Rawan recovered from his daze after he was knocked out by the taiyoukai, grabbed his sword and fiercely joined the fight. When the eagle youkai weren't able to invade the meeting room they bombarded them from outside with energy blasts.

Kouga fought ferociously alongside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and his mother hovered outside in the air and systematically eliminated the foe. The culprits were loosing the battle. Almost all of the cat youkai that had invaded the room were wounded or dead. The few remaining eagle youkai outside fled. Lady Taisho swiped with a lighting whip through the air and chased after them.

Rawan shrieked and attacked Inuyasha with renewed energy from behind. Tetsusaiga delved into the side of the attacker, but with Kouga standing that close Inuyasha couldn't sway his sword very well and the cut was deep, but did not cut through. Rawan shrieked again, grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and pulled him up. The wings of the eagle youkai burst through his jacket and they were airborne. Inuyasha tried to sway Tetsaiga again, but was hindered by the hold Rawan had on him. He heard Lady Kartika cry out his name. With a few flaps with the wings they were outside hovering in the sky, much too high to survive the drop. Rawan lowered his head, whispered "farewell," in his perked up ears and released Inuyasha.

For a second Inuyasha dangled in the air, then everything went crazy. The air rushed thundering past his ears. He glanced down to the fast closing in ground. He would not survive the fall. Then he glanced up, trying to catch a last glimpse of his brother.

* * *

At first I did not like this chapter, but after I read a few times I could live with it. And yes, I'm once again trying to kill one of the brothers. Sorry, but I can't help it.

Please review.


	30. Strong arms

Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews. It helps me to get started with a new chapter. Again thank you and please review this extra long chapter when you are done reading.

And an extra thanks for ….. Tanithnight! She has done a wonderful job in beta-ing this chapter.

Every mistake is mine, only mine.

Happy reading!

Ooo ooo 

Strong arms wrapped around the falling body of Inuyasha.

"About time you caught up with me. You are getting slow." Relieved Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and looked down at the too close patterns on the pavement. Another few seconds and he would have made unwanted close acquaintance with it.

"You can try to outrun me, but I'll always catch you." Sesshoumaru hovered above the ground with his little brother securely in his arms. His voice was deep and steady. Inuyasha felt indescribable feelings flood his body. A shiver ran over his spine.

"Is that a threat?" He asked out of breath, relaxing a little in the intimacy of the moment.

"No, a promise." Sesshoumaru looked down on the young inu in his arms. The pup would be his death. He had been fighting high above the building with a few eagle youkai, when he saw Ravan drop Inuyasha. His heart had almost stopped beating when he saw him falling down. He wasn't sure he would be in time to catch him and now the young fool was teasing him. He should drop him this instance, but his arms couldn't let go. On top of that, the menace relaxed in his arms. A nice drop from this high would teach him a lesson not to scare him, the fearless western lord. His mind draw blank…scared…

Sesshoumaru hovered above the ground with his long platinum hair fanning around him. Inuyasha tucked at the shirt next to his cheek. He felt the arms locking around him.

"Eh, Sesshoumaru snap out of it. This is awkward. People are noticing to us." People on the ground looked up at and pointed at them. Inuyasha heard a few comments.

"An angel. That angel rescued the young man. A beautiful angel. The angel has wings from shiny white hair."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just great, comparing you with an angel. You, a big badass youkai. "Inuyasha was afraid that the papers of tomorrow would be full of stories about an angel sighting.

"I don't mind. I've been compared with worse." Sesshoumaru relaxed a little and started to ascend. Inuyasha was about to yell at him, that being compared to an angel was a compliment, he didn't deserve, when a drop of blood trickled out the corner of his brother's mouth. He scooped the drop with his claw and looked unbelieving from it to his brother's face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the drop of blood on Inuyasha's claw. "I'm not healed yet."

Inuyasha immediately felt guilty. He should have known and have helped his brother and not the other way around. "Let go of me. I won't get hurt from the fall from this high."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. If not, he ascended faster. Inuyasha held on tighter. The wind howled in his ears. "You have lost weight. You weigh nothing." Sesshoumaru flew through the broken window into the conference room.

Inuyasha immediately stepped out his brother's arms. "I'm healthy enough. You must rest and heal. "

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Are you concerned about me, little brother?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course not. It is just that I don't want your responsibilities loaded on my shoulders. You, yourself must take care of your business. I'm fed up doing your job and your annoying imp was working on my nerves. He kept mourning over you. Now finally I can have some peace and quiet."

Inuyasha turned away from his brother. His voice dropped to a whisper. "You are going to get better, aren't you?" Inuyasha didn't dare to look at his brother. He didn't know if he could handle his brother's death for a second time.

"Sesshoumaru." A soft tingling voice interrupted the siblings.

"Mother!" Courteous Sesshoumaru bowed to the graceful descending female inu youkai. Inuyasha turned around and bowed also.

"You have met my little brother, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated. Inuyasha bowed again.

"Yes I have met your half brother. You have unfailing trust in him." Lady Taisho looked impassive at her son. Inuyasha wasn't sure she agreed with Sesshoumaru's judgment. She was mistaken of course. Sesshoumaru didn't trust him. He was good enough to dump his crappie responsibility on him and nothing more.

The next statement, "He is unable to hurt me." of Sesshoumaru totally pissed Inuyasha off.

"Thank you very much for talking about me like I'm not present." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. "For the records. I've hurt you many times. I even cut off your arm. Remember!" Inuyasha felt annoyed.

Lady Taisho turned towards Inuyasha. "That is indeed an act you can be proud of. No one else managed to harm my son to that extent." She watched his face turn red. Inuyasha cringed for a moment, but she wasn't sarcastic. He felt a little proud, but he also remembered the regret he had felt after he had cut off Sesshoumaru's left arm. He never intended to do something that horrible to his brother, but the moment was like that. Sesshoumaru was so unlike him, incredulous angry. He would kill Kagome for sure. To harm him in that extend was the only way to safe her. Inuyasha looked up uncomfortable in his brother's eyes. The understanding golden glare relieved him from the guilt he had felt for centuries.

Kouga stepped towards them. He nodded to Sesshoumaru. "Hmm, never thought you was dead," he declared smirking. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Mutt face over here almost drowned in sorrow." Kouga looked cocky at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face turned red again. "That was because I couldn't bear to live on, surrounded by incompetent fools like you." Inuyasha spat the words towards Kouga. He didn't have to be diplomatic anymore, now that Sesshoumaru was back.

Kouga laughed and patted Inuyasha on his shoulder. "Yes sure, cry baby."

Kouga dodged the fist running to his face and hurried over to the other side of the room to instruct the maintenance crew. Inuyasha looked sideways at Sesshoumaru to see if he had followed the conversation. Of course he had, but maybe it didn't interest him. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was intense. Inuyasha turned away feeling uncomfortable and helped to pick up a few fallen chairs. He definitely didn't want to know what the intense look meant.

"Lord Inuyasha, I was so worried when Ravan dragged you out the window and dropped you." Inuyasha tried to calm the upset lady Kartika. "Nothing bad happened. I'm alright." Lady Kartika wiped a tear out her eyes. "I'm so glad you both are alright. Lord Sesshoumaru caught you just in time."

A soft tingling voice interrupted lady Kartika. "My son's timing was as always impeccable." She looked proud at her son, than turned around and her eyes met those of Inuyasha. He couldn't define what the flash of fire in her eyes meant. Inuyasha diverted his eyes towards his brother to see if he had noticed the interaction.

Sesshoumaru stood perfectly straight, looking in the distance. One hand was resting on the back of a chair. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He had never seen his brother lean on something. He must feel weak to need support. Inuyasha picked up the last fallen chair and placed it upright. "Hey, mangy wolf aren't you done yet?"

Kouga smirked. "Go fill your belly with food, good for nothing mutt. We don't need you here to make things worse." Kouga stopped his playful teasing when Sesshoumaru raised his hand. "We will leave for a while. Handle the authorities as usual."

Kouga smirked, "I will. You can count on me."

Sesshoumaru turned towards the remaining youkai from the board meeting. "We will resume the meeting in a mouth." Everyone bowed and started to leave the room. Rabamaru felt the icy golden eyes on him. He shivered and turned reluctantly towards the daiyoukai. When his eyes met the harsh golden glare he dropped on the ground, embraced Sesshoumaru's ankles and pressed his forehead against his lord's feet.

"I…I didn't know anything about the attack. I didn't know! Please believe me." The desperate plea to be believed was hurting Inuyasha's ears. "I wouldn't do anything that could inflict any harm to you," Rabamaru whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young youkai. "No, but this attack wasn't meant for me." The even voice was like a sharp sword. Rabamaru quickly looked up. "I had nothing to do with it. Please believe me. I swear I didn't know."

Inuyasha looked at the straight face of his brother. He was sure Sesshoumaru hadn't missed the way Rabamaru had acted throughout the attack. He had defended his father and himself and never attacked friend or foe. It wasn't cowardice because the cat youkai fought well.

Jarukotsu was surprisingly quiet. The old youkai seemed in shock. Rabamaru held his head pressed against the feet of Sesshoumaru. His father just stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Jarukotsu, your son needs proper guidance. You are proven to be inadequate to maintain control over your sons. As from now Kouga will take the responsibility over Rabamaru." Sesshoumaru stepped out the arms encircling his feet.

Both Jarukotsu and Rabamaru looked shocked at the daiyoukai. "But he is a wolf youkai. I can't be the responsibility of a wolf youkai." Rabamaru looked appalled at the Kouga. Inuyasha smirked inwardly. The young fool needed to be punished and this was maybe the worst punishment he could get. The Kouga's troop endured a harsh training and lived by strict rules.

Kouga walked up to the young youkai on the ground and crunched next him. His lips formed a dangerous smile. "What's the matter pup? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf? Or maybe you think you are too good for a lowly wolf youkai? What is it pussy, too afraid that your pampered ass actually has to work now?" Kouga dragged Rabamaru up. "Say goodbye to your father." Kouga shoved the young cat youkai towards a fierce looking wolf youkai. "Say hello to Akashi. Your ass is his from now on." Rabamaru looked scared at the enormous grinning wolf youkai.

Jarukotsu looked from the wolf youkai to Sesshoumaru. "I…I…It isn't his fault. It is mine. I failed to give him the proper guidance. You shouldn't punish him. Please reconsider, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jarukotsu threw himself on the ground, bowing low in front of Sesshoumaru.

Impassive the daiyoukai looked down on the elder cat youkai. "My decision stands, it is in his best interest." Sesshoumaru turned away from the pitiful looking cat youkai.

By now all the other youkai had left the room. Jarukotsu stood up and avoiding looking at his son, he hurried out. Kouga laughed at the 'worried' father. Kouga moved closer to Inuyasha and whispered. "Akashi isn't as bad as he looks. He is quite a gentle fellow. We will take good care of him. Don't you worry, your young cat friend will be spinning for you soon enough."

Although Inuyasha felt relieved that the more confused than bad young cat youkai wouldn't be treated too bad, he was at the brink to tear the wolf youkai his throat out. He glared at Kouga and whispered back. "Who said I was worried. I don't care what happens to that brat and he isn't my friend. He tried to get me killed."

Koga smiled mischievous. "Yeah sure. Who is kidding who? You have a soft spot for that brat." Inuyasha made ready to tear Kouga's throat out when an elegant, but heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come Inuyasha." Inuyasha forgot all about Kouga and Rabamaru and concentrated his attention on the owner of the striped hand. Sesshoumaru was actually leaning on him. He must be very tired. The elegant hand fell from his shoulder. Inuyasha instantly missed the warmth on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was headed to the elevator.

They made a stop at the penthouse where Jaken first was stunned by the unexpected presence of Sesshoumaru. He hurled himself to the legs of his lord, latched onto them as if he would never let go and wailed uncontrollable. He would never let go if Sesshoumaru didn't start to walk and the miserable imp had to let go. He fell in front of the feet and for once Sesshoumaru didn't step on him. Jaken looked up with teary bright eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru." He sighed content.

"Jaken, pack some things for Inuyasha and follow us on Ah-un to my mother's castle." Both Inuyasha and Jaken looked unbelieving at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't believe Sesshoumaru would take him along. He had though he was supposed to stay behind and manage business.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you sure it will be safe for lord Inuyasha to stay in the castle. Your mother can be very unpredictable. The castle is high in the sky. He wouldn't be able to flee if needed." Now Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at Jaken. "I…I mean you…you still are in n…need of the filthy han.. O no, my lord I didn't mean to say that. You don't need anyone. You are perfectly happy to be alone. No, I didn't mean that, you are not alone. " Jaken flung himself on the ground and pressed his head to the floor. "I'm so sorry." He cried out.

"How sweet, to call me unpredictable." Lady Taisho stepped silent into the room.

"Yes, Jaken is being kind. He should have used the phrase devious," Sesshoumaru replied. Lady Taisho smirked indeed devious. Inuyasha and Jaken swallowed with difficulty. She was definite not to trust. She looked harmless enough, but under that beautiful sweet exterior swirled dangerous youki.

"You flatter me, son. Your hanyou will be perfectly safe with me as long as you wish." She replied pleasantly. Inuyasha felt a cold shiver trail over his spine. Her pleasant tone was even scarier. Lady Kartika had also entered the room.

"Don't mind her words. She isn't as bad as she appears. She is dangerous and merciless, but not bad. She likes to scare people." Lady Kartika looked fondly at her friend. Lady Taisho turned away and ignored her. She walked over to her son. Inuyasha studied the two beautiful full blooded inu youkai. He understood. Mother and son were so much alike. They both were dangerous and ruthless, but they had honor. He wondered why they tried to act like bad-asses.

"We should leave. Lady Kartika can ride on Ah-un with Jaken." As on queue Jaken rushed over and stumbled over the suitcase. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the balcony. The balcony was large and turned into a lush garden. Ah-un had his own stable on it. One of the two heads looked up from the trough and saw their beloved master. With a loud bellow it rushed over to the daiyoukai and wrapped its two heads around him. Sesshoumaru carefully un-wrapped the heads and petted them.

Lady Taisho ascended from the rooftop and hovered above them. Lady Kartika and Jaken stepped on the back of the dragon and flew away. Inuyasha turned towards his brother. His heart began to beat faster. Sesshoumaru stepped towards Inuyasha and opened his arms. Inuyasha looked at the inviting arms and felt a warm feeling flood his body. Inuyasha stepped in the circle of the arms. The long slender arms began to close around him.

"Sesshoumaru you forgot all about your guest." With a graceful finger lady Taisho pointed towards a fluff bal on a bench.

The arms opened again and Sesshoumaru stepped back. Inuyasha felt coldness wash over him. The white fluff bal ran towards Inuyasha, jumped into his arms and mewed gleeful.

"Kirara! Wow, I missed you so much." Inuyasha buried his face in the fur of the little feline. Kirara purred and returned the affection. Holding Kirara in his arms, Inuyasha looked up to Sesshoumaru. "Where did you find her?"

"It is the other way around. I'll explain later. Come let us leave." Again he opened his arms and stepped towards Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru you are not healed yet. Your little hanyou brother can ride on the two tail cat youkai." Lady Taisho looked impassive at the siblings.

Inuyasha immediately stepped back. "Yes, I'm sure Kirara won't mind carrying me. Your mother is right, you mustn't strain yourself." Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes from the blazing fires in his brother's eyes.

He should get a hold on his feelings. The cursed pack bonding instincts constantly urged him to be close to his brother. It was getting stronger and stronger. He had to keep it in control. It would be for the best if he didn't go with them. "Maybe I should stay and take care of business here." Inuyasha looked down and petted the purring cat youkai in his arm. His heart ached. He didn't dare to look at his brother.

"The hanyou is right. There is no need for him to come with us." Lady Taisho sounded uninterested as if it didn't matter if he went along.

"That is for me to decide. If he is not welcome in your castle, we will go somewhere else." The even voice was cold as ice. Every cell in Inuyasha's body began to tingle. _We!_

"Don't put words into my mouth. I didn't say he wasn't welcome. I merely want you to rest, but I can understand that you want to be updated about your business." Lady Taisho sounded concerned.

"Mother, your concern about my health is unnecessary as well surprising." Sesshoumaru ascended and looked down on Inuyasha. "Do as you please." It sounded uninterested. He flew away leaving Inuyasha behind.

Ooo ooo 

This would be a great cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist writing more.

Ooo ooo 

Inuyasha looked up smiling. This was his brother's way to say he wanted him to come along. "Come Kirara. I always wanted to visit a castle in the sky." Kirara mewed and transformed to her bigger self. Inuyasha jumped on her back and whispered in Kirara's ears to catch up with the daiyoukai. "Besides, you have some explaining to do," Inuyasha said to his brother when they were next to each other.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and transformed into a giant dog. Inuyasha looked full of admiration at his gigantic brother. He sighed and felt incomplete. Kirara followed Ah-un, because mother and son had both changed into their true form and were soon out of sight.

Inuyasha enjoyed the flight and fondly patted Kirara on her shoulder. The two tail feline looked back and growled affectionate. It didn't take long to reach the massive white castle floating in the clouds. How it was possible that there was never a sighting of this enormous castle by the sophisticated radars of the human was a big mystery.

Kirara landed on the courtyard next to Ah-un. Inuyasha jumped off Kirara and caught the transformed little feline in his arms. Inuyasha looked around the courtyard and admired the marble structure. Everything was so…so white. It was beautiful and delicate, but so white. It hurt the eyes. Then it occurred to him, there were no plants or trees, no green. Well, they were pretty high in the sky and far away from soil and water. Trees and plants needed soil and water to grow. The air was a little heavy to breath. The beauty of the palace seemed incomplete.

Lady Kartika was already inside and two white clad youkai stood motionless next to Ah-un.

"Lord Inuyasha, this way!" Jaken gestured towards a big finely carved door. The two youkai dressed in white accompanied them and one of them carried the suitcase. Inuyasha wasn't sure if they were guiding them or guarding him. Jaken gleefully walked in the front and acted like the castle was his. Inuyasha followed, with Kirara on his shoulder. The guards had disappeared.

Once inside was an overload of color. The enormous hallway was dominated by a huge fountain. White statues of inu youkai sprouting water out their muzzle circled the center. A colossal sparkling chandelier with spiraling down gleaming crystals was dazzling. The fountain contained an abundant waterfall, trees, plants and many flowers. All around the artistically fountain were groups of plants and benches partially hidden in the lush green. The air didn't feel heavy anymore and it was fresh.

Kirara mewed and Inuyasha saw Jaken disappear in one of the many corridors. Although he wasn't afraid he would get lost, he hurried after the kappa. The scent of Sesshoumaru was nowhere in the vicinity. His room was probably in one of the other wings.

Jaken disappeared through one of the massive doors and Inuyasha followed. His mouth fell open when he saw the interior of the room. "Wow, are the carvings all handmade?" Inuyasha stroked over the subtle carvings in the marble wall near his imposing bed.

Jaken chuckled proud. He acted like the castle was his. "Impressive isn't it? This is your brother's ancestral castle, from his mother's side of course. Many Inu youkai used to live here, but now there is only your brother and his mother."

Inuyasha walked over to a door on the other side and peeked in. A luxurious bathroom with a large bath and an excessive collecting of soaps, shampoo's, creams and so on arranged on the side of the bath looked very tempting.

"Now go take a bath and change into fresh clothes. I will put out some of the new formal suites I have acquired for you. Those will go well with the occasion. And don't you dare to put on that ugly fire rat thing again. Diner will be served in an hour or so." Jaken kept on jabbering about rules, dining etiquette and the history of the castle. Inuyasha had stopped listening to him, but when he heard him talk about his precious fire rat attire, he tried to control his anger for while. But as expected his control wasn't very strong. He bent and picked the kappa up by his collar.

"Now your stuck up lord and master is back, means I don't have to endure your stupidity any more. So shut the ** up and say goodbye." Inuyasha kicked Jaken out the door and smiled satisfied when the kappa landed on his head. With an uncomfortable feeling inside he closed the door. "Serves him right! I'm not good enough anymore, am I? We'll see."

The dinner gong sounded clearly through the castle. Unhurried Inuyasha opened his door and wandered through the corridor. The delicious smell of excellent cuisine was leading the way. He lingered to study some of the paintings on the wall.

It looked like the successive paintings told a horrid story. Inuyasha was now looking at the third painting describing a war between inu and cat youkai. One group of inu youkai was fighting on the ground another group watched from the sky. Some inu youkai in the sky wanted to help, but others held them back. A crescent moon hung low in the sky.

"Our family history is intertwined with violence and untimely death." Hot breath flowed over Inuyasha's ears. He was so wrapped up into the painting, that he never sensed his brother coming.

"The painter was a master. They look so lifelike. Why don't the inu youkai in the sky work together with the ones on the ground?" Inuyasha felt the heat of his brother's body close in. He looked over Inuyasha's head at the scene on the painting. For a while he said nothing.

"Behind the story's told on the paintings there is a long chain of deceit, sacrifice, honor, loyalty, blame and even love. A story that can not be told in the short time left before dinner is served. My mother doesn't like to wait." Sesshoumaru turned Inuyasha away from the paintings towards the delicious smell.

Inuyasha turned a little more and made the mistake to face his brother. He had planned to insist and demand Sesshoumaru to tell the whole story. But he miscalculated. Sesshoumaru stood too close. Inuyasha's eyes concentrated on the soft, proven to be delicious, lips. All questions and interest in the paintings instantly vanished, the close proximity of their body's dominated his thoughts. He could hear both their heartbeat accelerate.

"I've missed you," he mumbled and lowered his head to avoid looking longer in the smoldering golden eyes. Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled Inuyasha in a tight embrace. The arms were like bands of steel.

"You **ing idiot, I thought you died. I thought you left me." With all his might Inuyasha kept his tears from spilling. His heart ached. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held on tight. With his cheek pressed against the throat, he kept cursing him. All the while he fought off his tears. Every time he thought he could control it, images of the explosion and the blown apart chopper, flood his mind.

"Hush, little brother. I'm alive, you are not going to get rid of me that easily." Sesshoumaru rubbed soothing over the back of his little brother. Inuyasha relaxed more en more into the arms. _I need this. I need to be with his brother. The pack bounding is playing up again. _

His relaxed body tensed up again when he felt the body against his shiver uncontrollable. Worried he looked up. He couldn't see any pain in the narrow golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" He looked closer. What he saw made him smile. Sesshoumaru didn't shiver, but his body trembled in suppressed laughter. He loosened his hold a little. Inuyasha's eyes drifted from the bright golden eyes to the soft lips. Although almost unnoticeable, Sesshoumaru was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?"Inuyasha couldn't help to smile. He couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Do I have something on my face?" He brushed over his face. Sesshoumaru waved no. He couldn't utter a word. Inuyasha stepped away and tried to look at his own face. The sight of his little brother with crisscrossed eyes in front of him was challenging his now poorly self-control.

"Something in my hair?" The cute doggy ears flicked fervently. Sesshoumaru couldn't control the bubbling up laughter anymore and a burst of a rolling melodious laughter resonated through the corridors. He leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and steadied himself.

"No, no there is nothing on you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed." He managed to say it in a perfectly even tone. Now Inuyasha was even more curious. His brother apologized so it had something to do with him.

"Then, what is so funny?" He wanted to know now more then ever.

"I don't have to explain myself!" Sounded the even voice of Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't convincing.

Inuyasha looked unbelieving at Sesshoumaru. "You are avoiding to answer, you big scardy cat. Tell me!" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by his hair and pulled.

"Let go of my hair, hanyou!"Sesshoumaru stood perfectly straight, his voice cold as ice, but his eyes were dancing and bright.

"That won't work." Inuyasha gnashed his teeth. The bastard was still laughing inwardly. He pulled harder.

"I won't stop until you tell me what is so amusing. I don't like to be laughed at." Inuyasha tugged harder.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the tortured platinum strands and smiled mischievous. "No, I'm not telling," and steadily he pulled the locks out Inuyasha's hand.

"Oh, you will!" Inuyasha let the locks go, but instantly grabbed another bunch and tugged hard.

"Stop being an ass and tell me!" He grabbed another handful hair and tugged now with both hands. He felt irritation boil up.

Sesshoumaru stopped trying to pull his hair out Inuyasha's grabbing hands and laughed again and kept laughing. Inuyasha felt his irritation melt away. He so loved that warm deep baritone laugh. Then all of the sudden the laughing stopped and Sesshoumaru leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered seductively in Inuyasha's doggy ears.

Inuyasha shivered and gulped away a nonexistent lump in his throat. He nodded dumbly.

"Are you sure?"Sesshoumaru teasingly blew some hot air in Inuyasha's wildly flicking ears.

"You have to let go of my hair first." Sesshoumaru pulled his long locks out the now powerless hands. Inuyasha opened his hands and froze when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, close enough to feel the body heat of his brother.

"Promise me you won't be angry if I tell you." Sesshoumaru pleaded with a soft low voice.

Inuyasha nodded. At this moment he could promise his brother the world even his life if he asked for it. His body ached to make contact. Maybe if he tiptoed, he could capture those soft lips. Why was the bastard so tall?

Sesshoumaru bend over just a little and whispered, "cry baby." Quickly he let go of Inuyasha and was already halfway the corridor when Inuyasha finally processed what he had said. Inuyasha watched not understanding what had happened at the back of his brother, then it hit him. Sesshoumaru had called him a 'cry baby.' That mangy, good for nothing wolf boy had put the words into the mind of his brother and now the bastard was a bastard enough to use it and laugh at him. The nerve of him.

"I'll kill you." Ready to do just that, Inuyasha rushed after his big brother. His claws ached to rip through the back in front of him. He was in luck. Sesshoumaru had never thought he would recover so fast. Just two more steps. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the dinner room. Inuyasha jumped and slashed through… air. His freaking, irritating bastard of a big brother had side stepped.

Inuyasha flew through the air and collided with a dignified butler, carrying plates and fell to the ground. The plates were flying through the air and the butler went down to the floor. Inuyasha was quickly on his feet again and managed to catch two plates. Sesshoumaru caught the other two. With an elegant move he placed the two plates on the table, in front of the two ladies. He took his seat at the head of the table and pointedly waited for his plate. Inuyasha looked from the plates in his hands back to Sesshoumaru. His lips curled in a devilish smirk. He carefully put one of the plates on the table that was reserved for him and with the other one secure in his hands he walked to the head of the table.

"Your plate, sir." He said with a humble tone of voice. He lifted the plate high above his head and intended to crash it on Sesshoumaru's head. Fast like lightning Sesshoumaru turned with his chair, grabbed Inuyasha by his wrists and pulled him towards him. Within a second the daiyoukai was facing the table again, but now with a wide-eyed Inuyasha in his lap and the plate neatly on the table with Inuyasha still holding it.

Lady Taisho arched an eyebrow and lady Kartika clapped in her hands as if they had performed a magic trick. Clamped between the table and the armrest of the chair Inuyasha tried to wriggle lose. The only thing he managed was to let his butt gradually slip from the armrests and rest on the obi tied around his brother's waist.

"Let go of me." Inuyasha gnashed his teeth and then smiled dumbly towards the two ladies. With great interest they studied the siblings.

"Sesshoumaru I'm pleased you and your sibling decided to have dinner with us." Lady Taisho looked impassive at them. Inuyasha's face flushed to a deep red. _Can't she say something to her impertinent son. So he releases him?_ Lady Kartika winked mischievous at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Everyone had gone mad. _Don't they find it awkward at all, that Sesshoumaru has his hanyou sibling in his lap? But maybe he is dreaming. _

"Au." Inuyasha felt a sharp nip on his butt. Sesshoumaru had pinched him and it hurt like hell. He wasn't dreaming. Inuyasha turned his head to the menace of a brother to yell at him, when suddenly he was free and on his feet again. The red on his face rivaled with the color of the fire rat. The stupid prick had the audacity to smile deadly. Inuyasha had to fight off two urges. One to kill his brother that instance and one to cover his lips with his own and devour the deadly, but sexy smile. He glared daggers at the infuriating bastard while he took his own seat.

With graceful movements lady Taisho served herself and began to eat. Lady Kartika also served herself. Inuyasha secretively glanced at lady Taisho a few times. She hadn't commented on the peculiar interaction of the siblings. Sesshoumaru was perfecting his cold bastard act and lady Kartika watched the inu's with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

She had never seen lord Sesshoumaru act this playful and lighthearted, except maybe that time in the elevator. Her eyes grew wide in realization. Lady Taisho inquiry quirked a eyebrow, but lady Kartika shook her head. First she had to figure out what this meant. That female human was no other than a human Inuyasha. He was a hanyou, they changed into human at set times. There was something more going on between the siblings. This was getting more interesting by the minute. With an amused smile she watched Inuyasha tower food in his plate. The young lord certainly had a healthy appetite.

"Young hanyou, your fire rat attire is very familiar."Lady Taisho glanced at the boy stuffing food in his face. Inuyasha quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth and gulped down some water.

"I've got this from my father on the day I was born." He stroked lovingly over the fur of the fire rat.

"Oh, that day your father met his demise by the hand of a mere human, how pitiful. " Lady Taisho smirked sadly.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was a sneer towards his father. Inuyasha glanced towards Sesshoumaru, who looked very interested in his food, but Inuyasha could feel that he was on high alert. He didn't know why, the topic was innocent enough.

Lady Taisho also looked at Sesshoumaru. "Didn't this attire belong to you? I had gifted it to you. It was supposed to be a protection for you, my son." Lady Taisho looked mildly inquisitive at her son as if the topic wasn't that important. An underflow of tension materialized between the two.

The fork in Inuyasha's hand stopped midair. He looked back and forth between mother and son. The revelation that the fire rat attire was from Sesshoumaru was disturbing. It was a hand down. Not that he mind, but it belonged to Sesshoumaru. It was a gift from his mother. He should have it. His father shouldn't have take it from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Mother, I had out grown those clothes a long time before father decided to gift it to his second son. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha's face turn red. A small smirk graced his lips. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. _Sesshoumaru never lied, so why did he now?_

"That makes no sense son. No one can out grow the fire rat attire. It grows with the wearer, mends and cleans itself." Lady Taisho resented the idea that her son thought it necessary to lie in favor of his father.

"I didn't relate to the fit, but to the color. It isn't the color I prefer to wear. The benefits it provided became futile."

Inuyasha felt relieved. Sesshoumaru didn't lie and his father probably didn't take it from one son and give it to the other.

"I see. So you agreed to give it away." Lady Taisho wasn't pleased with that.

"No mother, I did not agree. I was not aware, that father had given away this gift." Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. "To give away your special gift without your consent would be unacceptable."

Inuyasha almost choked on a chunk of meat. Lady Kartika patted Inuyasha on his back. _A special gift from a mother to her son. How could his father do this? _Lady Taisho shifted her glance from her son to Inuyasha.

"There is story behind the way I got the clothes you are wearing, young hanyou."

Sesshoumaru wanted to interrupt, but a subtle wave of her hand, shut him up.

"When my son was born, every youkai was in awe by his beauty. Beauty can be a gift and curse at the same time. He not only was beautiful, but also a lively happy child, able to turn a smile on everyone face when he laughed. Many tried to kidnap or kill him and not only because he was the heir of lord Taisho. I was aware that the constant presence of his bodyguards was suffocating him, but he hadn't yet developed his strengths enough. They were necessary in order to protect him. It was then, that I heard of the fire rat fur and its abilities. I decided to get it for my son.

The fire rat colony was small and their leader was old. I could slay them easily. But when I arrived, they already were engaged in a battle with raccoon youkai. To get to the fire rats I had to eliminate the raccoons. The fire rats mistook my intentions and welcomed me like their savior. They gifted me the attire you wear." Lady Taisho looked contemplating at Inuyasha. The silence was heavy after her story.

"There is more to that story." Lady Taisho looked warning at lady Kartika, but she ignored her and continued. "We were loosing the battle, but there she was, like an angel send from heaven. She battled ferociously against the raccoons youkai, hundreds raccoons against one fragile looking female inu youkai. She had slain most of the foe, when the leader surrendered. She never said a word and pulled the tip of her sword from his throat. In a cowardly act he drove a sword through her back when she just gracefully spared his life. In a swift move she turned and decapitated him. The remaining raccoons fled the battlefield.

She walked a few steps and collapsed. The sword was poisoned. She tried to counterattack the poison with her own poison, but the injected poison had a spell on it. She couldn't heal herself fast enough. Our healers brew a potion. To be effective she should rest after consuming the potion, but as stubborn as she is, she didn't take the time. She wanted to return as soon as possible to her son. I went with her to look after her. All the way back she tried to get rid of me, but couldn't. I'm as stubborn as she is. She is a difficult being." Lady Taisho glared at lady Kartika.

"But once you get to know her you'll understand she isn't that bad. She is even likable." Lady Kartika chuckled.

"Lady Taisho had been away from home for three days. Your father hadn't returned yet from his many battles. Your father was a ruthless daiyoukai back then. Little Sesshoumaru flung himself in his mother's arms when we arrived. Although her wound was still painful, she didn't flinch. He was very happy with his gift and immediately put it on. With a serene smile she watched her child.

When lord Taisho was away the attacks on the castle doubled. Ina had to stay alert and command the guards. She didn't get and took the time to rest and the wound became worse. After two weeks lord Taisho returned to the castle. They were victorious. Little Sesshoumaru now clad in his fire rat attire rushed over to his father. Ina stayed a little behind. He happily told his father about the way his mother got the clothes. Lord Taisho congratulated him with his gift, but a fierce glare towards Ina was a give away, that he wasn't happy. When he heard that she got injured he became more angry. In front of everyone he called her irresponsible for leaving their son alone. He even called her an unfit mother. That was so uncalled for and I felt anger boil up. Ina on the other hand gracefully bowed for her lord and accepted the scolding. Little Sesshoumaru watched with wide eyes.

When he grew tired of her impassive behavior lord Taisho left for a bath, food and lots of sake. After that he called for his mate. He wasn't a very gentle lover, so her wounds got bigger. When it began to interfere noticeable he send her to the healers. They couldn't do more, then insist to rest. Afraid to loose her passionate mate she acted like nothing was wrong and he choose to be mislead. Of course that couldn't last long. After a week things went from bad to worse.

The dragon youkai under the leadership of Ruuyokotsu attacked. A few of them managed to invade the castle and a fierce battle raged through the corridors. Ina left young Sesshoumaru in my care and as always fought ferociously. Her pain was forgotten. Time after time her balls of energy hit the foe. She killed two maybe three, but they were smart. They drove us apart.

Little Sesshoumaru fought with all his might, but he was still too young. My own fur helped me to bounce off the energy attacks, but I couldn't take that much. When they saw me go down they concentrated on him. Energy balls impacted on him blast after blast. The fire rat attire absorbed the most, but still he got hurt badly. One of the bigger dragon formed a massive energy ball and blast it towards us. Ina jumped in between and she got hit instead of us. When healthy, it wouldn't be harmful as it was. Lord Taisho decapitated the foe, but it was too late.

His mate lay dead in a pool of blood. Little Sesshoumaru was in shock. In his grief lord Taisho began to blame his mate for getting herself killed. She shouldn't have gone away and get herself wounded. Nothing was worth that. Her weakness for her son had killed her. He turned away from her and his son.

Then a flash of light filled the room and a beautiful inu youkai with a crescent moon on his forehead materialized. He gracefully walked over to Ina. Kneeling down he removed a necklace, with a bright gem, from around his neck and put it on her chest. The light of the gem pulsated a few times, then she began to cough and came to life. He pulled her in an embrace, turned into a ball of light and disappeared. Little Sesshoumaru cried out and rushed over to the spot his mother had disappeared, but she was gone. From that day we never heard him cry, laugh or say more then necessary. Father and son grew apart, both blaming the other." Lady Kartika looked sad.

Inuyasha looked shocked. He so wanted to shed the fire rat attire that instance. His father had meant it well, but he shouldn't have given him something that belonged to Sesshoumaru. No wonder he was pissed when they first met. No wonder he looked with aversion in his eyes at him. It wasn't just his human blood. His father had not forgiven him for being the reason his mother died. But now he himself had given his live for his son, but not the same son. He had chosen between two sons.

Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. It should have pained Sesshoumaru. He looked up and met the golden glare of his brother. That glare harbored no room for pity, nor self-pity. It contained pride, strength, power and pushed back far away in the back, but still noticeable, pain.

Another pair of golden eyes studied the daiyoukai. "No, he never cried again and we never heard him laugh again. But today, after centuries I heard my son laugh again and my heart rejoiced." Lady Ina smiled softly towards Sesshoumaru.

He ignored her and was apparently only interested in the food on his plate. Lady Taisho turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Young hanyou, your father was right. You are entitled to wear the fire rat attire."

Sesshoumaru looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. No words were said. They got lost in one others matching golden eyes.

"So, lord Sesshoumaru how did you survive the attempt on your live?" Lady Kartika informed.

Inuyasha blinked and everything went to normal. He to wanted to know how Sesshoumaru managed to survive.

Sesshoumaru turned towards lady Kartika and Inuyasha thought he would say something like 'It is no concern of you' or something like that, but to his surprise his unpredictable brother began to tell what happened.

"It was already too late when I detected the explosives. They were surrounded by a barrier so I couldn't sense them. The barrier broke when a signal was send to the detonation mechanism. I instantly tried to transform to my energy form, but didn't succeed as planned. The still solid parts of my body were shredded by the explosion. I couldn't transform further to my energy form and had to return to my humanoid form. All my energy was drawn by the transformations and I couldn't stay in the air anymore. Inuyasha was already halfway when I lost control and started to fall down. Out of nowhere the two tail feline caught me midair. I held on to her and she brought me on my request to an uninhabited island. She stood by me until I was recovered enough to fly by myself." He didn't tell how he fought to stay alive, but that was irrelevant.

Warmth flashed through Inuyasha's body. _Sesshoumaru had counted on him to safe him when needed._ "Why didn't you let Kirara fly you back?"

"I couldn't let the opportunity pass to do some undercover investigation. You managed the company to satisfaction. My presence was not necessary." His eyes searched for those of Inuyasha, but Inuyasha diverted his eyes.

"You could inform me. I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again." Inuyasha felt hurt and deceived.

"The only regret I had, was that I wasn't able to inform you." Sesshoumaru's baritone was soothing low.

"Although you were not prepared to handle business you did a great job." In the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru burned a hot fire. Inuyasha felt the heat enclose him, sooth him. The pain in his heart diminished.

Lady Taisho and lady Kartika listened with interest to the interaction between the siblings.

"I didn't take the time to fully recover." Sesshoumaru ignored lady Kartika's comment. "Like mother like son."

"In another week I knew enough and flew to my mother's castle. I did send you a message requesting your presence, but when you didn't come or reply, I assumed you had a valid reason. I never thought the message didn't reach you. The one responsible for the delivery was supposed to be trustworthy." Sesshoumaru glared at his mother and then his expressions changed and he looked contemplating at Inuyasha as if he remembered something.

"I wasn't sure he was trustworthy. His mother was a human and human are often deceitful. You, my son was ill and sometimes you tend to temp fate. I wasn't sure you invited him to find out if he was involved in the attempt on your life. I couldn't risk your life to allow a powerful hanyou like him to be near you. I handled in your best interest." Lady Taisho sounded sincere.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he would handle otherwise.

"Mother I explicitly told you that I trusted Inuyasha with my life. You are not to question my judgment." Sesshoumaru's icy glare clashed with his mother's cold glare.

Although he was the main subject in the argument, Inuyasha wisely decided not to interfere in the cold clash between the two full blooded Inu daiyoukai. A slight scraping of a throat easily ended the stare down. Inuyasha looked with admiration at lady Kartika. She winked at Inuyasha and deliberately ignored the other two.

"So what do you think of this castle? Isn't it beautiful?" Inuyasha knew she wanted to neutralize the tension in the room. He politely began to tell about his first impression and ended with the beautiful painting in the corridor. By now the tension between mother and son had shimmered down.

"Oh yes, those paintings are ancient. They tell an important story in the inu history. I'm not suitable to tell you the story myself, but I'm sure someone else will find the time to tell you the whole story. You are entitled to hear the story, you are part of this clan." Lady Kartika looked smiling at Inuyasha. He felt a warm feeling in his heart. _I am part of a clan._

The warm feeling faded away when lady Taisho remarked. "Yes, unfortunately he is."

Once again Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. Lady Taisho didn't faze, instead arched an eyebrow.

"Lord Inuyasha where is your feline friend? She is exceptional courageous for such a small youkai."With a smile lady Kartika looked inquiry at Inuyasha.

"She was tired and wanted to rest. Jaken got her a good meal first. And yes, she is very courageous. A long time ago she fought side by side with a taiji, her name was Sango." Inuyasha told lady Kartika more about their adventures and ended with, "she is one of my best friends. It's a pity she prefers females to accompany."

"Maybe I can pursue her to stay with us. She would be good company when the lady Taisho decide to once again roam the earth for god knows what wicked reason." Lady Kartika looked fondly at lady Taisho.

"Tell me young hanyou, do you have a twin sister?" Asked Lady Taisho out of the blue.

Inuyasha wasn't sure why she asked the question and truthfully answered, that he didn't have a sister and never had. Lady Taisho somehow looked pleased. Maybe she was glad that he was the only disgrace to the inu youkai clan.

After that, dinner was over and every one went their own way. Inuyasha had hoped to speak to his brother, but he and his mother had a private meeting. Lady Kartika had to brew a potion for her sore toe.

Inuyasha decided to explore the castle. The most of the rooms were beautiful furnished, but felt empty. There was a weapon room with all kind of strange stuff. The guard in front of the door was at first reluctant to let him through, but after a little persuasion with Tetsuseiga he gladly cooperated. Inuyasha didn't try the weapons. God know what kind of special power those harbored.

That the exotic decorated swimming pool was indoors, was obvious, but why it was so large was not so obvious. Especially when you considered that water in liquid form was scarce so high in the sky. But of course the true form of the inu youkai was enormous. The training room was not so large, but well-equipped. He would try to convince his brother to train with him. The terrace was empty and at the time they passed through a big white cloud. Walking in a cloud didn't seem so nice anymore. It should feel warm and fluffy, but it was cold and damp. Inuyasha quickly went inside, maybe it would be nicer in the morning.

At some time he walked past his brother's room. He could sense his presence in the room. Standing in front of the door he couldn't decide to knock on it or not. With his hand ready to knock he stood there. After a while he lowered his hand and walked away. His brother needed to rest and if he wanted to see him, he would send for him. He shouldn't disturb him. Inuyasha felt all magnanimous when he turned to walk away. But already one step away he felt a indefinite yearning. He decided he had explored enough and went to his room.

It had been a very tiresome day. He should also rest. He opened the door and saw Kirara sleeping on the bed. Jaken had laid out his favorite worn-out sleeping shirt and a short. Inuyasha smirked. Jaken hadn't abandoned him now his stuck up brother was back. Feeling a little better he freshen up and made ready for bed. Very careful he stepped into the bed, but in spite his efforts Kirara still woke up and mewed happily. He sat on the bed and picked the feline up and placed her in his lap. For a while he patted her fur. Kirara purred and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down on the fur ball in his lap and sighed.

"I'm the most stupid being ever." He sighed again and fell on his back. He pulled a pillow over his eyes and tried to push all thoughts away.

"I don't know why I feel like this. I should feel ecstatic. Sesshoumaru is alive and getting better. He soon will be the smug bastard we are fond of. We have successful handled the coup. The company and all youkai depending on it are safe. I've got praises for having done a good job. Sesshoumaru repeated himself on that. Even his strange mother agreed. You are back in my life and I hope you'll stay forever. So much I should be thankful for, but then why do I feel like this?" Kirara mewed and pulled the pillow away. She curled up on his chest and purred. _I should feel happy and content, but it wasn't enough. It's like I want more, need more, but what do I need more?_

Frustrated Inuyasha turned over. He almost crushed Kirara, but the feline quickly jumped from his chest and now curled up on the discarded pillow. After a little while he fell asleep.

His hand shot out and had a firm grasp on the scrawny neck of Jaken. Grasping the hand on his neck Jaken screamed soundless. Inuyasha woke up and slowly loosened his tight grip.

"Hey imp, what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" Gasping for air Jaken leaned with one hand on the bed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested for your presence. He doesn't trust anyone else but me his trusted retainer, to deliver the message." Speaking highly of himself Jaken didn't watch were he went and stumbled over Inuyasha's shoes on the bedside. He barely controlled his clumsy body.

"Did you have to wake me up for that? Tell me trusted retainer. When does his lordship wants to see me?" Inuyasha asked and fell back on the bed.

"Now! He wants to see you now. So hurry up and get dressed properly. Jaken peeked in the closet and pulled out a new burgundy shirt and a black pant.

"Now? He wants to see me now? He has to wait till morning. It's late." Inuyasha turned away. Jaken looked at the back of Inuyasha.

"It's not that late, not for a youkai, but for a hanyou like you it maybe is." Inuyasha didn't bite. "Come on lord Inuyasha I know you want to see your brother. He asked if you would to come to his room."

Inuyasha turned back. "He asked, he didn't order?"

With a knowing smile on his ugly face Jaken looked at Inuyasha. "Your brother thinks highly of you. So get dressed, comb your messy hair and I'll lead the way."

Inuyasha got up, pretending to be indifferent. "I won't dress up for him and I don't need you to show me the way. Stop acting like a servant and a bad one as it is."Inuyasha pushed with a not so hard shove the kappa away.

"You impudent brat, I'm not a bad servant." Jaken began to stutter. "I…I…I mean I'm not a servant. You…you filthy hanyou." Jaken was all red and flapped with his arms.

Inuyasha bent down a little and said teasingly, "I never said you are a servant. I said stop acting like a bad servant.

Jaken's face flushed again. "I'm not a bad servant."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head in mock despair. "Oh no, I'm not doing this again." With that said he almost ran out the door. He could hear Jaken call after him to dress up or at least comb his hair. Smiling he walked through the now familiar corridor. When he past the paintings he slowed down and looked at them. He sure hoped someone would tell him the story behind the paintings. It looked like there were two kinds of inu youkai. One resided in the sky and the other one on the ground. They didn't fight each other at least not on a battle scale, but they didn't seem friendly towards each other. He picked up his pace again. He would look at them another time, now he had another goal.

Once again he stood in front of the door with his hand raised to knock on it. But again he stood there, not acting on it. He was like frozen on the spot. Then the door swayed open and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway. Inuyasha needed a moment to process his appearance. As always his brother was in all white and silk, a baggy house pant and a long shirt with long sleeves, hanging loose. His hair was as always perfect to the last strand.

Inuyasha instantly felt like a slob. His raised hand moved up a little more and tried to straighten his hair. A slow smirk on Sesshoumaru's face grew bigger as his eyes roamed over Inuyasha's appearance. Feeling uncomfortable under the intent look, Inuyasha boldly stepped inside, leaving it to his brother to close the door. For a moment he studied the room. It almost looked the same as his own room, except for a crescent moon carving in the wall above the bed. He flinched unnoticeable when hot breath warmed his ears.

"I wonder. Would you eventually knock on the door or would you go away, like earlier?"

Sesshoumaru's breath and body heat were alluring him to…to… _This is so frustrating. What do I want from my brother?_ He was inadequate to unravel his feelings towards his brother.

A little out of breath Inuyasha whispered back, "then why did you open the door? You could have wait and see for yourself." Sesshoumaru's breath became deeper and Inuyasha's heartbeat picked up.

"Hmm, that would not do. There was a big chance you would walk away. I couldn't risk that." Elegant hands fell ever so light on Inuyasha's shoulder and with a gentle force turned him around. Inuyasha wanted to resist, but his body didn't obey him.

"Why not?" Inuyasha was sure something was wrong with the air supply in the room. He had difficulty breathing and felt lightheaded.

Sesshoumaru inhaled his little brother's scent. "Hmm, we have a lot to talk about." He lowered his head and locked his golden, blazing with fire, eyes with the dazed golden eyes of his little brother. Inuyasha's heart couldn't handle the tension and skipped the rhythm now and then.

"Talk? We? A lot?" Inuyasha didn't know what those words meant. He legs felt like jelly. This was not good. His body was shutting down again.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, we have to talk, but maybe you want to talk later." His hands left the shoulders. One hand disappeared in the lush silver hair and the other wrapped around the waist of his little brother. Inuyasha leaned back a little. He had to distance himself from his mischievous big brother. This wasn't the first time the bastard used him to play this tricky game. The hand in his hair massaged his scalp. Inuyasha sighed deep, his eyelids closed halfway and his lips opened a little.

For a moment Sesshoumaru studied the appealing sight in front of him, then he lowered his head more. With his lips almost on the lips below, he whispered. "It's your choice. Shall we talk now or later?"

Inuyasha tried hard to process the words. _What choice? Where should he chose between? Talk and…and… make love,_ sounded a content voice deep in his head. His eyes shot open in shock and troubled he pushed his brother away. He was loosing his mind. Making love. What was he thinking? His brother was only teasing like so many times before. He was used as amusement. Making love. That was so out of the question. He wasn't gay. He would never make out wit another guy. '_But you almost did on the cruiseship,' _sounded the voice in his head. '_That was pack bounding! _' he yelled inside his head.

Sesshoumaru stepped back. "So you have chosen. We shall talk."

Inuyasha didn't dare to meet his brother's eyes. He acted like a bitch, leading his brother on and then pull back. But it wasn't his fault. His brother shouldn't act that… that…sexy. No female or even male, straight or gay, was able to resist him if he put his mind to it. That stupid cat youkai also said so. Leave it to his bastard of a brother to misuse the pack bounding call. _He is not making this my fault! _Inuyasha pushed the thought away that this was not a matter of faults. Now feeling angry he felt confident enough to face his brother.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and looked impassive at his little brother. He walked over to his bed and laid graceful down on it. He gestured towards a comfortable looking armchair next to the bed. Inuyasha instantly felt his anger ebb away. His brother wasn't healed yet. He sat down in the comfortable armchair and looked with wide concerned eyes at his brother.

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at Inuyasha and felt the urge to sigh, but fought off the urge. "You don't have to look at me like that, I won't die. Tell me what you did in my absence."

Inuyasha told summarizing about the companies he had visit and what they had discussed, the decisions he had made and why. He also informed him over the way they had handled the situation on the cruise ship and the captains role in the whole thing.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes and listened. Once a while he asked a question, then listened again. After a while Inuyasha wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru was still awake. He looked at the steady up and down going of the chest and the closed eyes. Inuyasha stood up to make sure if his brother was sleeping.

Leaning over the bed het roamed with his eyes over the pristine figure. The silk curved sensually around the lithe body. Inuyasha could see the muscles of the upper-body. His eyes lowered more. The six pack was pronounced. His eyes skipped the private area and relished on toned legs underneath the silk. His eyes wandered back to the skipped area, the bulge was impressive. With a flushed face he quickly averted his eyes to the serene face. He inwardly warned himself not to look at the soft alluring lips.

His fingers itched to trace once again along the strong magenta stripes on the cheeks. The long and thick eyelashes were draped over the cheeks. It should be forbidden to look that gorgeous. The dark blue crescent moon and the red markings above the eyelids were another items to adore the already out of the world beauty of his brother. And those blazing hot golden eyes, so alike yet so unlike his. Inuyasha's breath hitched and he jumped back in the armchair. Sesshoumaru was wide awake!

"I did not laugh at you. Your tears are precious to me. I laughed at the terminology 'cry baby'." The sincerity in his brother's voice convinced him, that he wasn't laughed at. He appreciated it that Sesshoumaru wanted to be sure he didn't feel laughed at.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what do you think of Jarukotsu and his offspring?" Sesshoumaru sounded as even as always.

Inuyasha pulled himself together. "Eh, I think Rabamaru is young and stupid. He is not that bad. Ravan and his collaborators used him to go against me. He was devastated when he heard you were dead. I think he has a crush on you. I'm glad you got him away from his father. The fool would go bad if he stayed under the influence of the ones using him." Jealousy streaked his body, but Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru didn't return the young fool's feelings. _And what if he returns the feelings. It doesn't matter to me._ He yelled to himself in his mind. Now he had done it. He was going nuts, maybe he already was.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. "Yes, he and his brother were both the victim of a scheming fool. What is your opinion about Jarukotsu and lady Larda?"

To comment on Jarukotsu was easy enough. "I don't like him. He is weak and maybe that is why his sons are pushovers. I'm not sure what his role is in this all. My guess is that he is generous rewarded for his silence." Inuyasha didn't like Jarukotsu. He couldn't stand cowards. He stopped talking. He wasn't sure what to say about lady Larda.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slit open to show a flash of gold, a piercing gold. Then it shut again. "So you think Jarukotsu is weak, interesting. You didn't give your opinion about lady Larda."

"Eh, she is very beautiful." Inuyasha didn't say more.

"Yes, she is a beauty to behold." The even voice was content.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He didn't know what to tell his brother about her behavior towards him.

"Do you like her Inuyasha?" This was another question he didn't want to answer.

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not. It is not for me to like or dislike her." Inuyasha hoped Sesshoumaru would let this topic go.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "You are progressing little brother. That was diplomatic, but this is not the time to be diplomatic. I want to know what you think of lady Larda."

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want to do this. "I refuse to comment on her."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Are you afraid it will offend me or do you have a special interest in her?"

Inuyasha turned his head away. "Of course not. It doesn't matter. This is all I have to say about her. Are we done? I want to get some shuteye. It was a long day. You also need to rest." Inuyasha stood up to walk away.

"Sit down, Inuyasha! We are not done." His voice was soft, but the command unmistakable.

Inuyasha's legs trembled and he quickly sat down. He felt uncomfortable. The next words were killing.

"Do you think it is wise to mate her?" That was not a question he thought he would hear his brother ask.

Speechless Inuyasha looked at his brother. When the silence grew strong, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at Inuyasha. "Your expression says all. You do not care for lady Larda."

Inuyasha swallowed a painful lump in his throat. "If you love her you should mate her if you want to, but…" He could bite hit tongue off. He hadn't mend to say 'but', maybe his brother didn't hear it.

"But?" No, no such luck, the bastard heard it alright. He now had to say something. He would say something harmless.

"I don't think I know her well enough to judge her." _Oeps, that was not good. Quick, think of a safe remark. _"She is very beautiful."

Sesshoumaru smiled now. "Yes, you said that already. You are reluctant to give your opinion about her, while it was easy enough to do so about her brothers and father."

The smile held Inuyasha in its hold. He sat up and braced himself. "I'm sorry, but she made a pass at me. She isn't trustworthy." Inuyasha averted his eyes and tried to make himself invisible. He was so stupid, damn that smile of his brother.

"Do not measure her up to your high standards. Not everyone is able to love and care in the intend you can. You would willfully die for anyone you love, even like." Sesshoumaru leaned over and patted Inuyasha on his head.

Inuyasha brushed the hand off his head. "I wouldn't, I don't. I…I…" Somehow Inuyasha felt offended.

"It was meant as a compliment. Father died for you. Sometimes it is easier to die, then to stay alive for the one you love. But you are right, she is not trustworthy." Sesshoumaru leaned back on the pillow. "She has, maybe involuntary, partaken in a conspiracy against me. My intention was to sort everything out after the board meeting, but the attack on your life revealed the main culprits. I suspect that the head of the operation is still at large."

Inuyasha listened carefully. Something was not quite right. "Why didn't you like always kill the one you knew were guilty. Have you gone soft or does she mean so much to you?" Inuyasha felt his heart cringe. He didn't know why. The love of a mate and the love of a brother could exist side by side.

"Yes, she has meaning for me. I intend to keep her close, to keep an eye on her. But mating her wouldn't be a good strategy." Sesshoumaru studied the emotions flashing by on his little brother's face.

"Do I also fit in a strategy?" Inuyasha felt that his brother was keeping something from him. "It is also a good strategy to keep your friends close, but enemies closer. That's why you keep me close, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered dangerous. "I never considered you as my enemy and never will."

Inuyasha felt his heart bounce in his chest. "Then why do I feel you are keeping something from me? Don't you trust me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer first. "I made it clear, that I consider you trustworthy."

Inuyasha sighed. "You like to be mysterious, don't you? Are we done now? The company is flourishing. We will deal with the culprits when we return to earth. When you are all better, I can step back." Then he realized there was still a loose end.

"Who placed the explosions in the chopper?" Inuyasha looked inquisitive at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked straight forward. "My mother!"

Inuyasha almost fell from the armchair. "No, she wouldn't kill her only son. She couldn't. She loves you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are very young, little brother. But you are right, she didn't try to kill me. Her intention was to kill lady Larda. My mother often acts like judge, jury and executioner."

Inuyasha smiled. _Like mother like son._

"She is the only one capable to plant a device, that can not be detected by me. She admitted when I confronted her today. Lady Larda sometimes uses the chopper for her own and my mother had planned to kill her on such occasion. She couldn't do it in an open fight, due to my interest in lady Larda. Someone found the explosives and changed the detonation signal."

Inuyasha felt relieved. He was glad Sesshoumaru's mother didn't want to kill her son. She was ruthless, insulting, devious, strange and more, but he kind of liked her.

"The inu youkai clan is renowned to be ruthless. They tend to be more ruthless towards their own kind and kin." Sesshoumaru stated impassive, but still there was an deep emotion behind the words.

"Yes, but ruthless doesn't mean they kill each other without a good reason." Inuyasha looked straight into the eyes of his brother.

"You are right. There must be a valid reason." Sesshoumaru answered contemplating.

"Why didn't you kill me when you first met me? You had all the reasons to do so." Inuyasha wanted to know.

"There is no honor in killing a pup." Sesshoumaru watched his little brother's eyes lose it's shine a little.

"The reason I took you with me is different. You were young, vulnerable and unprotected. It would be easy to let behind and leave you to be killed without compromising my honor, but honor is a strange thing. It has nothing to do with others. I would have kept my honor in everyone's eyes and ease my conscious, but I would know. I couldn't do it. Father had left a legacy I didn't want to accept, but still it existed. You looked with your large trusting eyes up to me. I resented you and at the same time couldn't leave you behind. You were at the same age my mother had to leave me. I decided to train you, so you could take care of yourself. Killing you was never a priority."

_Yeah more a time pass, _Inuyasha thought chuckling. "I'll always be thankful for taking me in."

Sesshoumaru locked his eyes with Inuyasha. "You don't have to be thankful. I didn't do it for you. I know I wasn't the brother you wanted. You left me when I thought we could be brothers."

Inuyasha gasped for air. "Your memory fails you. I waited for you, but then your advisor brought your message, that I wasn't welcome in your home anymore. I had to be gone by the time you returned." Inuyasha looked at the blank face of Sesshoumaru and understood. His brother never send that message. "You didn't send that message. Did you? You wanted me to stay."

Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand to him. Inuyasha grabbed the hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"I should have waited for you, confirm if you really wanted me to be gone. I shouldn't have run away." A pain inside began to grow.

Sesshoumaru softly caressed the cheek with his thumb. "No, it isn't your fault. I should have known you wouldn't run from me like that. I should have hunt you down and take you back. You belonged to me. You were mine." His tone of voice was stern. "If Daijsuka, my advisor, would be alive when I returned, I would have known you didn't run away from me. He was ambushed and killed."

Inuyasha pressed a kiss in the delicate looking hand and held it firm in his own hand.

Sesshoumaru left his hand in his little brother's possession. "Tell me about your friends."

Absentmindedly Inuyasha played with the deadly claws. He told his brother about Shippo, Romiku and Amber.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard about the lecherous ways of Romiku. "That girl Amber should knock some sense into him. I remember his father well. That lecherous one had the audacity to propose to me. I would have killed him was it not for Rin and Kohaku."

Unbelieving Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "You mean Romiku is Miroku's grandson. The one proposed to you that time was Amatsu?

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Yes, he was named Amatsu. He was even more lecherous then his father, he kept sending me love letters even when he was aware he was playing with his life. He was later mated to a raccoon youkai. She was beautiful and strong. "

Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru's hand in a tight possessive grip and smirked. "How is it possible I didn't scent his youkai blood?"

"His raccoon mother has put a spell on him. He smells like a human, but is a hanyou like yourself."

"Wow, his mother was very powerful." Inuyasha softly caressed the hand with his fingers.

"I think tricky is a better classification. She is still alive. She loved her human mate very much and her love for shape shifting into other females contributed to their happiness. Although he never lost his lecherous ways, he never was untrue to her. After his demise she mated a youkai, she didn't want to endure the death of another human mate." Then after a slight pause. " You didn't tell me about your newest friend, the granddaughter of your late wife."

Inuyasha released his brother's hand. "Oh, eh, she is much like her grandmother. She even has the same voice and features. She acts the same. It is sometimes difficult to keep them apart. She helped to solve the case on the cruise ship. She stood by me when I thought you were dead."

Inuyasha told more what they all had done together and the help he had received from his friends. He saw Sesshoumaru's hand lay motionless on the sheet, but felt reluctant to hold it again. It felt somehow awkward to talk about Kagome with his brother's hand in his. It felt like he mislead someone. He wasn't sure who, but it didn't feel right.

His voice faded away when he saw that this time Sesshoumaru actually had fallen asleep. He watched in awe the relaxed beautiful face. His brother looked kind of young and cute. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru would take that as an insult. The bastard was so unpredictable, but he started to know him better.

Inuyasha felt tired. He shifted to a more comfortable position in the armchair. He would rest a little and then return to his room. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Later, the door opened soundless and a figure silently entered the room. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Sesshoumaru lay motionless on the sheet. With a soft smirk on the face the figure effortless picked Inuyasha up and placed him in bed, next to Sesshoumaru. The smirk grew wider when Sesshoumaru turned towards his little brother and pulled him in his arms. Inuyasha sighed content and snuggled into the arms. Cute, was the only word that described the scene. After watching them a little longer, the figure silently left the room and switched off the light.

The next morning Inuyasha didn't want to open his eyes. He felt great. The smell surrounding him was familiar and heavenly. It should smell heavenly he was in heaven after all. With a content smile he pushed his nose more into the smell. A deep chuckle woke him up with a start.

_No, not again, _he thought and slit his eyes open just a little bit. He looked straight into the matching golden eyes of his brother.

"How I always end up in your bed is beyond me." With a exaggerated sigh he opened his eyes fully.

"I gather you didn't step into my bed yourself." Sesshoumaru looked impassive at his little brother laying in his arms.

"Duh, no, I didn't voluntary get in bed with you. At least, I don't think so." Inuyasha's voice faded away. He tried to pull away from the cozy warmth. The hand in his hair prevented that.

"No, don't tell me you got your freaking claws tangled up in my hair again. This is not the way I want to wake up every morning." Inuyasha grabbed the warm hand and tried to pull it out his hair. The hand wouldn't budge.

"My fingers don't tangle up." With his hand in Inuyasha's hair Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha back against his chest. His other hand curled around the slim waist of his hanyou sibling and pulled him closer.

Inuyasha could hear the steady heartbeat of his brother in his ears. His own heartbeat was nowhere that steady. It pounded in a uncontrollable rhythm and willfully skipped the beat. The hand around his waist changed position and slowly stroked his back. Inuyasha felt his mouth dry up. Shivers of delight traveled up and down his spine.

"Sesshoumaru?" he whispered.

"Hush little brother," sounded the insisting answer.

Sesshoumaru's hand traveled lower and gently brushed over the firm buttocks. It should feel wrong, but God it felt great. The hand in his hair caressed the sensitive scalp. Inuyasha moaned and relaxed in his brother's arms.

Kneading the firm half globes Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha's doggy ears. "The pack bounding call needs more exploring."

Inuyasha looked with bright big eyes at him, not saying yes or no.

Sesshoumaru gently removed his hand out the wild mess of silver hair and pulled away a little. Inuyasha slipped of him and lay on his back. He felt the incredible urge to grab his brother and never let go.

Sesshoumaru leaned over Inuyasha and very slowly draped his body over the one underneath him. Inuyasha gasped in delight. When their crotches made contact Inuyasha thought he would burst in flames. He should have felt appalled, but all he could feel were sweet uncontrollable sparks of fire spiking the area. Sesshoumaru stopped his movements and the contact remained subtle.

Delicious feelings tormented his body. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother and locked equally fiery eyes with his tormentor. He roamed with his hands over the smooth back, down to the perfect half globes. They fitted perfectly in his hands. He messaged the firm flesh in the silk and felt the hardening of their manhood. His brother tried to ascend from him and create some distance between them, but Inuyasha couldn't and wouldn't allow that. He pressed the hip above his down and at the same time pushed his hip up. The tantalizing contact sent bolts of lightning through his body and imploded in his centre.

He felt satisfied when for a moment his brother's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure.

Sesshoumaru dropped fully on his little brother and pressed his groin down. He claimed the slightly opened lips in a passionate demanding kiss. Inuyasha couldn't process what was happening. Feelings rampaged through his body. His crotch was on fire, his body was tingling in delight, and his mouth was devoured by a delicious tasting daiyoukai. He pulled his brother closer and closer. Their hard manhood was pressed wonderfully together. The slightest move was rewarded with bolts of lightning shooting to all directions in his body.

Sesshoumaru sensually moved his hip. Inuyasha gasped and Sesshoumaru drove his tongue in the incredible heat. He held the head under him firm in his hands, preventing it to pull back. Not a single cell in Inuyasha's body even considered pulling back. Instead he tried his utmost best to get as much as possible friction between their hot bodies. Inwardly he cursed the clothes they were wearing. Maybe if he released Sesshoumaru long enough he could shed their clothes.

His hands didn't want to cooperate. They slipped under the silk and totally selfish relished on the touch of hot bare skin. They were impertinent enough to slip into the pants of his brother and caress the unbelievable velvety smooth buttocks. Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to moan and gasp. Inuyasha conquered the lips and tongue of his wicked seducer and tried his best to devour them.

The siblings were totally lost in each other, caressing, kissing, exploring the other. Hands were all over each other. Inuyasha stroked with his finger over the depth between the firm buttocks.

"Ahem!"

Ooo ooo 

I hope you didn't mind the amount of information. Hopefully they weren't boring. I had to make the Inu siblings tired enough to fall asleep in the same room. The part of the fire rat attire was a little long, but it came from nowhere and insisted to be placed in the story.

I tried to spice things up at certain times. Let me know if I succeeded.

I hope you liked this long, long chapter. It was longer then I thought it would. Please review and tell me what part you liked the most. And if you can't send me a long review, just send me an – Okay, great, blah or something, anything.

Ooo ooo 


	31. Ahem

Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for all your wonderful reviews and making this story a favorite. Special thanks for those who have tagged me as their favorite author. Cookies, cookies, lots of cookies for all of you.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Ahem!"

Jaken walked in with the morning tea.

Inuyasha looked mortified into the blazing with fire eyes of Sesshoumaru. He quickly detached his lips from the soft delicious ones closed over his and crawled more under the bigger body of his brother. He hoped that the long platinum hair veiled him enough. Sesshoumaru looked for a moment at the strange behavior of his little brother, then tried to capture the alluring lips again. Inuyasha looked so cute, like a child caught doing something naughty.

Inuyasha shook his head so the lips wouldn't close over his again, but when Sesshoumaru didn't stop his intent he bit down in the impudent lower lip, drawing some blood. He pointedly looked towards the foot-end of the bed where Jaken was arranging the tea set on a table. Didn't his brother notice the kappa?

Sesshoumaru quirked and eyebrow and when Inuyasha still kept him from claiming his lips he rose a little on his forearms. He deliberately pushed his groin down to brush their sensitive erect manhood sensually against each other. Inuyasha slammed his jaw shut and prevented a delighted moan to escape his lips.

"Jaken, my absence has badly influenced your manners." Sesshoumaru spoke with his lips brushing over the delicate lips of Inuyasha. His blood tainted the already radiant lips deep red.

"I knocked twice milord, but maybe you didn't hear. Your mind was probably preoccupied with more important matters." Jaken finished the arrangement of the tea set and walked back to the door.

Relieved Inuyasha breathed out. Jaken hadn't noticed him. The tongue licking the blood off his lips was sensually seducing him to surrender. When the lips once again closed over his, Inuyasha's eyes closed automatically and he surrendered to the wonderful feelings. He eagerly opened his lips to invite the wonderful slick tongue. It respond to the invitation by carefully but determined mapping out his mouth and invaded his throat with short meaningful thrusts.

Jaken stopped in the doorway. "I'm glad you took the opportunity to have a good lay-in. You need to rest. Oh and by the way. Lord Inuyasha will you have your tea with lord Sesshoumaru or shall I place it in your room?"

Horrified Inuyasha tear his lips from those of his brother and pushed him off. Sesshoumaru fell on his back on the other side in the bed and tried to comprehend what just happened. Inuyasha crawled hastily over him, jumped out the bed and snatched the pillow from under Sesshoumaru's head. Holding it in front of his aroused centre he rushed past Jaken, through the doorway.

Both Sesshoumaru and Jaken looked perplexed at his speedy departure.

"I think he would like his tea in his own room." Sesshoumaru said calmly and sat up. He combed through his hair with his claws and looked intense at the dent in the remaining pillow. He turned away and a slow small smile brightened up his face.

He gracefully stepped out the bed, grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

Once in the shower Inuyasha turned on the cold tap and let the ice-cold water pour over him and cool down his heated body.

What was I thinking? What was I thinking? What was I thinking ! He desperately questioned himself.

The cold water penetrated his thick hair and cooled down his steamed up head a little. He sighed deep and lowered his head in an act of defeat. He hadn't been thinking, he willfully drowned in the wonderful feelings rampaging through his body. Each caress was electrifying, each lick was thrilling. The kisses were breathtaking , the touches exhilarating and his brother's taste was out of the world.

Inuyasha shook his head in despair. He hit his head a few times against the tiled wall. He shouldn't think like that. He braced himself with one hand against the wall and let the cold water wash over his lower body. He felt the painful hard manhood loose its strain.

He shouldn't have liked how their body reacted on the subtle contacts. His hands shouldn't have wandered into his brother's pants and caress the velvety half moons of flesh. He shouldn't have gotten excited when the hard impressive manhood of his brother hit his own hardened manhood. He should have withdrawn and not grind it against the other in an excited longing.

Inuyasha sensually began to gyrate his hip. His hardened manhood got stimulated by his thoughts and the flowing water massaging his sensitive flesh. His climbing body heat warmed the cold water.

God, his tongue. His brother had the most sensual long tongue. It had devoured his mouth with a incredible hunger . Inuyasha trailed with his fingers over his chest and circled them around his sensitive nipples. He imagined the sensual tongue licking all over his body, the sweet soft lips closing over his nipples and sucking hard. He let his hand trail into the silver curls around his erect manhood. A moist hot mouth closing over…

"No!," he yelled out loud and shook the images out his head. He quickly aimed the cold water directly on his aching cock.

He had to get rid of the erotic images that kept flashing by in his mind. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days in a cold shower.

He tried to think about anything but Sesshoumaru, but every thought drifted back to his brother. The cold water directed on his misbehaving parts began to help. Gradually his rational mind took over. It still revolved around his brother.

He soaped his body.

Why was he so attracted by his brother? The pack bounding theory was bullshit. This strong physical attraction between the both of them was obviously something else. Maybe the constant enmity between the two changed into the opposite. No that couldn't be true either. He had always loved his brother. In a brotherly manner that is, or that was what he thought it was. The feelings were always kind of strong and yearning. Oh that wasn't relevant. What was relevant was how he could get rid of it. Maybe it was just a phase they had to go through.

He washed the soap off.

Maybe the best way to get rid of this fatal attraction was to act on it. They both would probably be disappointed if they acted on it and then they could go on with their lives as brothers. They were both male, so they both could have sex without feeling any obligations. It would be easy.

His heart cringed painfully. But what if it backfired and they returned to being hostile against each other. Was he willing to take the risk? He didn't want to loose his brother.

He sprayed water in his face and reprimanded himself for acting like a bitch. He shouldn't have run away but have faced the consequences like a man. He should have finished what they had begun. A pleasurable streak flashed through his groin.

Instantly, images of both their sweaty naked bodies moving in harmony invaded his mind. Inuyasha began to breath deeper. He was getting hard again and at the same time felt uneasy about how easy he accepted the thought of making love, eh, having sex with his brother. He grabbed his dick and began to pump it with the images of his sensual brother in his mind, the feel of his lips against his, his tongue invading his mouth and his impressive lump between the legs. He could almost feel their manhood brushing against each other once again.

He frantically pumped himself and with a muffled scream he released his juice. Panting he leaned on the wall. If the thought of his brother could give him this massive release, he didn't want to know how it would be if they really did it.

He assumed that if he was going to be gay for someone, the best choice was his powerful, gorgeous and overly sexy brother. A thought hit him, maybe he was a latent homosexual. Maybe he wasn't only gay for his brother, but maybe for male in general. He thought about it and shuddered in disgust. He would never want to kiss one of the men he knew and certainly not touch them or let them touch him. No, he was a **ing sicko, he was gay exclusively for his own brother.

Inuyasha washed his cum off and thought about what he had to do. First he had to get dressed. The clothes Jaken had laid out for him the night before would do nicely. The new burgundy shirt was wide in the sleeves and made of flowing silk and the black pant completed it nicely. They weren't as comfortable as his regular jeans, sweatshirt and polo, but for his own confidence he needed to be dressed well.

All the time he was dressing Kirara looked at him with wide eyes and occasionally sniffed the air. Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable under her watchful eyes.

"Hey what is with you? Is there something the matter?" Kirara mewed and jumped on his shoulder. She sniffed him and even gave his throat a little tentative lick.

It tickled and Inuyasha pulled his neck in and pushed the feline away. "You freaking pervert. You stayed too long in the vicinity of Miroku. Some of his lecherous ways rubbed off on you."

Kirara just mewed and looked curious at him. She then jumped on the bed.

Inuyasha finished dressing, combed his hair and looked in the mirror at himself.

"Who are you kidding? Sesshoumaru isn't interested in you. He was just playing you. He probably didn't have someone in a long time and things went out of hand. You know youkai don't have the same ethics as human." He tried hard to talk some sense in his own head.

"It will be for the best if you just forget this episode and go on like nothing happened. I'm sure he thinks nothing of it." Inuyasha looked in the golden eyes looking back at him. A incredible longing was etched in them. He almost cursed at himself. Frustrated he turned away from his treacherous reflection.

"You want the impossible," he mumbled.

Jaken had set the tea when he was in the bathroom, but it had gone cold. He needed something hot to drink.

"Time to confront the inevitable. Come Kirara let's have some breakfast. You must be starving, I know I am."

With Kirara in his arms Inuyasha marched determinate out the room, up to the dining room. He should go back to Earth as soon as possible. He would avoid his bastard of a brother as much as possible and act aloof when they met, so the 'little' slipup would get forgotten. He was glad his determination was so strong. He always managed to keep his resolve. Okay, not always, most of the time, sometimes, eh almost never?

He shook his head to get rid of the debate in his head. This time he would keep his resolve. He was already forgetting the soft lips closing sensually over his own, the incredible pleasurable feeling of the long limbs draping over his, the possessive tongue conquering his mouth, the heavenly scent invading his senses, the to die for taste of the virile daiyoukai, the feel of the hardening flesh… oh no, no, no, no he was doing it again. Stop thinking of him! Think about something revolting. Eh… Jaken, yes he should think of the unsightly kappa each time his mind would slipup.

Inuyasha walked in the dining room with a cocky grin plastered on it. The grin died away when he saw that no one else was in the room. The table was set for breakfast. He walked over to the teapot to get a nice cup of hot tea when the door opened and the butler walked in. Inuyasha almost let the teapot fall out his hands.

"Please lord Inuyasha take a seat I will serve your tea." The butler pulled a seat back for him. Inuyasha looked at the sophisticated male and couldn't believe he had knocked him down. He reluctantly sat down.

"Can I serve you your breakfast?" The butler sounded pleasant. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could pull that off. If someone had knocked him down he would be all but friendly to the culprit.

"Eh shouldn't I wait for the others?" He didn't want to be rude. He was hungry, but could wait. Kirara had jumped on the seat next to him and looked up at him.

"Listen I want to apologize for knocking you over yesterday. I hope I didn't hurt you. " Inuyasha looked sincere at the butler.

"No sir you didn't hurt me and you don't have to apologize. I know you didn't do it on purpose." The butler served him breakfast.

"The ladies had their breakfast and lord Sesshoumaru had his breakfast in his room. He is in conference with the healer." Inuyasha looked up and the butler turned away his eyes.

That was strange. A healer mostly comes and checks on his patients. They don't go in conference with them. They always try to get their patients to rest. A conference didn't qualify as rest. There was more going on. A flash of fear surged through his body. His brother was more hurt then he simulated to be. He was dying. Inuyasha pulled himself together. Now he was exaggerating, but still something major was going on.

"When did lord Sesshoumaru call for the healer?" He tried to sound controlled and averted his eyes to the plate in front of him. Kirara also got a plate full of goodies. The feline quickly began to eat the food.

"Lord Sesshoumaru didn't call for a healer. Lady Taisho did." The butler got another plate for the hungry feline.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was happening, but maybe all was just as innocent as it sounded. Maybe lady Taisho was due for her periodic medical check up.

He was still in thoughts when he wandered aimlessly through the corridors. Kirara sat quietly on his shoulder.

"Hey lord Inuyasha, over here. Come and join us." Lady Kartika gestured from outside the window.

Inuyasha jumped out the window and walked to the attendances sitting on the cozy garden seats. It all looked so surreal. It was supposed to be a garden, but there were no trees or plants, just marble tiled floors and statues of youkai in graceful poses surrounded with marble plants. He bowed courteous towards the three youkai looking at him. He bowed deeper towards lady Taisho and his eyes came to a rest on the most beautiful being he had ever seen, except for Sesshoumaru that is.

The disturbing thought that he was a latent homosexual began to play up again. The man was absolutely radiant. His long hair was in all shades of blue shimmering in the sun. His eyes were a soft blue turning into ice. He was clad in blue jeans and a slightly darker blue shirt. It looked like the sky in all its beautiful glory embraced him. He emitted a glow of comforting calmness. Inuyasha kept staring at him and the youkai looked as intense back at him.

"May I introduce you to lord Inuyasha, the half-brother of lord Sesshoumaru. And this is lord Terrence, the family healer and a good friend." Lady Kartika casually introduced them and looked smiling back and forth between the two of them staring at each other. Lady Taisho also watched the two man with interest.

Kirara mewed on his shoulder.

"Oh my deepest apologies I forgot to introduce our most courageous feline Kirara. She saved lord Sesshoumaru and is a longtime friend of lord Inuyasha." Lady Kartika extended her arms towards the cute feline and Kirara jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder in her arms. She also looked with interest at Inuyasha.

"Eh nice to meet you." Inuyasha said clumsy and bowed again.

The youkai smiled and stood up. He bowed gracefully towards Inuyasha. "It is my utmost honor to finely meet the legendary little brother of Sesshoumaru. I've heard so much about you. You are even more beautiful then I heard." His voice was deep and even, but full of warmth unlike the voice of a certain ice prince.

Inuyasha wasn't used to praises and felt uncomfortable. A blush spread over his face. The youkai looked smiling at him, then his eyes turned away to a place behind him.

"Sesshoumaru you told me your little brother was cute, but not this cute." Lord Terrence words stopped Inuyasha's heartbeat. Sesshoumaru thought he was cute. Then he inwardly reprimanded himself. He wasn't supposed to be cute. He was a powerful warrior, a skilled businessman and a grown man, not some cute child. He felt the strong youki from Sesshoumaru envelope him.

Sesshoumaru bowed graceful towards his mother and lady Kartika. He nonchalantly took the feline from lady Kartika, walked over to an empty two-sits seat next to lord Terrence and gracious sat down. He petted absentmindedly the feline.

"Come sit next to me lord Inuyasha. I like to know you better." Lord Terrence pushed Sesshoumaru so he had to move and clear the space for Inuyasha. A dark cold glare from Sesshoumaru supposed to freeze lord Terrence, but he didn't faze and smiled to Inuyasha and petted inviting on the now empty space on the seat. Inuyasha couldn't do anything else, but take the seat.

"Have you slept well little hanyou? It is sometimes hard to fall asleep in unfamiliar surroundings and the thin air tend to create disturbing dreams." Lady Taisho's cold voice was somewhat warmer.

Inuyasha could not hold the blush from tinting his cheeks. He felt Sesshoumaru shift in the seat. "I… I … The surroundings felt familiar and I slept quite well." He lowered his head to hide the persisting blush and grabbed the glass with juice placed in front of him. He didn't had disturbing dreams, but woke up in one.

"Sesshoumaru has informed me that he also slept well. That is a good sign, it means he is almost healed. A goodnight's rest always does wonders and some exercises in the morning helps the blood to stream freely and makes the muscles grow hard and strong." Lord Terrence looked surprised at the choking hanyou. Concerned he petted him on his back.

Inuyasha glanced bewildered at his brother. Sesshoumaru arched a eyebrow, took the glass out Inuyasha's unsteady hand and placed it on the table.

"Are you feeling alright lord Inuyasha?" Lady Kartika looked worried at the young lord.

"Yes, yes thank you. I'm alright." Inuyasha tried to ignore the warm hand of lord Terrence still on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should give you a thorough check up. When was your last visit to a healer?" Lord Terrence looked inquiry at him and took his hand of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I think never, but don't you worry. It was nothing. I just drank too fast." Inuyasha felt uneasy. He didn't like it when he was in the midst of attention.

After that, they casually talked about nothing important. Sesshoumaru's input was nonexistent, but who was he to judge. He also said almost nothing. The good healer asked him something from time to time. His short answers didn't stop him to keep trying to include the hanyou in the conversation. Even lady Taisho's contribution to the conversation was pleasant and at certain times even humorous. She had the same cold sense of humor as her son.

All the while Inuyasha felt the adamant presence of his brother. An arm was nonchalantly placed behind him on the back of the seat. The warmth of his brother was alluring him to lean back and savor in the intimacy of the situation. With all his might he kept him from doing just that.

The eyes of the good healer kept darting towards them. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he knew. He wasn't sure what the conference between the two had been about. Inuyasha casually looked at his brother then looked at the healer. They both were very beautiful men. The icy coldness that radiated from Sesshoumaru was met by the warm glow from lord Terrence.

A cold streak of jealousy hit his heart, what if they were lovers. What if the conference was something more? His body began to heat up. He looked once again to the two men at both his sides. They could be lovers. He felt his heart cringe painfully and tried to calm himself. He was such a fool. His brother was dating lady Larda, he wouldn't cheat on her. Lord Terrence was just the family healer and maybe he was mated.

And moreover, he wasn't interested in the love life of his brother. It had nothing to do with him. Those moments between them were just pack bounding and unfortunately slipups. His brother was not interested in him and he himself was most certain not interested in his brother in a romantic way.

Sesshoumaru let his hand fall from the back of the seat and splayed his open hand on the backside of Inuyasha. He quickly muffled the gasp in a fake sneeze. This was bad. The ** was playing with him, once again using him as amusement. Inuyasha shoved back and trapped the hand behind him. His brother claws tried to wriggle loose, but Inuyasha forced them to immobility. He could feel their warmth radiate through his shirt.

The conversation went on. Now they were talking about potions and poisons.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can I get a few drops of your poison? I have a fast collection of poisons now. You are the only one who's poison becomes more deadly with time. I now have over a thousand samples of your poison and none are the same. Even your mother's poison stays constant. Your father had no means to produce poison like the heaven inu youkai, but the strength of the ground inu youkai was strong in him. Lord Inuyasha also doesn't has the ability to produce poison, but he has those 'Blades of blood' and of course the 'Iron reaper soul stealer' ability. Could I also get a few drops of your blood lord Inuyasha to test it?" Lord Terrence already called an servant to bring him his healers bag.

The bag must have been very close, because the servant was back almost instantly, carrying the bag. Lord Terrence picked out two small glass bottles and tagged them with their names. He opened the first one. Sesshoumaru shifted closer to Inuyasha and placed the sleeping Kirara on the open space next to him. He leaned over Inuyasha to let poison drip into the vessel. Inuyasha felt relieved, his steady heartbeat was a sign that his brother close proximity had no influence on him.

"Breath!" The deep voice of his brother hissed a command.

Inuyasha tried to process the word, but his mind was shutting down. _Breath?_ Breathing was so automatic, you didn't have to order someone to breath. Inuyasha looked in the glowing golden eyes too close to his. The soft lips, so alluring that he had to put a great deal effort in it not to claim them in front of everyone. He opened his lips a little. Air flowed into his mouth. His lungs eagerly draw in the air and his heart started to beat again. He looked startled at the striped cheek in front of him. His heart had stopped beating. The steady heartbeat wasn't his. He wasn't over his brother.

The vessel was full and Sesshoumaru pulled back, but not much. Their thighs rubbed against each other. Inuyasha felt as if he was going through a massive battle.

"Now you, lord Inuyasha, It will take a little prick with this septic needle." Lord Terrence looked at Inuyasha for a confirmation.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned a little forward. The healer took a finger in his hand and disinfected it with some alcohol.

"You don't have to be that careful. I've got stabbed with all kinds of sharp objects. The wounds never got infected." Inuyasha felt the hand on his back move. The impertinent claws slid into his pants at the same time as the healer injected the needle in his finger. Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelieve and excitement.

"Oh did I hurt you. I'm sorry." Lord Terrence looked concerned at the him. He brushed with his finger around the spot he pricked with the needle.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, no I'm fine." He straightened his back a little more and the claws slid deeper in his pants. It now struggled to get under the tucked in shirt. Inuyasha did nothing to prevent the deadly claws to continue their explorations. He enjoyed the feelings too much to prevent them. If Sesshoumaru wanted to play this game, he could also. The struggle with his shirt continued. Inuyasha pressed his thigh to that of Sesshoumaru.

"We are done. Remember lord Inuyasha, my offer for a thorough check up still stands." Terrence smiled and glanced towards lady Taisho.

Inuyasha never saw the glance. His senses were fixed on the claws now under his shirt. They brushed over bare flesh. Inuyasha couldn't withhold a shiver travelling over his spine.

"Terrence when can we get the results of the tests?" Lady Taisho's interest spiked Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Is there a reason for your interest in the results of the test mother?" Sesshoumaru let his hand crawl upwards in Inuyasha's shirt. Electrifying prickles moved over his back.

Inuyasha tried to keep his attention on the discussion. He leaned a little more towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, if your little hanyou brother has any hidden attack techniques, I want them identified. I do not share the same trust in your half-brother as you do." Lady Taisho looked coldly at her son.

"Ina you trust nobody. I sometimes wonder if you trust yourself." Lady Kartika said not entirely without concern.

"Trust is an unnecessary sentiment, it is easily corrupted." Lady Taisho looked intense at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hoped she didn't notice the devious hand caressing his back. Whether she trust him or not was not relevant to him. He did not intend to bring any harm to her. Her son was a totally different matter. He would kill him the next time they were alone.

Lord Terrence placed reassuring a hand on Inuyasha's knee. "Rest assure I will personally bring the test results and explain it to you. You then can decide if you want to share the outcome with others."

Inuyasha thanked him and tried to ignore the warmth of the hand on his knee. The hand on his back came to a halt. It even started to withdraw. Inuyasha looked sideways at Sesshoumaru and wasn't surprised when he couldn't read anything on the straight face. The hand now tucked his shirt in his pants.

Terrence stood up and said that he had to return to his lab to do the tests. He would return with the results of the test the next day. Inuyasha almost sighed. Now he had to stay another night in the floating castle. He could leave just the same, but he was also interested in the results, not that he expected anything out them. If he had other fighting techniques he should know by now.

Sesshoumaru also stood up. The two men were almost equal in length, Sesshoumaru was a tad taller. Terrence looked a little older then Sesshoumaru and slightly less toned, but he still was a very good-looking man. Inuyasha tried not to compare the two, but he had to admit that Sesshoumaru was more good-looking.

The two men bowed graceful to the others and walked away talking with each other. A dense cloud enveloped him. It gave their simultaneous departure an intimate character. Inuyasha wanted to follow, but lady Taisho prevented that.

"Little hanyou I'd like to have some words with you." Lady Taisho looked pleasant at him, a scary sort of pleasant.

Inuyasha reluctantly remained in his seat and turned his attention to the beautiful but unpredictable and dangerous female.

"Little hanyou, my son has accepted you as his kin and seems to respect you. His opinion of you has me convinced that you are a worthy inu hanyou. " Lady Taisho glanced at lady Kartika.

Inuyasha didn't feel at ease, he felt downright nervous. They had cooked up some scheme and they needed him to play a part in it. He wouldn't get mixed up in this kind of games. He knew what the outcome would be, he would become the victim. Sesshoumaru would blame him, they would get angry at each other or worse and he wouldn't be able to betray the two ladies. He choose to say nothing and waited for her to continue.

Lady Kartika looked angry at lady Taisho, but the latter decided to ignore the look.

"You know we three are the last inu youkai existing in this world. You may not be pure blooded, but you have the blood of a very powerful daiyoukai flowing through your veins. I'm sure you can understand my concern that the powerful inu blood will die out if we don't take necessary actions. As you know or not know, you, a hanyou, are unable to produce a descendent with any other species but inu youkai. The pups conceived out such an union will be born a full blooded inu youkai." Lady Taisho looked satisfied at the hanyou. He looked horrified, but that would change.

Inuyasha looked horrified at lady Taisho. She…she wasn't…she wasn't implying they, the two of them make pups… no, he wouldn't be able to do that.

She was without any doubt very beautiful and looked not much older then twenty six…seven, but she was the mother of Sesshoumaru. He wasn't interested in her like that, he couldn't, she was almost family. A voice in his head laughed at him. She wasn't a blood relative of him, Sesshoumaru was. It seemed he didn't mind making out with his own brother, but had fundamental problems with making out with an inu female who shared no blood bands with him.

He didn't want to think what the reaction of his brother would be if his mother and his little brother got pups together. Another half-sibling to irritate him. No, not this time. The pup wouldn't be a half-sibling, but a full one. Only his fathers blood would participate in the impregnation. Maybe Sesshoumaru would be glad to have a full blooded sibling. Maybe that was the conference about and the blood testing. They wanted to know for sure he didn't have any disturbing defects. He felt anger boil up and looked with blazing eyes at lady Taisho.

Lady Taisho just smiled at him. The angry glare didn't disturb her, it even looked like she thought it to be delightful.

"Don't get so heated up little hanyou. All will turn out great." For the first time a genuine smile appeared on her face.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW.


	32. I love you

I'm so sorry I update in so a slow pace. My life is in a turmoil and I try to write every night, but I can't succeed. Also the writer block is making my life misserable.

Another chapter for my lovely readers. (The end sucks, but after days of trying to make it better I just left it like this)

I hope you can send me a review to help me continuing the story on a faster pace.

Njoy

_think_

"talk"

* * *

Inuyasha mumbled some meaningless excuse and fled. He rather stayed infertile then make puppy's with her, not that she was unattractive, quite the opposite, but she was the mother of his brother. But maybe he **should** mate her and become the stepfather of Sesshoumaru. Wow, that presented some very nice possibilities to annoy his mischievous brother. Maybe he should pretend to go along with her plans just to piss off his big brother. Maybe then he would stop pestering him and leave him alone. The word alone resonated in his mind and he felt a pang of pain flash in his chest. And maybe not, he couldn't allow those two to think they could control him in any way, he could end up being mated to lady Taisho and have to call Sesshoumaru son. He shuddered by that thought, that won't do.

Lady kartika looked angry at her friend. "Ina you are terrible."

Lady Taisho smiled evilly at her. "So?"

"Now that poor little pup is confused. He thinks you want him as your mate." Lady Kartika shook her head in pity.

"And why shouldn't I want him as a mate?" Lady Taisho turned towards the approaching figure. "What do you think Sesshoumaru, should I take him as my mate?"

Sesshoumaru looked impassive at his mother. "Do as you please mother. You have waited long enough to take another mate."

"I'm pleased I have your consent to the mating." Lady Taisho looked scrutinizing at her sons face.

"Is there a reason why you would need my consent?" Sesshoumaru felt that he was somehow been manipulated.

"Yes of course. You are the only living relative, so your consent is imperative." Lady Taisho lifted her hand to prevent Lady Kartika to say something.

"Mother I have given my consent to your mating a long time ago." Sesshoumaru knew she was cooking up something. His mother knew he didn't have any objection to the mating of her with Lord Terrence, so there was no reason for him to give his consent now.

"Yes I know, but I wasn't talking about myself." She watched his face closely and felt satisfied when she saw shock flash over it. He had guessed it.

"Inuyasha is not my accountability." Sesshoumaru felt coldness crawl over his back.

"Well because you will not cooperate to produce an heir, the responsibility befalls to me and your little brother is informed about his role in it. I won't let my sacrifice be insignificant." Lady Taisho smile softly when she saw her son's face pale a little more. Sesshoumaru was taking the bait.

"Mother, I am well aware that although inu youkai mate for live, you gave father the opportunity to ensure the existence of our bloodline. But he failed to find another female inu youkai and fell in love with a human, so the purity of our blood got tainted when Inuyasha was born." Sesshoumaru knew his father had loved his mother very much and didn't want to leave her when she found out she couldn't have any children.

"Yes he fell in love with a human woman, but your father was considerate enough to ask my permission to copulate with her. I knew there were no female inuyoukai alive anymore, so although I despised human I had to grant your father's request." She waved her hand to keep Sesshoumaru from interrupting.

"I know I have told you this story many a times and it is tiresome to you, but the next part I've never told you. I approved the mating with a condition attached to it. The child born out their union should be a female, but Inuyasha is a male. As you know, even as a hanyou he will be able to produce fullblooded inuyoukai if he mates a inuyoukai." Lady Taisho looked down to avoid the golden gaze of her son.

"Have you healed mother?" He asked softly. For the first time in his long life Sesshoumaru felt distressed. He wanted his mother to be happy, but not with Inuyasha. The pup would get himself killed if he would do something stupid and he always did. His mother was not known to be patient and tolerant.

"There are all kinds of spells if you look for it." Lady Taisho smiled mysterious. "So Sesshoumaru will you give your blessing for the mating of your little half brother?"

"If he request, I will give my blessing to whoever Inuyasha chooses to mate." Sesshoumaru said softly with too cold eyes. He nodded to lady Kartika, turned and walked away.

Lady Taisho looked calculating at his straight back. Her son had said more than she had anticipated. Had the hanyou managed to crack the unbreakable icy barrier around the perfect youkai's heart? A slow devilish smile graced her lips.

Sesshoumaru walked past Lord Terrence. He nodded short to the other youkai. Lord Terrence looked interested at the passing inu youkai. He always liked the introvert taiyoukai and they could mostly get along very well, but lately the taiyoukai had closed up more. Only the presence of his little brother made him less frozen. Those two had a special bound, he wasn't sure how special it was, but it looked like they at least liked each other, or was that wishful thinking? Still in deep thoughts he walked to the two ladies.

"Ina, what have you done now? Sesshoumaru walked pale like a ghost past me." Lord Terrence looked critical at lady Taisho.

"You hurt my feelings dear Terrence. Why do you always assume I have done something wrong?" Lady Taisho looked harsh at the handsome lord.

"Because I know you and you always try to mess with his head. It is no wonder that he's always on his guard when he is around you." Lord Terrence sat down on the chair next to lady Taisho.

"Sesshoumaru is always on his guard, that is an admirable trade of him." Lady Taisho looked straight into Terrence his eyes as if to dare him to say she wasn't right.

He looked back unfazed. "Yes, it is very useful on the battlefield or in business, but it is not always useful in a relationship."

Lady Taisho looked at him like he was ignorant and refrained from answering him. Lord Terrence just smiled knowing. She was an one of a kind youkai and her son wasn't very different. Maybe they were right and the best way to keep away from harm was to avoid any possibility to get hurt, but what was the fun of that?

"Ina is as always trying to mess with the heads of those around her." Lady Kartika joined the discussion.

"What have you done now?" Lord asked the question to Lady Taisho, but turned towards lady Kartika for the answer.

"She let Sesshoumaru believe she wants to mate with Inuyasha and produce full blooded inu youkai pups." Lady Katika looked angry at her friend.

"But why would Sesshoumaru believe such a nonsense? He knows our beloved Ina can't bear pups anymore due to the wounds inflicted by that raccoon and his magic." Lord Terrence looked contemplating at the female youkai he loved with all his heart.

Lady Taisho hmpfed when she saw the look he send to her. "I do not intend to hurt the pup and also are not interested in him romantically, but if I'm right he has potential. That reminds me, you are supposed to do tests to confirm my notion." Lady Taisho stood up and looked regally down at him.

"I have send the samples to my assistant who is doing the tests and she will bring back the results tomorrow." Lord Terrence reached out to lady Taisho and she reluctantly put her elegant hands in his hands. He studied the delicate hands in his.

He stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lady Kartika looked smiling at them. Lady Taisho tried to pull her hands out his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She looked up at his face and quickly turned her head away. She could clearly see the love for her in his eyes. Her heart beat like crazy, but still she tried to stay as far away from him as she could.

"What if you are right, but your son refuses to cooperate. He is as stubborn as you are." He bend his head a little and brushed with his lips over her lips.

Inadvertently she pouted her lips to enhance the subtle contact. He drew back and pulled her against his chest. With her cheek leaning against his chest she listened to the steady, but exhilarated heartbeat. She wanted to pull away and slash him to pieces. She resented his attempts to come closer. Her destructive thoughts battled fierce against her emotional side, because at the same time a part of her wanted to melt in his arms and forget about the promise she and her deceased mate made a long time ago to ensure the existence of the inu youkai clan.

"He won't refuse, because I won't ask him." Lady Taisho pushed lord Terence away and he let it. _Why doesn't he compel me to surrender? I…I crave for his love, but I can't. _The longing voice in her mind was immediately smoldered to nothing by the voice of duty.

"What? You won't interfere? I can't believe that." Lady Kartika could feel the hurt of her friend, but there was no use to talk about it. Lady Taisho had made up her mind and she would stuck to it. Her own happiness was not her priority.

"Last night when I went to check on my son, his hanyou brother was sleeping in his room. They are very comfortable in each other's company." It was the first time in a very long time she had seen Sesshoumaru so content when she had put his hanyou brother in his bed.

"Then why lie about your interest in mating the pup, now both are confused." Lady Kartika looked not understanding at her friend.

"Sometimes it's good to create distance to gain closeness." With those mysterious words she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha was sure what to do next. He would confront his brother about the mutual physical attraction they had and do whatever needed to end it. If it meant they had to act on it, he would go through the 'ordeal' and let it end. He walked towards Sesshoumaru's room, but lost his courage on the way. He made a sharp turn towards his room and almost fled to it. Kirara was sitting in front of his door and mewled inquisitive when she saw him.

"I'm so glad you are here." Inuyasha picked the feline in his arms and opened his door.

"I have to go. You won't mind giving me a ride to the ground, will you?" He put Kirara on the bed, threw his bag next to her and began to stuff his belongings into the bag.

Kirara looked interested at the antics of Inuyasha. She didn't understand why Inuyasha wanted to flee, because that was what he was doing. The inu taiyoukai was more than interested in his little brother and Inuyasha was head over heels for his brother. She didn't understand why humanoids always made things so difficult. Inuyasha was the perfect mate for his brother and vice versa. Inuyasha deserved and craved to be taken care for and his brother was the only one who could handle the brash young hanyou. The scary but lonely taiyoukai needed someone he could close in his heart and who better than Inuyasha.

Even back then when they were hunting for the jewel shards, it was clear to Kirara that the two brothers had strong feelings for each other. She had seen the longing in Inuyasha's eyes when he looked at his brother and his brother couldn't keep himself away from his younger brother. The older brother always tried to keep Inuyasha from getting killed. She had always thought that Inuyasha had run away from his brother because he was afraid to mate the dominant inu taiyoukai.

"So, that is all. It's time to take matters in my own hand. I need to get as much space as possible between me and these inu youkai. They are both crazy and they are not going to make me crazy." Inuyasha zipped the bag, and sat down on the bed. Kirara jumped on his lap.

Automatically Inuyasha stroked her and his mind wandered to his brother. He didn't want to loose him. If he stayed here his brother's mother would try to convince him to mate her and that was out of the question. He had run away once, he didn't want to run away again, but he couldn't stay, things were complicated. Determined he stood up. He would inform Sesshoumaru, that he was leaving and would wait for him in the hotel.

The door flung open and Sesshoumaru strode into the room. He glanced at the bag and his intense golden eyes fixed on Inuyasha.

"You are leaving." he stated. Cold burning gold looked intense into confused gold. Without another word Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

Was that hurt in his eyes? Inuyasha jumped in front of him to prevent him from leaving. "Yes, but I was going to tell you." By the looks in the cold eyes, Sesshoumaru didn't believe him. Inuyasha arched a eyebrow and looked defying at his brother.

"Don't believe me. I don't care." Why ever did he want to be reasonable towards his bastard of a brother? What was wrong with him?

Sesshoumaru closed in on Inuyasha. Inuyasha on his turn backed up step by step. The golden eyes of Sesshoumaru were blazing white hot fire, he was beyond angry. Inuyasha gulped a lump down in his throat. He didn't understand why his brother was this angry.

In a sudden movement Sesshoumaru reached past Inuyasha and flung the door close. Inuyasha felt trapped and knew that this was not the time to act all cocky. He stopped backing up and lowered his eyes. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to be angry with him. Sesshoumaru closed in and they almost touched. Inuyasha had difficulty breathing with his angry brother standing so close to him.

"You are entitled do make your own decisions." Hot breath gushed over Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha tried not to flatten his ears to his skull, but he couldn't prevent it. "I know. But I still wanted to tell you." He kept staring at Sesshoumaru's chest. He felt miserable that his brother was angry with him.

Sesshoumaru sensed the misery of his little brother and felt his anger fade away. He reached out, fisted his hand in the lush soft hair of his hanyou brother and pulled gently. He wanted, no, needed to see the emotions in the big golden puppy eyes of his little brother.

"You must do whatever makes you happy. You are entitled to happiness." It sounded like he was saying farewell. The spark of hope left the puppy eyes.

Sesshoumaru gently pulled his hand out Inuyasha's hair and withdrew a little. Inuyasha knew that something was not good. He reached out to his brother, but Sesshoumaru stepped out of his reach.

"An inu taiyoukai cannot flee from his responsibilities. Even you an inu hanyou cannot evade them." It sounded like a death sentence. It was clear that Sesshoumaru was trying to convince Inuyasha to mate with his mother.

Inuyasha lowered his hand and looked at the floor in front of Sesshoumaru. His heart cringed almost to nothing. He had to admit to himself, he was afraid, afraid this could be a definite farewell. Sesshoumaru was wrapped in his responsibilities and it seemed that he was willing to sacrifice the blossoming feelings for each other. He felt like the world was collapsing around him and he was falling with it. He wanted to run as fast and far away as possible, run for safety. But the only place he wanted to be was right in front of him, the arms of his brother. They were so close, but seemed unreachable.

"I understand. I'll agree to whatever you want me to do. If you want me to ensure the survival of the inu youkai clan by mating your mother, I'll do that." Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest. He would do anything for Sesshoumaru.

Fast as lightning he was pinned to the closed door. The iron grip around his throat was hurting him, but he didn't mind. Maybe this time Sesshoumaru would kill him and free him from this misery.

Sesshoumaru looked with fiery eyes at him. "You will not agree to mate anyone without my consent. The responsibility to produce heirs lays with me, not you." The deep voice was as the sharp of a sword piercing through his heart.

Sesshoumaru gradually lowered him.

"There is no other female inuyoukai, but your mother alive and I don't think you want to mate your mother, so I'm the only one able to produce a fullblooded heir." Inuyasha really didn't want to mate lady Taisho, but if that meant they could ensure the pure bloodline of the inuyoukai he would do it, because it was so important to the blazing inu taiyoukai standing in front of him. He brushed over his bruised throat, when the elegant strong fingers detached.

"You are willing to mate my mother just to produce pups." stated Sesshoumaru, while scrutinizing the face of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under the look of his brother. "Yes I love kids, I always wanted some for by own. When I was married to Kagome we tried, but failed. Now your mother told me that I will only succeed with an inu youkai and she is the obvious choice. We all will benefit from it. Besides, mating with your mother is not that big of an ordeal. Your mother is very beautiful and eh… interesting. She has the same strange kind of humor as you. She is a great catch if I may say so."And then cockier, "In fact the only thing that is speaking against her is that she has a spoiled and very annoying son. But I think I will be able to handle that brat with some stern step-fatherly conduct, Inuyasha smirked teasing when Sesshoumaru glared at him. He was not amused.

"I was mated before so I'm used to it. You on the other hand have waited so long for the perfect mate so you have all the reasons to search and find her. You mustn't rush into a forced mating." Inuyasha felt jealousy trying to invade his heart, but he quickly blocked it. His perfect brother was entitled to have a perfect mate.

"So, you are willing to sacrifice your freedom for the benefit of the inu bloodline and my future perfect mate, how generous of you." The calm words didn't sound sarcastic, but sure felt like it.

"This has nothing to do with generosity. This is all about having pups and preventing you to mate for the wrong reasons." Inuyasha had married Kagome while his heart had yearned for Sesshoumaru, that's why he never could fully surrender to their relationship. It was not that he didn't love her, but because he just loved this stupid, arrogant, bastard of a taiyoukai so unbelievable more.

"And you are allowed. Why would that prerogative be only yours?" Sesshoumaru's voice was icy cold.

"Prerogative? Are you crazy? What do you want from me? You are so **ing infuriating!" Inuyasha wasn't done yelling at him when he was once again pinned to the door, this time with his hands on both sides of his head. He looked angry in the too close burning eyes of his brother.

"It is perfectly clear what I want." Sesshoumaru hissed the words against the lips of Inuyasha.

"I want you!" With those whispered words he closed his lips leisurely over the trembling lips of his younger brother.

The tender breathtaking kiss instantly melted the anger away.

_Heaven!_ It felt like heaven draped all over him, cushioning his distressed emotions. He capitulated to the one who had always occupied every little cell of his heart.

_I love you!_ Flashed through his mind. He opened his lips for the demanding tongue.

_I love you! _He circled the wicked tongue with his own, tasting and remembering the sharp tang of perfection.

_I love you! _The tongue was mapping out his mouth and demanded complete surrender.

_I love you. _He was pulled flush against the lithe body of his brother and a hand pressed against the small of his back to intensify the contact.

"I want you," whispered the taiyoukai again and swallowed the gasp that escaped the delicious lips of his little brother and hardness touched hardness.

_I'm yours!_ _only yours,_ cried the mind of Inuyasha, _but…but it's not allowed._

"Say, you want me!" demanded the taiyoukai and sensually moved his groin delicately against that of the heated hanyou.

"I…I…" Although Sesshoumaru never used the word love, Inuyasha heart and body ached to make love to his gorgeous perfect brother. It didn't matter if Sesshoumaru didn't love him back, he would love him for all eternity. His heart had made its choice clear and he wasn't going to fight it. He didn't want to.

The knock on the door was anticipated. Even though both the brother's were captured in the heat of passion, they still had sensed the youkai coming towards the door. With a pained heart Inuyasha worked to free himself out the embrace of the one he loved. This wasn't meant to be, once again they had been caught in a moment of passion, a moment they had to forget. The long arms around him didn't budge. Inuyasha looked up and drowned in the hot pools of molten gold. He grabbed the platinum bangs and pulled the alluring lips close enough that they delicately touched and contradicted his action with his words.

"Please don't do this. We have to stop this madness. This between us is wrong." He couldn't help it that sparkles of delight flashed through him every time their lips brushed against each other when he spoke those cruel untrue words.

"Indeed!" Sesshoumaru looked in the big sad puppy eyes blinking into his. He could feel the distress in the hanyou. If Inuyasha felt that this was wrong, he wouldn't force him to act on it.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru slowly let Inuyasha go.

Inuyasha swayed a little on his feet when the heat against him moved away. He wanted to rush back in the deadly and captivating arms, but didn't allow his body what it craved for.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the secretary of lord Jarukotsu is here with an urgent message." Jaken opened the door. He let his eyes wander over the inu brothers. Judging on the flushed face of Inuyasha and the swollen lips, he came to the right conclusion that they had been making out. He regretted that he had interrupted them. The two inu brothers were perfect for each other. They only had to realize that.

Without a word Sesshoumaru walked past Inuyasha, through the door and with him the fire in his heart. Jaken glared angry at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha tried to glare back at Jaken, but failed miserable. His wounded heart tried to pick up a steady pace to accommodate all his feelings. Now only one feeling was persisting in existence, regret.

"You are the most stupid living being I have ever met and I can assure you I have met quite a few."Jaken shook his head in condemnation.

Inuyasha wanted to flare up and deny the accusation, but a big part of him felt undeniably that he was the most stupid being, living.

"Why is it stupid when I'm trying to do the right thing? Enlighten me! Tell me, what would you do if you were in my place?" Inuyasha turned away from Jaken, didn't want to wait for his reply and grabbed his bag. "Come Kirara we have to go."

Kirara mewled and brushed against the legs of Inuyasha in a gesture of sympathy. She understood the boy, he was confused. From what she had witnessed just now, the boy was madly in love with his brother and by creating distance between them he wanted to ensure that his brother would get the best mate. He didn't realize that **he** was the best mate.

"Lord Inuyasha are you sure you know what is right and what is wrong? Sometimes what seems right is totally wrong." Was Jaken trying to help him or confuse him more?

"Of course I know. It would be selfish of me to go for what I want, selfishness is wrong." Inuyasha looked at Jaken like he was stupid.

"Not selfishness is wrong, it is the amount of it and whether you hurt others when going after something for yourself." Jaken tried to help in his own way, but he knew he wasn't doing a good job. He had to try though.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Why don't you understand?" Inuyasha looked puzzled at Jaken.

"I am not the one who needs to understand, you are. A right amount of selfishness is essential for your happiness and the ones around you."Jaken knew the hanyou was not getting it. The hanyou was pure of heart and never had wanted something for himself. He was too generous and selfless for his own good.

"There is no time to try and understand what your simple mind does not comprehend, just follow you heart. Now hurry up, go after your brother." Jaken jumped on the bed and grabbed Inuyasha's bag out his hand, then pushed him out the door.

Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he should get angry with the imp and beat him up for insulting him or take Jaken's words at heart and go after his brother. He decided to ignore the insult and take Jaken's words literally.

He hurried to the reception room and was just in time to have skipped the official greetings. Lady Taisho sat on a luxurious couch and gestured Inuyasha to sit next to her. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, but he was apparently occupied with what the secretary of lord Jarukotsu was telling.

Lady Taisho patted almost unnoticeable on the empty spot next to her. Inuyasha tried to ignore the invitation, but when he felt dangerous youki flare in the room and it was directed towards him, he wisely decided to accept the "generous" invitation.

When he stepped towards the devious female inuyoukai, the other inuyoukai almost burned him to crisp with his blistering look. Inuyasha felt his hackles rise instantly. The prick didn't own him. With a courteous nod towards the secretary Inuyasha walked past him towards the empty spot next to lady Taisho. Lady Kartika and Lord Terrence watched from their seats like they were watching a play. A small triumphing smirk appeared at Lady Taisho's face when she saw the glare of her son, but it was fast veiled. Her youki enveloped the little hanyou.

"Come sit next to me, little hanyou. We have much to talk." Lady Taisho tried to smile reassuring, but she failed in her attempt and Inuyasha swallowed with difficulty when the result was a scary grimace.

"Mother, if you can spare the attention, the invitation includes the lady of the West." Sesshoumaru's voice was low and icy.

Lady Taisho turned her eyes impassive towards her son and arched a delicate eyebrow to emphasize that she didn't think the invitation was significant. Her eyes immediately returned to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru almost grinded his teeth.

"Lord Jarukotsu has received a letter from lord Ravan and accused him of deceit and treason. He threatens to attack the castle and confirming information has reached us that he is serious. Lord Jarukotsu suspects that some of Ravan's men has infiltrated in their household or/and guards. Now that both his sons are from home he feels more vulnerable against attacks. Lord Jarukotsu kindly requests the help of the inuyoukai clan." The secretary bowed slightly and awaited the answer of the powerful taiyoukai.

"We shall consider his request." Sesshoumaru called in a servant and instructed him to see to the secretaries needs.

When the grateful secretary left the room, Lady Kartika and Lord Terrence made ready to leave, a slight gesture of Sesshoumaru was enough to prevent them to leave. Lady Taisho arched an eyebrow but turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was trying not to look at Sesshoumaru, but his eyes kept wandering to the impassive tall figure of the inu lord. The silence began to grow heavy around him and Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under the heated gaze of Lady Taisho.

"When are we leaving?" Inuyasha felt the youki of Lady Taisho flare up after his words.

"The question is not when, but if we are going to help them." Her voice was soft and sweat, indeed very scary.

She gently took Inuyasha's hands in her own and tenderly brushed over them. With a shocked expression Inuyasha looked at her lovingly stroking elegant fingers. His eyes involuntarily wandered towards his brother. The cold glare was freezing the air between them. With a few steps Sesshoumaru covered the distance between them and stopped right in front of them. Lady Taisho raised an eyebrow in a challenge for him to say something or act. With a sharp intake of air Sesshoumaru turned away and sat down on an easy chair in front of them. His eyes deliberately avoided to look at their hands.

Lady Kartika felt the tension in the air. Sometimes in was very amusing to be around the inu youkai's and enjoyed their mind games, but sometime like now she wanted to scream at them to stop playing their invidious games with the innocent. She turned towards Lord Terrence to share her dismay, but the look on his face prevented that. The always pleasant and good-natured expression had been replaced with a hurt and heated one. His eyes were glued on the female inu youkai. Lady Kartika stumped him lightly with her elbow and saw his expression change back to its normal pleasant self. He glanced thankful over to lady Kartika.

Since Lord Terrence had first laid his eyes on Lady Taisho, he was taken by her. At that time she wasn't mated to Lord Taisho yet. He let her father easily convince him to stay in the air castle. The more he saw her, the more he fell in love with her, but he didn't want to force his love on the young beautiful maiden. He would wait patiently and let the love for him bloom naturally in his beloved Ina. He subtly courted her and she frequently sorted him out to have long discussion about everything and nothing. When the Lord of the castle confided in him and told him about the long lingering desired alliance between the ground inuyoukai and the air inuyoukai, he felt his heart break in thousand pieces. His Ina was promised to the Lord of the ground inuyoukai.

Feeling dishearten he listened to the words enrolling from the castle's Lord. The inuyoukai were very powerful, but alas due to a curse not very fertile. They also tend to be too choosy in accepting a mate. He was relieved when his daughter accepted Lord Taisho, so he didn't have forced her to mate. From that day Lord Terrence kept his relationship with Lady Ina friendly, but strict. Lady Ina settled on whatever he was willing to give her and they remained friends until she mated to the Inu Taisho.

When she returned to the castle in her near death state he cared for her day and night and when she survived by the means of the Meidou Jewel and healed although not completely. He supported her when she turned into a supposedly cold hearted merciless inu female. She wasn't able to stay away from the air castle for a long time due to the Meidou Jewel that would lose its power if it left the air castle.

Her father urged her to bring her son to the castle, but she refused and said that the Inu Taisho was entitled to have his heir. She kept in touch with her son, but both the inu youkai couldn't afford to act on their feelings and every meeting was colder than before. The inu Taisho himself was a passionate being and couldn't understand the coldness of his son and his mate. He couldn't bare the hurt and loneliness he felt in his son and the loneliness of his own heart and arms.

When she emotionless gave the Inu Taisho her permission to mate another female, Lord Terrence found her crying in the far garden. He didn't approach her, because she still loved her mate and he didn't want to make things more complicated for her. When the Inu Taisho died she coldly arched her eyebrow and asked if he had fathered a daughter, and the disappointment was apparent when the answer was negative and the birth of a hanyou son was confirmed. After a few years he gathered enough nerves to ask her to be his mate. She was silent for a long time then turned away without answering. He never asked her again, but stayed her friend. Sometimes his feelings would fight his control, but he always managed to keep them under control. Lately he his iron control was slipping away.

"Although his son has cooperated with Ravan we must come to the aid of Lord Jarukotsu." Lady Kartika was a gentle and merciful female.

"Hmm, his son almost got our lovely hanyou killed. I don't think Lord Jarukotsu was completely unaware of the schemes. We are obliged to help him. Let them fight each other and we will take care of the survivals. That would be the most sensible thing to do." Lady Taisho looked piercing at Lady Kartika.

"Sensible or not, we can't allow unnecessary bloodshed." Lord Terrence was a healer and wouldn't allow any violence if avoidable.

"You are too softhearted. We are in battle and in war there are always unavoidable casualties." Lady Taisho's sneered remark was received with a smile by Lord Terrence.

Sesshoumaru had closed his eyes and listened to them arguing. Inuyasha didn't listen to them. He watched his brother's expressionless face and knew they would come to Lord Jarukotsu's aid. Lady Larda was in her father's castle and Sesshoumaru wouldn't tolerate her coming into any harm.

"We will leave in two hours." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. His eyes were cold and somehow challenging.

Lady Taisho smirked leisurely. "Do as you please." Her answer was meant to mock him.

"I wasn't asking your permission." Sesshoumaru glared coldly at his mother.

Lady Taisho chuckled and held Inuyasha's hands tighter in hers. "You can leave and do whatever you seem right. We are not indebted to come with you." Lady Taisho strengthened her hold to a painful grasp when Inuyasha tried to pull his hands out her hold.

"Lady Larda is probably waiting for you to rescue her." She let go of Inuyasha's hands when they became motionless in anticipation of Sesshoumaru's answer. The taiyoukai locked his eyes with his little brother and didn't answer.

"I would go with you if I was of any use." Lady Kartika smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru. Lord Terrence said with a glance towards Lady Taisho that he was ready to go with Sesshoumaru wherever and whenever he wanted. Inuyasha felt something stir in his chest after that unconditional promise.

"I'll also go with you. I'm looking forward to kick Lord Ravan's butt." Inuyasha was eager to teach the birdbrain a valuable lesson.

"You are not allowed to accompany me, little brother." Sesshoumaru saw the heat rise in his younger brother's face.

"WTF, you are not excluding me from this. It concerns me to and … and you can't f**-ing tell me what to do and what not. I'm going and that is final." Inuyasha felt every single cell in his body heat up with both anger and jealousy, although he didn't want to admit the last one. The bastard was trying to get all the glory and deny him his prey. That was so not happening.

Lady Taisho looked interested from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

"It isn't sensible to endanger both our lives." This was the first time Sesshoumaru explained a decision he made.

"Hell nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of that. I'm not going to do your job again." Inuyasha topped his list, why he had to accompany his brother, with concern.

"Young hanyou, this time my son is right. It isn't necessary to put yourself in harm's way, they are not worth it." Lady Taisho brushed gently over his hands.

But he is, flashed through his mind. Inuyasha felt the powerful youki of Lady Taisho envelope him again. He felt a little dazed, but snapped out it when she continued.

"You can stay here nice and safe and we'll get the chance to know each other a little better. Let my son handle his own affairs." Her youki was intoxicating Inuyasha and he was once again slipping into a haze.

Abrupt Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed Inuyasha by his upper arm and pulled him up. Snapping out of his daze Inuyasha growled frustrated and lashed out to Sesshoumaru, clawing four deep gashes in the upper arm of the hand that was holding him. He tried to pull his arm out the grasp of the fingers, but despite the wounds they remained holding him in an iron grip and Sesshoumaru dragged Inuyasha out the room, not minding the exclaims of voices behind them.

"You f**-ing bastard let go of me. I'll kill you." Inuyasha clawed again towards Sesshoumaru, this time aiming for his face.

Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha against the wall and pressed his body to Inuyasha's. The hand rendered motionless when he felt the tantalizing impact of the heat against his own body. Shocked and excited at the same time he looked into the feminine golden eyes of his brother. He gasped longingly when Sesshoumaru dipped his head and breathed against his throat. Inuyasha leaned his head on the wall to expose his throat to the delicious exploring lips. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips on the white column and sucked hungrily on the delicate flesh, drawing deep delighted moans from his little brother.

Inuyasha reached up and wrapped his hands on the sides of his brother's face and pulled him off his throat. The lips detached with a sucking sound and trailed over the luscious column, the strong chin to the trembling eager lips. Sesshoumaru pulled back and scrutinized the turned up face of his little brother. The wide golden eyes were closed, a warm blush tinted the boyish cheeks red and the trembling lips opened a little. With a throaty growl he closed his lips over the inviting lips of his little brother. Instantly Inuyasha wrapped his hands around his brother's head and pulled him closer to relish on the heavenly taste of the one he loved. Slick tongues circled each other in a dance of dominance, which Sesshoumaru won with ease and Inuyasha let him win. The deadly claws that just a minute ago tore into the flesh of the taiyoukai were wrapped in the same taiyoukai's platinum tresses and pulled him if possible even closer.

When a door opened at the other end of the corridor, Sesshoumaru reached sideways and opened the nearest door. He quickly maneuvered them into the space behind the door and closed it hastily. Inuyasha bumped against some shelves but didn't register it, all his senses were directed to the wonderful feelings the closeness of his brother was inflicting. He gasped audible when he the long arms wrapped around his waist and was pulled against the tall strong frame. The lips that had for a second detached from his, closed hungrily over his again. With renewed passion they kissed each other, trying to satisfy the longing feeling. But the more they kissed the more the longing grew. They desperately moved against each other, brushing the sensitive parts against each other. Each contact was tantalizing and asked for more, each brush was rewarded with gasps they stole from each other.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the neck of his brother and wrapped a leg around the slim waist. His length felt trapped and demanded attention. With a deep growl Sesshoumaru bucked leisurely against the clothed hardness wriggling against his own.

"Let me relish on you." The deep voice was alluring him to surrender.

Inuyasha couldn't answer, because his lips were once again locked in a deep scorching kiss drawing every sense out him, leaving him with only an overwhelming feeling of want and need. Yes, yes his body screamed. No, his mind rejected, but he couldn't remember why not.

"You are mine!" whispered Sesshoumaru, detaching his lips from the succulent ones from his little brother.

Inuyasha couldn't think anymore, his lips opening in a lasting gasp when Sesshoumaru pulled him up against his body and bite him gently through the fabrics of his shirt on one erect nipple.

Looking up he whispered, "You cannot deny it, that you also want this." Sesshoumaru sounded almost pleading.

Inuyasha couldn't resist him anymore and wrapped both his legs around the slim waist and whispered against the heavenly lips, "Yes, I want this. I love you." He folded himself around the one he loved and tenderly claimed his lips, sweeping it up to a passionate devouring kiss. He wanted to make love with his brother so badly that it hurt physically.

He felt the fast heartbeat against his chest stop for a moment and then accelerate again to a thunderous pace. The arms around him pulled him once again against the lithe body, preventing their bodies to brush against each other.

Inuyasha pulled the shirt of his brother out his pant and caressed with delight the smooth velvety uncovered back. He growled annoyed when he couldn't pull the shirt out completely, due to the tight pull of Sesshoumaru.

"Loosen your hold a little, I want to feel you." Inuyasha whispered and trailed with his lips over the elfish ear, blowing softly in the perfect ear.

Sesshoumaru shuddered involuntary. "No, Inuyasha don't." He folded his long elegant fingers around the side of the face in front of him and pulled with much inner effort Inuyasha's lips from its seductive path over his face.

Inuyasha pulled back more to look not understanding in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. When his eyes saw the passion in the enchanting eyes, he dived in to claim the heavenly lips with his own ravenous ones.

"No, Inuyasha this is enough." Said Sesshoumaru stern and unwrapped the long legs from around his waist.

Inuyasha felt confused. What had changed? With his feet now on the ground he still leaned heavily on his brother's strong frame. Sesshoumaru reached up and loosened the fingers that were wrapped around his neck. Holding them in his own hands he looked down in the questioning wide golden eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, Again please review.

Cookies for everyone. :)


	33. Engaged

I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, although I would love to.

Njoy

* * *

_think_

"talk"

* * *

Inuyasha's sad golden eyes looked back at himself from the mirror. With an angry growl he turned away from his pitiful reflection. His brother had rejected him and who could blame him, of course he would do that. What was he thinking, they were brothers not more. How could he be so stupid? How could he have forgotten that Sesshoumaru needed a mate who could give him an heir? Inuyasha growled frustrate, he sat down on his bed and dropped his head in his hands. With a defeated moan he massaged his temples.

He was so stupid to let it slip, that he was in love with his brother. No wonder Sesshoumaru fled. What did he expect that Sesshoumaru would do? Return the feelings? He was so stupid. Now he jeopardized the frail connection they had as brothers. Kirara mewled and brushed against his back. Inuyasha picked up the two-tail cat youkai and petted her softly.

"Come we have to go. Sesshoumaru is by now at the mansion of Lord Jarukotsu. Let's go, we have work to do." Picking up his bag Inuyasha walked out the room while Kirara jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm sure glad you are sticking with me even though I'm not a female." Inuyasha looked in the bright big eyes of the feline.

Kirara mewled reassuring. Such ignorance, the two tail catyoukai thought and mewled again and jumped off his shoulder. She transformed to her true form and after Inuyasha got on her back, she flew through a window away from the castle in the sky.

xxx The next day xxx

"I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been?" Amber wrapped her arms around Inuyasha the minute she walked in the room with Shippo and Rumiko following short. Inuyasha felt uncomfortable in the embrace, but appreciating the gesture. Still, he escaped the sincere hug as fast as possible. Shippo and Rumiko patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey, don't crowd me already." Inuyasha smiled fondly and pushed everyone a little back.

"We've heard what happened in the meeting room. I can't believe your brother is alive and he is well I hope." Rumiko couldn't help to smile lecherous when he recalled the gorgeous being that was Inuyasha's brother.

Inuyasha clomp him on the head. "Get your perverted mind off him." He scoffed mildly at him.

Shippo looked understanding at the hanyou and smiled. Inuyasha turned away and sat down on a chair.

"Romiku, you are a true lecher." Amber rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe you should try your luck with Inuyasha's pretty brother." She smiled wickedly. Romiku could use a good beating up.

Romiku looked contemplating at the girl. "Do you think so? Maybe I should. He is really the most attractive and stunning being I have ever laid my eyes on. You wouldn't mind?"

"No, no who am I to stand in the way of true love. You really should follow your heart." Amber looked now with blazing angry eyes at the young man. The joke was backfiring at her.

"It's not his heart he wants to follow." Shippo scoffed. "It's another part of his anatomy."

"You don't know me, so don't assume you know my motivation." Romiku sounded hurt and condemning.

Everyone looked a little taken aback by those words. They never thought Romiku could be offended by those words.

"Even if he wasn't so absolutely out of my league, you are the only one I desire to bestow my heart upon, my lovely Amber." With a perfectly mischievous smile Romiku bowed over to the girl's hand and pressed a kiss in the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist.

The startled look in her eyes and the red blush on her face was answer enough for Romiku to be sure he had touched her heart. A beautiful smile was her gift to him. He instantly made a silent promise to cherish this girl and make her his mate. A fierce slap on his head snapped him out his thoughts.

"You almost let me feel guilty." Shippo looked crossly at Romiku.

Inuyasha smiled at the antics of his friends. He was relieved that Romiku wasn't actually hurt.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Romiku brushed over the bump on his head.

"He is alright. He is already on a mission, alone." Inuyasha couldn't help the dismay he felt tinge his words.

Shippo looked contemplating at Inuyasha. He sounded hurt, maybe the brothers fought again, but what was new?

"So, why didn't you go with him?" Amber pried her wrist out the lecher's hand and glared white hot daggers at him.

"Because he wanted to get us first. Our lovely friend missed us." Romiku cringed a little, intimidated by the murderous look of the girl, and swallowed a heavy lump away.

"Like I would miss someone? I'm perfectly happy on my own, don't need any one." Inuyasha scoffed, but he didn't fool the others. It was clear that Romiku had hit a soft spot.

"Well, tell us why did you leave so abrupt?" Shippo asked, curious what had happened between the brothers, but knew he would have to wait for that. The others weren't aware what was happening between the two inu's.

Before he was done talking the door opened and Kagome walked in. She hugged Inuyasha like Sango had done, but then let her hand casually drop to his waist in a possessive way. When he loosened himself out her embrace she entwined her finger with his and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he felt. It felt good to feel the warmth of her, but the same time her warmth felt suffocating. He shrugged the feeling away and tried to relax.

She told them that she was a few days free between cruises and she wanted to have some fun with her friends. Her words were accompanied with a shy glance towards Inuyasha. He saw the glance and carefully tried to pull his hand out her hand. He didn't want her to get her hopes up. He didn't want to start something special with her. Almost immediate he scolded himself in his head. Why wouldn't he start something with her? He was free and she was willing. Why not?

Inuyasha exhaled softly. The answer was easy. Because he knew he would hurt her if he would pretend that he was interested in what she offered. He knew he wanted only Sesshoumaru and nobody else. If he would mislead her into thinking that he was interested in her, she would suffer the same way her grandmother had. No, he had to distance him from her. With the question what they would drink he stood up and walked over to the telephone. He felt the small hand fall from his. He turned away from her to give the order through the phone. When he was done he sat down next to her, but a little away from her. The side way glance from her was a tell tale that she had noted the deliberate distance.

Shippo reminded Inuyasha that he hadn't answered his question yet. Inuyasha told them the best he could without revealing anything about the youkai existence and what happened between his brother and him. It was hard, but still he managed to tell something that sounded believable. When he remembered what his brother had told him about Romiku, he searched for some signs that the young man was a hanyou, but he couldn't see anything different about him, then the young lecherous human he supposed to be, but maybe he was one of the unfortunately ones with trademarks. Inuyasha unconsciously scratched his triangular ear under his cap. He knew they were hideous, maybe he could ask Romiku's mother to conceal them with magic. Shrugging off the side step his mind had made, he ended with his decision to check out the mansion of Lord Jarukotsu by himself.

"But Inuyasha your brother explicitly told you, that you couldn't go. Are you going to defy your brother's orders?" Kagome wasn't sure she could agree with him.

"Off course I will. I can't have him **-ing tell me what to do and what not." Inuyasha irately scoffed.

Kagome giggled a little when she heard those heated words and didn't try to change his mind. Maybe this was an opportunity she could use to get closer to the very intriguing young man.

"Well, that settles it. I am coming with you." She said determinate.

The others quickly joined in, leaving Inuyasha no choice to agree with them. Inuyasha tried to convince them that the mission wouldn't be a picnic and they could get hurt or even killed, but his friend were faithful to him and didn't budge. Inuyasha sighed defeated and wasn't sure how he would manage keeping the youkai aspects from the girls. But as always his finely worked out plan would assure victory. That was if he had a finely worked out plan as always, eh… like sometimes, okay, if you had to nit-pick, he never had a worked out plan. But it always worked out in spite of that, so why worry? Thought the hanyou worried.

They had dinner together and decided that it would be best if they would leave as soon as possible, so they would arrive at the mansion just before nightfall. They would need daylight to scan the immediate area.

The girls went back to their respected homes to dress in more appropriate clothing. Inuyasha and Shippo would pick them up on their way to the mansion. When the three were gone Shippo got the opportunity to talk to Inuyasha, who didn't want to talk what had aspired between him and his brother. Shippo kept prodding until Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin in annoyance and flexed his claws to slice Shippo in tiny pieces. The thoroughly paled Fox youkai finally understood that Inuyasha was seriously pissed off and was not in a sharing mood. He decided not the anger the already angry young hanyou anymore and changed the subject.

"How are we going to keep them from finding out that we are not what we appear to be and not only we, but all the others." Shippo asked concerned.

Suddenly Inuyasha got a bright idea. "We could leave the girls behind. Pretend we forgot to pick them up. Simple and brilliant isn't it?" With glimmering eyes he looked at Shippo, satisfied with his solution.

Shippo looked baffled at Inuyasha. "You are brilliantly simple if you believe that they would believe you." He murmured dodging a blow of Inuyasha. He ran out the door with Inuyasha hot on his tail. In the corridor they slowed down when they received curios glances.

"If I'm that simple minded, then you come up with a plan." Inuyasha growled out to Shippo when they were in the car.

"I think I have an idea." Shippo said with mischievous eyes and thought about it silently.

"And when are you going to share it with me? Or are you just saying that to impress me." Inuyasha scolded.

Shippo scoffed. "Like I need to impress you? Listen to my luminous idea, impatient one. I will put a spell on them, so everything youkaisch will come to view as normal." Shippo looked like he expected a thundering applause, but when silence was the only thing he received he shook Inuyasha arm to get a reaction.

"Yeah, yeah that is what you fox youkai can do best. Fuck with other's minds, nothing special there." Inuyasha shrugged the hand off and smiled brightly, pleased with the solution.

"By the way, do you know that Romiku is a hanyou?" Inuyasha continued after they had stopped to pick some leaves for Shippo's magic.

Shippo looked at first surprised, then laughed so much he cramped his intestines when Inuyasha told him what Romiku had done to Sesshoumaru on the ship.

"Like father, like son. I hope he is now over that infatuation." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Why? Can't you handle the competition?" said Shippo teasingly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if! I don't feel threatened by that lecher. Sesshoumaru will never fall for someone like him."

Shippo was pleased with the heated reaction of his friend. "So you are still interested in your perfect brother."

Inuyasha glanced sideways at Shippo contemplating how much he wanted to reveal. "Of course I am, we are brothers."

"Only brothers or more?" Shippo asked teasing, but his grin faded away when he saw the bright golden eyes of Inuyasha lackluster.

"No, nothing more, just brothers." Inuyasha fixed his eyes on the road.

"Are you giving up?" Shippo figured the brothers had a fight again.

"Never! He is mine and I won't allow anyone to take what is mine." Inuyasha growled fierce.

Shippo smirked pleased, but as they pulled up in front of the girl's home they couldn't say any more about the subject. When he saw Kagome walk out the door he felt a little pity for the girl. She wasn't even in the competition for the hanyou's heart and she didn't know it. Well, what was new?

When the girls entered the car, Shippo unnoticed pressed a prepared leave on their foreheads. Romiku looked with surprised eyes at them, but refrained from asking, knowing his friends wouldn't hurt the girls. But all was forgotten when he was sandwiched between the girls on the backseat. It took them an hour driving and about hundred slaps to reach the mansion.

Inuyasha parked the car a little away from the main gate. The mansion was bathing in light. It looked like they were going to have a party. After a quick discussion they decided they would try to sneak in with one of the delivery cars. The guards at the gate only took a quick glance into the cars and let them through. They were in luck when not long after they had unseen positioned them close to the main gate, a flower delivery truck pulled up behind another one standing in line to get in. Inuyasha used his claws to puncture one of the tires.

When the men in the car busied themselves to change the tire, the girls and Romiku slipped in the car. Inuyasha pulled Shippo along and whispered to him that they would jump over the high fence. Shippo looked at the security cameras and pulled a small device out his pocket. After punching in some codes, the cameras lost their energy and useless pointed downwards.

"We don't have much time." Shippo jumped after Inuyasha, who was already gone before he was done talking. They ran, from bush to bush towards the mansion. It had taken them less then fifteen seconds, just in time before the cameras started to work again. Stealthy Inuyasha turned around the corner of the mansion when he stopped abruptly, causing Shippo to bump in him. The backyard of the mansion looked crowded with people. Flowers were arranged almost everywhere. A long buffet table was decorated beautifully and a catering company was placing serving utilities on it. A band was testing their equipment and people were arragineing and decorating tables and chairs.

This was not a small party, but a big one. How dense could that **-ing youkai be? Jarukotsu was presenting Ravan the perfect opportunity to strike. But maybe this was a trick to lure Ravan out. If it was a trick, it was a stupid one. How could that idiot of a catyoukai endanger so many lives to save his sorry ass. How could Sesshoumaru approve this?

"Look Inuyasha." Shippo had picked up the card on a beautifully arranged flower setting.

Inuyasha looked at the words on the card and felt his innards contract painfully. His heart was beating wildly. He shredded the card and let it flutter to the ground.

"Inuyasha are you feeling alright?" Shippo glanced worried at the frozen face of his longtime friend.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? If the bastard wants to get engaged it is his decision." The cold impassive voice of Inuyasha tried to hide the hurt he felt, but Shippo wasn't fooled. He stepped closer and grabbed Inuyasha's arm to comfort him. For a second Inuyasha looked at the fingers curling around his arm, then he pulled them out their comforting hold. The pain inside him was burning a deep wound in his heart. He couldn't let anyone else too close afraid it would affect them also.

"Psst,psst. Hey guys, over here!" Amber called from behind some bushes.

Inuyasha and Shippo joined their friends behind the bushes and the discussed the best strategy they could follow. Kagome, being familiar with big parties and arrangements that came along with it suggested they would mingle with the serving crew. Nobody paid close attention to the serving crew she remarked so they would be able to observe everything from close. Kagome studied Inuyasha for a moment.

"I don't think you could pass as one of the serving crew." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked not understanding at her.

"Your posture is too eh… regal, too self-confident and your silver hair is too striking to stay unnoticed." She glanced at him with longing in her eyes.

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable under her glance and the teasing smile of Miroku and Amber.

"Hmpf, I'm not regal, you are mistaking me with my brother. I'm going to find that ass and knock some sense in his ugly head. What is he thinking? Presenting him-self as bait to lure some insects out their hole? He definitely needs a good beating up." Inuyasha said heatedly.

Shippo's eyes lit up. Yes, that could be the reason of this unexpected engagement. Wow, he was impressed that Inuyasha could see through the scheme. Some of his brother's cunning was rubbing off on him.

"But what if the enemy also saw through it?" Shippo informed concerned.

Kagome smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru will then have a perfect engagement."

"No! That is not happening." Inuyasha said heatedly.

"Why not?" Kagome asked while studying the distressed face of him.

"Oh, I understand." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked startled at her. Did she guess it? No she could never. But her following words make him worry more.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him." She said while she embraced him tightly.

"I'm sure he didn't invite you to his engagement party, not because he didn't want to share this special occasion with you, but because he didn't want to put his little brother in harm's way. That shows how much he loves you." Kagome leaned back a little to look in his wide startled golden eyes.

Inuyasha turned away from her. Kagome let her arms slip away from him, granting him his personal space, although she wanted to share his grief.

Yes, of course the bastard was once again deciding what was best for him, but when would he understand that he, Inuyasha, didn't need someone to look after him. He was perfectly capable of taking care for himself. He didn't need his big brother to hold his hand. Eh maybe he did, but then in a different way, fingers entangled, while they made passionately love. Inuyasha quickly swallowed the moan that was trying to escape his mouth when erotic images of their heated naked bodies writhing passionately against each other flashed through his mind.

Romiku cleared his throat softly to get them focused again on their strategy. They decided that Inuyasha would stay in hiding. Shippo and Amber would try to get as much info about the security systems and try to hack into it so they would be able to use it to survey everything that happened. Kagome and Romiku would blend in and try to befriend some of the regular staff of the mansion to figure out who were Ravan accomplices. Mostly the staff was best informed what was happening.

One by one they left the hiding. Kagome left first when she saw a woman decorating a table and nobody was free to help, she casually lent a helping hand. Romiku hurried over when he saw a young woman maneuvering a large bucket of flowers on a high pillar. His charming smile was enough to have him accepted. Amber watched for a while and gnashed her teeth when he animatedly conversed with the young woman, making her blush and flutter with her eyelashes.

"Lecher!" Amber murmured angry and hurried after Shippo when he took off, following a few band members into the house. The band members were discussing a problem they had with their equipment and Shippo joined in, because to him the problem was a minor thing. He gave them a few pointers what to do and they thankfully gave him the electric guitar and the electronic box that was causing the problem. The guards in the house glanced at them, but accepted them as one of the band entourage.

Shippo boldly asked one of the guards if there was a space he could work in. The guard showed them to a room packed with supplies, but with a table in it, that was also packed with supplies. The guard even helped him to clear a space on the table. Shippo thanked the helpful guard and getting his tools out a little bag he was carrying, he started to work on the device. The guard left them alone when he saw the abundant wires in the now open electronic box. It looked like this would be a boring job and it would take a while if he listened to the complaints of the young man.

When the guard left the room, Shippo quickly repaired he short circuit wires and left the box open, so if anyone walked into the room they would think he was still working on the device and was gone to get some parts. Amber had located an air vent tunnel and was unscrewing the bolds of the grid in front of it. The tunnel was wide enough to pass through it. Shippo opened the door a little to glanced into the corridor, when he saw nobody he closed the door again and they quickly stepped into the air vent tunnel and closed the pulled the grid in location behind them. They went on to search the security room.

A half hour after Shippo and Amber had left, Inuyasha sneaked out the bushes. The darkness of the sky was defeated by hundreds bolds of lights, illuminating the mansions decorated garden. The preparations for the party were done and the first guests began to arrive. He would use the cover of new arriving guest to reach his goal. Stealthy he stepped away from behind the bushes and casually walked towards the door. Once inside he nodded to a few guests and walked to the stairs.

He sniffed for the scent of his brother. The scent was coming from behind a door in front of him. Not only he could smell the scent of his brother, but also that of Lord Jarukotsu, Lady Larda and a few other youkai's behind that very door. They were in some conference. Inuyasha hid behind a large plant with blossoming flowers, which would be able to mask his scent. He listened close and heard that his assumption was right. Sesshoumaru was planning to lure Ravan out his hiding. Lord Jarukotsu was whining like a bitch. He didn't seem all too happy with Sesshoumaru's plan to use his mansion as a battlefield.

Lady Larda's voice sent a chill of repulsion over Inuyasha's spine. She was almost purring when she said that they needed to welcome their guests. She was in an exuberated mood. She hooked her arm through the taiyoukai's arm and walked with him out the door. Once out the door Sesshoumaru freed his arm out hers' and held her hand in his.

"I'll join you later." Sesshoumaru turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

Now she was actually purring and Inuyasha had to push his fist in his mouth to muffle the sound of him growling.

"Ohw, I'll wait for you. I want to greet our guests together." She looked up in his brilliant golden eyes and felt her knees melt. She leaned heavy on his hand. No one would be able to resist so much beauty and power. She wanted the taiyoukai. He was everything anybody would want. This was what she deserved and worked so hard to get, the magnificent taiyoukai and with him all the power and wealth she ever could dream of.

"I have to tend to some business first and change into something more suitable." Sesshoumaru sounded as impassive as always, but still his voice sounded different.

Inuyasha had to bite his fist again to get the annoyed growl from surfacing. For a second Sesshoumaru's golden eyes wandered to the plant and Inuyasha held his breath in, afraid his brother had heard him. When the eyes wandered back, Inuyasha didn't even dare to pull in air.

"You look magnificent in anything you wear." Lady Larda purred. "And especially when your wear nothing." Her purr was really rolling now.

Inuyasha almost jumped from behind the plant and tear the head off the bitch who thought she had some rights over his brother. Sesshoumaru was his and only his. He bit harder on his fist, drawing some blood. When the scent of his own blood reached his nose he quickly lapped the blood up. He had to be careful and not let his emotions take over. Sesshoumaru would be able to scent his blood.

With a smirk Sesshoumaru lifted her hand and pressed a kiss on it, then he turned and walked away further in the corridor. With a smile on her face Lady Larda turned towards her father, who stepped outside the room.

"Father, I'm so happy." She almost sang the words.

"Yes, my dear daughter I can see that." Lord Jarukotsu answered smiling.

"But don't forget we have another important goal for this engagement party." He said while his smile disappeared.

"I know, but I won't let that reduce my happiness." Lady Larda kept smiling.

"But what if he won't go along with our plan and postpone the engagement when Ravan doesn't show up?" Lord Jarukotsu looked worried at his daughter.

"Dear father, you know as well as I know that Ravan is not going to show up. This Ravan threat is just to lure Sesshoumaru in engaging me. I must have him and everything that is his. I've waited long enough for it. He has played with my feelings long enough. He is not the only one who can play games. He can't escape me anymore. His feelings, for his stupid little brother are growing and we have to act now." Lady Larda's voice had a cold metallic sound now. Her lovely face was marred with ugly malice.

Inuyasha gasped when he heard the words of Lady Larda. His brother was walking into a trap. He had to warn him, he couldn't mate this depraved female. Lord Jarukotsu and Lady Larda talked some more and then went on their separate ways. Lord Jarukotsu descended the stairs to welcome his guests. Lady Larda disappeared in the same corridor as Sesshoumaru had taken.

Inuyasha quickly slipped from behind the flower plant and stealthy followed Lady Larda. Following a bend in the corridor she stopped in front of the first door and knocked on it. Inuyasha hid behind the bend, sniffing for the scent of his brother. His scent was getting stronger. He was in the room she was standing in front of. The door opened and Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway.

"I…I… and … and…" Lady Larda stammered and had a faint blush on her face.

Gently Sesshoumaru wrapped his hands around her slender waist and pulled her towards him. With an audible surprised gasp Lady Larda looked up, tilted her face up and closed her eyes in expectation. He leaned over and pressed his lips on her inviting lips. When his lips connected with hers, Inuyasha drew back in anger. He didn't want to see his brother kissing her, kissing someone else. He didn't know how long they kissed and he didn't want to know. He just wanted to kill her and then him. When he heard the door close and footsteps walking away he swiftly opened the first door in range and stepped inside. He didn't close the door completely and looked through the slit of the door at her disappearing back. Sesshoumaru had stayed in his room.

Inuyasha slipped out the room and stood tense in front of his brother's door. He didn't know if he should knock or just barge in.

"Come in, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded angry.

Inuyasha felt like a little naughty child summoned into the headmasters office. He shook the thought away and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him.

"How did you know it was me?" Inuyasha looked at his brother unbuttoning his shirt.

"I've smelled you, hiding behind that plant. You can't hide from me, little brother." Sesshoumaru turned away and let the now unbuttoned shirt fall open. His hands dropped lower.

"I explicitly told you not to come here and you deliberately defied my command." Sesshoumaru unzipped his pants and turned half towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt heat building up in his core. He had to stop this, before he would jump his brother. He swallowed a few times, trying to get the lump in his throat to descend.

"Your… your girl friend is lying to you. Ravan isn't going to attack and she knows that. This is a scheme to lure you into an engagement." Inuyasha looked away from the alluring sensual picture his brother was presenting.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru walked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't help it and eyes the predatory perfection tracking towards him. He could see the hint of a bulge in the slightly exposed very white boxer. He licked his lips and his cheek felt hot. He fixed his eyes on the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"Maybe, I want to get engaged." Sesshoumaru said softly, removing the cap from the silver hair.

The now freed ears flickered fervently when the hot breath of his brother gushed over them.

Inuyasha glanced shocked into his brother's eyes and then turned his eyes away. "You want to get engaged to that deceitful bitch? You still want to mate her? Are you crazy?" He asked with venom in his voice. He couldn't believe his brother was going to have offspring with that bitch. _He was going to lose his brother. He wouldn't allow that._

Sesshoumaru pressed a sharp claw underneath Inuyasha's chin, to push it up so he could look into his little brothers expressive eyes. When he saw the hurt in them he felt his heart cringe. He didn't want to hurt his little brother, but he was a daiyoukai and he had his responsibilities.

"Yes, I'm crazy." Sesshoumaru whispered and lightly blew some silver strings of hair from Inuyasha's forehead.

"No, you are not crazy. I'm crazy to think you would listen to me." Inuyasha felt hot. His brother was standing so close he could reach out, grab him and never let go.

"I'm listening to you, little brother. You said I'm crazy and I confirmed it." Sesshoumaru said leisurely and stepped closer to the backing up hanyou. He picked up a silver strand of hair and curled it around his finger.

"Do you want to get engaged?" Inuyasha almost yelled and was panting slightly. Thinking out and forming words was getting difficult with his brother closing in on him.

"Hmm, an engagement proposal? This is so sudden. I have to think about it." Sesshoumaru tapped with a claw on his chin, pretending he was thinking. _Fuck the responsibilities. His little brother was utterly delectable and so good for him_.

"I've considered your request and I accept!" He said with a dazzling sexy smile.

"What? What do you mean? Don't smile like that!" Inuyasha's heart thundered in his chest. It was impossible for him to think when the only thing now on his mind was to devour that wicked sexy smile and the youkai behind it.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one arms around the slim waist of the little confused enchanter and the other hand he sneaked into the lush silver hair, cupping the head gently. Inuyasha put his hands on the muscled chest in front of him and pushed against it, to get as much as possible space between them. With his dazzled golden eyes locked with the entrancing golden ones above him he was fighting a lost battle inside him. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't resist his devilish attractive brother, but still he had to try.

"You are the one, who is not listening, little brother. Let me summarize. You asked me and I accept." Sesshoumaru leaned in and brushed with his lips over the trembling lips.

"I don't get it. What did I ask and what do you accept?" Inuyasha tried to make the contact between their lips more lasting and at the same time pulled away, this was so confusing. He couldn't figure out what his brother was saying and the hands around him softly caressing him weren't exactly helping him to think. Did he accept what he said about Lady Larda? That she was a manipulative bitch.

"Not what, but who. It is you I accept as my fiancé." With an exaggerated sigh Sesshoumaru looked in amusement in the still puzzled eyes of his sibling. The hanyou was so cute.

"Me?" Inuyasha stammered. "You and me engaged? I never proposed to you. Stop messing with me." Inuyasha's heart fluttered uncontrollable. Oh God. He must be dreaming, engaged to this gorgeous perfect being. No, no he shouldn't get his hopes up. Sesshoumaru was once again playing with him. But he so wanted to believe the son of a bitch.

"Don't say you are already backing up. You are breaking my fragile heart. I'm quite a catch if I so say myself. I'm fairly good-looking, strong, powerful, wealthy, smart, sexy and crazy in love with a breathtaking hanyou." Sesshoumaru had to smile when he saw the wide mesmerizing golden orbs of his little brother grow impossible wide in comprehension.

"I will never stop messing with you." Added Sesshoumaru with a dangerous growl and pulled Inuyahsa towards him.

Inuyasha rsisted the pull and let the words sink in his confused brain. Finally it sank in the dazed mind of Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was serious. He stood frozen in front of his brother, contemplating what had happened. The impeccable taiyoukai had accepted his proposal, although he was sure he hadn't proposed. But if he didn't propose how did Sesshoumaru accept? Inuyasha shrugged the predicament away. The outcome was what mattered. With a bright smile he pounced on his fiancé, wrapped his slender legs around the slim waist of his brother and claimed the much desired lips.

Sesshoumaru barely kept his balance when the over enthusiastic little beauty pounced on him and latched on his lips. Now this is what he had expected after his acceptance, an unbridled show of love. Basking in the love of his little enchanter Sesshoumaru claimed the lips against his. He accepted the tongue that begged for entrance and let it swirl in his mouth. Inuyasha needed the assurance, that he had the right to claim him.

Inuyasha felt his heart swell incredible. His magnificent brother thought he was breathtaking and had declared his love to him. He was so happy and was going to prove his love for his brother for all eternity. Beginning with devouring the perfect lips, the perfect mouth, the perfect tongue, each perfect fang, the perfect gums… Inuyasha got lost in the searing kiss, which he unconditional returned. A wild fire of lust surged through his veins when he felt the hardness of his brother brush against his own. He grinded his arousal with much passion back on the jet unexplored hard flesh.

He reluctantly detached his lips from the luscious ones from his brother to draw some air. But now he latched on the white column of the taiyoukai's throat, licking and suckling the smooth skin. He roamed with his hands over the velvety back and tried to feel as much of his brother at the same time.

Sesshoumaru's hands were also busying them with touching and exploring his little brother's form. His hand cupped the perfect bottom and stroked them in circling caresses. It slowly began to move to the front. Inuyasha felt his heart beat slow down in anticipation. The feeling was incredible, so hot, so alluring. He wanted to feel more, caress more, feel their naked bodies writhe against each other and so much more, although he didn't exactly had experienced the 'so much more' with any other guy. He leaned a little back and began to unbutton his own shirt. When done, he press with a content moan their bared chests together.

"Aaah, you feel so wonderful, I can't get enough of you." Inuyasha looked with dazed eyes at the pink nubs brushing against each other. They hardened more with each contact.

God, this felt exhilarating. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, pulled him flush against his chest and claimed the soft lips, not getting enough of the taste of the controlled power. Sesshoumaru returned the deep penetrating kiss with equal passion, adding thrusts in the throat with his longue slick tongue. Each thrust in his throat send a pulse to his throbbing shaft, exhilarating the feeling of pure need.

Inuyasha wanted more, needed more. He leaned back and cupped his brother's cheeks to look him into his eyes. "I want you." He breathed against the soft lips.

"That was supposed to be my line." Sesshoumaru smirked and carefully began to detach his younger brother's slender legs from his hips.

"No, you won't escape me again. I won't let you go." Inuyasha stated determinate, standing now on his own unsteady legs. He looked stern in the dazzling golden eyes of his brother.

Sesshoumaru smiled and pressed a soft kiss on the other ones lips. Inuyasha let his fingers trail over the sensitive magenta stripes on the smooth cheeks. He tiptoed and instantly devoured the gasps that were emitted by the perfect lips. When Sesshoumaru detached himself and moved back Inuyasha looked devastated.

"No Inuyasha, don't look at me like that. I want our first time together to be perfect. This is not the right time and the right place. I want to make love to you through the night, the next day and then every day and night. Hear you scream my name when I bring you to ecstasy." Sesshoumaru kissed apologizing the soft cheeks of his baby brother. "I have to attend the party and lure the culprits out."

"I understand, but don't get engaged to that bitch." Inuyasha forced his breath to slow down.

"No, that can't happen. I'm already engaged, remember." Sesshoumaru smiled again.

Inuyasha kept staring at the wonderful smile, but snapped out it when he felt a sharp tug in his hair. He looked not understanding at the single silver hair in Sesshoumaru's hand. Then His brother pulled a single platinum hair out his own head. He handed the single silver hair to Inuyasha and held his own hair in his hand.

"I know we don't need to proof our love, but still I want a visual evidence of our commitment." Sesshoumaru took the ring finger of his beloved in his hand and slowly began to wind his platinum hair around the base of the finger, creating a platinum band. When done, it looked like a platinum ring. Inuyasha admired the 'ring' and looked up in awe at his brother bowing over his hand and pressing a kiss just next to the 'ring'.

Inuyasha now took his brother's hand and wind the silver hair around his brother's slender ring finger. He felt a heartwarming feeling of belonging flow through his body. He belonged now to the perfect taiyoukai, he belonged. He pressed a kiss on the palm of the hand. Showing him he accepted his brother and laid his live in his hands.

He looked up and his lips were devoured in a searing kiss. Now Inuyasha stepped back when they parted to draw the needed air.

"Now hurry up and get dressed. I have to warn my friends." Inuyasha explained to his brother that his friends also joined him to help.

One eyebrow arched up when he mentioned Kagome's name. Inuyasha decided not to react on that. Kagome was nothing more than a friend to him.

Sending a flying kiss towards Sesshoumaru he walked out the door. Feeling incredible happy, he couldn't force the smile from his face. When he turned around the corner a hand wrapped around his mouth and he was dragged into a door.

* * *

Again. Any review will be much appreciated.


	34. Inuyasha is shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the character, only the storyline.

I had planned to update faster, but the chapter kept growing and I couldn't get to a right point to end it.

Happy reading!

* * *

Once the surprise of the attack had worn out, Inuyasha reached back, grabbed his assaulter by the collar of his shirt, pulled him over his head and slammed him into the opposite wall in the dark room.

"Rabamaru, what is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha snarled and crouched in his attack stance.

"Ahw, that hurt." Rabamaru slumped down on his butt and brushed over a now sensitive spot on his head.

Inuyasha looked at the slumped down young cat youkai and couldn't sense any danger from him.

"What is f**-king the matter with you? Do you want to get killed?" Inuyasha relaxed a little, but was still on high alert. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I wouldn't dream of missing out this special occasion, one of the most important days in my sister's life, engaging with the most powerful and wealthy youkai ever existing. Oh, and let's not forget his other appeals, beautiful without comparison, attractive like hell and mind-blowing sexy." Rabamaru's voice started off sarcastic and ended up longing.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do with this lovesick idiot. He ignored the streak of jealousy and grabbed the front of the young youkai and dragged him up.

"That doesn't explain why you hauled me in this stinking room that reeks of you." Inuyasha knew he was in the cat youkai's room.

He pushed a sharp claw against a fast pulsing vein in the throat of Rabamaru to induce him to talk.

"I've come to…" Rabamaru couldn't finish his sentence, because of the hand clasped over his mouth.

"Ssst." Inuyasha hissed and he drew Rabamaru with him behind the back of a couch.

Silently the door opened, a dark silhouette entered the room and closed the door behind him. Rabamaru relaxed in the hold of Inuyasha. That meant this was an accomplice of him.

Inuyasha felt a shiver ran over his spine. Not fear was the cause of it but the anticipation of a fight. He somehow didn't think that Rabamaru was a bad guy, just a confused one. But if he turned out to be conspiring with the enemy he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Even though he could relate to the infatuation the foolish young youkai had for his brother, it didn't mean he would dismiss his stupid actions.

The dark shadow stayed on the other side of the room. It had pressed his ear on the door and listened close. Was he not aware that they were in the room? Inuyasha tightened his hold on Rabamaru. The young cat youkai relaxed more in his grip. Inuyasha felt confused now. It didn't feel like he was planning to harm him, but to stay on the safe side he kept him constrained. When the shadow moved closer Inuyasha tried to sniff out who he was, but the air conditioner in the room, blowing full force was making it impossible to do so. The shadow moved closer and then suddenly it pounced with a big leap on the both of them. Inuyasha pushed Rabamaru away to catch the assaulter.

"Kouga, you fucking menace. What are you doing here?" The moment Kouga landed on him he recognized the scent of the mangy wolf.

"Making your life miserable!" Kouga punched him lightly on the cheek and dragged him up.

Rabamaru was also standing on his feet, still brushing over the lump on his head.

"This clumsy cub," Kouga pointed towards Rabamaru, who bared his teeth, because he didn't like to be called a cub and he most definitely wasn't clumsy. He was mature and composed. "informed us that Ravan isn't the brain behind the coup, but someone else. His father is very ambitious to gain great power and wealth, so he could be the one. He won't give up until he succeeds. This whole engagement is a scheme to get Sesshoumaru in their clutches."

"Sesshoumaru can't be forced, he does what he wants." Inuyasha scoffed. He folded his hand over the makeshift platinum ring on his finger. This was their secret.

"Yes, but what if he is under the impression that engaging my sister is what is best to ensure the existence of the inu clan? He'll need an heir someday." Rabamaru looked a little worried at Inuyasha's paled face.

_How could he be so stupid? He totally forgot about that. He had to break the engagement. _Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts. _What was wrong with the bastard, he should have thought about having pups_. His mind calmed down a little. _Sesshoumaru couldn't have missed that out, so there was an alternate reason to get engaged to him. What was the bastard up to?_ Inuyasha felt a pang of hurt in his heart. _What if their engagement wasn't what it seemed to be, Sesshoumaru was hot-blooded, but still he kept them from getting intimate. What if he wasn't considered, but just didn't want to go so far with him? _Inuyasha shook his head in despair. This train of thoughts wasn't leading anywhere. He had to stop it and trust his brother, believe in him.

"As I said Sesshoumaru can't be forced into doing anything he doesn't want to." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I hope so, but still we have to be careful. I've come here with a small group, so they wouldn't get suspicious. I wanted to bring more, but Sesshoumaru is as stubborn and reckless as you when it comes to possible danger. Instead of taking precautions, you two deliberately challenge it to allure it out." Kouga shook his head in mock hopelessness.

"I'm not stubborn and Sesshoumaru isn't reckless." Inuyasha said with his temper flaring up until he saw the mocking smile of the wolf youkai. "What is your plan of action?"

"That is easy enough. Like always we will wait for the taiyoukai to act and do anything to help him." Kouga said grinning.

"That is your f**-king plan?" Inuyasha said unbelieving.

"Yes and it always works, so don't fret. Rabamaru will join the festivities and keep an eye on anything suspicious. We will hide and come to action when needed. My men are posted all around the mansion." Kouga pushed Rabamaru in front of him towards the door.

"Oh, and Inuyasha you shouldn't have come here. You stay here, out of problems until we call for you." Looking back at Inuyasha Kouga pushed Rabamaru out the door and shut it behind him.

"As if I would stay put and miss out all of the fun." Mumbled Inuyasha and turned the knob to open the door.

The knob turned, but the door stayed closed. Kouga had locked the door from the outside.

"Damn f**-king, irritating wolf." Inuyasha cursed, punched a few times against the unyielding door and walked to the window. He tried the window, but like the door it was securely locked. It was dark outside. The room was in the far front of the mansion. The party was at the back, so nobody was in the vicinity.

With a little subtle lock picking and a brutal fist through the glass Inuyasha managed to open the window. Balancing for a moment quite easy on the small ledge Inuyasha scanned the surroundings. He waved to Ginta and Hakaku, who looked up from their hiding place in the bushes. Surprised and with a stupid look on their face they waved back automatically. Inuyasha smirked and jumped down.

Stealthy he stalked around the corner. Undetected he hid behind the loud-speakers of the band. Here he had a good view of the main table. Kagome walked by, showing a few guests to their table. Romiku was entertaining some female guests. Inuyasha wondered how Shippo and Amber were doing,

He wasn't done thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he jumped up and hold back his claws to slice through the delicate vein in Shippo's throat.

"You know you shouldn't f**-king do that." He hissed and relaxed his claws.

Shippo gulped uneasy and nodded fervently. "I'll sure remember that the next time. You ought to be more careful." He said braver, but still very pale.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What did you find out?"

"We managed to hack into their security system. It was not very difficult, but that guy is one mistrustful son of a bitch. He has security cameras all over the place, even the bedrooms and guests rooms." Amber reported.

Inuyasha felt his heart flutter in embarrassment. Someone had been watching while he was making out with his brother. Not that he felt ashamed, but it was private.

"The camera's of some rooms are disabled, those in the rooms of lord Jarukotsu, Lady Larda and from your brother. I think his one is destroyed and not just disconnected." Amber continued, oblivious of the hanyou's relieved silent sigh.

"So that proofs that Lordy Jarukotsu is a big scardy cat." Inuyasha scorned.

"Yes, but not only that. His room is a blank spot, but the corridor to his room isn't. When he left his room he stood in the doorway to say something to someone inside. So there is someone in his room. It could be all innocent enough, maybe a girlfriend." Shippo grinned mischievous. "But maybe it isn't."

"Hmm, I don't think a girlfriend. I never liked that sleaze bag. He is shady enough to sell Sesshoumaru out. But I don't think he is that stupid. Not when he has more to gain if his daughter gets engaged to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said thoughtful. Not that the bastard could get engaged now he already had gotten himself engaged to him. A warm feeling flowed through his body and he unconsciously caressed the platinum band around his finger.

"We have spoken to Kagome and Romiku and they could find out that the guests are not all what they seem. Mingled with the ordinary guests are guards. Not the usual numbers for just security. About half of these guests are just pretending to have a good time. They are quite easy to spot. Look they have ear pieces in." Shippo showed some of the guards to Inuyasha.

"Yes, I see them." Inuyasha told Shippo and Amber about Kouga and Rabamaru. They managed to talk with Kagome and Romiku and get them informed.

"We have to search for another hiding place. The sound is killing me." Although Inuyasha had a cap on, he couldn't take more of the assault of loud music on his ears.

Shippo and Amber agreed full heartedly. Inuyasha scanned the area and the best place seemed to be the table with a huge cake on it. The table was heavily draped with decoration cloth and placed a little on the side. Once they managed to get under the table undetected, Inuyasha heaved a satisfied sigh. The music was now bearable and they still had a good view of what was happening. Not long after that Lady Larda made her appearance. She looked fabulous in her glittering golden dress matching her hair. But the most radiant of her appearance was her happy smile.

"She is playing her role very good. She looks overjoyed that she is getting engaged to your brother." Amber wasn't looking at Inuyasha when she said that.

She did look very happy. For a moment Inuyasha felt a little pity for the girl. When Sesshoumaru made his appearance her smile even widened and her eyes sparkled. She obviously was looking forward to get engaged to his powerful brother. Maybe she wasn't that bad, maybe her coming on to him was just a foolish reaction after the big blow of Sesshoumaru's alleged death. Maybe he was selfish and he had to be contempt to be a brother to Sesshoumaru, maybe if he went away Sesshoumaru would forget about their bizarre engagement and choose this girl to mate and have pups with. With a heavy loud in his heart Inuyasha looked how Sesshoumaru stride over to Lady Larda, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He bend towards her when she said something to him and he nodded in agreement. The Taiyoukai looked as impassive as always and as always he was radiating a ethereal glow due to his powerful youki seeping off him.

Inuyasha couldn't turn his eyes from his gorgeous and powerful brother and now fiancé. How he would like to ravish on that strong muscular body. He knocked himself on the head. He was turning into Rumiko and it was all his brothers' fault. His brother was clearly trying to charm everyone in the maze of his magnetism. The bastard wasn't averse to use his absolutely wonderful looks to overwhelm everyone.

With much effort he let his eyes roam over the guests. He saw Lord Terrence sitting between two very beautiful females, occupying his attention. Rabamaru was standing next to his father a little behind Sesshoumaru. Again his eyes involuntarily fixed on his brother. When Shippo nudged his side he tore his eyes away.

"Do you sense something suspicious?" Shippo asked whispering.

"No nothing." Inuyasha whispered back.

He saw Kagome direct some of the waitresses with serving trays loaded with champagne to the right places. Miroku was behind the bar helping to pour out the champagne. Everything looked very normal. Again Inuyasha eyes wandered to his enthralling brother. He was standing tall and looked impassive down at a small rabbit youkai talking to him. The small youkai hopped up and down and gesture widely with his arms to emphasize his saying. Lady Larda looked smiling at the small being. They looked like a perfect couple.

Amber sighed heavily. "Wow, I don't know if you two are feeling the same way, but your brother is definitely a work of fabulous art. I would jump him if I wasn't sure he would kill me. He looks absolutely appetizing and I'm starving."

"Hey, that is my brother you are talking about," snapped Inuyasha. He wanted to jump in front of his brother and veil him from the greedy eyes that were hungering for him. The jealousy in his heart wanted to shout that the magnificent Taiyoukai was his and his alone.

Amber's face flushed, but she didn't turn her eyes away. "I think I'm in love."

"Snap out off it Amber." Shippo snapped with his fingers in front of Amber's eyes. It actually helped to get her attention.

Shippo scooted a little over to Inuyasha. "Remember that bear demon from the mainland? He used a spell to enchant those ladies to mate with him. He used that diadem to put a spell on the wearer. Remember, you were also under his spell. Man that was funny." Shippo chuckled softly, but his amusement quickly fell apart when he saw the anger on Inuyasha's face.

What? Had the bastard used a spell on him? Was he enchanted in believing that his brother loved him and wanted to be his fiancé? Inuyasha was confused. He didn't know what to believe. The hurt began to seep into his heart and in defense anger began to take control of him. _The fucking Bastard!_

"Inuyasha calm down!" Shippo hissed and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "What is gotten into you? I'm sorry I laughed at you."

Inuyasha didn't listen to Shippo. He was caught in his own web of thoughts and feelings. The hurt was too much and angrily he wiped the single tear from his cheek. He couldn't believe his brother played such a cruel game with his heart, but he should have expected it. His wounded heart ached and memories flooded his mind. The memory of a warm, safe and gentle arm around his waist, in the bed of Taiyoukai, the first time he ever slept on his human night. The heated kisses they had stolen from each other, the arousal he had felt against his own and the bands they bound around the others fingers. With the memories, the hurt in Inuyasha simmered down, taking the anger down with it. Once again he brushed with his finger gently over the platinum string of hair around his finger.

Shippo saw the anger disappear from Inuyasha's face. Relieved he breathed out. He wouldn't be able to contain the hanyou if he would go crashing from under the table.

"Are you okay? Geez man you get angry so fast over so little." Shippo continued. "You can be so passionate sometimes. I wonder how you managed to stay alive this long. Well in any case, your brother isn't using any kind of spell, it's all natural."

"Yeah a f**-king gift of nature." Inuyasha grumped out sarcastically, but meant every word of it. "Stop your babbling and shut the hell up. I want to hear what they are saying."

Lord Jarukotsu tapped on his glass to draw the attention of everyone present. When he had their attention, he started with welcoming them and hoping they would have a wonderful night and continued with other standard speech stuff. Then he turned towards Sesshoumaru and expressed how glad he was and with him all his family, that the Taiyoukai was alive and that they were honored with his presence. Then with a pause and a nudge from Lady Larda he continued.

"Today is a day that will be noted in the history books of the youkai as the day the dog youkai clan will unite with the cat youkai clan." Jarukotsu avoided looking at Sesshoumaru when he announced. "Hereby I have the honor to proclaim the engagement of Lord Sesshoumaru with my only daughter Lady Larda."

The crowd began to clap. Not everyone was enthusiastic. Inuyasha could read jealousy, envy, unbelief and hatred from some of the guests faces. Inuyasha felt his heart cringe when he saw lord Jarukotsu pull a jewel box from his pocket and snap it open. Two sparkling rings were imbedded in the cushion inside. Fear settled around his heart when lord Jarukotsu presented the open box to Sesshoumaru and he took the sparkling ring with a huge diamond between his fingers. He scrutinized the beautiful jewel for a moment. Lady Larda took the other plainer ring. Sesshoumaru turned towards her and locked eyes with her.

"Hey, are they going to get engaged for real? I thought it was only to lure the bad guys out. She is so not right for him." Amber looked jealous at the handsome pair standing with the respective rings in their hands, ready to exchange them.

Inuyasha was started to quietly panic in his mind. No, this was not happening. Ravan had to show up now! Sesshoumaru was his and his alone. Nobody was allowed to put a claim on him. He flexed his claws, readying to burst from under the table, to defend and claim what was his.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha was about to jump in action. He would do nothing to hold him back. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha belonged to each other and he would do all that was necessary to assist his hanyou friend.

"This charade has gone far enough." Sesshoumaru's deep voice was as a shower of ice. For Inuyasha it was like warmth flowing through his chilled body. His stance relaxed a little. He could hear Shippo blow out a puff of air. He knew Shippo would have assisted him in any way. He listened close to what was happening.

The guests simultaneously gasped and after a short silence began to whisper amongst each other. Lady Larda looked hurt at the Taiyoukai and leaned with one delicate hand on the extended hand of her little brother. Lord Jarukotsu opened and closed his mouth a few times, but the words didn't want to come out.

"Sesshoumaru, my love, I know we'd planned this engagement just to lure Ravan out his hiding, but now with all our guests already present, why delay the inevitable and not seize the opportunity to persist our bounding." Lady Larda looked pleading at him.

"I cannot accept. I'm already engaged." Sesshoumaru looked impassive, almost bored at the shocked female in front of him.

Her stance of a hurt woman was instantly gone, when she frantically grabbed his hand and looked unbelieving at the silver band around his ring finger. "You can't be. When we just parted you weren't wearing this band. You put this on yourself to confuse me." Her voice was as sharp as a dagger.

"Are you implying that this Sesshoumaru is lying?" He asked with his usual even voice.

Inuyasha felt his heart cringe hurtfully. So that's why his stuck up bastard of a brother had engaged himself to him, so he wouldn't be lying.

Lady Larda quickly changed her tone of voice and brushed over the silver band trying to pull it off the finger. Sesshoumaru looked at her attempts not trying to pull his hand away. Even when she tried to slice through it with her nail, she couldn't cut it.

"Wow, he is already engaged. I wonder who the lucky lady is." Amber had her eyes and ears glued to the scene in front of her. This was so good, a real life drama was enfolding here.

"Sssht." Without looking away she put a finger to her lips to quiet Inuyasha when he began to growl under the table.

Shippo looked at the band around Sesshoumaru's finger. It was silver like the hair of Inuyasha. So the inu brothers had made quite a progress. He smiled content but the smile died away when he saw the pissed off face of Inuyasha. Maybe he wasn't pissed off, but worried about his brother.

"This band is indestructible. Your feeble attempts to break the band will not succeed." Sesshoumaru exclaimed even.

She looked devastated up into his face and then very quickly the devastation turned in another, now very ugly emotion, pure hatred.

"You pretentious bastard, I gave you everything, my body, my love and this is how you treat me? I'll kill you." She launched at him, with her sharp nails ready to sink in his face.

He easily caught her hands and twisted them to her back, holding her in front of him. Leaning towards her ear he whispered. "You whored yourself on me, to get what you desired the most. Not me or my love, but my power and my wealth." He pushed her off him.

With a low possessed with anger voice she stood facing him. "You arrogant fool! Love! Hah, love is for weaklings. I don't love, I desire. Your wealth, power and why not, that lean perfect body of yours, that could me writhe under it, is all that I desire."

Now that Lady Larda was deprived of her ultimate goal she flipped. "Only I deserve the title of the Lady of the West. I have been getting rid of competition for decades now and when I finally would get what I was entitled to, you appoint your bratty little hanyou brother as your heir. You cowardly back out of your promise to mate me." Lady Larda's voice hitched when the table they were standing next was flipped up and Inuyasha jumped out.

Inuyasha couldn't listen to all the bullshit that was coming out her mouth. He wasn't Sesshoumaru who was impersonating a statue and unmoving looked at the ranting female standing in front of him with cold eyes.

"The title of the Lady of the West is already taken and my brother never promised to mate you, so get over it and back down." Inuyasha pulled put Tetsuseiga and moved between Sesshoumaru and the crazed female.

"You poor delusional hanyou, you think your half brother cares for you? You think he pulled you out the pit of filth because he considers you his little brother? You are wrong half-breed. He cares for no one besides himself. He will use you, just like he used me and when he is done playing with you he will throw you away. Nothing will be left of you and you will be his willing toy." Lady Larda spat the words towards him.

Inuyasha felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He felt youki rise behind him. Sesshoumaru was getting angry.

"Yes, I can see the hurt in your eyes. You know I'm right. You deserve so much better. He is not worth your protection. I know you want to be free from him." She said trying to take control. "So Sesshoumaru, your half brother has also seen your true self. You don't deserve a loving mate. You…" Lady Larda was interrupted by a swish of a sword. Her voice shut down immediately when she felt the sharp of the mighty weapon against her throat.

"Shut the f**k up." Growled Inuyasha in her ear and held the sword against a fast pulsing vein in her throat. "Your irritating voice has filled the air with enough bullshit."

"You filthy hanyou, you'll regret this." Lady Larda hissed the words out, while the sword slowly grazed over the skin of her throat.

Then a sharp whistling sound tear through the air and a pandemonium of charging men all around them urged Inuyasha to grasp the female tighter and hold the sword a little looser. If possible he didn't want to kill her.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes focused for an instant on Inuyasha before he summoned his light whip and accurately sliced through the assaulting men. Inuyasha saw that his brother was controlling himself. The whip only wounded the men, but didn't kill. With a smirk Inuyasha turned his eyes away from him. His brother was going soft.

Holding the female at sharps end was crippling him. He couldn't fight with her in his hold. She kept struggling in vain to get free. He let his eyes roam over the fighting men all around. Most of the foes were humans, but they were strong and skilled. Worried his eyes sought for Kagome and the rest of his friends. A smirk formed round his lips when he saw Kagome was holding a serving plate and smacking around with that thing as a weapon. Several men were holding their assaulted noses. Romiku was close to her, using a stick as a weapon. Amber was fighting her way over to them two. She was a skilled martial arts fighter. Close to her was Shippo blasting with his foxfire. Now that he had seen that his friends were alright Inuyasha concentrated on the rest.

Lord Terrence was back to back with Sesshoumaru. He was blasting ice puffs out his hands. When the ice hit their target it instantly cling to it and froze every movement. Kouga and his men were doing what they were best in, they were merciless pounding into the foe. It looked like they were winning. Then everything changed. A group of heavily armed men rushed out the house, yelling and shooting around at will.

Amber pulled Kagome down and Shippo jumped on Romiku to dodge the flying around bullets. Kouga and his men also jumped for cover. Sesshoumaru was still standing and easily slashed the bullets out the air. Lord Terrence stood at his side. The innocent guests were hiding the best they could behind anything they could hide. Some were wounded and their innocent blood filled the air. Inuyasha could see the fear in their eyes.

Inuyasha wanted to push the female off him and kill every foe, but he had a better plan. He moved his sword and the sword easily drew blood. Lady Larda gasped and for a moment her eyes were wild with fear, then it turned in pure hatred.

"Call your men back." He shouted in her ear.

"Hold your fire," yelled Lady Larda averting her ear from his too loud voice.

The men stopped shooting, but held the deadly equipment prepared. Inuyasha could hear the whimpering of the wounded now. He felt his blood begin to boil in anger.

"Let them lower their guns and hand them over." Inuyasha yelled so everyone would hear his command.

"No, keep them under shot. Aim at the innocent. These inu brothers are weaklings. We are not the one who needs to surrender, they are." Lady Larda laughed maniacally.

Her laugh was cut short when Inuyasha pushed his sword deeper in the cut in her throat. Blood welled out the wound.

"Let go of me, irritating dogboy. I've heard the stories about you. You are as honorable as your brother and protect the weak. You won't kill me. " Lady Larda tried to pull herself free, but Inuyasha wasn't budging.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered in a low dangerous voice. "You are right. I have my pride and honor. I'll never harm the weak and innocent, but you are not weak and certainly not innocent. So don't rely on your own delusion, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The female in his arms stopped struggling and froze in shock. Inuyasha smirked devious.

"Lower the guns and back away from them." Inuyasha ordered.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha heard a cold voice say from behind him and he felt the mouth of cold steel pushed against his back. "Let my daughter go, you half breed filth."

Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's eyes grow a little narrower and his friends gasp in horror. He couldn't believe that the cowardly Lord Jarukotsu had pressed a gun behind his back.

"Now!" The older cat youkai yelled and pushed the barrel of the gun deeper in his back.

Inuyasha slowly pulled Tetsuseiga from Lady Larda's throat and pushed her off him.

"You won't keep me from the wealth I deserve. I have waited patiently for the day I could get a hold on the power and wealth of your brother. Power is something special Inuyasha. It's exhilarating, thrilling, rousing like falling in love every day. You are ignorant and foolish to not understand that, just like my incompetent sons. Only my lovely daughter understands her father. She was my ticket to gain what I was entitled to. Now she has failed me also, but I won't give up." Lord Jarukotsu voice was almost hysterical.

"Ravan bring the papers." He yelled.

Ravan stepped out the door with some papers in his hands. He glanced menacing at Inuyasha while walking over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sign those papers Lord Sesshoumaru and I'll let your little brother live, let all these pathetic people live. You will sign over all your wealth and give me your word that you won't take any action whatsoever to take any of it back and won't do anything that will harm me or mine in anyway." Lord Jarukotsu voice sounded victorious.

Ravan held a pen and the papers in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glanced at the papers and turned his eyes away. He stood there without any expression, totally impassive, like what was happening didn't concern him.

"Sign it or I will kill your little brother." Lord Jarukotsu yelled impatiently.

Still Sesshoumaru didn't make a move.

"Sign it!" Lord Jarukotsu yelled again and pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha felt the hot burn of the bullet penetrate his body, tearing through soft tissue and organs and leave his body on the other side. Without warning Lord Jarukotsu shot again and again, each time a different place in his body. Inuyasha gasped and groaned. Blood gushed from the wounds. It hurt, but he would live. Hell, he had recovered from bigger holes in his body.

"This is only a warning. The next bullet will go through his heart. I wonder if he can survive that one." Said Lord Jarukotsu sarcastically and unlocked the trigger of the gun.

Finally Sesshoumaru reacted. "Lord Jarukotsu, you are under the wrong impression I will succumb under your threats."

"Oh you will. Maybe the life of a little hanyou brother has no worth to you, but the life of an heir, your second in command has. I believe that is a checkmate, Lord Sesshoumaru." Lord Jarukotsu chuckled wickedly.

"What you believe is incorrect. Let me enlighten you Lord Jarukotsu. It's only checkmate when the king is to fall, not the queen. Sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice the queen to win the game." Sesshoumaru's voice was impassive as if he was only explaining the rules of the game.

"Thank you for correcting me Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe I had focused on the wrong brother. Rabamaru hold that gun against Lord Sesshoumaru's head and pull the trigger if he tries something." Lord Jarukotsu ordered his son, who was standing next to his father.

Inuyasha lowered his head to hide his eyes under his bangs. He was trying hard to stay standing. The blood was gushing out his wounds and the cold metal was unwavering against skin close to his heart. Sesshoumaru mustn't give in into the demands of this greedy youkai. The lives of so many were at stake. He had to do something.

Rabamaru picked up the gun and held it carefully in his hands. Pointing it to the head of Sesshoumaru he walked closer to him. The golden eyes didn't fix on the gun, but the youth behind it.

"No dad, I can't ever kill him. I won't kill to satisfy your greedy hunger for power. You are asking me the impossible." Rabamaru let the gun fall out his hand and turned to stand between his father and Sesshoumaru.

"You coward! I'll hold him at gunpoint father." Lady Larda rushed to pick up the gun.

"No you won't." Rabamaru punched his sister when she bent to grab the gun.

She fell backwards on her butt, with an astonished look on her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not one of your dolls that you can bend, twist and maneuver to do what you want. Father has used us our whole live to get what he wants. He used us. Get that in your shallow mind." Rabamaru saw anger and confusion in the eyes of his sister.

"No father loves us and that's why he is doing this. He is doing this for us." Lady Larda growled and leaped on her baby brother to scratch his eyes out.

Rabamaru caught her hands, but lost his momentum when she collided against him. Together they fell to the ground. Lady Larda was fighting like the fiery cat she was and long gashes of torn apart clothes and flesh began to form on him.

"Stop it! Stop! Both of you just stop! You are both incompetent fools." When they kept fighting Lord Jarukotsu pointed the gun towards the fighting bunch and shot straight into it.

This was his chance. Inuyasha squatted down and at the same time punched the legs from under Lord Jarukotsu. The cat youkai fell backwards against the broken table, right into the huge already ruined cake. He almost disappeared in the whipped cream and other sugar decorations on the cake.

Quick as lightning the energy whip from Sesshoumaru flashed through the night and slashed the guns out the hands of the foe holding the guests at gun point. After a short struggle all the foe were disarmed and Kouga and his man were driving them together to guard them. Ravan tried to fly away, but a few ice puffs of Lord Terrence on his wings were enough to keep him grounded.

The ordeal was over. With a disgusted face Kouga picked up the older cat youkai out the sugary mess and forced him to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was next to Inuyasha in an instance and squatted down.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm bleeding out too many holes in my body." He growled angrily.

"Why does it always happens to me? You were the target and still I get the holes in my body. I so hate my luck. Don't just look at me. Give me a hand." He grumbled.

"Sit back. Terrence will look after your wounds after he is done with that rabbit youkai." Sesshoumaru carefully began to unbutton Inuyasha's torn and bloodied shirt.

Inuyasha swatted his brother's fingers away and looked at the poor rabbit youkai drenched in blood. The small youkai had taken a bullet right into his torso, but he was breathing, so there was hope. He diverted his eyes to another victim.

"Let go of me, you pervert. You don't have to baby me. I'll survive. I don't need your help. Help me up already!" He contradicted and Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked were the eyes of Inuyasha were locked upon and wrapped his arms around the waist of his little brother to pull him up. Inuyasha steadied himself against his brother when his friend crowded them. Concerned they urged him to sit down and not stress his wounds.

"I'm alright guys. These wounds are minor. They will heal fast enough. The bullets got straight through my body, so not much damage is done." Inuyasha leaned heavy on his brother.

"But Inuyasha you are bleeding. You can die. I don't want you to die. You mean a lot to me." Kagome stretched her hand out towards him, horrified by the blood welling out his wounds.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly and picked Inuyasha up, bridal style. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and looked just a moment at the perfect impassive face of his brother, growled at his brother, then turned to Kagome.

"Keh, don't worry. I won't die. We will talk later, but now let us through." Inuyasha nudged Sesshoumaru to move.

Sesshoumaru glared at him, but stepped towards the cat youkai sibling on the ground. Lady Larda was on her knees next to her dead baby brother, sprawled on the ground. She looked up to Sesshoumaru with teary green eyes.

"He pulled me under him. He… I never was a good sister to him. I always scorned him, called him weak and he still caught the bullet for me. My beautiful little brother is dead." She whimpered pitiful.

She pulled her baby brother's head in her lap and tenderly brushed his hair out his tranquil face.

"You know, I always envied him, how he unconditional loved you. I wasn't able to do that. Father always could interfere in my feelings towards you. Force hatred towards you in my heart, initiate and magnitude the need for power and wealth, but my little brother never let him take control over his feelings for you. He never betrayed you. He loved you. Only you I thought, but he also loved me." Her voice faded away and big tears flowed out her eyes.

"Can't you do something?" Inuyasha asked softly. He had liked the young cat youkai and felt sorry for the youth. He had sacrificed his life for his sister.

"Why would I interfere with destiny? I'm not a god." Sesshoumaru said impassive.

Inuyasha smirked. "You are very close to one." He said softly.

"Cease your false flattery. It won't work." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Don't be such a hypocritical asshole and revive the boy before he turns into dust." Inuyasha all but shouted in Sesshoumaru's sensitive elfish ear.

Instantly Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha on the ground. With a pained groan Inuyasha brushed over his butt and glared sharp ragged daggers at his towering over him uncaring brother.

Lady Larda's head snapped up. Gently she put the head of her dead little brother on the ground and stood up. She glanced for a moment at her father. Ginta and Hakaku were guarding him and Ravan. He was whimpering and begging for his life, blaming everyone else for his wrong doing. He never looked at his offspring and the damage he had done.

With a scowl she turned away from his revolting sight and fell on her knees in front of Sesshoumaru. She pressed her forehead to the ground just in front of his shoes. "Please take my life and give my innocent little brother's life back." She pleaded to him and wet the ground with her tears.

Sesshoumaru looked impassive from the sobbing female on the ground in front of him to her little dead brother. Inuyasha grunted irritated, using his motionless brother he pulled himself up and steadied himself with one hand on his shoulder.

"That could be me." He said softly in his ear.

With a hiss Sesshoumaru draw a shocked breath and glanced sideways at his little brother.

"I would not allow it." He straightened a little more and pulled Tenseiga out its sheath.

Inuyasha let go of Sesshoumaru's shoulder and balanced himself on Shippo who had moved to his side. Sesshoumaru strode towards the sprawled out young cat youkai. After a few swipes over the dead body into apparently thin air, he re-sheathed the heavenly sword. He stepped back and contemplated the young youkai's body.

Lady Larda stood up and watched like everyone else in anticipation at her little brother. When he shuddered to life and began to cough, she hurried to his side and now crying happy tears, pulled his head in her lap. She looked up to thank the Taiyoukai, but he had already stepped away. With a smirk she turned back, cradled her brother's head and showered his forehead and cheeks with little kisses.

"Hey, cut that out. You are embarrassing me." The revived youth looked uncomfortable at the faces staring at him and tried to escape the unfamiliar affection of his sister.

"How, how did your brother do that?" Kagome asked, not believing her eyes.

On queue Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other. The spell had worn out.

"Do something." Inuyasha hissed.

"I'm already on to it. Steady yourself." Shippo turned towards Kagome with a leaf in his hand. Romiku jumped in to catch Inuyasha.

Shippo pressed the leave on Kagome's forehead and caught her when she fainted.

"What are you doing to her?" Amber looked with wide startled eyes at Shippo and the unconscious Kagome in his arms.

When Shippo carefully placed her on a chair and began to close in on Amber, she backed up towards Romiku and Inuyasha.

"Stay away from me. I've known a long time that there was something strange going on. Please, let me be a part of your world." She had turned to Inuyasha and pleaded to him.

Shippo looked questioning at Inuyasha. He knew Amber was very liable and would keep their secret safe. When Inuyasha looked at him questioning, he nodded his agreement. Romiku was all for it. So he didn't have to be secretive around her while courting her.

"Okay, I know you will not betray us, so welcome to our world." He didn't want to sound as sinister it came out his mouth, but a bold of pain flashed just at that moment through his abdomen, so he smiled awkwardly and cute as apology.

Amber 'aawwed' and flung herself on him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right on his lips. An angry growl and a pained groan had her instantly let go of the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru almost snatched his little hanyou brother into his arms and looked icy at the young women. Amber didn't mind at all and looked as happy at him as if he smiled lovingly to her. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and shook it while she rambled about how sorry she was that she had hurt him more and how utterly grateful she was for accepting her into his world.

"Eh Amber, I would let go of Inuyasha's hand if I were you." Shippo looked at the dangerously golden glint in the Taiyoukai's eyes and pulled Amber from Inuyasha.

Romiku pushed her protectively behind him, where she peeked from behind and winked at Inuyasha.

"He is the top dog even in your world, isn't he?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, you don't want to know how dangerous he is." Shippo answered also in a hushed voice, although he knew that both the inu's could hear him clearly.

"Oh, but I want to know everything, especially about Inuyasha and his so mysterious brother." Amber whispered back.

Inuyasha swallowed uneasy when his eyes met the harsh glare of his brother. "Don't glare like that at my friends, you are scaring them. She has done nothing wrong." Inuyasha said grumpy.

"And put me down. Were the hell is Lord Terrence? I'm dying here." Inuyasha said swatting at his brother's hands around him.

"If you can behave this childish, you are not dying." Stated Sesshoumaru and he turned his attention from the young woman to the brat in his arms.

"Lord Terrence is almost done here. He will join us to take care of your wounds." Sesshoumaru began to transfer them into a light sphere and shot through the night air.

"I'll call you." managed Inuyasha to say before his physical mouth was no more.

"Wow that is so great. Can you all do that?" Amber looked in awe at the disappearing light sphere and then turned curious towards her two male friends.

"No, not many can do that, only the strongest ones. I for one can't fly. My powers are more in the illusion and transforming area. But my best and most appreciated talent is my way with the ladies," said Romiku with pride, while caressing the wonderful taught behind of the female next to him.

Automatically Amber smacked him hard on his cheek. Romiku brushed in delight over his red cheek. Like always it was worth it. Caressing a firm globe of flesh like that of Amber was worth a million smacks.

"He will never learn," mumbled Shippo.

Kouga walked over to them and looked curious at the red handprint on Romiku's face, but refrained from asking. The youth was always getting in problem when a female was around.

"What happened to Kagome? Is she hurt?" He asked worried, squatting next to the chair she was laid in.

"No, no don't worry. I've put a spell on her to make her forget everything that has happened here. She will be out for a while," Shippo assured him.

"Oohw, he is also one of you," Amber said gleeful.

Kouga looked a little disturbed at the young woman looking just a little bit too excited at him, but shrugged his shoulders and turned to Shippo.

"The Police will arrive soon. It's better if you leave now. We will handle everything." Kouga brushed a strand of hair out Kagome's face and stood up.

Shippo quickly picked Kagome up and hurried to leave. He didn't want to risk being here while the police would go through what had happened. It would take forever before they would be allowed to leave then. Romiku and Amber followed suit while the latter kept firing a million and one questions at her companions. Romiku smiled amused while he tried to answer those questions.

In the meanwhile Sesshoumaru transformed back to their physical forms.

"Ugh, where are we?" groaned Inuyasha. Once they materialized, the pain came back like a full hit with a sledgehammer.

"We are home," answered Sesshoumaru simply and stepped inside a huge modestly lit mansion.

"Home?" Inuyasha felt his heart miss a beat. _Home? He never had felt home somewhere else but here, but was he allowed to call it home? _

The castle of his grandfather were he had stayed with his mother while she was alive was never been his home. The human there detested his half youkai blood. With Kagome he had felt at place first, but it changed soon when they began to argue a lot and the place felt more like a prison. The appartments he had been staying after that never felt like home.

When his mother had died, he stayed in the castle of his grandfather for almost seven human years. Even when his mother was alive the servants would scold, kick or pinch him secretly, but when she died the pestering increased. His grandfather, the master of the castle had learned to accept his hanyou grandchild, but his acceptance hadn't lessened the pestering, only increased it. When he also passed away Inuyasha was driven out the safe but cruel environment. He had run away as far as possible, afraid and alone. Until his brother had found him after many cycles of the moon and allowed him to follow him to this place. He had dreamed of calling this place, home.

"Yes, don't you recognize it Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru carried him through a huge hallway, up a stair and opened the door to a huge bedroom.

"You have modernized it, but yeah I recognize it." Inuyasha looked around remembering the days he had stayed in the mansion.

There were some good and bad memories. He had never thought he was ever going to set a foot in this mansion again. Technically he didn't set a foot in it just yet, now that Sesshoumaru was carrying him around like he was a weak girl.

"Sesshoumaru?" he whispered in the elfish ears.

"Hmm?" came the immediate calm answer.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled with all his might.

It had worked previously, it would work again. Inuyasha braced himself against the impact on the floor, but it never came. He looked confused at Sesshoumaru's face.

"No." Sesshoumaru said and tightened his hold.

"What no?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and walked to a large bed. He carefully lowered Inuyasha on it and without saying a word he walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru ignored him and closed the door behind him.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what he should think about it all and about his brother slash fiancé behavior. He brushed with his finger over the platinum hair around his finger, enjoying the smooth feel of it. He carefully let the feelings of love for his brother which he had forced away in a guarded place in his heart flow out, but instantly dammed it again. The love that he had contained there was like a tidal wave that would flood him and leave him desperately quivering for the love of his fiancé.

A love, he was not sure he was allowed to embrace, even if every cell of his body, every beat of his heart, every pulse of his mind and every spark of his soul urged him to do so. But was he worthy of the love of the powerful Taiyoukai? Would his pristine brother not going to get stained by his love, a love of a hanyou male? Should he choose his own happiness over the happiness of his beloved? Would Sesshoumaru be happy without a pup? All these valid questions were a large enough dam to contain the flood of love he felt for the mind blowing being that had accepted him as his fiancé. He needed answers and quick, because every time his brother was near him the question were overshadowed by his feelings and every time again he felt incredible guilty after he lost control. His heart was time and time again painfully plummeting from happiness to misery and back again. Now once again he felt miserable.

Inuyasha looked around and judging by the neutral colors and sparse furniture he made the right assumption that this was a guestroom. He was about to stand up and search for a bathroom, when the door opened and Sesshoumaru with Lord Terrence following close walked in.

"Well, Lord Inuyasha that was quite a few bullets you have taken. Let me take a look at your injuries." Lord Terrence began to remove Inuyasha's shirt and took septic material and alcohol out his bag.

After an hour of cleaning and treating the wounds he sighed heavily and sat on the bed next to Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow, you will be all better." He said smiling to Inuyasha.

"I know, there was no need to fuss over these minor wounds." Inuyasha scoffed.

"It was my pleasure to fuss over damages on such a well toned chest." Lord Terrence actually winked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to those of Sesshoumaru, but the Taiyoukai stood as impassive as always, observing them.

"Well, I'm pooped. Sesshoumaru I know you are redecorating the rooms, but do you have a bed ready where I can crash into tonight?" Lord Terrence asked while he put away the unused bandages.

"You can sleep in my bed." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, this is so sudden. I don't think sharing your bed is highest on my priority list." Lord Terrence said laughing.

Inuyasha had felt a streak of jealousy tear through him after Sesshoumaru's words, but Lord Terrence's answer silenced it. He didn't want anyone share a bed with his brother. He was getting angry by the careless offer of his brother, but he controlled the anger, for Lord Terrence's sake, who was still talking.

"Still it is very high on the list though, a close second." He said winking to Sesshoumaru, sending a glance towards Inuyasha's utterly shocked face.

"I'm just teasing, young Inuyasha. Teasing you is so much fun. So much emotion on an inu face is quite refreshing. The other two are very boring, so expressionless." Lord Terrence attractive smile was wider now. He playfully nudged Inuyasha in his side. A quick sincere apology followed when Inuyasha cursed in pain. Inuyasha didn't know what to think of this youkai male. He wasn't sure if the male was interested in Sesshoumaru or not. For now he settled on carefully liking the cheerful guy.

"If you are done we can proceed to the dining room." Sesshoumaru said not reacting on Lord Terrence's teasing.

"No, I'm not done yet, but food sounds at this moment more appealing than teasing this delightful youngster." Lord Terrence stood up in a fluid motion and picked Inuyasha up.

Blushing fervently Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I can walk you know." He said feeling uncomfortable. He tried very hard not to look at his brother, but he couldn't resist.

Sesshoumaru glared at them and stood there as a statue.

"No, you can't walk, you would stumble. Stumbling is not allowed." Lord Terrence said with a smile.

"Says who?" Inuyasha challenged, glaring at the good doctor.

"Says me, your doctor." Lord Terrence was enjoying himself.

Not only did he love to tease the spicy youngster, but Sesshoumaru was turning more and more in an ice sculpture. It looked like Ina was right. There was something going on between the siblings. He wondered how intense the feelings were. He pulled Inuyasha tighter against his chest and couldn't help to smirk when the young one's expressive golden eyes widened in apprehension and flared to the older inu. The older inu glared sharp deadly icicles towards him, before he turned and walked out the door. The smirk of Lord Terrence turned in a nervous chuckle. He was sure glad that he and not Sesshoumaru was the ice youkai, otherwise his heart would have been pierced by now with a thousand icicles.

"Your brother is really possessive off you." He said, hating it that his voice trembled a little.

"Eh, he doesn't own me," said Inuyasha gruffly, but he felt all warm from inside. His perfect brother was jealous. Although he liked the feeling of power it gave to him to be the reason of the ice prince's jealousy, he wasn't a girl who would exploit that power.

"Maybe you should put me down." Inuyasha said when they were about to enter the dining room.

"Maybe I should." Lord Terrence said, but didn't make a move to let him go and walked into the room. "And maybe not."

With a big smile on his face Lord Terrence walked to a chair and carefully lowered his load on it.

"I'm not afraid of the big bad Inu." He whispered in Inuyasha's ear. The breath in the sensitive hanyou's ear made him shiver.

A low rumble out Sesshoumaru's chest was an unmistakable warning.

Lord Terrence ignored it masterly and took his seat on the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, he wasn't his possession. But all possible rebuke was forgotten when delicious smelling trays of food was brought in at that moment.

With an "I'm starved," Inuyasha plunged with his chopsticks into his food.

Lord Terrence arched an eyebrow at that display of love for food. More surprising was it, that Sesshoumaru apparently didn't mind the bolting down of food. Hmm, it seemed like the ice from around the ice prince his heart had melted down.

"Maybe it would be better if I shared Inuyasha's bed for the night." Lord Terrence said after a while.

Inuyasha almost choked on a chunk of meat. With a low snarl Sesshoumaru pulled the chair with Inuyasha in it against his own chair and patted him softly on his back while presenting him a glass of water. Inuyasha quickly downed the water to get the obstruction in his throat away. He avoided looking in the amused eyes of the doctor.

"I would be able to check on him during the night, without getting out of bed." Lord Terrence continued to savor on his food like he didn't feel the murderous glare of Sesshoumaru.

"I will check on him and you will sleep in my bed." Sesshoumaru sounded even and calm, without a hint of anger, although the air was almost sizzling with flaring youki.

"If you insist, I can't refuse your graceful offer then. That brings up the question which side of the bed you prefer?" Lord Terrence asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked at his plate without touching his food anymore. He didn't feel comfortable knowing that the very good-looking ice youkai would share his hot blooded brother's bed.

"You may sleep on whatever side you wish. I have work to do so the bed is all yours." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his food,

Inuyasha felt a heavy load fall from his heart. He knew he should trust his brother and he did. He trusted his brother unconditionally, but he felt insecure about the fiancé part. God, all this thinking was hurting his head. A hardly audible pained groan left his lips and he softly massaged his temples.

Sesshoumaru instantly stood up and lifted his little brother in his arms. The pain was forgotten when Inuyasha looked in the gorgeous serene face and saw concern in the golden eyes settled on his face.

"You should not worry. I'm alright." Inuyasha mumbled and averted his eyes in guilt. He hadn't meant to worry his beautiful fiancé.

"Do the wounds hurt Lord Inuyasha?" Lord Terrence asked concerned.

"They aren't healed yet, so they must hurt." Sesshoumaru growled the answer and with Inuyasha in his arms he walked back to the guestroom.

"I'm perfectly able to answer on my own." Inuyasha scowled halfheartedly. It was nice to be cared for once a while and the wounds did hurt, although he wouldn't admit that.

"I'm aware of that, but you wouldn't have been truthful. You would have brushed your pain off to not worry others." Sesshoumaru answered plain.

"This is nothing. I've been hurt worse and why dwell on a little pain?" Inuyasha didn't want others to be worry about him. Pain was something you had to endure to get stronger.

"Hmpf." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Don't hmpf me." Inuyasha colorfully began to scold Sesshoumaru.

Lord Terrence enjoyed the quarreling while following them, walking to Sesshoumaru's room on the end of the corridor.

Inuyasha ended his tirade with. "I so feel punching you on your pretty smug face if you don't put me down right now." His face was flushed with irritation.

"And I feel like kissing you senseless if you don't shut up right now." Sounded Sesshoumaru's amused reply.

"…" Inuyasha looked with very wide eyes at Sesshoumaru. What kind of threat was that? His heart thundered in his chest. He hungered for a kiss from his brother. He opened and shut his mouth a few times without getting a word out. He so wanted to say something. He needed that kiss. Why in the hell couldn't he get a word out his mouth? Stupid treacherous vocal cords.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "The one time I hoped you wouldn't obey me, you do. It appears that my kiss is not wanted." He stated.

Was that hurt in Sesshoumaru's eyes? Inuyasha's heart cringed in remorse. He forced his frozen body to action and tightened his arms around his brother's neck and pulled him up so he could capture the lips of his beloved. Without any delay he pressed his lips onto the soft ones above. After the initial slight withdraw from his brother, the kiss was returned with full passion. Arms tightened around the younger brother as bands of steel. Inuyasha moaned when the sweet slick tongue pushed inside and claimed what was his. With equal passion he returned the action and his tongue swirled around, feeling, tasting, savoring on the sweet tang of the delicious Taiyoukai.

"Ahem." Lord Terrence subtly scraped his throat to get the inu brother's out their stupor of passion.

The brother's didn't even react on the second and third very audible scraping of his throat. They were lost to the world and the kiss was turning into boiling hot passion, hands started disappear in clothing, to caress the skin inside. With a devious smile Lord Terrence gestured with his arms and a heap of snow plummet on the inu's heads.

"What the f**?" Inuyasha cursed and bolted upright, tearing his lips from Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru looked for a moment at the flushed face of his younger brother, then pulled him right back to continue relishing on the delight in his arms. He completely ignored the shower of snow that was freezing his feet.

"Oh no, you won't." Lord Terrence negated and gestured a small ice wall between their lips.

The icy cold glare from the older brother and the hot angry glare from the younger brother made him gulp, but he stood his ground by glaring back.

"I wondered who your fiancé was, now I know. Congratulations you two, but to my regret I cannot allow you to eh… consume your bond." Lord Terrence said, stepping back a little when Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red.

"Lord Terrence, your congratulations are much appreciated, but you are under the false impression that we need your consent in any way." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Inuyasha agreed with more colorful words and broke the ice wall with his claws. He wouldn't allow any obstructions between him and his brother.

"Yes you do, tonight any way. Inuyasha's wounds aren't healed yet so as his doctor I persist that there will be no hanky panky or anything else going on between the two of you. Look his bandages all already began to stain with more blood." Lord Terrence had moved closer when the eyes of the Taiyoukai had returned to their sparkling gold.

"Feh, as if a little blood loss will hurt me. We don't have to listen to you." Inuyasha was all for continuing what was interrupted so rudely.

He was eager to taste all of his brother, caress every inch of the muscular body, lick and kiss his way down to...to the hardness that pressed against him and become one with the beauty that was his brother. His heart began to accelerate in anticipation. He felt a little dizzy by the fast flow of blood rushing through his veins.

"It occurs we have to take heed of your words, Terrence." Sesshoumaru smelled the blood spilling out the wounds of his little brother.

"No, we don't. I'm fine." Inuyasha tightened his arms around his brother's neck when Sesshoumaru relaxed his hold a little. He didn't want to let go. He had lost blood so many times, a little more wouldn't hurt him.

"Tonight you will rest and heal. As from tomorrow all of you will be mine forever." The hot burning fire in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes promised sizzling uncut passion.

It didn't matter how emotionless Sesshoumaru said those words, but it still made Inuyasha's heart flutter and he wanted to kiss the lips, molding the wonderful promise. He leaned in, but never reached his goal. The blood-loss had taken its toll and Inuyasha passed out.

"Well you have managed to stress the boy. He fainted." stated Lord Terrence.

Sesshoumaru didn't react on the doctor and scrutinized the peaceful face with the closed eyes. The youth was breathing steady and even though the smell of blood was thick in the air, the wounds were already healing. He swiftly walked to the room and lowered Inuyasha on the bed. Lord Terrence examined the bandages around Inuyasha's chest.

"He will be alright." Lord Terrence stood up to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I am aware." Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off the beautiful face of his little brother.

"I hope you aren't playing with him. He may be brass, strong, lively, stubborn and cocky, but he is also vulnerable. Maybe not his body, but I'm sure his heart is." In the little time Lord Terrence had spent with the hanyou, he had closed the boy in his heart.

"I am aware." Sesshoumaru repeated impassive.

He turned his bright golden eyes to Lord Terrence. "This hanyou has captured my heart a long time ago. Unfortunate circumstances and misunderstandings had drawn us apart. Later, my foolish desire for the Tetsuseiga had tinged my judgment and I started to battle with him. The more we battled, the more I fell in love with him. He was strong, brass, but smart and beautiful from inside and outside. I've tried hard to stay away from him when he made the decision to wait 500 years for his human mate. He was entitled to have a loving family." Once again Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered to his little brother. He gracefully lowered himself on the side of the bed and tenderly brushed a strand of hair out his younger brother's face.

Lord Terrence sat down on an easy armchair in the room. He felt grateful that he was allowed to see the unconditional love shining through in the Taiyoukai's golden eyes and honored for the confidence that was bestowed on him.

"He made good use of the scholarship I gifted him as a premature wedding gift. I suffered with him when his wife left him for someone else. She couldn't understand him, he is still so young and playful. He shouldn't have been bound down by the chains of responsibility so soon. Still he tried and succeeded to win that battle. I hoped, in spite of the knowledge I had, that they would build up a family, but that battle was lost. He was alone again, 90 years of solitude have past. Many females tried to capture his attention, but he never gave another relationship a chance." Sesshoumaru's voice died away, his eyes wavered gently over the sleeping figure in the bed.

"Why didn't you go to him then? Didn't you love him anymore?" Lord Terrence understood that Sesshoumaru had keeping track on Inuyasha all the time.

"Love, is an insufficient word to describe what I feel for my little hanyou. Yes, I longed for him, but I wanted him to come to me willfully. When he came it was because of our arch enemy Naraku, not because he wanted to be with me. But all my attempts to create distance between us failed miserable, I couldn't be apart from him anymore. I knew I was at fault when I time and time again lost control and couldn't resist the temptation to try and seduce my little brother. When he stole our first kiss I was torn between pure bliss and guilt." Sesshoumaru was interrupted by the soft gasp of Lord Terrence.

"He stole the first kiss? He is very brave indeed." Lord Terrence was genuinely impressed by the young ones courage.

"He returned your feelings, so why did you feel guilty?" He watched Sesshoumaru brush ever so lightly over Inuyasha's face.

"He had longed for my brotherly love and was pleased to finally have attained it. He would do anything to keep it. Dreading to loose his brother, he accepted the role of a lover. He wanted a big brother and I forced him the feelings of a depraved lover." Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with remorse,

Lord Terrence understood that Sesshoumaru was torn by guilt, but maybe there were no grounds for that feeling.

"I introduced him to his former wife's look-alike granddaughter. But he didn't react on her like I predicted. He kept focusing on me. We almost made love on the day of the attempt on my life." A small happy smile slowly formed around Sesshoumaru lips.

"Why almost, why didn't you go through with it?" Lord Terrence asked and couldn't help to admire the radiant effect of the smile on Sesshoumaru's face.

"He was in the wrong assumption, that what was going on between us was pack bounding and nothing more. I couldn't take advantage of his misassumption." The smile faded away.

"Let's assume you are right and Inuyasha only assumes that he loves you in a romantic way. Why wouldn't he have come to his senses by now? I don't think a assumption would lead to a physical desire." Lord Terrence felt that the Taiyoukai's reasoning couldn't be true. "If he didn't love you romantically, why would he react on you as passionately as he does? He looks very in love with you. He wanted to risk anything to make love to you."

"Inuyasha is always passionate and fiery." Sesshoumaru replied impassive. He was building up the walls around his heart again.

"But what if you are wrong and he isn't this passionate and fiery in a romance around anyone else but you? What if he does return your feelings? I for one think he is madly in love with you. He isn't the one fooling himself, you are the one fooling yourself into believing otherwise." Even though he was a ice youkai Lord Terrence didn't like the coldness that was creeping in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"The assumption that I could be wrong is a possibility I've included in my assessment and is the very foundation of hope." His eyes warmed again.

"I'm sure you will confirm that your assumption is false." Lord Terrence was glad that his friend wasn't shortsighted. "You know all the signs are there. He was so jealous when he thought we were going to share a bed. You are worrying too much."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said contemplating.

"Well, I'm off to bed. If you reconsider and still want to share the bed I would gladly scoot over for you. I promise, I won't touch you, maybe a little and some more." With a teasing wink Lord Terrence left the room.

Sesshoumaru icy glare was lost on him. A soft whimper of Inuyasha draw his attention to him and the eyes warmed up immediately.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered in his sleep and smiled happily.

Sesshoumaru had to use all his willpower to prevent stepping into the bed. Some important work hard to be done and he was already behind schedule. He was almost out the door when Inuyasha once again whispered his name, but this time sad and longingly. F**k the schedule, he thought uncharacteristically. With a few strides back, he stepped into the bed and carefully shifted closer to Inuyasha. Instantly Inuyasha rolled over and with a content sigh laid his head on his brother's chest, deeply inhaling his scent. Sesshoumaru kissed the silver mess of hair and comforting wrapped his arms around him.

"Hmmm, I dreamt about you." The next morning Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked straight into warm golden eyes looking back at him.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, not only you, but mostly you." Inuyasha felt the hands of Sesshoumaru ghost over the bandages.

"Who else occupies your dreams, little one?" Sesshoumaru asked while slicing through the now unnecessary bandages.

"Hey, I'm not little you know." Inuyasha scolded mildly, He actually liked the nickname.

"That is yet to be established." Sesshoumaru said impassive and let the bandages fall next to the bed.

"You have a dirty mind." Inuyasha said blushing cutely.

Sesshoumaru looked marveling at the pink flush spreading over the soft cheeks. He dived in and pressed a kiss on them both. Inuyasha moaned softly, but pulled away. The delicate eyebrow of the Taiyoukai arched questioning.

"In my dream, the party at Lord Jarukotsu's mansion had just started. Lord Jarukotsu announced your engagement to Lady Larda and you…you accepted. When I stepped up and reminded you of our engagement, you said you had taken advantage of the opportunity and got engaged to me to have valid grounds to refuse the engagement with Lady Larda, because she was one of the culprits. But you had found out she was innocent, so our engagement wasn't necessary anymore. You said that our engagement was just a scam, that could never be and that you regretted it. Then you sliced through the bands of hair to emphasize your words." Inuyasha's voice was merely a whisper, he again carressed the platinum band around his finger.

It had broken his heart when the Sesshoumaru in his dream had sliced through the hair with an impassive face. He had turned towards Lady Larda without even glancing back at his younger brother, wrapped one hand around the thin waist of her and raised the other to accept the ring she carefully slid in the place where a piece of a silver hair still cling to the skin.

"It was only a dream. The look of sadness in your eyes doesn't suit you." Sesshoumaru leaned over and kissed one eyelid, then the other and consequently closed the tinged with sadness eyes of his little brother.

His lips trailed over the small delicate nose and hovered over the alluring lips under his. Inuyasha's heart was beating too fast. He pout his lips a little to invite the soft lips to conquer his. The uncertainty about their engagement was reduced by his brother's words.

"But it is true. Our engagement validated my refusal to get engaged to Lady Larda." Sesshoumaru pressed his lips on those of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes shocked open and with a mighty shove he pushed Sesshoumaru off him. He avoided looking at the confused golden eyes of his brother while he got out the bed.

"So you confirm it, that you had an alternate reason to get engaged to me." Inuyasha hoped with all his heart that his brother would deny the accusation.

Sesshoumaru also got out the bed and circled his arms around the waist of his little brother.

Inuyasha's body unconsciously curved against the body of his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck. He needed the contact to feel wanted, to belong. His body ached to make love to his brother.

With his lips against the soft triangles on the top of Inuyasha's head Sesshoumaru whispered alluring, "I didn't have any alternate reasons. I had only one reason to get engaged to you."

"And that is?" He whispered.

"I want you." Hot breath gushed over Inuyasha's lips.

It burned his heart. He felt disappointed by the words. He shouldn't have expected more, his stupid heart longed for love. But still this was very close. He shrugged the disappointment away and passionately answered the overwhelming kiss.

When Sesshoumaru detached his lips from the succulent ones and directed his attention to the smooth column of his throat, Inuyasha asked between moans of delight, "When are we going to tell your mother?"

"Hmmm. Who?" was the leisurely answer. Sesshoumaru was only interested in the enchanter in front of him and nothing and nobody else.

Inuyasha smirked about the uncharacteristically confusion of his always alert brother. "You know, she gave birth to you."

Sesshoumaru's lips wandered lower to the collarbone. "Someday or maybe never, this between the two of us doesn't concern her or anyone else."

Inuyasha cupped Sesshoumaru's head, preventing him to proceed. He needed his full attention.

"Does our engagement embarrass you?" Inuyasha felt insecurity intrude his heart.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, stood tall and straightened his clothes. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't feel embarrassment." He said arrogant.

It was clear that something was not right, otherwise Sesshoumaru wouldn't need to refer to himself as a third person.

"You have regrets about our engagement, don't you?" Inuyasha felt the blood in his veins freeze.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru turned away.

The blood started to flow, but not smoothly. Pain spread through his body like countless stabs of sharp needles.

He was not surprised and had sort of expected this. Their engagement was too good to be true. He never could be that lucky to deserve a magnificent mate like the Taiyoukai standing in front of him. Sesshoumaru was not at fault. He had done his best to be a big brother and he, being a worthless greedy hanyou, had seen too much in his brother's compassion. But still, the bastard get himself engaged to him and exchanged bands of hair. In an act of self-defense, anger began to dominate the hurt in Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, that I'm not worthy of you. I'll return to my former life and forget everything that happened between the two of us." Inuyasha said with a voice mixed with hurt and pride.

"I've never said you are not worthy of me. Let me explain." Sesshoumaru turned and faced Inuyasha.

"There is nothing to explain. You don't love me and that is not your fault. But don't expect me to hang around and pine for your love. You shouldn't have leaded me on even though it was my own doing for the most part. It's time to go on with my life and let you live yours. I've made a fool of myself long enough. It would be wise if you don't come after me." Inside Inuyasha there was a battle between devastating sadness for the love of the exotic being in front of him and hot anger at himself for believing he could have the impossible.

"You are mistaken that you can distance yourself from me. Going after you is out of the question. You will stay voluntary." The impassive voice was so infuriating.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you." Inuyasha said bluntly and turned around to walk away and never look back.

"Inuyasha." His name was only a whisper, not tinged with regret like he had hoped for, but loaded with anger.

_Anger? The bastard had no fucking right to be angry. He had played with __his__ emotions. He knew damn well he was in love with him so he had used that to get what he wanted and never considered the damage he inflicted. He was the one who had the right to be angry, not the fucking bastard._

With an angry growl Inuyasha turned around and charged at his brother with his claws ready to strike. Sesshoumaru side stepped and effortlessly avoided the sharp claws. Inuyasha kept charging in, but kept missing. Sesshoumaru was obviously enjoying the fight, because occasionally he pinched, caressed or slapped his little brother's little butt when he once again flew by, missing his target.

"Will you stop that and fight me. I'm so over you." Inuyasha stood panting in front of his brother. His eyes were blazing with hot fire.

His brother had the audacity to smile, that impossible sexy smile of him. Inuyasha felt his heart cringe and another organ harden. The deceit of his own body fueled his anger even more. He jumped up and flipped in the air, changing direction at the last moment. He would teach that side stepping bastard that he couldn't toy with him. Instantly Sesshoumaru jumped, caught the smaller hands in his and collided against Inuyasha. They fell on the bed with Sesshoumaru on top of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha trashed and bucked to get his assaulter off him. The more he struggled the tighter the grip of Sesshoumaru and the more he pressed his body down on the smaller form. When their groins touched they simultaneously moaned and Inuyasha seized the struggling. Their golden eyes met and the same hot fire of desire burned in both of them.

"Okay, let's make a deal." Inuyasha said panting, having a hard time thinking coherent right now with Sesshoumaru on top of him, subtly moving his body over his.

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru brushed with his lips over a fast pulsing vein in Inuyasha's throat.

"Aaah, don't do that!" Inuyasha pressed his chin against his chest.

"No deal," Murmured Sesshoumaru and nibbled on the soft triangles presented to him.

"Aaagh, stop touching me and that was not the deal I want to make. Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha shuddered in delight when a slick tongue dived in his ear.

"I'm always listening." Sesshoumaru blew hot air over the velvety ears to make them twist.

"Stop that! Don't toy with me." Inuyasha turned his head up to avoid the menace to harass his ears.

"No deal." Sesshoumaru concentrated on his next target, the baby soft cheeks. He nuzzled them and showered small pecks on them.

Inuyasha moaned. "That wasn't the deal either. You are not taking me seriously."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and looked mock serious at him.

"Here is the deal. We eh… I eh … you can have your way with me once and then let me go." Inuyasha wanted to make love with his brother badly, but was sure the Taiyoukai wouldn't accept the deal. It wouldn't be honorable.

"I accept!" Sesshoumaru said emotionless.

"You accept?" Inuyasha couldn't believe he had heard right. What did this mean? Did his brother feel nothing but lust for him? Was he truly so disposable for him? Why was he so stupid to propose such a ridiculous deal to him? Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha he berated himself. His heart was tormented by grief, but still he rather heard the truth now then later when he wouldn't be able to leave.

"Yes, but with two minor adjustments." The impassive voice was ruthless.

"And those are?" Inuyasha was still processing Sesshoumaru's unexpected acceptance and didn't care for any minor adjustments.

"First, I can have my way with you **forever** and not only once. Second, I won't let you go, but let you **come**." The sensual voice was killing. The lips dived in to close over his, but Inuyasha turned his face away so the lips landed on his cheek.

"You are out of your mind if you believe I will agree to those terms." He spat the words out, but inwardly he felt relieved. His brother wanted him for forever. Although he wanted to agree, he couldn't. He wasn't interested in some superficial relationship with his brother. He wanted all. Inuyasha recoiled by his own thoughts. He never had been greedy, but now he wouldn't settle for anything less then all of Sesshoumaru. The second adjustment made him blush.

"Hmmm, you don't want to be mine forever or is it that you don't want to come?" The question was asked in a serious tone.

"Of course I want to come. Ooohw, look what you made me say. You are playing with me." Inuyasha blush deepened and he felt frustrated by the mind game of Sesshoumaru.

"Rest assured little brother I've not started to play with you yet. When I do, you definitely will come." Sesshoumaru punctuated the words play and come.

"Don't talk about that anymore. Just... just forget about the deal. Just forget everything that happened between the two of us. Let's start all over, just as brothers." Inuyasha knew that it was impossible to forget all that had happened between the two of them. Hell, he himself didn't want to forget the heated kisses, the tantalizing touches, the strong body rubbing against him, promising absolute passion, like it was doing now. Inuyasha moaned and tried to pull his body away, but the arms around his waist were unmoving.

"That is not feasible. The start has been made a long time ago, it is up to us to exploit the continuation and the gods will finish it when I draw my last breath." Sesshoumaru said leaving a disturbing, heart stopping image in Inuyasha's head of Sesshoumaru's gorgeous head in his lap covered in blood and breathing his last breath.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You will never die and I will not allow it. You will suffer with me through this hell we call life. " Inuyasha couldn't get rid of the image of a dying Sesshoumaru.

"And you call me melodramatic." Sesshoumaru murmured under his breath. Well he could top that for sure. This was a battle, a weird one, but still a battle and he couldn't lose to the hanyou. He had to wield weapons he hadn't mastered yet.

"I'm not melodramatic. You don't appreciate that I pour my heart out. If you are that insensitive, I rather have you kill me yourself." With a hurt face Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and turned away to hide the devious smirk replacing the hurt.

Inuyasha was now graced with the image of him stabbing Sesshoumaru through his heart. Just f**-ing great, he even felt guilty and sadness washed over him. And he hadn't done anything yet.

"That is not melodramatic, but pathetically overdramatic. If that is in your heart, it's full of crap." Inuyasha had to get the unsettling images out his head, Sesshoumaru falling to the ground, blood pouring out the wound. He, falling to his knees besides his beloved, looking at the bloodied dagger shaped Tetsuseiga in his hand and turning it towards his own heart.

A low chuckle interrupted the horrifying images. Sesshoumaru turned around laughing and pulled Inuyasha once again flush against him. Inuyasha looked startled at him. Why was he laughing? He had just insulted the youkai and he was laughing.

"The horrifying image of my heart pumping 'crap' through my veins is not very appealing. I have to admit defeat. Only you are able to accomplice that and that little brother is one of the reasons I love you so much." Sesshoumaru laughed and kissed Inuyasha full on his lips.

Inuyasha felt his heart slow down. The bloody images in his head dissolved to nothing. Sesshoumaru said he loved him. He returned the kiss desperately. The kiss deepened and a slick tongue intruded his mouth. Inuyasha moaned and relished on the taste of the dominate male caressing, licking and prodding every inch inside his mouth. He loves me, resonated a euphoric voice in his head.

"You love me." He whispered when he finally caught his breath when their lips parted and he was allowed to draw some much needed breaths.

"Of course I love you. Why would I otherwise accept your proposal?" The intonation drew Inuyasha's attention to it.

"I didn't propose to you." Inuyasha stated automatically.

"So how did we get engaged if you didn't propose to me? Are you attempting to forsake your proposal? That cannot be done. A proposal done to me is irreversible, not even you can alter that." An adorable little pout accompanied the words.

Inuyasha would do anything for that adorable pout. "But you said you regretted our engagement. I can take it back, if you want to." All that mattered now was that Sesshoumaru loved him.

"Ah, so you acknowledge, that you did propose to me," said Sesshoumaru victorious. He was a fast learner. He would master these emotions wielding skills in no time. The pout had worked. "But it's too late now. You can't take it back, you are stuck with it. You proposed and I accepted nothing can change that anymore."

"You are definitely going crazy or going to make me crazy." Inuyasha was confused. "You said you regretted to be engaged to me."

"No I didn't." Sesshoumaru said confident.

"Yes, you did." retorted Inuyasha a little less confident.

"You are mistaken, little brother. I never said I regretted to be engaged to you. I said I regretted our engagement. There is a significant difference between the two." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I don't get it." Inuyasha was now really confused. "What's the difference?"

"Let me elucidate. I have difficulties with the way the engagement was done and not the engagement itself. It should be me who proposed to you and not the other way around." Sesshoumaru said as if he was talking to a retarded person.

"You bigheaded fool. I..." Inuyasha stepped back a little and poked with a finger in Sesshoumaru's chest to emphasize his words. "I didn't propose to you."

"Yes, you did," affirmed Sesshoumaru categorically.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and murmured, "I can't believe we are doing this again. This is beyond ridiculous. You can be very f**-king childish."

"No I'm not childish, you proposed to me and you are not allowed to take it back. You are mine!" Sesshoumaru said coldly and his eyes were shining a bright gold.

Inuyasha looked shocked at the tear in the tall Taiyoukai's eyes, intensifying the radiant gold.

"I don't want to take it back. I didn't propose to you. No, don't interrupt me." Inuyasha raised his hand to stop Sesshoumaru's intentions to interrupt. "Shut up and just listen you big lump of ignorance. You proposed for me to yourself and accepted yourself. This is the last I want to say about this." Inuyasha saw the tear disappear out the eyes.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and looked with impassive eyes at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you have matured. It seems you were indeed telling the truth and not trying to sneak out the alleged commitment. To avoid all misunderstanding, allow me to execute the engagement, the right way."

Sesshoumaru sank on one knee in front of Inuyasha and took his little brother's hand in his. "Inuyasha would you do me the honor to accept me as your mate?"

"But …but…you supposed to say fiancé." Inuyasha looked totally confused and shocked at the gorgeous male on one knee in front of him. He was doing a happy dance in his mind and when he heard the word mate his mind melted to a heap of joyous goo. He was unable to think coherent anymore.

"Now, better accept me as your mate or so help me god I will spank your lovely bottom until it is red like that hideous color of the fire rat attire." Sesshoumaru was getting anxious. His little brother was so unpredictable. He could deny him on the spot.

"What? The color isn't hideous? I love it. It is the color of danger." The happy dance was now freaking hysterical. I have a lovely bottom he cheered in his mind.

Sesshoumaru was still on one knee with Inuyasha's hand in his, on the verge of actually pulling the little brat over his knee and giving him the spanking of a lifetime.

"Inuyasha," he hissed dangerously through clenched fangs. "I'll take my words back."

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. The happy freaking hysterical dance came to a screeching stop. "What, you don't want me to become your mate?" Whispered Inuyasha horrified.

"No, not those words," Sesshoumaru growled dangerous low. "You haven't matured at all. You are still an annoying little brat. Now will you accept my proposal or not." He roared annoyed. Patience was not his greatest virtue.

"Well, you don't have to shout. I'm not sure anymore if I want to endure your poor selfcontrol. I have to think about it." Inuyasha tried to pull his hand out the strong grip of his brother. A little teasing was healthy for the mind, wasn't it?

The gold of the eyes were speckled with red and dangerous youki was flowing all around them. Very long platinum hair was floating and swaying on the flow of youki. It was a marvelous sight was it not that it was a sure sign that something very ominous was going to happen.

And maybe he was wrong. Teasing Sesshoumaru wasn't healthy. "Eh, Sesshoumaru calm down. I was kidding. You can't kill your own fiancé." Inuyasha tried very hard to get his hand out the grasp of the hand with long nails pinching in his flesh.

"No, I would never kill my fiancé, but as you so cleverly deducted. We weren't engaged at all, so that dilemma is non-existing." Sesshoumaru growled in a deep dangerous voice.

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't get hard, but that voice was so utterly sexy. Inuyasha instincts were rampaging through him. He knew he had to handle fast, run to safety. But he didn't know which way safety lay, as far away from the very pissed off Taiyoukai or just the opposite, buried in the arms of that powerful being bearing his dangerous fangs at him. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up and let go of his hand.

"Run Inuyasha." he growled.

Inuyasha did then, what he always did when Sesshoumaru gave him an order. He did exactly the opposite. He placed his hands on his hips and looked challenging at the dangerous Taiyoukai.

"You won't scare me off. I'm staying. You won't kill me. You are now more under control than in your pure humanoid form. You are trying to scare me. Who is now being a brat, you…you bully." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the strong chest and buried his face in the throat.

"Inuyasha," sighed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked up in smoldering pure golden eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Will you accept me as your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked once again softly, breaking his rule to not repeat himself.

"Yes, I will." answered Inuyasha whispering back.

Sesshoumaru cupped Inuyasha's chin up and marveled at the turned up angelic face. "Are you sure little brother. I've waited for you for so long and don't intend to let you go." The deep smooth voice was very serious.

Inuyasha looked back reflecting the same seriousness. "I've never been more sure about anything else in my whole life. You are the only one I can entrust my life and my heart. I have loved you for forever and will keep doing it for forever."

Inuyasha's voice wavered. "It's not me who should consider this carefully before you commit to a bound with me, a hanyou. You are so beautiful, so flawless, so magnificent, perfection in every way. A bond with me will bring you down. I'm not worthy of you."

"Every praise to my person can be magnified and they still will not come close enough to touch you. You are pure of heart, pure of mind and your love is pure. It is me, who is unworthy of the purity of your soul that you are willing to bestow on me." Sesshoumaru looked in awe at the bright light blazing in the golden orbs of his little hanyou.

"I think you are mistaking me for someone else. I'm brash, impatient, foulmouthed, stubborn and let's not forget reckless. You have obviously received too many blows to your head to regard the many blemishes on me." Inuyasha tenderly brushed with his fingers over the twin stripes on Sesshoumaru's cheeks. "If not, you truly love me. Only love can make you so blind for the many faults I have."

"My love for you is indefinite and grows with each passing second." Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead and trailed with his lips over to the cute little nose. "I don't see any faults on you. Those traits are gifts, talents, qualities that make you, who you are. I wouldn't have you any different." Sesshoumaru topped his words off with a caste kiss on the alluring lips.

When Inuyasha tried to capture it and turn it into something more lasting, Sesshoumaru pulled back a little. Inuyasha looked questioning at him.

"Maybe a little different." He dodged a playful punch of Inuyasha. "And maybe a lot different. You are not able to deliver a decent punch." Sesshoumaru smirked mischievous.

"Let go of me and I'll show you, no make you close acquainted with a more than decent punch, you asshole." Now of all time his serious brother had to start teasing. Now, that he felt at peace and was all mellowed down.

Sesshoumaru ignored his little brother's struggling to get out of his hold. "Maybe I could change you to become more like me, controlled, impeccable and even." He said looking contemplating down in Inuyasha's face.

"I'll show you even, when I disrupt your face with an impeccable, controlled fist. Why don't you get yourself cloned if you are that full of yourself?" The more Inuyasha struggled, the more Sesshoumaru pulled him against his body, rendering him immobile. Inuyasha pushed with all his might against the unwavering chest in front of him.

"That's a thought there. I could get myself cloned and indeed mate my impeccable self. The engagement is off." Suddenly Sesshoumaru let go of his hold making Inuyasha launch backwards and fall onto the bed.

Inuyasha sat up and looked bewildered at Sesshoumaru. "You must be kidding, don't you?"

"No, you unintentionally presented me the perfect solution to perfectionize perfection. Maybe the engagement isn't off. You will do as a suitable time-pass, while my clone will mature and ripe to perfection. Imagine Inuyasha. Imagine a world full of perfect beings like me." Sesshoumaru had a hard time, pouring all that crap out his mouth and still keeping a straight face, while Inuyasha was turning into a murderous fury. Sesshoumaru looked in admiration at him. This was the one he loved and wanted to make love to, this fireball of passion.

"Yeah sure, I'm imaging a perfect world full of perfect beings with Tetsuseiga perfectly stuck up in their f**-ing perfect stuck-up asses. Now if I'm not needed here anymore I'll be leaving you perfectly alone with your future perfections to perfectly fuck yourself." Inuyasha dusted him off to resemble a controlled and aloof composure, while the air around him was burning as a super nova.

"You are not allowed to leave as yet. You have to fulfill your purpose." Sesshoumaru knew he was stretching it, but he couldn't resist to tease the very, very pissed off young hanyou.

The red hot super nova, turned into a cold blue inferno. Oeps, thought the Taiyoukai. I've gone too far. He wasn't done pondering when Inuyasha launched an attack on him, punched him flush in his face and send him flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

"What about that for a fulfillment of my purpose, my dear perfect brother? I hope your perfect plump backside cushioned the impact." Inuyasha hissed venomously.

Well, I deserved that punch, Sesshoumaru thought brushing over his pained jaw and straightening his back. He didn't have to glance at his backside to know it wasn't plump. It was well rounded, but definitely not plump. Nevertheless he brushed casually over it to confirm his notion.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw the movement. His brother had a weak point. A rounded to perfection weak point, he had to admit.

"Now stand perfectly still, so I can shove my imperfect claws in your f**-king perfect body to rip your perfect heart out." With his razor sharp claws in stance Inuyasha circled around Sesshoumaru. The punch had simmered down the cold blue inferno to red hot fury.

"Come on Inuyasha I was kidding." Sesshoumaru tried to calm down the red hot fury. "Even you should have seen through that." Oh no, he had made it worse again. Hello, cold blue inferno.

Although he also deserved the next that Inuyasha had planned for him, he readied to defend himself or else he wouldn't survive to make it up to his fiery mate to be.

"Any last words my lovely brother?" Inuyasha smirked dangerously.

"I love you," was the timid reply.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wider and then he burst into laughter. "I scared you, didn't I? I figured if you could play that game I could also."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the laughing menace and crashed their lips together in a devouring kiss. Still in a secure lip-lock Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and walked to the bed.

The dangerous atmosphere in the room had change to playful, to loaded with tension.

"We have delayed this long enough. I want to make love to my fiancé." Sesshoumaru's eyes were once again blazing hot, his voice was seductive low and his words were promising passion.

Gulping, Inuyasha nodded. He couldn't agree more.

Inuyasha felt his heart race in his chest. This is it. This is what he longed for, for so long.

Sesshoumaru lowered Inuyasha on the bed and draped his body over Inuyasha's body. Lying on top of his younger brother, Sesshoumaru scrutinized the beautiful face.

"You are the most beautiful being I ever saw and you are mine." Sesshoumaru lowered his lips to barely touch the other ones.

"You don't have to flatter me. You already have me in your bed. Just f**-ing make love to me." Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru's head down and latched on his smirking lips.

Heat pooled in certain sensitive areas.

Inuyasha shivered in delight when the hardness of his brother brushed against his. A moan forced his way out and was devoured immediately.

"I need you." Sesshoumaru whispered softly against the smooth column of his little lover's throat.

"Aaah," was the incoherent reply and Inuyasha busied his fingers to rip the shirt off Sesshoumaru's muscular body. Hungry he fingered every inch of the exposed back to memorize the feeling of smooth velvety skin.

Sesshoumaru trailed with his lips lower to a perked up nipple. Leisurely he closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

Inuyasha moaned and arched his body to push his torso up to get more of himself in the sweet mouth.

Not so gentle anymore Sesshoumaru sucked hard and closed his teeth around the temptation. He could forever suck, bite, cherish these succulent fruits, but there was more to explore, more to devour.

Reluctant his lips let go of their prize and trailed exploring down to the flat stomach. Flicking his tongue out, Sesshoumaru dived into the cute hole in the centre.

"No," cried Inuyasha out and pulled Sesshoumaru's head up by the platinum hair. That was ticklish.

Sesshoumaru looked from under his bangs at Inuyasha and smiled devious. His longue tongue sensually licked his lips. "You had enough, little brother? Shall I stop?"

"Oh no, no, no don't stop. Please don't stop." Inuyasha arched his body and brushed his lower regions to that of his brother. Stopping was out of the question.

"Then what ails you, little brother? Did I hurt you? Must your big brother kiss the hurt away?" Sesshoumaru saw the big golden eyes grew bigger.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything anymore and leisurely pointed towards the nipple that was neglected earlier. Sesshoumaru smirked and pressed a kiss onto it, licking it to harden it some more. Then Inuyasha pointed towards his abs. Sesshoumaru made a show out his kissing and licking the sensitive area. Inuyasha moaned, sighed and enjoyed the wet kisses and the strokes of heat. Then Inuyasha pointed towards something lower, the evident bulge in his pants.

Sesshoumaru arched one eyebrow. "That looks swollen. Shall I take a look?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded fervently. A long elegant hand brushed gently over the bulge, then pressed harder to feel the outlines of the restrained organ, yearning to be released. Inuyasha moaned and pushed his groin up to get some more contact.

"Must I kiss it all better, baby brother?" Sesshoumaru's voice was husky. He was enjoying the writhing of the body under his hand and had a hard time keeping himself from tearing the clothes from the not so little hardness of his little brother.

"Yes, yes, please do." Inuyasha was at the verge of ripping his pants off and pushing Sesshoumaru's head down to his restrained erection.

Teasingly slow Sesshoumaru unbuttoned the pants and zipped the front open. He sneaked his hand inside and stroked the hardness that was still clad in boxers. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and fisted his hand in the smooth platinum hair to persuade his brother to take his meat into his mouth. Sesshoumaru began to decent his head towards the anticipating bulge. Inuyasha moaned and his blood rushed so fast through his veins that he felt a little dizzy.

Sesshoumaru pressed a little kiss on the covered tip and looked from under his bangs at Inuyasha. "Does it feel better now?" The sensuality in the voice was killing.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, no, no it hurts even more. Lick it better." Inuyasha tried to play along with Sesshoumaru, but damn, it actually hurt.

"That could work." Sesshoumaru teasingly revealed only the pink tip of the aching for attention organ.

Hypnotized Inuyasha followed with his half-lidded eyes, the slick tongue closing in on his bursting with need self. He blinked confused when the movement faltered and Sesshoumaru quickly pulled his boxer over his slightly uncovered sex.

"Noooo, not again!" Inuyasha cried out, when the door burst open and the only person that had any authority over his brother walked in.

* * *

This was a long, long chapter. Sometimes the story slipped out my control and I had to force it back to the original storyline. I hope you have enjoyed it and leave a review.


End file.
